


Kie alvenas la Sonĝoj - Dove arrivano i Sogni

by Sawi



Series: Kie alvenas la Sonĝoj [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Interracial Sex, M/M, Sovrannaturale, mer!Haru, merman, non fantasy esatto
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 80,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawi/pseuds/Sawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin non avrebbe mai pensato che un giorno, durante l'orario di lavoro, si sarebbe ritrovato a guardare completamente assorto un video sull'accoppiamento dei delfini. Ma Rin non avrebbe neanche mai immaginato di poter credere alle sirene, o ai tritoni, né tanto meno di innamorarsene. Eppure la vita era sempre piena di sorprese, e proprio il tritone di cui si era innamorato non mancava mai di farglielo notare: agitava la coda quando era felice, proprio come un cane che scodinzolava, ma lo stesso succedeva anche quando era nervoso, come un gatto. I suoi occhi brillavano quando vedeva una preda, ma scintillavano anche quando incontravano i suoi. Era taciturno, ma era loquace con ogni piccolo gesto, con ogni sorriso accennato e lieve rossore.<br/>Haruka era una contraddizione continua, un'antinomia anche nel suo corpo: per metà pesce, per metà umano.<br/>Beh, si sbagliava. Era qualcos'altro.</p><p>Pairing: RinHaru. Side pairing: SouMako</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo - Niente più film horror

 

 

 

 

** Kie alvenas la Sonĝoj   
** Dove arrivano i Sogni

 

 

 

 

 

Prologo **  
Niente più film horror**

 

 

      Ogni giorno trascorreva come gli altri, lento e tranquillo.

Da quando aveva memoria, era solo. I suoi genitori non erano neanche più un ricordo e il solo volto sfocato che poteva riportare alla mente, e non senza fatica, era quello della nonna, la sirena che veramente lo aveva cresciuto – o almeno, così sospettava. Non sapeva più da quanto ormai passava le giornate a nuotare, a cacciare gli sgombri che passavano vicino al suo nido, a leggere i tomi che aveva trovato nella sua grotta e ad osservare la natura che lo circondava, concentrandosi su una razza in particolare: bipedi. Si sistemava su degli scogli riparati e lontano da occhi indiscreti, e da lì osservava gli umani mangiando qualche pesce che aveva catturato in precedenza.

Lo incuriosivano. Nei libri che aveva letto erano descritti come esseri pericolosi, da non avvicinare per nessun motivo. Lui, per quanto li ritenesse più goffi che pericolosi, non aveva comunque alcun interesse nel vederli da vicino. Era sufficiente riempire le sue giornate a quel modo, guardandoli da lontano e nel silenzio. Era la sua routine, erano le sue abitudini, e dato che non sorgeva mai alcun problema non vedeva alcun motivo per cui cambiarle, senza contare che comunque anche da quella distanza era riuscito a capire molto di quella strana razza. Per esempio, oltre ad essere goffi e incredibilmente lenti in acqua, gli umani avevano qualche tipo di impedimento che non gli permetteva di restare troppo tempo sotto la superficie dell'acqua. Nei libri non aveva letto spiegazioni precise, ma sospettava fosse un problema di respirazione. L'acqua non li accettava.

Per questo continuava a domandarsi _perché_ si ostinassero ad andare sulla spiaggia per entrare in acqua e nuotare. Sembrava pericoloso per loro, quasi sbagliato. Qualche volta aveva come la sensazione di riuscire ad immaginarsi cosa potessero provare, loro bipedi, ad immergersi: tranquillità, silenzio e protezione, eppure il brivido di qualcosa di più oscuro. Paura, soffocamento. Un po' come quando si spingeva oltre la barriera e andava in mari troppo aperti e profondi, dove rischiava di incontrare qualche predatore – perlomeno questo era quello che il suo istinto gli suggeriva.

Eppure, nonostante le sue opinioni sugli esseri umani non fossero delle migliori, ultimamente aveva iniziato a passare sempre più tempo fuori dall'acqua, quasi rischiando di seccare la sue squame; tutto questo perché aveva individuato un bipede differente dagli altri, che per quanto tentasse di negarlo a se stesso, aveva irrimediabilmente catturato la sua attenzione. Questi infatti, a differenza degli altri umani, nuotava velocemente, a lungo, senza preoccuparsi di allontanarsi molto dalla riva. Era insomma meno goffo, elegante persino.

Scosse il capo leggermente, tentando di togliersi quella strana idea dalla testa, ma era inutile.

Quell'umano lo incuriosiva molto.

 

 

 

Dopo i turni di lavoro quel che ci voleva era una bella nuotata in mare, perfetta per scaricare la tensione e decisamente appagante.

Lui, Rin Matsuoka, era un giovane poliziotto di Sydney con la passione per il nuoto nelle sue vene. Da quando alle elementari aveva assistito ad una gara di nuoto, era nato un amore, e da allora non aveva mai smesso di nuotare, di esercitarsi e di allenare il proprio corpo, non permettendo neanche al suo lavoro stabile – e decisamente rispettabile – di interferire. La sensazione dell'acqua contro la pelle, della sfida e dello spingersi sempre oltre era irrinunciabile, per questo nel suo tempo libero non si privava mai di quella scintilla e di quei brividi che solo una nuotata in mare potevano concedergli. In inverno solitamente andava alla piscina a cui era iscritto, ma nulla era paragonabile al mare, alla sua acqua e alla sua corrente. E infatti in quel momento era lì, in mare, e nonostante si stesse avvicinando la sera continuava a nuotare e nuotare. Aveva finito il turno dopo l'orario di pranzo e subito era andato alla vicina spiaggia, per rilassarsi.

Quella sera però, una normalissima sera di febbraio in cui il cielo era più limpido del solito, Rin decise di trattenersi più a lungo; il giorno successivo non sarebbe dovuto andare a lavoro, i suoi amici erano tutti in gita in montagna e il suo partner di lavoro… beh, era ' _occupato_ ' proprio con uno dei suoi amici, e Rin non aveva alcuna intenzione di uscire con loro, anche se era stato invitato: fare il terzo incomodo in un appuntamento non era affatto piacevole, e per quanto potessero essere entrambi delle ottime persone – anche se a volte lo facevano veramente infuriare, considerando che spesso lo trattavano come se fosse un bambino – Rin non voleva assistere ad alcuna effusione.

Ed era successo, a volte, perché apparentemente Sousuke – il suo collega – si sentiva in dovere di ricordargli che lui, invece, era ancora single.

“ _Quel dannato…”_

Nuotò con più forza e si spinse anche più in là del solito, lontano dallo stabilimento dove aveva lasciato i suoi averi – un cellulare e il portafoglio con pochi spiccioli. La spiaggia era sempre controllata fino a tarda notte, data la presenza di un ristorante vicino, quindi non avrebbe avuto problemi.

I problemi lo attendevano altrove.

Dopo un'ora e mezza di nuoto in più rispetto alla norma, Rin rallentò fino a fermarsi completamente; riprese fiato – conosceva i suoi limiti, per quanto amasse le sfide – e con calma si riavvicinò alla riva. Dato che era molto lontano rispetto allo stabilimento da dove si era tuffato, preferì tornarvi a piedi, da terra. Si ritrovò così a passare vicino ad un gruppo di scogli abbastanza cospicuo, che si spargevano fino a terra, da dove emergevano dalla sabbia. Vi si avvicinò, rendendosi conto troppo tardi di essere finito su una piccola spiaggia separata dalle altre proprio da quegli scogli; era un posto carino però, piacevole specialmente per il piccolo boschetto che nascondeva la città alle spalle.

Ma non era quello l'orario per mettersi ad esplorare. Sbuffò, portandosi una mano tra i capelli ora che era sulla terra ferma e finalmente poteva dargli una vaga pettinata, e—

E rischiò di prendersi un infarto quando vide qualcosa muoversi e luccicare dietro uno degli scogli alla sua destra.

Non era un fifone: semplicemente la sera precedente aveva visto un horror; era suscettibile, insomma, ma curioso e con lo spirito da avventuriero. Avanzò nella direzione in cui aveva visto qualcosa muoversi rivide lo stesso oggetto, ora con più chiarezza: sbucarono da dietro lo scoglio delle squame azzurre in quella che aveva tutta l'aria di essere una coda di un pesce. Non ebbe modo di capire con certezza di cosa si trattasse però, perché subito sparì dietro la roccia. Immaginò comunque che qualche pesce – di discrete dimensioni, un tonno forse? Appartenevano a quelle acque? – si fosse arenato, e si avvicinò dunque in fretta, per tentare di aiutarlo.

E a quel punto quasi strillò.

Attaccato alla coda, c'era un busto umano.

Il suo primo pensiero, dopo il panico che rischiò di farlo balzare all'indietro, fu quello di avere le allucinazioni o di star subendo un attacco alieno. Subito dopo, seguì l'opzione, ben più plausibile degli alieni per quanto comunque assurda, di aveva battuto la testa da qualche parte – magari, mentre si avvicinava agli scogli per tornare a riva, aveva sbattuto e ora era svenuto e stava affogando mentre il suo cervello gli faceva questi scherzetti.

…

No. Doveva calmarsi; aveva semplicemente visto male, era stato un gioco di luci o la sola stanchezza; poteva succedere a chiunque. Convincendosi di ciò, si riavvicinò alla roccia, si sporse in avanti per osservare quel corpo steso e apparentemente dormiente e si preparò a tutto, anche all'invasione aliena; chi lo assicurava infatti che non si trattasse di un alieno? Chi gli diceva che non fosse un mostro orribile pronto a mangiarlo in pochi bocconi, mentre era ancora vivo?

“ _Dannato film, dannato film!”_

Imprecando nella sua testa indietreggiò, rabbrividì e deglutì a vuoto. Ecco perché aveva tentato di non vedere quel film horror con Sousuke l'altra sera: lo sapeva che finiva sempre per fare pensieri strani nei momenti peggiori, e quello non poteva essere classificato se non come il _il peggiore dei peggiori._

Nonostante tutto, tentò di scacciare dalla sua mente tutte quelle insensatezze, arrivando persino a darsi qualche schiaffo leggero sul volto; poi, dopo essersi ripromesso di mandare un messaggio a Sousuke per dirgliene quattro, si riavvicinò allo scoglio, sporgendosi nuovamente in avanti. A quel punto però, ignorare e non credere a quello che aveva davanti ai suoi occhi era veramente impossibile. Restò infatti pietrificato ad osservare quell'essere indubbiamente reale e vivo – e non solo perché di tanto in tanto muoveva la coda, ma perché _respirava_ –, analizzandone ogni minimo dettaglio, come nella speranza di trovare qualcosa di evidentemente sbagliato, indizio della sua follia. Ma non c'era niente. Solo una… sirena.

Una sirena, sì. Maschio.

Se il suo encefalo lo stava ingannando, lo stava facendo dannatamente bene.

Chiuse per un momento gli occhi, sospirando, e nonostante fosse discretamente spaventato, si costrinse a farsi più vicino.

Quella era veramente una sirena e stava seriamente respirando.

Prima di fare qualunque cosa, decise di analizzare ancora meglio quel che aveva davanti agli occhi, immagazzinandone la figura: la coda azzurra, costituita da scaglie e squame lucenti più o meno tutte della stessa tonalità, era massiccia eppure sinuosa, terminante in una pinna semitrasparente, ben larga; ai lati del corpo squamoso, altre due piccole pinne laterali giacevano immobili e secche sullo scoglio viscido. In alto, verso l'inizio della coda, le squame si facevano più rade e sottili, fino a dare spazio ad una pelle simile a quella umana ma stranamente lucida e pallida, cosparsa qua e là da altre piccole squame chiare. Il petto era muscoloso ed allenato; aveva spalle ampie, in contrasto con i fianchi sottili. Le braccia erano anch'esse muscolose, e le mani avevano lunghe dita, unite da una sottile membrana. Il volto invece era—

Corrucciato.

Rin si pietrificò: qualunque cosa fosse successa, qualcosa aveva fatto contrarre il viso prima completamente rilassato di quella creatura.

…Poteva respirare, vero? Anche se era una sirena— no, un momento, proprio perché era una sirena, o comunque aveva l'aria di esserlo, non avrebbe dovuto essere sott'acqua? Si rese conto che non poteva saperlo, a meno che quell'essere non si fosse svegliato per dirglielo. E poi mangiarlo. Poteva sempre essere un sogno od un alieno, forse proprio uno di quelli con i tentacoli avvelenati e spinosi, come nel film.

…Se così fosse stato, non avrebbe avuto alcuna via di scampo: sarebbe morto lì, e Sousuke avrebbe sicuramente raso al suolo tutta Sydney per trovare il colpevole. Il pensiero lo fece sorridere, ma la tensione tornò subito, e nel momento in cui riprese a concentrarsi pienamente sull'essere avanti a sé, lo vide voltare il capo da un lato, socchiudere le labbra pallide ed emettere uno strano lamento.

O forse era un richiamo per i suoi amici alieni, così da coordinare un attacco per assalirlo. Spaventato a causa delle sue stesse idee, si guardò furtivamente alle spalle: era solo, ovviamente. Solo con quel tritone che, nonostante non fosse umano, non sembrava avere una bella cera.

Provò l'istinto di prendere a testate la roccia.

Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Una parte remota della sua mente stava tentando di dirgli di _chiamare_ qualcuno; dei suoi colleghi, magari, un dottore. Anche il capo di stato, chiunque pur di non restare lì da solo. Un'altra voce però gli stava dicendo di chinarsi verso quella sirena e di scostargli i capelli dalla fronte per sentirne la temperatura, gli stava dicendo di avvicinarsi ancora di più per _sfioragli_ dei tagli che aveva sul collo, del tutto simili a delle branchie, e di accertarsi che respirasse magari da lì, o dal naso, o dalla bocca.

«Morirò,» sentenziò, sporgendosi ancora. «morirò sicuramente.»

Sperava ovviamente che quanto aveva appena detto non si avverasse. Dirlo però riuscì a infondergli abbastanza coraggio, finché—

Gli sfiorò le labbra: sentì un respiro caldo arrivare alle sue dita e tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Ma l'attimo dopo si ritrovò ad osservare due grandi occhi blu dalle pupille verticali. Due occhi vivi e intensi, le cui pupille si fecero ancora più strette e poi larghe non appena misero a fuoco il suo volto.

Rin scattò all'indietro, urlando per lo spavento. Inciampò su un piccolo masso e come conseguenza finì con il sedere a terra, fortunatamente sulla sabbia. Il tempo però di chiudere un istante gli occhi per il dolore e di rialzarsi in piedi trafelato per scappare, e sullo scoglio non c'era più nessuno.

Nessun essere strano, nessuna sirena, nessuna coda azzurra.

Sconvolto e confuso, guardò immediatamente la superficie dell'acqua, la scandagliò. Non c'era niente neanche lì.

Per l'ennesima volta allora, si domandò se non avesse sognato tutto. Ripensò agli alieni, ai mostri, ai tentacoli del film horror, e tentò di far combaciare quel che aveva visto, o creduto di vedere, con quelle immagini. Non ottenne nulla però, se non ulteriore confusione sgomento.

Si grattò il retro del collo, schioccando la lingua ed imbronciandosi.

«Che cavolo…»

Completamente _turbato_ e abbastanza sicuro che dopo un evento del genere non avrebbe mai più visto alcun film horror in vita sua, Rin stava per voltarsi ed andarsene quando, ancora una volta, un luccichio attirò la sua attenzione; era sullo scoglio, esattamente su quello dove aveva visto la sirena.

Ed era una squama. Una squama azzurra.

 

 

 

Era stato visto.

Era stato _toccato_.

Non avrebbe dovuto affaticarsi per seguire quel banco di sgombri, ad inizio giornata, e non avrebbe dovuto mangiare fuori dall'acqua sapendo che tendeva ad assopirsi subito dopo. Era immensamente rischioso per la mancata idratazione, ma più che per quello, era pericoloso per la presenza _umana_ sulla terra ferma. Il suo, insomma, era stato un errore gravissimo; la curiosità per gli umani gli aveva fatto abbassare la guardia, e senza rendersene conto aveva perso i contatti con la realtà, restando vulnerabile a qualunque attacco. Era una fortuna che tutto sommato avesse un sonno abbastanza leggero, ma questa non era una valida scusa per il suo atteggiamento; se ne rendeva conto lui stesso, non che ciò lo aiutasse ad essere meno nervoso ed irritato.

Tutt'altro.

Agitò la coda, spingendosi più in fretta lontano dalla costa, lasciando che l'ossigeno tornasse ad entrare nel suo corpo tramite le branchie che aveva quasi lasciato seccare al sole. Non sarebbe più dovuto andare lì, sulla riva, decisamente no. Questo continuava a ripetersi, eppure non era _questo_ quel che veramente lo aveva reso nervoso; quel che lo aveva agitato non era stata la paura di aver rischiato la vita, quel che lo aveva spaventato non era stata esclusivamente la presenza di quell'umano, così vicino. Sì sentiva così scombussolato, così teso e smarrito, solo per colpa di _quell'uomo_ ;era perché si trattava di _lui_ , che non era riuscito ad attaccarlo e aveva invece preferito la fuga. Si disse, ancora, che era prevalentemente per colpa della sua curiosità e dell'attaccamento alla sua routine, che altrimenti ne avrebbe risentito, se aveva agito a quel modo. Ma allo stesso tempo una voce nella sua testa negava questa idea, e per quanto tentasse di ignorarla, quella continuava a parlare: "Sei interessato."

Con questi pensieri raggiunse il suo nido, e tentò subito di dormire; di dimenticare il rosso di quegli occhi dalle strane pupille circolari, di scordare il calore forte che aveva avvertito sulla sua pelle.

La notte sembrò stranamente lunga.

 

_La sua routine era stata ormai completamente infranta, e non c'era più alcuna via di ritorno._

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Capitolo 1 - Un nome umano

** Capitolo 1 ** **  
**** Un nome umano **

 

 

  
       A partire dal giorno in cui era stato toccato dall'umano, aveva deciso che non sarebbe più tornato vicino a quella piccola spiaggia, né tanto meno sugli scogli dove era avvenuto lo sfortunato incontro. Il ricordo di quel calore improvviso e del pericolo corso lo avevano spaventato e reso stranamente inquieto. Ma così come queste paure durarono ben poco, così la sua determinazione fu molto debole: non a caso, dopo aver trascorso due giornate intere nelle profondità marine, restando nel suo nido o comunque nei paraggi di esso, si era già stufato. La sua routine non consisteva nell'oziare vicino alla sua tana, ma nel cacciare sgombri e nell'osservare umani: non poteva permettersi di interromperla. Di conseguenza, dopo aver riflettuto ad una possibile soluzione del problema, era giunto alla conclusione che per tornare alle sue abitudini senza rischi avrebbe semplicemente dovuto fare più attenzione. Sarebbe stato sufficiente non avvicinarsi troppo alla riva, o non uscire completamente fuori dall'acqua.

Ma non mantenne neanche questi limiti. La curiosità ebbe la meglio, così come un insidioso desiderio di provare nuovamente quel calore, o di rivedere più chiaramente quegli occhi rossi. Così, nel pomeriggio del quarto giorno di mancata osservazione degli umani, e dopo una caccia piuttosto prolifica di sgombri, nuotò con cautela verso gli scogli della piccola spiaggia; si sarebbe sistemato su uno di essi e avrebbe mangiato lì il piccolo pesce che teneva in bocca. Uno solo, non di più, altrimenti avrebbe rischiato di assopirsi ancora. Al contrario, se avesse prestato attenzione, non sarebbe successo nulla: le rocce lo riparavano da sguardi indiscreti, così come il boschetto fitto che torreggiava la spiaggia. Nessun essere umano lo avrebbe visto, neanche quel bipede dagli occhi rossi.

Nessun rischio, ma possibilità di osservare: ecco in cosa avrebbe consistito la sua giornata.

Quella mattina, quando si era avvicinato alla riva per controllare se vi fosse qualcuno – e per dare una veloce occhiata in lontananza, agli altri esseri umani – non aveva visto nessuno nuotare con la fluidità e la grazia di quell'essere. Probabilmente si era spaventato e aveva scelto di non tornare. Nei suoi libri, gli umani, oltre ad essere descritti nell'aspetto – per quanto scorretto –, erano anche dipinti come esseri violenti ma paurosi. Sua nonna anche gli aveva confermato tale notizia, chiamandoli 'fifoni'. In tutta onestà, non aveva idea di cosa potessero trovare di spaventoso nei loro corpi di sirene e tritoni. Al contrario, semmai, era lui a dover provare paura di quelle strane braccia più lunghe che avevano attaccate al busto, al posto della coda; terminavano persino con delle mani deformi, piatte e dalle dita piccole.

Si domandò se potessero afferrarci oggetti, o farci qualcosa di più utile. Di certo, in acqua, non sembravano il massimo.

Non erano suoi problemi, comunque, e scansando simili pensieri via dalla sua testa, raggiunse finalmente gli scogli.

 

 

Aveva fatto delle ricerche e aveva scoperto che quello che aveva visto non era una sirena, ma un tritone.

Rin aveva anche sperato di non sembrare un pazzo, almeno non agli occhi del suo migliore amico, ma le sue speranze erano state vane: quando aveva detto a Sousuke di aver visto una sirena di sesso maschile, questi gli aveva molto semplicemente risposto che se a causa di uno stupido film horror di serie B si era immaginato una sirena, allora aveva urgente bisogno di trovarsi una ragazza, o un ragazzo. Ovviamente lui aveva ribattuto comunicandogli senza troppi mezzi termini che era uno “ _stronzo_ ”, e che “ _lo sai che i film horror non mi piacciono_ ”, ma anche dopo avergli dato un calcio sullo stinco ed essersi seduto alla sua scrivania, l'opinione dell'amico e collega era rimasta del tutto invariata: “ _Sei talmente in astinenza da preoccuparmi_.”

E così, tra insulti da parte di Rin e frecciatine subdole da parte di Sousuke, erano passati quattro giorni. Quella mattina avevano entrambi lavori d'ufficio da svolgere, ma fortunatamente era tutto tranquillo; nessuna fretta, niente lavoro arretrato e solo uno spiacevole silenzio, forse un po' teso a causa del loro litigio. Ma Rin era abituato ai loro bisticci, e non avrebbe chiesto scusa tanto presto, anche perché era fermamente convinto di aver ragione.

Beh, più o meno.

Borbottando e corrucciandosi appena, aprì il portafoglio. Lì, davanti alla sua carta d'identità e protetta dalla pellicola in plastica trasparente, aveva sistemato la squama azzurra, l'unica prova tangibile che non era completamente pazzo – anche se non era stata affatto sufficiente a convincere Sousuke, pragmatico e oggettivo fin nel midollo: gli aveva infatti detto che poteva trattarsi della squama di qualunque tipo di pesce e che, inoltre, non era inusuale trovarne sugli scogli dove a volte i pescatori poggiavano le nuove prede prima di sistemarle negli appositi contenitori.

In effetti, doveva ammetterlo, quella spiegazione non era troppo inverosimile, ma— era veramente così? Si era sognato tutto?

Sospirò, e poggiando il capo sulla scrivania, sparse i fogli sulla superficie. Era da tre giorni che non faceva altro che mettere in discussione la sua sanità mentale, ma più passava il tempo, più si convinceva che probabilmente aveva sognato ad occhi aperti, o che, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, avesse bisogno di un bravo psicologo.

…O di una controprova.

Sì, 'controprova' suonava decisamente meglio rispetto alle parole ' _pazzia_ ' e 'psicologo'.

«Oggi torno in spiaggia.» esordì, risollevandosi dalla scrivania.

Sousuke lo guardò immediatamente, interrompendo il suo lavoro. Non gli disse nulla, non che fosse necessario: il suo sguardo diceva abbastanza, anche se non a sufficienza per fermarlo.

 

E infatti era appena giunto al solito stabilimento dove lasciava i suoi averi per poi tuffarsi in mare. Era terribilmente nervoso, non spaventato, ma con il terrore che qualcuno – Sousuke prevalentemente – potesse arrivare, afferrarlo e portarlo di peso in un manicomio.

Si spogliò, tentando di risultare il più tranquillo e rilassato possibile, e dopo aver sistemato tutto nel suo armadietto si tuffò, nuotando verso la piccola spiaggia con più impeto del solito, per distrarsi da quel che effettivamente stava facendo, dal _perché_ lo stava facendo. Per non sembrare un pazzo? O per dimostrare a se stesso che lo era? Probabilmente si trattava della seconda opzione, dato che era ovvio che lì, sugli scogli che si facevano sempre più vicini, non avrebbe trovato alcun tritone.

O alieno, o mostro. Non avrebbe trovato nulla.

Si fermò un attimo, borbottando tra sé e sé per lo più riflessioni su quanto fosse poco intelligente, e dopo aver ripreso fiato ed essersi fatto coraggio – perché in fin dei conti aveva un po' paura – tornò a nuotare verso gli scogli, avvicinandosi sempre più alla riva. Fu però cauto e attento; scrutò le acque senza mai chiudere gli occhi, e si tenne pronto a reagire o a darsi alla fuga al minimo movimento non umano. Insomma, da perfetto poliziotto coraggioso e vitale per il mantenimento dell'ordine e della giustizia.

Scosse il capo, maledicendosi. Doveva concentrarsi su quel che aveva avanti a sé; era ormai a pochi passi dagli scogli, ma ancora non aveva visto nulla di strano: nessun luccichio, nessuna coda che si agitava sulla superficie rocciosa o nell'acqua. Solo alghe.

…

“ _Cosa mi aspettavo di diverso?”_ si chiese.

Nulla, non si aspettava nulla. In fin dei conti il tritone lo aveva sognato.

Per facilitare il processo di accettazione della sua pazzia, inevitabile, si rassegò all'idea di essere stato colto dalle allucinazioni, ma non per questo smise di nuotare; tritone o non tritone, aveva bisogno di riposarsi un po' e arrivò così fin dove l'acqua arrivava alle sue ginocchia. A quel punto si mise in piedi, e con una mano si portò i capelli all'indietro, lontani dai suoi occhi.

E qualcosa sfiorò la sua caviglia sinistra.

Squittì per lo spavento e, auto-convincendosi fin da subito che si era trattato di una semplice ed innocente ed inanimata alga, abbassò lo sguardo, comunque pronto a difendersi. Magari era un'alga velenosa, non poteva mai sapere cosa la vita aveva da offrire.

Beh, non un'alga velenosa, apparentemente.

Qualcosa infatti luccicò sotto i suoi occhi. Una pinna, una coda. E due occhi da sotto la superficie dell'acqua.

Rischiò di strillare, e probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto se non fosse rimasto paralizzato sul posto, il volto pallido e gli occhi sgranati a fissare... lui. Quel tritone, quell'alieno, quel mostro tentacolare e minaccioso di pochi giorni prima. Quello che in quei giorni lo aveva privato del sonno e della sua sanità, quello che si era _quasi_ convinto non esistesse perché solo frutto della sua immaginazione. Lo stesso di cui aveva fissato per giorni e giorni la scaglia blu.

Bellissima, come l'essere che aveva davanti.

“ _Un momento, cosa ho appena pen—”_

Non ebbe modo di ritrattare i suoi pensieri: il tritone si avvicinò maggiormente a lui, e nonostante l'acqua bassa riuscì a restare del tutto sommerso, mascherato in parte dall'acqua.

« _E-Ehi_ , Cos—» provò a borbottare e in parte a muoversi per allontanarsi, ma subito dopo la sua caviglia venne sfiorata non più dalla coda di quell'essere, ma dalla sua mano. Rin la sentì, sentì quelle dita accarezzargli la pelle quasi con timore. Erano fredde, delicate e anche stranamente lisce, non viscide ma...

Lo afferrò.

A quel punto andò definitivamente nel panico, perché un conto era toccare, un altro stringere. Non sapeva nulla di quell'essere, ma anche se il suo istinto gli disse che era per lo più innocuo e curioso, non poteva fidarsi ciecamente; Si agitò dunque, e strattonò via il piede finché non si liberò della presa e poté fare qualche passo indietro. A quel punto però, i fatti sembrarono confermargli quel che aveva intuito: quel tritone era curioso. Infatti, lentamente, si issò sulle braccia ed uscì con il busto da sotto l'acqua, osservandolo con un'espressione... chiaramente irritata. Irritata perché si era allontanato.

Rin, esattamente come era accaduto quattro giorni prima, si disse che se quello era uno scherzo del suo cervello, doveva avere un grande senso dell'umorismo per fargli notare certi dettagli.

«Che c'è...?» riuscì comunque a borbottare, insicuro e nervoso. Non ottenne però alcuna risposta, e l'essere – alieno, tritone, mostro; quando era spaventato ogni categoria era applicabile – continuò a fissarlo in silenzio ed immobile. L'unico movimento visibile, oltre a quello del suo respiro, era quello della sua coda che si agitava alle sue spalle. Che significasse qualcosa? Per evitare i problemi, decise di aspettare anche lui in silenzio.

…

…Ma no, non era decisamente da lui attendere.

«…Allora, CHE C'E'?!» ripeté infatti subito dopo, alzando il tono della sua voce non per rabbia, ma a causa dello stress. Se ne pentì subito però, e provò a rimediare magari addolcendo la sua voce, ma si bloccò non appena il tritone serrò gli occhi e la sua coda colpì l'acqua con più forza, schizzando. Deglutì, temendo di aver fatto qualcosa di molto sbagliato, ma non si arrese e pensò a come potersi scusare. A voce? Con i gesti? Sapeva parlare, quel tritone? E respirava veramente anche fuori dall'acqua? Stava per chiedergli tutto questo e molte altre domande, ma si trattenne nell'istante in cui il suo sguardo incontrò nuovamente quegli occhi blu. Limpidi, grandi, inquietanti.

Deglutì un'altra volta, arrossendo lievemente.

Perché lo stava guardando a quel modo? E perché lo stava nuovamente sfiorando sulla caviglia, perché si stava facendo più vicino e esattamente _da quando_ aveva indietreggiato talmente tanto da ritrovarsi completamente sulla spiaggia, a terra e con un _mezzo pesce_ praticamente sulle sue gambe?!

Doveva stare calmo. Doveva stare _molto calmo_ e non farsi prendere dal panico: quello strano essere lo stava semplicemente toccando e pizzicando sulla parte bassa delle gambe, non vicino ad organi vitali, e sembrava per lo più interessato a lui, come se lo stesse studiando. Non gli stava facendo altro – e qui dovette escludere le palpitazioni causate dal panico e da un assurdo imbarazzo.

…Vero?

 

 

In quel momento, invece di preoccuparsi per la vicinanza eccessiva che aveva lui stesso iniziato – cedendo alla tentazione della curiosità, dicendosi che se fosse stato lui a toccare l'umano, e non viceversa, nulla di pericoloso sarebbe potuto succedere –, il tritone aveva un solo un pensiero per la testa, esprimibile sotto forma di _“Che schifo”._

Ai suoi occhi, quelle... _cose_ bianche che avevano gli umani attaccate alla parte bassa del corpo erano veramente brutte, specialmente al loro termine, dove si trovavano quelle specie di dita piccole e tozze all'apparenza completamente inutili. Ma non si limitavano a questo le stranezze: anche la sua pelle era differente, oltre che più calda – e stranamente piacevole C'era una leggera peluria a ricoprirlo, simile a quella dei capelli, ma decisamente più rada. Si domandò a cosa potesse servire, mentre ne tirava delicatamente qualcuno, per testarne la resistenza.

Ma forse stava esagerando. La sua escursione fuori dall'acqua non sarebbe dovuta finire a quel modo; non si sarebbe dovuto mostrare, non si sarebbe dovuto avvicinare. Era pericoloso, continuava a ripetersi, e stava rischiando molto, non sapendo nulla degli strani bipedi. In effetti, quel che i suoi libri dicevano riguardo gli umani sembrava particolarmente sbagliato: per esempio a quel punto, vedendolo, l'umano si sarebbe dovuto allontanare scappando, e invece era ancora lì. Sì, era evidentemente turbato, ma non era fuggito urlando come descritto nei testi.. Insomma, forse non doveva fidarsi di quel che aveva letto.

«La vuoi smettere?» sentì mugugnare l'uomo, che così facendo interruppe i suoi pensieri. Non capì nulla del suo strano linguaggio, anche se comunque gli risultava abbastanza familiare. Aveva osservato a lungo gli uomini, e anche se da lontano, era riuscito spesso a cogliere i loro discorsi fatti di suoni strani. Con il tempo, qualcuno era anche riuscito ad estrapolarlo, ma per lui continuavano ad essere per lo più versi privi di significato; riusciva al massimo a riprodurre qualche suono, o a interpretare le varie espressioni come segni di differenti emozioni. Era un po' come con gli animali acquatici; alcuni movimenti, alcuni suoni, rappresentavano una minaccia, un invito o una comunicazione di altro genere. Sua nonna, se non ricordava male, gli aveva insegnato che gli umani avevano un loro linguaggio, ma che era sottosviluppato e incorretto, menzognero.

Ma era veramente così? Alla luce delle ultime scoperte, si rendeva conto che non poteva più essere certo di nulla, neanche degli insegnamenti sporadici della sua parente, o dei tomi da lui letti. Insomma, se voleva soddisfare la sua curiosità, non poteva più accontentarsi. Doveva provare da sé, con attenzione.

Un po' come stava facendo in quel momento, anche se forse la sua osservazione ravvicinata mancava completamente del concetto di 'attenzione'. Era infatti ormai sulla sabbia, fuori dall'acqua, e si era sistemato incredibilmente vicino all'umano, quasi sopra di lui. E continuava a toccarlo senza sosta non più solo sul limitare di quelle strane mani, ma anche verso l'alto.

Allo stesso tempo, però, la sua attenzione verteva anche sull'atteggiamento generale dell'essere, sul suo volto e sui suoni che emetteva. In quel momento, per esempio, sembrava particolarmente teso e rigido; la sua fronte era corrucciata, il volto più rosso di quanto ricordasse e gli occhi luminosi ben aperti e fissi su di lui. Si trattava di paura? Sorpresa? O forse Rabbia?

Quando gli pizzicò la pelle, tirandola, e l'umano assottigliò lo sguardo, concluse che si trattava di irritazione, fastidio. Trovò la scoperta particolarmente interessante, quasi appagante, e non si fece alcun problema nel continuare a toccarlo, risalendo sempre di più quel corpo, forse lasciandosi prendere un po' troppo dal brivido dell'esplorazione e dalla sua curiosità. Si lasciò catturare dalla stranezza e dalla morbidezza della pelle, dal calore che emanava, e anche dallo strano tessuto – capì abbastanza in fretta che non si trattava di carne – che ricopriva parte del corpo dell'uomo. Tirò anche quello, e il suono che produsse quando colpì la pelle sottostante lo incuriosì particolarmente.

«Insomma.» brontolò l'umano, ma non se ne curò: preso come era dalle sue indagini, non sollevò neanche lo sguardo, e piuttosto si avvicinò anche con il volto al ginocchio – qualcosa in lui gli fece come intuire quel termine, o per meglio dire _ricordare_ –, così da poterlo odorare. Il gesto però dovette apparire particolarmente strano per l'umano, che riprese a lamentarsi con altri suoni.

«Che hai da toccare? C-cosa cavolo ti annusi poi?!»

Non sentì alcun pericolo però in quella voce, e non diede segno di considerarlo.

«…A questo punto— posso almeno toccarti senza che qualche tentacolo invisibile mi attacchi, uh?»

Altri versi che non comprese, che non lo interessavano. Quel ginocchio era più degno di nota; così, vi strofinò il naso contro.

«Senti...»

Non soddisfatto, gli pizzicò la pelle lì vicino, e tornò ad annusarlo inclinando leggermente il capo. La presenza di quello strano tessuto lo infastidiva e avrebbe voluto strapparlo. Per il momento però non lo fece, temendo una reazione dell'umano.

«…Io ci provo. Vediamo eh—»

Ma perché continuava ad emettere quei versi? Stava per sollevare lo sguardo, giusto per tentare di comunicargli con lo sguardo che lo stava solo infastidendo, quando qualcosa di caldo, di bollente ma delicato, toccò la sua coda, nella parte iniziale. Tocco le prime squame, le più... sensibili. Spaventato e preso alla sprovvista scattò immediatamente all'indietro, lasciando libero l'umano del suo peso e annullando quel contatto tra le sue dita e le squame; subito dopo, per difendersi dall'attacco improvviso, agitò la coda e gettò così della sabbia negli occhi dell'umano, accecandolo. Allo stesso tempo emise un soffio istintivo, un suono acuto che si accompagnò alla comparsa delle membrane che aveva ai lati del volto, che usava per spaventare possibili predatori.

Era un problema.

Però, si rese conto, il _problema_ non era di per sé l'essere stati toccati, ma l'essersi nuovamente distratti a tal punto da permettere che questo accadesse. Si era talmente estraniato da farsi prendere alla sprovvista. E se l'umano avesse voluto attaccarlo, se fosse _ancora_ intenzionato ad attaccarlo?

Con questa preoccupazione ormai instillata in lui e una confusione in testa a causa del suo insolito comportamento, non distolse lo sguardo dal bipede neanche per un attimo, fissando le proprie iridi blu su ogni singolo movimento, analizzando come l'umano si stesse strofinando con forza gli occhi. Sembrava aver l'attacco avesse funzionato con efficacia, anche se non era nulla di particolare, ma non abbassò la guardia; era ancora sulla terra ferma, dove era molto più debole e vulnerabile.

(Perché non era tornato in acqua fin da subito? Perché, invece di un attacco così debole, non lo aveva morso o graffiato?)

Così, quando l'umano allontanò finalmente le mani dagli occhi, si irrigidì inevitabilmente, rendendosi però pronto ad un altro contrattacco; mantenne infatti la coda alzata, e soffiò preventivamente nella sua direzione. Era una minaccia, era un invito perché restasse fermo e non facesse alcun movimento brusco.

Forse lo comprese. L'uomo infatti restò per lo più fermo, anche se i suoi occhi arrossati e un'espressione corrucciata trasmettevano rabbia ed ostilità.

«Ok, ok ok OK.» ripeté quel suono più volte, con un tono crescente sempre più alto. «Non lo faccio più, non ti tocco più stupido... _pesce_. Tsk, ma tu guarda…» nel pronunciare questi ultimi versi, per lo più borbottati, l'umano sollevò lentamente le braccia, mostrandogli i palmi. Non aveva la certezza di cosa quel gesto volesse significare, ma non notò alcun artigliò ne alcun desiderio di colpirlo, e interpretò il tutto come una resa da parte sua.

Però— non poteva esserne troppo certo. Poteva trattarsi di una finta, anche se non avvertiva alcun pericolo in quello sguardo. Titubò dunque, ma infine abbassò la guardia, poggiando la coda a terra e lasciando che le membrane ai lati del suo volto si ritirassero, fino a nascondersi e a mimetizzarsi del tutto con il resto della sua pelle.

Non lo avvicinò comunque, e mantenne le distanze.

 

 

Nonostante la sabbia negli occhi non fosse stata affatto piacevole, non era troppo arrabbiato con il tritone; immaginava il perché di quella reazione e forse aveva sbagliato a toccarlo senza farsi praticamente vedere. Si era comportato un po' come quelle persone che pretendono di poter toccare fin da subito un animale selvatico, arrabbiandosi non appena, ovviamente, falliscono il loro tentativo. Prima bisogna guadagnarsi la fiducia dell'animale, mostrandogli la mano, e poi si può solamente sperare che sia lui ad avvicinarsi.

E questo era quel che Rin Matsuoka aveva imparato da piccolo guardando i documentari su Discovery Channel.

Anche se il tritone non aveva l'aspetto di un qualsiasi _normale_ animale, forse le ore passate alla TV avrebbero dato i loro frutti, anche se con anni di ritardo.

«Non ti fidi?» gli chiese allargando le braccia, scrutando quegli occhi blu in cerca di una qualunque emozione per lui decifrabile. Fallendo. Anche se in apparenza poteva sembrare moderatamente calmo, era in realtà ancora più nel panico di prima: non riusciva a capirci più nulla: era ormai abbastanza certo che non si trattasse più di un sogno – perché, diamine, se stava sognando _tutto_ _questo_ in modo così vivido allora doveva avere seri problemi – ma la consapevolezza di trovarsi nella _realtà_ non lo stava affatto aiutando nella comunicazione e nella comprensione dell'essere davanti a sé. Erano tutti così inespressivi? O, più che altro, quello lì era il solo oppure ve ne erano altri come lui? E cosa era stato quel suono acuto che aveva emesso...? Spavento, rabbia, una minaccia?

Forse erano delle onde sonore talmente potenti da sciogliergli la materia grigia.

…O forse doveva seriamente smetterla di farsi trascinare al cinema da Sousuke per vedere strani film.

Il poliziotto sospirò, emettendo un grugnito esasperato subito dopo. C'erano troppe domande di cui non aveva alcuna risposta.

«Anche se ho questi denti non mordo sai?» si indicò la bocca, esponendo la dentatura affilata, ma si trattò di un altro errore, perché subito dopo il tritone alzò nuovamente la coda, scoprì dei denti ben più affilati dei suoi e, in più, _qualcosa_ si mostrò ai lati del suo volto.

Rin indietreggiò di scatto sulla sabbia, impallidì e risollevò le braccia, scuotendo il capo con vigore.

«N-non lo faccio più, non lo faccio più.» disse in fretta, sperando che questo fosse sufficiente a farlo calmare. E fu fortunato, perché pochi secondi dopo la coda azzurra toccò nuovamente la sabbia, le membrane sparirono e i denti tornarono ad essere nascosti da due labbra sottili e quasi violacee.

Delle belle labbra però.

“ _RIN MATSUOKA._ ” urlò nella sua testa.

Deglutendo, distolse lo sguardo dalle labbra e concentrò sugli occhi blu, sperando che non l'essere fissato non apparisse come una minaccia, ma piuttosto come una dimostrazione della sua serietà. Nel guardarlo, però, Rin si perse in quelle pupille verticali e nella profondità di quello sguardo.

Rabbrividì. Si sentì esposto, e sentì il bisogno di rompere il silenzio che era calato. Poco importava che probabilmente non capisse una singola parola di quel che gli stava dicendo, almeno poteva provare a rilassarsi sentendo il suono della sua stessa voce.

«Sai parlare?» si grattò la nuca, abbassando del tutto l'altro braccio. Non ricevendo risposta – non che si aspettasse dell'altro, onestamente – si sporse in avanti verso il tritone, che reagì facendosi più distante, strisciando via finché la sua coda non fu parzialmente in acqua.

«Sai… dire qualcosa?» insistette. «Come parli con gli altri della sua specie? Insomma, non puoi essere solo, no?»

Si sentì un perfetto cretino, in quel momento. Un cretino che stava parlando con un _pesce_. Sospirò di nuovo, scompigliandosi i capelli con entrambe le mani mentre tentava di riflettere sul da farsi; ovviamente questo non lo aiutò e così, dopo un ennesimo sospiro, si riportò i capelli all'indietro, brontolando.

«Io… Io sono Rin, Rin Matsuoka; E' un nome un po' strano per quelli di qui, ma mio padre è giapponese. Tu come ti chiami? Lo hai un nome?»

Silenzio. Un silenzio straziante che gli fece desiderare di prendere a testate la sabbia o, alternativamente, il cranio di quel tritone, all'apparenza – così, per istinto – decisamente testardo.

«Devo tirare ad indovinare?»

Naturalmente seguì dell'altro silenzio.

Silenzio e immobilità di entrambi.

« _ARGH_ , ci rinuncio!» esclamò frustrato, alzandosi in piedi; come pensava di poter intrattenere una conversazione con… quello lì? Era evidente che non parlasse la sua lingua, ammesso che ne avesse una, e continuare a fargli domande non stava portando a nulla, se si escludeva il suo crescente nervosismo. Stava, insomma, sprecando tempo. Se aveva intenzione di instaurare un qualche tipo di comunicazione con quel tritone, doveva trovare un altro modo.

...Un momento. Lui _voleva_ instaurare un rapporto? Con un tritone? Con... quel tritone dall'aria antipatica?

Doveva seriamente rivedere le sue priorità: i suoi amici, tanto per cominciare. E il suo lavoro, e il suo hobby. Già, doveva riprendere a nuotare, ad allenarsi, non poteva permettere che la vista di una sirena, per quanto sconvolgesse, mandasse all'aria la sua intera vita.

Giusto?

Tentò di convincersene.

Riguardo la presenza del tritone, ovviamente, non ne avrebbe fatto più parola, con nessuno; non ne avrebbe parlato agli amici né tanto meno alle autorità. Insomma, non sembrava pericoloso quell'essere, non avrebbe fatto del male a nessuno. Probabilmente.

Schioccò la lingua, togliendosi la sabbia dal costume. La verità era che _voleva restare lì_ , lo sapeva che voleva restare lì a scoprire un modo per comunicare con quella forma di vita affascinante, per quanto spaventosa, ma si forzò di comportarsi da adulto.

Non gli riusciva mai.

«Beh, io vado.» brontolò, osservando il tritone ancora lì, fermo. Aveva alzato nuovamente la coda, forse spaventato ora che si era alzato in piedi, ma non aveva neanche tentato di scappare. Si disse che le motivazioni non erano un suo problema, che nulla era più un suo problema. Se ne stava andando per il suo bene, per non avere crisi nervose e per non dover spendere un patrimonio da uno psicologo.

«Mh, ciao…»

Non troppo determinato – sicuramente avrebbe fatto qualche passo e poi si sarebbe voltato, o sarebbe comunque tornato i giorni successivi –, diede le spalle al tritone e tentò di allontanarsi. Qualcosa però lo sfiorò alla caviglia. Qualcosa di fresco e liscio: le dita del tritone. Con un sorriso sulle labbra che non riuscì a spiegarsi né a nascondere, si voltò subito verso la figura in parte umana, ridacchiando quando lo vide ritirare in fretta il braccio per poi voltarsi, come se fosse in imbarazzo. Sembrava confuso ed indeciso.

E il suo encefalo decise di definirlo come 'adorabile', facendolo arrossire leggermente.

«...Sì?» chiese, titubante. Si riaccucciò davanti a lui, sempre distante. «Cosa c'è?»

Lo vide aprire la bocca.

E l'attimo dopo fu costretto a tapparsi con forza le orecchie per non restare assordato dai suoni che emise il tritone. Erano fischi, misti ad altri versi acuti e perforanti; gli ricordò i richiami dei delfini, anche se molto meno piacevoli da udire. Ma... si trattava del suo linguaggio, del suo modo di comunicare? Togliendosi le mani dalle orecchie, lentamente, lo fissò stralunato ed allibito – ma anche felice, euforico, perché finalmente aveva scatenato nel tritone una qualche risposta, anche se non ne comprendeva la natura.

«Cosa... era quello?» domandò, facendosi più vicino senza che l'altro si allontanasse. «Aspetta! Era— è il tuo nome quello lì, quei fischi?»

Il silenzio sembrò tornare tra loro, ma questa volta fu proficuo. Il tritone infatti fece un cenno col capo.

Era un 'sì'. _Era un 'sì'!_

Lo aveva capito. Lo capiva. Tutto questo schiuse una serie nuova di possibilità di dialogo. Si sarebbe dovuto arrabbiare forse, dato che prima lo aveva riempito di domande ma non aveva ricevuto alcun tipo di risposta, e invece gli sorrise. «Ma allora mi capisci, brutto—!!»

A seguito della sua esclamazione, vide il tritone sgranare impercettibilmente gli occhi per poi corrucciarsi. Arrabbiato, aveva tutta l'aria di essere arrabbiato. Forse perché gli aveva detto che era 'brutto'? Sapeva fino a tal punto la sua lingua, oppure riusciva a capire i concetti dal suo tono di voce?

Tante domande a cui forse ora avrebbe potuto avere la risposta che cercava.

Si sentiva un bambino.

Ma doveva tornare con i piedi per terra.

«Io però quei versi non li so fare, non…» mugugnò, tornando a grattarsi la nuca goffamente. «Non credo sia fisicamente in grado di farli.»

Il tritone riaprì bocca ed emise una serie più prolungata di fischi; questa volta furono più bassi e poté ascoltarli senza doversi coprire le orecchie; ebbe la sensazione che l'altro avesse tenuto un tono basso apposta per lui, e questo lo fece sorridere ancora di più: se era veramente così, forse quel tritone non era poi così antipatico come la sua espressione impassibile suggeriva.

Ma, antipatico o meno, con quei fischi non sarebbero arrivati da nessuna parte.

«Allora.» esordì, sistemandosi ben ritto con le spalle. «Andiamo per ordine; prima di tutto dobbiamo trovarti un nome umano.»

 

 

E chi lo voleva un nome da un essere umano? Poteva anche comprendere quel che diceva, a grandi linee – era stato decisamente strano, ma dopo che era stato toccato e si era spaventato, improvvisamente riusciva a capirlo maggiormente –, ma questo non voleva dire che avrebbe accettato di farsi chiamare con un nome che non era il suo. Storse per questo motivo la bocca e agito la pinna sulla sabbia, battendola più volte per mostrargli la sua irritazione.

Ma l'essere umano non lo stava minimamente guardando: era apparentemente immerso in un mondo tutto suo, e con una mano sotto il mento, guardava verso l'alto, il cielo. Incuriosito, sollevò anche lui lo sguardo, ma non vedendo nulla tornò a scrutare il volto avanti a sé, cercando di spiegarsi... cosa lo avesse motivato, in quei lineamenti, a spingersi in avanti poco prima per trattenerlo. Era stato decisamente strano, insolito ed assurdo, eppure lo aveva fatto. Si era mosso e lo aveva toccato sulla caviglia per fermarlo.

Che fosse stato il desiderio di essere toccato, a spingerlo a fare la prima mossa? Era un pensiero decisamente assurdo, eppure era l'unico che si formulava nella sua testa.

Si era mosso per non vederlo andar via. Si era mosso persino contro i comandi del suo stesso cervello.

Forse... l'umano aveva un potere ipnotizzante di cui non era a conoscenza? Onestamente ne dubitava, considerando quanto sembrava stupido, eppure...

...Eppure si stava nuovamente spingendo in avanti, vicino a quel corpo dal calore insolito e dalla pelle ricoperta da peluria, come se effettivamente ne fosse ipnotizzato. Si lasciò andare, anche se restò ben vigile. Riprese a toccargli la strana mano e piano piano tornò a risalire quel corpo, fino al ginocchio. Qui si fermò nuovamente, riavvicinandovi il volto per odorarlo e strofinarvici sopra il proprio naso. Non riusciva a capire se l'odore che percepiva fosse di quello strano tessuto o dell'umano più in generale. Forse, per accertarsene, avrebbe dovuto odorare direttamente la sua pelle; dato che però le estremità non gli piacevano affatto, preferì continuare il suo viaggio verso l'alto, senza preoccuparsi troppo di finire praticamente sopra l'essere umano di nome... Rin, se ricordava correttamente.

Nella risalita, che stranamente non stava causando alcuna reazione particolare nell'umano, si imbatté in un braccio, molto simile al suo. Lo afferrò e avvicinò anch'esso al volto, per odorarlo ed osservarlo più da vicino.

«Haruka.» mormorò ad un tratto l'uomo, non abbastanza forte da attirare del tutto la sua attenzione. Era molto più occupato a...

«Cosa te ne pare di Haruk—»

A leccarlo per sentire che sapore avesse: non era viscido come i pesci di cui era abituato a cibarsi, e aveva un sapore completamente diverso. Un po' salato.

«C-COSA DIAVOLO STAI FACENDO?!» la voce dell'umano si fece improvvisamente più alta e stridula, al punto da spaventarlo leggermente e da farlo scattare sull'attenti. Sollevò lo sguardo, assottigliando gli occhi, già pronto ad indietreggiare per difendersi se fosse stato necessario. Non aveva capito con certezza quel che gli aveva gridato contro, ma il tono non prometteva bene.

Eppure, Rin non fece altro oltre ad arrossire. La pelle del suo volto si colorò velocemente di un rosso del tutto simile a quello dei suoi capelli, decisamente eccessivo. Ora preoccupato più che spaventato, lo lasciò andare e indietreggiò, sedendosi davanti a lui. Si leccò le labbra a quel punto, sentendovi ancora il sapore di quella pelle insolita. Sì, gli piaceva.

«Non devi lecc— insomma, mi hai… ecco… umh.» Rin si coprì il volto con una mano, brontolando qualcos'altro. Infine, dopo qualche attimo, tornò a scoprirsi. Il suo volto era di un colorito più normale, per fortuna. «L...Lasciamo perdere, ok?»

Non avendo capito molto, restò immobile ad osservarlo. L'umano dovette interpretare la sua decisione positivamente, perché proseguì subito.

«Haruka. Cosa ne dici di Haruka? A un che di... esotico, per quelli del posto, e significa distante in giapponese e… e secondo me ti si addice, ecco.»

Si corrucciò; Rin aveva pensato per tutto quel tempo ad un nome per lui, ed era giunto alla conclusione che Haruka andasse bene? Almeno, questo era quel che era riuscito a capire.

«Allora?»

Avrebbe voluto rispondergli con uno ' _scordatelo_ ' secco nella sua lingua, deciso e conciso. Ma esitò, restando in silenzio. Se quell'umano gli dava un nome, questo avrebbe significato che sarebbe tornato sulla spiaggia, per farsi toccare un altro po'? La prospettiva sembrava interessante e forse, per il momento, avrebbe potuto accettare. Nulla comunque gli avrebbe impedito di lasciarlo quando lo avrebbe desiderato.

Si schiarì la gola.

«A…ruchia?» gracchiò dunque, un po' titubante; usare quel tono di voce per parlare nella lingua umana non era affatto facile, e anche un po' doloroso, dato che non era abituato. Ci aveva provato solo altre poche volte, in solitudine, e questa era appunto la prima volta che lo faceva in presenza di qualcun altro. Di un essere umano.

Un umano i cui occhi si illuminarono di una luce nuova e sul cui volto apparve un meraviglioso sorriso. Quei denti, ora, non sembravano più minacciosi, e si sentì sciocco per essersi spaventato, prima.

«Quasi, bravo! Riprova, Haruka. Ha-ru-ka.» scandì bene i suoni, sporgendosi ulteriormente verso di lui per farsi sentire meglio. Anche se quella vicinanza non lo entusiasmava particolarmente preferì non muoversi, e dopo essersi ripetuto nella sua mente i suoni che aveva appena sentito, tentò di imitarli nuovamente:

«Haru…chia.»

«Haruka.»

«…Haruchia.»

«…»

Che aveva da guardarlo in quel modo?

Improvvisamente irritato – si stava impegnando, in fin dei conti – parlò nella sua lingua con il solo scopo di infastidirlo. Rin però questa volta non ebbe alcuna reazione, e come se non fosse successo nulla mosse prima una mano verso se stesso, e poi verso di lui.

«Posso…» ripeté il gesto. «Posso…?»

Non capendo cosa gli stesse succedendo, inclinò il capo e continuò a fissarlo. In tutta risposta Rin sbuffò e indicò le sue stesse guance, come per mostrargli qualcosa.

«Ha—ru— _ka_.» ripeté, ancora più lentamente.

«Haruchia.»

Le mani dell'umano caddero a terra.

«Senti… fammi— lasciati… posso toccarti? Così capisci meglio come muovere la bocca.»

Si irrigidì all'istante. Non aveva capito tutto quel che gli aveva detto, ma il significato di 'toccarti' credeva di ricordarlo, e no, l'idea di essere sfiorato dal bipede non lo entusiasmava per nulla. Era caldo, troppo caldo quando era lui ad iniziare il contatto. Le sue mani erano bollenti e la sensazione che scatenavano lo spaventava, lo innervosiva per la sua incapacità di controllarla.

Eppure, allo stesso tempo, voleva permetterglielo. Voleva che lo toccasse un'altra volta. Magari, se lo avesse guardato, se si fosse preparato, non sarebbe stato così... _strano_.

«Non ti faccio male. Non… non voglio fare niente, solo farti dire bene il tuo nome, ok? Ti…» Rin si riprese le guance tra le dita, mostrandogli il gesto un'ennesima volta. «Devi tenere la lingua verso il basso e devi aprire di più la bocca, altrimenti ti viene un'altra vocale.»

«Haruchia.»

«...Stupido _pesce_ ma perc—»

Si imbronciò immediatamente: lui non era un pesce. Lui era un...

«T…tritone.»

L'umano sgranò gli occhi, restando a bocca aperta «Eh?»

Forse intuiva il motivo di tanta sorpresa, e in parte lo condivideva. Lui stesso infatti non aveva la minima idea del perché conoscesse il termine umano per definire la sua specie, la sua razza. Eppure era così, lo conosceva, come mano a mano si rese conto di conoscere sempre più termini di quella strana lingua. Quelle strane mani che avevano verso il basso erano i piedi, e i piedi erano attaccati alle gambe.

Perché sapeva questi dettagli? Dove li aveva sentiti, o letti? Quando provò a ricordare, sentì uno spiacevole dolore alla testa, e preferì lasciar perdere.

«Tritone. No pesce.» ribadì, impassibile.

Ma Rin si mise a ridacchiare.

«…Pesce.»

«Tritone.»

« _Pesce_.»

Innervosito, si avvicinò molto di più all'umano, come per minacciarlo. Questi però mosse un muscolo e, anche se lievemente rosso in volto, restò calmo e si indicò una guancia. Confuso, e irrazionalmente curioso – l'irritazione era scomparsa subito – sollevò una mano verso quella guancia; gli aveva dato il permesso di toccarlo, giusto?

Si era sbagliato. Non appena le sue dita sfiorarono la pelle dell'essere umano, oltre al calore che provenne da quel contatto, se ne aggiunse un altro, sempre sulle sue dita: Rin, con un movimento svelto, aveva poggiato la propria mano sulla sua, e la aveva spinta maggiormente contro la guancia.

Le sue dita erano circondate da quel calore. Da quel tepore che si diffuse in tutto il suo braccio, fino al petto. Doveva allontanarsi, e—

«Haruka.» disse l'altro, sicuro di sé, e a quel punto capì. Sentì la pelle muoversi sotto i suoi polpastrelli, sentì quanto la mascella si abbassava e come le labbra aiutassero all'articolazione.

Si ritirò immediatamente, e interrompendo il contatto guardando altrove, stizzito.

«…Haruka.» sussurrò, e con la coda dell'occhio vide l'uomo sorridere radioso nella sua direzione.

«Bravo!»

Il calore si ripresentò nel suo petto, anche se non si stavano toccando, e si spostò in alto sulle sue guance, ma non solo: si moltiplicò e si diffuse in tutto il suo corpo. Confuso e genuinamente spaventato, si voltò e si rifugiò in mare, nuotando in fretta lontano dalla riva. Ignorò, finché la udì, la voce dell'uomo che gli intimava di tornare.

Doveva tornare freddo. Quel calore era pericoloso.

 

      E lo era sul serio.

 

 

** つづく **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto ;A; trovo sia abbastanza inconcludente in realtà, un po' come il prologo, ma la storia ci mette un po' a partire... mea culpa, ma ci tenevo a descrivere un po' il loro rapporto lentamente, come si forma piano piano! xD Spero comunque di non essere andata OOC D: è traumatico scrivere le AU (CHI ME LO HA FATTO FARE *HEADDESK)  
> Btw, se vi è piaciuta, i commenti sono sempre graditi BD  
> Il prossimo capitolo vorrei upparlo sempre di sabato, spero di riuscirci =w= intanto sto comunque andando avanti con la storia, e sono arrivata quasi al pezzo angst, sto soffrendo.  
> Maaaa comunque, nel prossimo capitolo chiecchiereranno un po' di più e inizieranno a fare veramente conoscenza BD
> 
> PS: grazie mille delle recensioni anche qui, e anche a tutti quelli che stanno seguendo la fic! ;A; mi spingete a continuarla ^w^


	3. Capitolo 2 - Pessime maniere, pessimo compromesso

 

 

 

 

**Capitolo 2** **  
Pessime maniere, pessimo compromesso **

  


Dopo quel secondo incontro, Rin non aveva parlato con nessuno riguardo Haruka, neanche con Sousuke. Si fidava di tutti i suoi amici, ma non aveva onestamente idea di cosa avrebbero potuto pensare nei suoi confronti – probabilmente che era un pazzo, o come Sousuke gli aveva già ripetuto a sufficienza, che forse sarebbe dovuto uscire dal suo mondo fatto di film romantici e manga shoujo per trovarsi una compagna nella _realtà_. Insomma, era piuttosto certo che se avesse detto al collega “Sou, ieri ho più o meno fatto amicizia con il tritone e gli ho anche dato un nome!”, si sarebbe ritrovato non da uno psicologo, bensì a casa di Makoto, dove entrambi gli avrebbero fatto una lunga predica su come lasciar perdere il mondo fantastico fatto di fatine e 'veri amori'. E ovviamente sarebbe stato peggio dello psicologo.

Non aveva voglia di pensarci. Naturalmente voleva bene ad entrambi, a Sousuke e al suo ragazzo nonché suo amico, ma a volte sembravano non capire che lui era pur sempre un uomo di ventitre anni, libero di fare della sua vita sessuale quel che voleva. Non era rilevante la sua tendenza ad invaghirsi per alcune celebrità, o per personaggi inesistenti: in fin dei conti, nonostante questo anche lui aveva avuto delle storie; ok, erano state per lo più brevi e nella maggior parte dei casi si era sentito a disagio, come se qualcosa fosse sbagliato, come se la persona non fosse giusta. Ma era un tipo romantico, e per lui non poteva esserci una relazione senza il batticuore, senza le farfalle nello stomaco e senza il desiderio di restare assieme all'altro il più a lungo possibile. Per ora non aveva trovato ancora nulla di simile, ma esisteva. Era fiducioso che esistesse, perché non importava quanto ostinatamente Sousuke lo negasse, ogni volta che era al telefono con Makoto, era in grado di capire l'esatto istante in cui il suo cuore mancava un battito a causa delle parole del fidanzato.

(Si chiedeva ancora come riuscisse il pompiere ad avere un tale ascendente sul suo amico; prima o poi lo avrebbe scoperto).

Non a caso, ricordare a Sousuke il suo atteggiamento nei confronti di Makoto era la sua arma segreta per farlo tacere. Bastava dirgli che di tanto in tanto arrossiva, o anche solo ricordargli come la sua voce si addolcisse nella stragrande maggioranza dei casi, ed era fatta: Sousuke la smetteva di dirgli che era un romantico e restava in silenzio, guardandolo solo di traverso.

Ad ogni modo, nonostante avesse deciso di non parlarne con nessuno e di tentare di risultare il più tranquillo possibile, in ufficio quella mattina, suo malgrado, riuscì comunque a guadagnarsi delle occhiate strane a causa del suo atteggiamento. Ma cosa poteva farci? Non riusciva a resistere e continuava ad aprire il proprio portafoglio ogni istante, così da poter fissare e sfiorare quella scaglia azzurra, e pensare. Ripensava al primo incontro, e a quello del giorno precedente. Ripensava alla sua prima impressione sul tritone e al suo spavento, e subito dopo ricordava la sua curiosità e l'audacia, ricordava il suo tocco fresco e per nulla indeciso. Probabilmente era stato uno sciocco incosciente a lasciarsi avvicinare così tanto da un essere di cui non sapeva nulla – di certo non poteva fidarsi di tutte le stupidaggini che c'erano scritte in internet sulle sirene, anche se ora iniziava a pensare che avessero un fondo di verità – ma… era dell'idea che, ormai, il danno era stato fatto, e che far finta di nulla sarebbe stato impossibile. Inoltre, guardando quella piccola e lucente squama blu, si rendeva conto di essere senza speranze: voleva ritornare sulla spiaggia, subito, anche saltando il lavoro; voleva incontrare nuovamente quel tritone. Voleva conoscerlo, voleva comunicare ancora con lui. Era persino disposto a farsi toccare ancora, anche se ovviamente non avrebbe abbassato la guardia, né avrebbe rinunciato a toccare nuovamente la coda azzurra.

Ecco, oltre che curioso, amichevole ed intelligente, Haruka era anche antipatico: Rin aveva solo provato a toccargli la coda, dato che era stato praticamente assalito delle mani dell'altro, ma appena aveva provato a sfiorarlo, era stato quasi attaccato. Era ovvio che il tritone si fosse solamente spaventato, e che fosse ancora restio nei suoi confronti, ma _non era giusto_. Anche lui voleva toccarlo, e non solo; gli sarebbe piaciuto anche avere la possibilità di _salutarlo_ , possibilità che il giorno precedente gli era stata del tutto negata dato che Haruka era fuggito in acqua senza alcun preavviso. Per quale motivo poi?

Si imbronciò, richiudendo il portafoglio che, ovviamente, aveva aperto per l'ennesima volta. Per fortuna quel giorno Sousuke non aveva alcun lavoro in ufficio ed era fuori di pattuglia: nessuno a guardarlo di traverso o a fare pressioni per sapere perché avesse quell'aria da ebete. Allo stesso tempo però, nessuno con cui confidarsi, anche senza rivelare i dettagli.

Sbuffò, sentendosi particolarmente stupido, e si rimise a lavoro.

 

* * *

 

«…Stronzo.» borbottò stizzito mentre si avviava verso la riva dello stabilimento al suo solito orario pomeridiano. Aveva lavorato, sì, ma per lo più era rimasto a rimuginare su quanto quel tritone fosse stato ingiusto nei suoi confronti; doveva insegnargli le buone maniere – perché ovviamente ne avrebbe avuto occasione: ora infatti stava andando alla piccola spiaggia libera, lontana dagli stabilimenti, e lì avrebbe _certamente_ incontrato Haruka.

…Ci sperava. Almeno, due volte lo aveva incontrato, e due volte era stato lì; in effetti la spiaggia, oltre ad essere piccola e lontana da altri luoghi particolarmente frequentati dagli altri esseri umani – quindi lui incluso – era anche molto riparata: il boschetto nascondeva da sguardi indiscreti dalla terra ferma e, inoltre, sembrava che da lì fosse particolarmente difficile arrivare alla spiaggia. Il modo più semplice era apparentemente via mare, ma evidentemente molti si scoraggiavano a causa della distanza tra la piccola ansa e la spiaggia più vicina.

Ma lui di certo non si sarebbe lasciato scoraggiare. Così, dopo aver sistemato i suoi averi nell'armadietto, si tuffò in mare e si diresse fin da subito verso la piccola spiaggia, la quale si era convinto si trattasse del luogo preferito di Haruka. Si chiedeva però per quale ragione andasse sulla terra ferma. Insomma, era abbastanza ovvio da come era strutturato il suo corpo che fosse un animale – o alieno – per lo più acquatico, quindi perché rischiare di essere visti o di essere vulnerabili?

Glielo avrebbe chiesto. Il problema era però il numero improbabile di domande che avrebbe voluto porgli; per esempio, come riusciva a respirare in superficie? Era come un delfino, e quindi non poteva respirare sott'acqua, oppure no? Come mai riusciva a capire la sua lingua, e come era possibile che riuscisse ad emettere fischi tanto acuti e, allo stesso tempo, riuscisse a pronunciare le parole piuttosto normalmente?

Accelerò il ritmo, avvicinandosi più in fretta alla piccola ansa, impaziente. Una volta che fu fuori dall'acqua e sulla sabbia, però, si sentì un _imbecille_ , ancora più del solito: non c'era nessuno. Si guardò attorno, sperando di aver sbagliato riva, ma tutti i dettagli erano come li ricordava e quello era il luogo giusto.

“ _Dov'è Haruka?”_

…Beh, nessuno gli aveva detto che lo avrebbe ritrovato lì, come niente oltre alla squama che teneva nel portafoglio poteva dimostrare che non era del tutto pazzo. Forse avrebbe dovuto fargli una foto, il giorno precedente; magari a quel modo avrebbe avuto un'ulteriore prova della sua esistenza – anche se non lo avrebbe comunque avuto lì con sé, su quella spiaggia, come aveva sperato.

«Che diavolo mi prende…»

Un po' giù di morale, si sedette sulla sabbia e si grattò la nuca, guardando a terra. Voleva fargli tutte quelle dom—

Sentì un guizzo improvviso provenire dagli scogli vicini alla sua destra, e sollevò subito lo sguardo in quella direzione.

Lo vide: Haruka, con un pesce in bocca che ancora si agitava leggermente, si issò con le braccia su uno degli scogli più alti, solo parzialmente sommersi, e si stese su di esso agitando la coda. Era impassibile, imperscrutabile, l'esatto contrario di quello che il suo volto stava probabilmente trasmettendo in quel momento, ovvero sorpresa e felicità. Il tritone era arrivato e, non solo, si era anche mostrato a lui senza farsi troppi problemi! Questo significava che si fidava, giusto? Che non aveva paura di lui, che poteva avvicinarsi senza rischiare di morire. Stava per salutarlo, anche solo sollevando il proprio braccio, ma lo sguardo blu del tritone lo catturò: era intenso, spaventoso e _affascinante_.

Sembrava attirarlo, chiamarlo, e avvertì una strana sensazione all'altezza dello stomaco.

Rabbrividì, scuotendo il capo per non lasciarsi trasportare da strane idee e ignorare come il battito del suo cuore fosse più veloce. Fortunatamente, quando tornò a guardare Haruka, questi aveva distolto lo sguardo e aveva iniziato a mangiare in silenzio, come se non ci fosse nessuno oltre a lui.

Nonostante la vista non fosse delle migliori – non era piacevole vedere un piccolo pesce parzialmente vivo venire sventrato davanti ai suoi occhi –, si ritrovò a sorridere come un ebete perché… era lì. Haruka era lì. Poteva porgli ogni domanda, poteva imparare a conoscerlo e magari fargli anche assaggiare del pesce cotto. Così, pensando ad ogni prelibatezza che gli veniva in mente, e non riflettendo invece sul perché fosse così interessato a conoscere quel tritone, né sul perché il suo cuore stesse _ancora_ battendo un po' più veloce del dovuto, lo avvicinò con cautela e, una volta abbastanza vicino da poter distinguere ogni singola scaglia su quella coda azzurra, si sedette su uno degli scogli adiacenti a quello dove il tritone era sdraiato.

Dato che Haruka ancora non lo stava guardando, ed era intento invece a pulire quel poco che restava di commestibile ancora attaccato alla lisca, decise di essere il primo a parlare.

«…Sei proprio antipatico.» gli disse un po' goffamente, muovendo i piedi in acqua e mandando qualche schizzo nella sua direzione, giusto per infastidirlo. «Potresti almeno salutare, dato che mi hai visto e che sai parlare.»

Non ricevette alcuna risposta, non che onestamente se le aspettasse; dopo le esperienze del giorno precedente aveva molte meno aspettative. Non per questo però si sarebbe arreso, era scontato. E poi— era _strano_ , ma nonostante gli sembrasse così scontroso e sulle sue, gli sembrava comunque dolce, simpatico a modo suo, e questo era sufficiente perché fosse determinato a far continuare la conversazione, o meglio, a farla iniziare.

Accennò un altro sorriso, sistemandosi i capelli che già iniziavano ad asciugarsi al sole; quel giorno era particolarmente caldo e in cielo non c'era nessuna nuvola. Era una fortuna, altrimenti avrebbe avuto problemi a raggiungere l'ansa.

«Capisci di quel che dico? Quando ti ho chiamato pesce ieri ti sei innervosito subito, quind—»

«Tritone.»

Il sorriso si trasformò in un ghigno solamente più ampio; quel tritone sembrava capirlo, decisamente. Non sapeva _quanto_ , ma era indubbio che qualcosa riuscisse ad afferrarlo. Era insolita una simile abilità linguistica, ma cosa poteva saperne lui dei linguaggi delle sirene? Forse erano particolarmente intelligenti, o forse solamente molto portati ad apprendere altre lingue.

Ma perché improvvisamente si sentiva così sicuro di sé? Era pur sempre lo stesso idiota che il giorno prima era andato quasi nel panico quando Haruka gli aveva leccato il ginocchio.

…Meglio non pensarci e continuare a fare il gradasso, per quanto dubitasse di riuscirci.

«Devo continuare a chiamarti _pesce_ prima che tu risponda ad una qualche mia domanda?» azzardò, sporgendosi in avanti. Fu così che vide da vicino il tritone poggiare finalmente la lisca sullo scoglio, leccarsi le labbra per togliere le ultime tracce di sangue – no, _non_ arrossì a quel punto, affatto – e fissarlo. Fissarlo senza battere ciglio e con le sopracciglia appena corrucciate in quella che interpretò come irritazione.

Beh, apparentemente chiamarlo pesce serviva a qualcosa, ma rischiava solamente di farlo arrabbiare e, forse, anche di farlo innervosire al punto da spingerlo ad allontanarsi. Doveva cambiare strategia. Fece dunque un colpo di tosse, e si schiarì così la voce prima di proseguire, parlando più chiaramente:

«Ti aiuto se parlo lentamente?»

Trattenendo il fiato, restò immobile mentre Haruka lo fissò ancora; sembrarono passare secondi interminabili, ma alla fine, annuì. Riprese allora a respirare, sorridendo. Se parlare con calma lo avrebbe aiutato, ci avrebbe fatto più attenzione.

Felice della risposta ottenuta, anche se non propriamente verbale, decise di osare un altro po'. Scese dallo scoglio dove era seduto, facendo attenzione a dove metteva i piedi per non rischiare di farsi male o scivolare – l'acqua gli arrivava quasi ai fianchi, ma cadere non era comunque auspicabile –, e si avvicinò del tutto allo scoglio più alto dove Haruka era steso. Incrociò le braccia sulla roccia e vi poggiò sopra il capo, così da essere stabile e da poter osservare il tritone ancora più da vicino. Guardarlo dal basso, in quella posizione tutt'altro che favorevole in caso di un attacco, non era proprio il massimo, ma capì presto che non aveva molto di cui preoccuparsi. Haruka, più che intenzionato ad attaccarlo, sembrava piuttosto intimidito dall'improvvisa vicinanza e lo stava fissando immobile, irrigidito; muoveva solamente la coda, su e giù sulla roccia.

Non aveva ancora capito se quel movimento fosse un buon segno o meno, ma sicuramente l'assenza di strane membrane ai lati del suo volto era positivo.

Aspettò un altro po' in silenzio, osservandolo finché non vide le sue spalle distendersi un minimo. Le branchie sottili che aveva sul collo attirarono la sua attenzione, e per un po' si dimenticò di quel che voleva fare, accontentandosi della vicinanza di quell'essere. Fu quando il tritone gettò la lisca in acqua, che ritornò in sé.

«Umh, vediamo… Come mi chiamo?» iniziò, leggermente titubante. Gli aveva detto il suo nome una sola volta, e per quanto si stesse ripetendo che era ovvio che non se lo ricordasse, era irrazionalmente triste all'id—

«Rin.»

Se lo ricordava.

Sorrise, e fu tentato di mettersi a saltare tra gli scogli per esprimere l'improvvisa felicità.

«Ti ricordi anche come ti ho chiamato?»

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, ma poco dopo, finalmente, Haruka schiuse le labbra.

«Haru… Haruka.»

Ridacchiò, più che felice; non solo lo ricordava, ma lo aveva pronunciato anche correttamente. «E ti piace?»

«No.»

…

Quel disgraziato. E lui che ci aveva pensato così a lungo, prima di decidersi. Si imbronciò all'istante, schioccando la lingua.

«Beh ormai è il tuo nome, quindi ti attacchi.» brontolò, guardandolo di traverso. Forse non si sarebbe dovuto subito alterare se voleva entrare in buoni rapporti con quel tritone, ma era colpa delle sue pessime maniere se il calore nel suo petto si era dissipato in un istante, come un palloncino scoppiato. Ma doveva mantenere la calma, e tentare di capirlo. Probabilmente non gli piaceva perché era un nome umano; in fin dei conti, neanche lui sarebbe stato molto felice di essere chiamato all'improvviso con una serie di fischi.

Sospirò, cercando di cambiare discorso nel modo più banale possibile. «Quanti anni hai? Io ventitre.»  
  


  
Non riusciva a capire perché quell'essere umano si stesse così tanto interessando a lui, né perché volesse parlargli. Ma d'altronde, non riusciva neanche a comprendere per quale motivo lui stesso fosse andato sulla spiaggia, nonostante avesse notato la presenza dell'umano. Ed era tutto ancora più assurdo, in realtà, se rifletteva sugli avvenimenti del giorno precedente: dopo il loro incontro, infatti, era ritornato in fretta al suo nido nella speranza di poter riflettere e tranquillizzarsi. Aveva sperato di dimenticare, e di aver soddisfatto appieno la sua curiosità nei confronti della razza umana. Nulla di tutto ciò era però successo e, al contrario, aveva continuato a pensare all'umano, ai suoi occhi rossi, al suo tocco caldo; al tepore che quelle mani e quelle dita erano riuscite a far diffondere nel suo corpo. Aveva ripensato ai brividi che aveva provato, ma anche al buon sapore e al buon odore dell'uomo, e persino ai suoi brutti piedi e alla strana pelle pelosa. Insomma, oltre ad aver passato la notte in bianco e ad aver dormito la gran parte della mattinata come conseguenza, aveva rinunciato ad ogni proposito di prudenza ed eccolo lì, su uno scoglio e con il bipede molto più vicino di quanto avrebbe dovuto permettere. Un bipede che per giunta sembrava molto interessato a farlo parlare, proprio a lui che già nella sua lingua era tutt'altro che loquace.

E di certo, se continuava a chiamarlo _pesce_ non lo invogliava affatto.

«Aspetta, ma lo sai almeno cos'è un anno?»

Haruka lo fissò un altro po', indeciso in un primo momento se continuare ad ascoltarlo oppure no. Era irritante, ma c'era qualcosa in quell'essere umano, nella sua presenza, nel suo sguardo e in quel sorriso, che lo spinsero ad annuire. Sì, sapeva cosa fosse un anno. Non ricordava con esattezza, ma immaginava che sua nonna gliene avesse parlato, tempo addietro – o forse lo aveva letto sui libri riguardo gli esseri umani. Un anno era una misurazione del tempo differente dalla sua, che comprendeva in una unità il ciclo di trecentosessantacinque giorni; un modo singolare per concepire l'avanzare del tempo. Comunque, nel momento in cui rifletté riguardo il concetto di anno, subito la sua età secondo quella strana unità di misura si materializzò nella sua mente, assieme alla consapevolezza di comprendere molto bene, molto più del giorno prima almeno, le parole dell'essere umano. Forse… nei suoi libri aveva letto più di quanto ricordasse.

Ad ogni modo: aveva ventuno anni e nessuna intenzione di dirglielo. Essere più piccolo lo infastidiva.

«…Quanti anni hai allora? Hai capito, no?»

…

Agitò la coda ed incrociò le braccia sul petto, stizzito da come quello sguardo rosso riuscisse a scombussolarlo.

«Venti…uno.» mormorò, titubando sulle parole sia per l'indecisione che per la loro estraneità; era ancora insolito per lui parlare in quella lingua, doveva abituarcisi.

«Ventuno?» ripeté Rin sorridendogli, anzi, ghignando. Non gli piacque affatto. «Allora sei più piccol—»

Fu molto soddisfatto di sé quando il sorrisetto che l'umano aveva in volto venne spazzato via da uno schizzo d'acqua ben mirato. La sua coda non serviva solo per nuotare, era anche ottima per cacciare e neutralizzare atteggiamenti irritanti.

«B-BRUTTO…!!» ringhiò Rin a quel punto, togliendosi il più possibile l'acqua dagli occhi mentre si scostava dallo scoglio. « _Permaloso_.»

Il significato di questa parola gli sfuggiva, ma dato che non gli sembrava nulla di particolarmente positivo, l'umano si meritò un secondo schizzo d'acqua, sempre in volto. Questa volta, dato che Rin stava per parlare nuovamente, ne bevve chiaramente un po'. Trattenne a stento un sorriso, osservando quando l'umano alzò le braccia in un gesto di resa, come il giorno precedente.

«Ok, hai solo ventuno anni, _nonaggiungonulla—_ SMETTILA CON QUELLA CODA.» disse tutto d'un fiato, indietreggiando quando probabilmente si accorse che aveva nuovamente alzato la pinna, per intimidirlo. Era divertente vederlo agitarsi, e gli piaceva particolarmente quando con la mano si portava i capelli all'indietro, scoprendo la fronte e gli occhi.

… Un momento.

Fece per voltarsi, agitato, ma qualcos'altro attirò la sua attenzione: l'acqua su quel corpo. Il modo in cui scorreva lungo quel corpo era… differente. Restava più allungo sulla pelle, come se non venisse assorbita minimamente, e impiegava molto tempo a scivolare via. Era decisamente strano, ma anche insolitamente interessante. Così, incuriosito, dimenticò per l'ennesima volta di essere prudente, e si sporse in avanti verso l'umano. Non pensò alle sue possibili reazioni, né si preoccupò del suo sguardo ostile, e senza troppe esitazioni gli sfiorò la spalla, catturando con le dita qualche goccia salata. Il calore, quando era lui ad iniziare il contatto, sembrava minore e comunque più controllabile, quindi non gli creava alcun problema particolare. Fu Rin, invece, che si irrigidì e squittì, abbassando le braccia evidentemente turbato; dato che però non fece altri movimenti strani e si limitò a fissarlo, non smise di toccarlo e si fece sempre più curioso. Abbassò la mano lungo il suo braccio, seguendo l'acqua che vi scendeva, dopo di che la risollevò e la fece scorrere lentamente sul petto muscoloso e caldo.

Era ipnotizzante.

«C-che stai facendo?» gli chiese l'umano un attimo prima che sfiorasse un pettorale, accarezzandolo. Era interessante come tremasse sotto le dita e come, allo stesso tempo, non sembrasse intenzionato ad allontanarsi. Non che gli dispiacesse, tutt'altro: gli piaceva toccarlo.

Era caldo e diverso nonostante il loro aspetto fosse molto simile dalla vita in su.

«Ti…» iniziò l'uomo, facendo subito dopo un colpo di tosse, arrossendo. «Ti piace toccarmi per caso?»

Si immobilizzò all'istante e sollevò lo sguardo verso il volto di Rin, prendendo a quel punto piena coscienza di quel che stava facendo e della vicinanza tra loro. Decisamente troppa. Si sarebbe dovuto allontanare, e magari sarebbe stato meglio schizzargli in volto dell'altra acqua, giusto per fargli capire che doveva stare nei suoi spazi – come se fosse colpa sua, perché era _colpa sua_ , giusto? – e invece non fece nulla di tutto questo. Scacciando l'idea appena balenata nella sua mente, ovvero la possibilità che gli esseri umani potessero leggere nel pensiero, riprese a toccare quel corpo senza farsi problemi. Lasciò scorrere la sua mano da una parte all'altra del petto ampio, constatando come anche lì l'acqua scivolasse a fatica, e fermò il palmo all'altezza del cuore. Lo sentiva battere, lì a pochi centimetri dalla sua mano, nello stesso luogo in cui era anche il suo. Quello di Rin però sembrava più agitato, vigoroso. Batteva con forza, lo sentiva persino vibrare.

E anche lì era molto caldo.

Si sporse un altro po', bilanciando il suo peso grazie alla coda, e avvicinò il volto alla sua stessa mano nella speranza di poter udire quel battito.

«…D-dannazione perché devi rispondere quando ti pare?» mugugnò a quel punto l'umano, indietreggiando di un passo per poi incrociare le braccia. «E— e comunque gli umani non ti toccano così.» proseguì, con un'espressione indecifrabile. Era rosso e corrucciato, e non riusciva a capire se fosse arrabbiato, confuso o in imbarazzo. Forse tutto assieme, anche se non riusciva a spiegarsene il motivo. Oltretutto, le sue parole non avevano alcun senso.

Innervosito dall'inaspettata lontananza, tornò con il busto all'indietro, squadrandolo. Rin schioccò la lingua, e si passò una mano tra i capelli, sospirando per tornare successivamente ad incrociare le braccia sulla difensiva.

«Si possono toccare a questo modo solo… solo se stanno insieme o… insomma—» distolse lo sguardo, guardando i suoi piedi. «O se c'è qualcosa tra loro che— si vogliono… e quindi…. quindi fanno _cose_.»

Non stava capendo assolutamente nulla, ma non perché non fosse familiare con quelle parole, ma perché l'umano sembrava incapace di fare un discorso di senso compiuto. _Fare cose_? Che significava? Tutto questo non fece altro che innervosirlo ulteriormente e, a dimostrazione di ciò, batté la coda sullo scoglio.

« _SENTI_. Non puoi toccarmi e basta, ok? Ok.»

Ora aveva capito: non toccare, questo stava tentando di dirgli. E questo non gli stava affatto bene.

Guardandolo di traverso e con un broncio impossibile da contenere, agitò nuovamente la coda.

«Perché?»

Rin apparentemente non si aspettava una simile domanda – per quanto per lui fosse piuttosto ovvia – e boccheggiò prima di liquidarlo con un:

«Perché ho detto di no.»

«No senso.» insistette, sporgendosi in avanti una seconda volta, lasciando che le membrane al lato del suo volto si mostrassero leggermente; quando si innervosiva per qualcosa, tendevano a staccarsi dal resto della pelle. Rin però non si lasciò intimidire e non indietreggiò.

«Non me lo faccio dire da uno che si offende se lo chiamo pesce quando lo è per metà.»

Questo discorso era ancora più assurdo. Scattò all'indietro, soffiandogli indispettito ed agitando la coda ancora una volta. Incrociò anche lui le braccia sul petto, e guardò altrove. Non gli stava _affatto_ bene: lui in fin dei conti era tornato sulla riva solo per toccarlo e per sperimentare quel calore, per indagare. Se questo gli veniva negato, la sua visita alla terra ferma sarebbe stata del tutto inutile. Certo, se ne sarebbe tranquillamente potuto andar via, senza una sola parola, eppure… no, non gli stava bene. Non voleva rinunciare per così poco.

…

Decise di scendere a compromessi – l'alternativa era, d'altronde, rischiare di innervosirlo al punto da farsi attaccare.

In seguito di sarebbe molto pentito della sua scelta, ne era certo.

«Toccare coda.» gli disse all'improvviso, serio.

«Eh?»

«Tu toccare coda prima. Poi io… toccare te.»

 

 

Non fu sicuro di aver sentito bene; il tritone aveva appena acconsentito a lasciarsi toccare, a patto che lui facesse lo stesso?

…Apparentemente sì, e per questo motivo non aveva idea di come dover reagire. Se da un lato la prospettiva di potergli toccare la coda lo incuriosiva parecchio, dall'altro si rendeva conto di quanto tutto ciò fosse assurdo. Insomma, accettare avrebbe significato anche condannarsi a probabili molestie. Ed era questo che voleva?

“No.” si disse, nella sua testa. Eppure—

Il suo capo annuì quasi di sua spontanea volontà, facendolo arrossire e imbronciare allo stesso tempo.

“ _Complimenti Rin Matsuoka, mandiamo alle ortiche i tuoi valori.”_

Ma non poteva farci nulla: aveva voglia di toccarlo e volle considerare quel compromesso come una dimostrazione di fiducia e nulla di più: il giorno precedente Haruka si era spaventato quando aveva tentato di toccarlo, e ora eccolo lì, che accettava di essere toccato.

Sì, era una prova di fiducia.

Come sarebbero state quelle squame azzurre? Viscide, morbide, oppure ruvide e dure? Le aveva solo a malapena sfiorate l'altro giorno e non era stato sufficiente perché memorizzasse veramente come fossero fatte; ora era la sua occasione per riscoprirle.

«Sei… proprio— strano.» commentò, in parte anche riferendosi a se stesso; si riavvicinò così al tritone, anche se con ancora un po' di titubanza – la quale si dimostrò inutile: non appena fece un passo avanti, infatti, Haruka sollevò la coda e la avvicinò lentamente a lui come se gli stesse porgendo un braccio; gli sembrò subito teso però, e bastò difatti un breve sguardo al suo volto per rendersi conto di quanto fosse nervoso: era imbronciato, e anche se era palesemente attento ad ogni suo movimento, sembrava stesse tentando di apparire tranquillo e distaccato.

Ridacchiò appena, coprendosi la bocca per non farsi vedere e innervosire ulteriormente il tritone; probabilmente avrebbe dovuto lasciar perdere, ma era stato Haruka a mettersi in difficoltà proponendo quella specie di 'scambio', e dato che ormai aveva accettato non aveva alcuna intenzione di tirarsi indietro. Sarebbe stato comunque praticamente impossibile _resistere_ , ora che gli bastava sollevare un braccio per toccare quell'azzurro luminoso e brillante avanti a sé.

«I… patti sono patti.» mormorò, tornando definitivamente a concentrarsi sulla coda, alzando lentamente una mano. «Io… sento le tue squame, e tu dopo sei libero di toccarmi.»

“ _Glielo sto permettendo sul serio?”_

Sì, glielo stava permettendo, e quando finalmente le sue dita sfiorarono la pinna più grande, non se ne pentì minimamente e dimenticò ogni possibile problema futuro.

Era fresco.

Haruka fremette sotto il suo tocco, ma poiché non si mosse in modi particolari – limitandosi a mordersi il labbro –, Rin non se ne rese conto. Continuò a toccarlo, muovendo le dita con delicatezza lungo la membrana morbida e umida che costituiva la pinna, e lentamente spostò la mano verso il contorno di quella specie di pellicola, più rigido e leggermente squamoso; allo stesso tempo, dando sfogo alla sua curiosità, alzò anche l'altra mano, fino a lasciarla poggiare sul corpo più grande della coda, ricoperto interamente di scaglie azzurre. Trattenne il fiato, emozionato quasi, e sorrise nel sentire le squame lisce e morbide sotto i suoi polpastrelli.

Non si accorse di un altro tremore del tritone, né di un suo lieve lamento, e proseguì nella sua esplorazione facendo risalire entrambe le mani verso l'alto, verso quelle che, se si fosse trattato di gambe, sarebbero state le cosce. Lì le squame erano più grandi, ma anche più morbide, e con lo sguardo si accorse di come diventassero via via più rade, fino a confondersi con l'inizio della pelle più simile a quella umana, pallida e immacolata. Anche lì non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto toccare.

«Non è così… viscida come pensavo.» mormorò, muovendo le sue mani ancora più verso l'alto, osservando come le squame si piegassero leggermente anche sotto il suo tocco delicato, riflettendo la luce in modi sempre differenti. In acqua, probabilmente, erano persino più splendenti; la prossima volta vi avrebbe fatto più attenzione.

«Una volta ho potuto toccare un serpente, in un rettilario.» borbottò, muovendo una mano con un lento movimento circolare al centro della coda, vicino all'inizio della pelle. Lì era particolarmente morbida, ma anche un po' più calda. L'altra mano, invece, continuava il suo tragitto verso l'alto. «Le tue squame gli assomigliano un sacc—»

In quel momento sollevò lo sguardo verso il volto del tritone.

E restò paralizzato e a bocca aperta, tornando sul pianeta terra. Prima di tutto, il suo encefalo dovette immagazzinare l'espressione di Haruka: aveva le gote arrossate e la fronte corrucciata, teneva gli occhi socchiusi e si stava mordendo il labbro inferiore. Subito dopo, prese consapevolezza di _dove_ si trovavano le sue mani: una, sulla coda, era all'altezza di quello che per un essere umano sarebbe stato un posto decisamente _molto personale_ , mentre l'altra era stretta, con una certa fermezza, sul suo fianco. Sulla pelle.

Scattò indietro come se avesse preso la scossa, arrossendo lui stesso senza comprenderne il motivo.

«H-ho… ho finito, io non— h-ho fatto, sì.» biascicò, allontanandosi di un passo. In fretta, il tritone ritirò la coda e distolse lo sguardo, nascondendo così il volto alla sua vista. Che gli avesse fatto male? Che avesse esagerato? Beh, non era solo colpa sua, lui lo aveva solo toccato come gli aveva lasciato il permesso di fare; se c'era stato qualche problema lo avrebbe dovuto interrompere fin da subito.

«Ti… ho fatto male?» gli chiese, camminando attorno allo scoglio così da poterlo vedere in volto. Appena se ne rese conto però, Haruka si voltò da un'altra parte, costringendolo a tornare indietro.

Era così grave? Lo aveva toccato troppo, o dove non doveva? In effetti la sua mano si era parecchio avvicinata ai fianchi e lo aveva accarezzato al centro, dove un uomo avrebbe avuto il suo 'migliore amico', ma— ma non c'era niente, no? Dove lo avevano i tritoni il—

Scosse il capo, decidendo che non era assolutamente il momento più adatto per farsi domande sulla sessualità e sugli organi riproduttori delle sirene.

«Scusa non volevo—»

Haruka si voltò verso di lui, squadrandolo. Non era più rosso in volto, ma la sua espressione non gli piacque affatto e, preoccupato, deglutì un paio di volte a vuoto, aspettando il verdetto del tritone in silenzio.

«Nuotare.»

Di certo però non si aspettava nulla di simile. Perplesso, sollevò un sopracciglio nella sua direzione; quel cambio di argomento era stato decisamente troppo repentino e temette che avesse intenzione di affogarlo per vendicarsi. Non poteva del tutto escludere l'idea, nonostante gli sembrasse improbabile.

«…Cosa scusa?»

«Nuotiamo.»

«Non vuoi toccarmi…?»

…

“ _COSA STO DICENDO.”_

Avvampò nuovamente, scuotendo il capo e sollevando le mani avanti a sé, per agitarle. «N-NO INTENDO DIRE— insomma, n-non è che voglia che tu mi tocchi, ovviamente. Era solo per dire che—»

«Nuotiamo.» interrompendolo nuovamente, sparì in acqua.

  


Aveva bisogno di distrarsi e di tornare ad essere se stesso. Non capiva e non _sapeva_ perché, ma il tocco di Rin lo aveva reso strano. All'inizio si era sentito improvvisamente caldo, troppo caldo, e quel tepore si era diffuso dalla sua coda fino ad avvolgergli tutto il corpo; il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere più velocemente e il suo corpo a fremere, a tremare. Si era spaventato, eppure aveva resistito, perché voleva toccare anche lui l'uomo, dopo. Ma poi era successo qualcos'altro: si era calmato, si era abituato a quel calore e non solo non lo aveva più considerato estraneo, o pericoloso, ma ne aveva desiderato di più nonostante un perenne senso di agitazione.

E non aveva alcun senso. Nulla aveva alcun senso, e per questo aveva scelto di nuotare: per tranquillizzarsi e non riflettere. Indubbiamente sarebbe stato meglio nuotare da solo, senza neanche avvertire l'umano – e in effetti non riusciva a spiegarsi perché avesse scelto di avvisarlo. Perché lo avesse invitato a raggiungerlo nell'acqua e perché ora lo stesse aspettando poco più a largo, parzialmente fuori dalla superficie.

Ma quei problemi e quelle domande erano solo la punta dell'iceberg. Per esempio, il tepore non era cessato una volta che le dita dell'uomo avevano smesso di toccarlo, tutt'altro: era come se potesse ancora sentire le sue mani, era come se quel calore fosse ancora lì in circolo nel suo corpo e l'acqua non fosse sufficiente a lavarlo via.

Si imbronciò, tornando ad immergersi per nuotare un po' in circolo e sfogarsi. Gli capitava raramente di aver bisogno di nuotare per calmarsi, ma avrebbe avuto tempo a sufficienza: gli umani erano lenti a nuotare, e anche se Rin era particolarmente veloce, avrebbe comunque impiegato del tempo prima di raggiungerlo e—

Invece era già lì, a pochi metri da lui; lo vide sott'acqua. Vide i movimenti fluidi, i colpi decisi di braccia e gambe che fendevano la superficie facendosi strada. Restò ad osservarlo con attenzione, memorizzando ogni movimento, ogni gesto, e solo quando fu al suo fianco riemerse per farsi notare.

«Sei un bastardo, potevi almeno aspettare. Ma tu guarda…» gli brontolò, ma l'arroganza non lo interessò minimamente. Piuttosto fece caso a come il suo respiro fosse normale e per nulla affannato, a come nonostante l'acqua scivolasse lentamente e a fatica sul suo corpo, fosse stato in grado di raggiungerlo in così poco tempo.

«B-Beh…» borbottò poco dopo Rin, sembrandogli un po' a disagio. «Non volevi nuotare?»

Si immerse, e con un colpo di pinna nuotò velocemente alle sue spalle per poi girargli attorno un paio di volte; subito dopo, con un lieve e inconsapevole sorriso, si avviò lentamente verso le acque più alte, accantonando ogni pensiero riguardante il calore dell'uomo e le strane sensazioni che causava in lui. Accantonandoli però non significava dimenticare, ma anche se quello fosse stato il suo intento, non ci sarebbe potuto riuscire: la sua coda sfiorò la gamba dell'umano. Scattò, allontanandosi in fretta, e quando riemerse era sia confuso che sorpreso. Aveva nuotato lentamente, sì, ma per un umano sarebbe dovuto essere comunque troppo veloce, e invece Rin era riuscito a tenere il passo, apparentemente senza troppi problemi. Insomma, era _veloce_ , molto più di quanto avesse creduto. Forse non se ne sarebbe dovuto meravigliare troppo, o comunque non avrebbe dovuto dar troppo peso alla sua abilità, ma non poté nascondere una certa sorpresa, né un po' di imbarazzo per averlo sottovalutato.

«Scusa, non l'ho fatto di proposito.» mormorò Rin, riavvicinandolo lentamente.

Restò a fissarlo ancora un po', avvicinandolo ulteriormente. L'umano sembrò lievemente teso per la vicinanza, ma non se ne curò. Era più sicuro di sé in acqua, e se Rin lo avesse attaccato all'improvviso, non avrebbe avuto problemi ad affrontarlo.

«C… che c'è?»

Restò un altro po' in silenzio.

«Veloce.» gli disse infine, guardando le gambe da sopra la superficie. Si muovevano in continuazione, più velocemente e più spesso della sua coda. «Tu… piacere all'acqua.»

Rin sollevò un sopracciglio, poi sorrise. Era bello quando sorrideva, e si chiese per l'ennesima volta come avesse fatto a spaventarsi, il giorno prima, quando gli aveva mostrato i denti.

«Piaccio all'acqua dici?» ridacchiò, immergendosi per qualche attimo così da sistemarsi i capelli all'indietro. Anche quello gli piaceva, decise. «Non sarebbe male, mi aiuterebbe un sacco con gli allenamenti…»

«Allenamenti?» domandò, ma non si interessò molto della risposta e non la ascoltò minimamente. Le gambe, sott'acqua, attirarono la sua totale attenzione. Le sfiorò con la coda, senza preoccuparsi troppo del calore che si diffuse dal punto di contatto; ora che erano in acqua era persino più facile controllarlo e molto più improbabile lasciarsene spaventare.

«…che è un hobby ma— _E-ehi_ , cosa…!»

Toccare Rin, sott'acqua e con la sua coda, era decisamente differente; il corpo dell'umano era indubbiamente sempre caldo, ma era come se l'acqua si mettesse tra loro e acquietasse quel calore, permettendo inoltre ai loro corpi di scivolare con più facilità l'uno contro l'altro. Il contatto era meno insolito, strano, e più familiare. Più rassicurante.

Era come se l'acqua lo proteggesse nonostante fosse un essere umano.

«Dove diavolo è finita la tua voglia improvvisa di nuotare?»

Continuò a non ascoltarlo e, piuttosto, avvolse la coda attorno ad una gamba, stringendola con delicatezza; nonostante non fosse come quando catturava qualche pesce stordito, per ucciderlo, Rin iniziò subito ad agitarsi, proprio come un pesce che lottava per la sua sopravvivenza.

«Che cavolo ti prende?! N-non vorrai mica trascinarmi giù…?»

Sembrava spaurito, e quando sollevò lo sguardo verso il suo volto quell'impressione fu solamente rafforzata; anche se un po' perplesso e dispiaciuto per averlo spaventato lo lasciò andare, ma non si distanziò da lui.

«No.»

Non aveva esaurito la sua curiosità verso la nuova scoperta.

«…Mh. Bene allora, vogliamo nuotare o—»

Non lo sentì neanche questa volta; si era nuovamente immerso e in fretta aveva nuotato alle sue spalle, per poi riemergere. Aveva voglia di nuotare, sì, ma per ora il desiderio di toccarlo aveva la precedenza. Voleva capire se l'acqua scivolasse sul suo corpo allo stesso modo ovunque, non solo sul petto e sulle braccia. Per questo in quel momento, senza avvisarlo in alcun modo, poggiò entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle: voleva sentire l'acqua mista a quel calore e osservare come le gocce scivolassero lungo la sua pelle.

O almeno, era questa la sua intenzione; non appena toccò Rin però, questi sussultò e scattò in avanti, emettendo inoltre un verso molto simile ad uno strillo soffocato. Quando poi si voltò verso di lui, completamente rosso in volto, sembrava particolarmente arrabbiato.

«L-la vuoi smettere?!»

«Toccavo.»

« _Prego?_ »

«…Toccavo. Tu… hai toccato mia coda, ora io toccare.» riuscì a dirgli, anche se con una certa fatica; per quanto comprendesse molto bene quel che l'essere umano gli diceva, gli risultava ancora difficile parlare.

«Eh no, non funziona così.» fu la risposta di Rin. «Ora— ormai nuotiamo. Niente più molestie. O tocchi insomma.»

«Molestie?»

«Sì, quando si toccano certe parti e—… senti, lasciamo perdere.» sbuffò, ancora rosso in volto. Non sembrava più arrabbiato come prima ma in compenso, lui un po' lo era: non aveva più bisogno di nuotare, voleva solo toccarlo e indagare maggiormente sul rapporto tra lui e l'acqua e dei discorsi di Rin non gli interessava nulla.

«Che ne dici di una gara?»

…O forse no.

Inclinò il capo, incuriosito; quell'ultimo termine gli era stranamente familiare anche se non riusciva a ricordarne il significato. Rin sembrò accorgersi della sua perplessità comunque e gli evitò di porre alcuna domanda, proseguendo:

«In questo caso è quando si nuota assieme verso una stessa direzione, il più in fretta possibile. Chi arriva per primo, vince.» gli spiegò, accennando un sorriso che per l'ennesima volta lo distrasse. Non si lasciò però abbindolare, e restò della medesima idea. «Sono divertenti.»

«Inutile.»

«…Cosa?»

«Inutile.» ripeté, impassibile. Se aveva ben capito, si trattava di vedere chi fosse più veloce in acqua tra loro due, ma era scontato quale sarebbe stato il risultato e, di conseguenza, gareggiare sarebbe stato completamente inutile, uno spreco di energie e di tempo che, al contrario, poteva essere speso osservandolo o toccandolo. «Non c—»

«Paura di perdere, uh?»

Si irrigidì, si imbronciò e la coda si agitò sott'acqua.

«Non interrompere.»

«Disse quello che non fa altro che _interrompermi_.» lo rimbeccò, ghignando. Fu molto tentato a quel punto di afferrarlo per una gamba e trascinarlo giù, giusto per spaventarlo e farlo star zitto, ma prima che potesse muoversi anche solo per minacciarlo, Rin aveva ripreso a parlare con lo stesso sorriso e tono arrogante.

Un sorriso a cui si stava abituando, e che oltre ad irritarlo lo rendeva un po' strano, come il tocco delle sue dita.

«Allora, hai così paura da non voler gareggiare?»

Assottigliò lo sguardo. «No.»

Rin ridacchiò, e improvvisamente parte della sua irritazione svanì. «Allora facciamo… mh, fino a quello scoglio laggiù, che dici?»

Seguendo lo sguardo dell'umano, osservò in silenzio il punto da lui indicato. Era uno scoglio particolarmente grande, che anche se decisamente lontano dalla riva, fuoriusciva dall'acqua formando una specie di piccolo isolotto. Raggiungerlo in fretta non sarebbe stato affatto un problema. Annuì quindi, domandandosi però _cosa_ esattamente lo stesse spingendo ad accettare la sua proposta. Non aveva paura, e di certo non era necessario dimostrarlo all'umano, eppure… l'idea che lo credesse pauroso lo infastidiva, senza contare che ormai il pensiero di questa gara lo elettrizzava- Come avrebbe nuotato Rin, quanto sarebbe stato veloce?

Concentrò lo sguardo nuovamente di si lui, osservando gli occhi rossi finché quelli non evitarono i suoi, concentrandosi sulla roccia avanti a loro.

«Al tre allora!»

“ _Al tre?”_

«Uno, due, TRE!»

Dopo il tre, praticamente urlato, Rin si immerse ed iniziò a nuotare verso lo scoglio con incredibile velocità, la quale però non lo allarmò né lo spinse ad affrettarsi per raggiungerlo. Era consapevole delle sue abilità e della sua velocità, quindi non dubitava di riuscire a batterlo anche con un notevole svantaggio. Fermo dunque, restò ad osservarlo, a studiarlo; era non solo veloce ed elegante, fluido, ma anche piacevole alla vista. I muscoli che si sforzavano attiravano il suo sguardo, e gli schizzi che i suoi piedi sollevavano erano insoliti, ma in un certo senso affascinanti.

Quell'umano era interessante. Irritante, strano, pericoloso e troppo caldo, ma interessante; abbastanza interessante perché l'idea di dargliela vinta lo infastidisse, invece di lasciarlo del tutto disinteressato.

Così, quando Rin era già a metà tragitto, si immerse e iniziò a nuotare sott'acqua, raggiungendolo e sorpassandolo in un istante, probabilmente senza che l'altro se ne rendesse conto. Riemerse davanti allo scoglio, quando l'umano era ancora un po' distante, e restò lì ad osservarlo un altro po', pensieroso.

«Rin…» mormorò, assaporando _veramente_ per la prima volta quel nome.

Non appena venne raggiunto, si immerse nuovamente e si allontanò in fretta, nuotando verso il suo nido.

Aveva il volto caldo, come se fosse stato toccato.

 

**  つづく **

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeee— questo è quanto. Nel prossimo capitolo ci sarà un po' di time-skip e la faccenda inizierà un minimo a movimentarsi BD Non vedo l'ora di postare il quarto capitolo però, e l'ottavo anche— ma con calma si farà tutto u_ù  
> Mi scuso per la presenza di possibili errori, la ho riletta ma-- credo andrebbe riletta un'altra volta. Solo che ci tenevo ad upparla entro oggi, in caso poi la rileggerò e ricorreggerò.  
> Quindi, alla prossima! ~  
> PS: la storia ha un rating rosso, spero che qui se ne sia visto un vago assaggio, anche se le robe zozze avverrano ancora tra un po' BD  
> 'Nja!


	4. Capitolo 3 - Un balzo, my shining

 

 

** Capitolo 3  
Un balzo, my shining **

  
  


     Dopo due settimane, durante le quali era andato quasi ogni singolo pomeriggio alla spiaggia per incontrare il tritone, lo stupido pesce aveva finalmente compreso che era buona educazione salutare prima di andare via, e che al contrario era da maleducati lasciarlo imbambolato in acqua o sulla sabbia come un idiota. Se infatti non lo aveva rimproverato al loro terzo incontro, e neanche al quarto e al quinto, quando Haruka era scomparso in acqua per la sesta volta, senza alcun preavviso, si era talmente arrabbiato da non essersi presentato alla spiaggia per due giorni consecutivi – e no, non lo aveva fatto solo perché aveva il turno doppio, affatto, era solo una casualità. Comunque, dopo la sua infuriata e i suoi rimproveri, il tritone sembrava aver capito, e da allora lo aveva sempre salutato e avvisato prima di allontanarsi. Era stato stranamente imbarazzante la prima volta, in realtà, ma era preferibile alla sensazione di essere lasciato da solo a parlare con l'acqua. Inoltre, non era giusto che solamente lui si impegnasse a comunicare, giusto? Certo, Haruka anche se non parlava affatto spesso era sempre lì che lo ascoltava, ma a volte dubitava che lo stesse veramente prendendo in considerazione. Sembrava lo ignorasse, piuttosto.

Ma la sua era stata un'impressione iniziale, che presto era sfumata. Haruka aveva iniziato a farsi un po' più umano e meno distaccato; non aveva diminuito i suoi continui tentativi di toccarlo ovunque e in continuazione ma, allo stesso tempo, gli aveva permesso di toccare qualche altra volta la sua coda, rispondendo anche a qualche domanda riguardo le differenze tra i loro corpi – o meglio, tentando di rispondere; il più delle volte appariva confuso e perplesso da quel che gli chiedeva e non era mai riuscito a dargli una risposta migliore di “non lo so”. Inoltre, Haruka aveva anche iniziato a parlargli un po' di più, dimostrandosi sempre più abile con la lingua umana: ormai la padroneggiava senza troppi intoppi, chiaramente a conoscenza dei termini più disparati. Era senza dubbio strano, e aveva tentato di chiedere qualche spiegazione anche su questo argomento, ma persino al riguardo del linguaggio non aveva ricevuto alcuna risposta esaudiente. Stranamente non dubitava delle sue parole – anche se forse avrebbe dovuto, considerando che era un tritone e che questo sarebbe stato sufficiente a rendere sospettoso _chiunque_ –, ma proprio perché non ne dubitava, la faccenda era ancora più insolita del dovuto.

D'altronde però, cosa c'era di normale nel parlare con una creatura teoricamente _fantastica_?

Insomma, aveva ben altro a cui pensare e molto più da dover nascondere ai suoi amici, in particolar modo a Sousuke. Il suo migliore amico lo conosceva fin troppo bene e, spesso, decisamente troppo spesso, riusciva a capire cosa gli passasse per la testa. In realtà non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto confessargli che il tritone non se lo era affatto sognato, settimane prima, ma... aveva paura. Paura non per la possibile reazione di Sousuke, che era certo lo avrebbe ascoltato seriamente – dopo ovviamente averlo preso per pazzo –, ma _paura_ di esporre Haruka a possibili rischi. Se la voce si fosse sparsa, se— _qualcuno_ , all'infuori di lui, lo avesse visto, cosa sarebbe potuto succedere? Il tritone era stato molto diffidente nei suoi confronti, inizialmente, ma ora si lasciava avvicinare con più facilità, si lasciava persino toccare. Se qualcun altro lo avesse fatto, ma non con buone intenzioni?

Non voleva pensarci; piuttosto, poteva permettersi di riflettere su tutto il resto. Tanto per cominciare, poteva pensare a come non avessero più litigato, lui e Haruka, da quel giorno in cui era riuscito a farsi salutare. Erano entrambi cocciuti e testardi, questo era stato quello che Rin aveva subito notato, ma riuscivano ad andare abbastanza d'accordo, tutto sommato. Per lo più, in pratica, si limitavano a bisticciare; la prima volta che era successo era stato a causa delle lamentele di Haruka riguardo la sua incapacità di respirare sott'acqua. Successivamente, al contrario, era stato lui a lamentarsi dell'eccessivo attaccamento del tritone nei confronti del mare e della pigrizia che dimostrava ogni volta che gli chiedeva di sostare un po' sulla sabbia, invece che sugli scogli – erano scivolosi, duri e appuntiti; in poche parole, rischiava la vita ogni volta.

Simili discussioni c'erano state anche riguardo l'aver perso la gara di nuoto: ovviamente non si era arreso all'idea che il tritone fosse tanto _impossibilmente_ più veloce di lui, e aveva costretto Haruka a gareggiare quasi ogni giorno; Haruka però non aveva interesse nel nuotare assieme a lui, almeno in apparenza, e spesso tentava di evitarlo, preferendo passare il tempo a schizzargli l'acqua negli occhi.

Era un bastardo.

Ma allo stesso tempo era... _adorabile_.

Era strano, perché solitamente non aveva così tanto spirito d'osservazione – a differenza di Sousuke, quel dannato riusciva a intuire chi fosse il colpevole di qualche reato con una sola occhiata, ecco perché non era divertente guardare con lui i film gialli – eppure, quando aveva Haruka avanti a sé, vicino, si concentrava anche nei più insignificanti dettagli. Aveva scoperto tante piccole e nuove sfaccettature del moro, ognuna delle quali lo aveva aiutato a capirlo meglio, a comprendere che quel volto impassibile e che quello sguardo imperscrutabile nascondevano in realtà molto di più. Per esempio, aveva notato come Haruka socchiudesse leggermente la bocca quando era sorpreso – per lo più a causa dei suoi racconti sul mondo umano, quello di cui più spesso gli aveva parlato –, ma si era anche accorto di come i suoi occhi si aprissero leggermente di più e luccicassero alla vista di qualcosa di piacevole o per lui interessante. Oppure, aveva imparato a capire quali gesti e quali parole potessero mettere negativamente a disagio il tritone, così come aveva scoperto tutto quello che, al contrario, lo imbarazzava 'positivamente', per così dire. Quelle rare volte in cui gli aveva toccato la coda, non a caso, le ricordava molto bene. Forse fin troppo bene. In quelle occasioni, oltre ad accarezzare quelle squame sempre morbide e fresche, si era anche perso nell'osservare il suo volto corrucciato, _rosso_. In quei momenti gli sembrava improvvisamente più vicino, più umano e reale; più vulnerabile, più docile.

Ben presto però aveva scoperto che benché le sue non fossero supposizioni errate, con Haruka non poteva per nessun motivo abbassare la guardia. Fin da subito infatti, e senza che tutt'ora fosse riuscito definitivamente a impedirglielo, il tritone aveva ripetutamente tentato di togliergli il costume, apparentemente incuriosito sia dal motivo per cui lo indossava, sia da cosa si nascondesse sotto. Gli aveva chiesto senza alcun pudore cosa fosse il bozzo che aveva tra le gambe, e aveva tentato di imporgli di mostrarglielo, aggiungendo implicitamente che era molto curioso all'idea di toccarlo direttamente e non solo attraverso la sottile stoffa del costume.

…Già, lo aveva toccato anche _lì_.

Era stato colto alla sprovvista, aveva strillato e aveva fatto un delle sue più teatrali figuracce. Comunque, dopo aver ripreso a respirare, era riuscito tra borbottii e mugugni a spiegargli che si trattava di _parti private_ che gli umani non mostravano quasi mai. Ma appunto, il bastardo non si era arreso, e di tanto in tanto perpetuava i suoi agguati; recentemente era persino riuscito ad abbassargli il costume fino a scoprirgli quasi completamente il sedere. Per di più, se gli sbraitava contro, aveva persino il coraggio di mettergli il broncio.

Un broncio irritante.

 _Adorabile_.

Scosse il capo con vigore, tentando di non abbandonarsi a quei ricordi di quelle espressioni che minacciavano di fargli ulteriormente abbassare le proprie difese nel momento più sbagliato, dato che ora era nuovamente alla piccola spiaggia, assieme ad Haruka. Erano entrambi seduti in riva al mare, con il tritone più in acqua rispetto a lui; avevano chiacchierato per almeno un paio d'ore, in tranquillità, ma ora che era nuovamente calato il silenzio tra loro – anche se meno teso e decisamente più rilassato rispetto alle prime volte – Rin si sentì in dovere di fare la sua solita proposta:

«Ti va un'altra gara?»

«No.»

Ed ecco la solita risposta. Grugnì esasperato, e scelse di insistere – alla fine, il tritone cedeva sempre.

«Perché no?»

«Ti ho già battuto.»

«E allora?»

Haruka agitò la coda in mare, guardandolo di traverso con espressione corrucciata ma risparmiandolo da uno schizzo d'acqua, per fortuna.

«Ho vinto molte volte.»

«E' stato... un caso.» provò a borbottare, senza neanche prendersela troppo davanti la realtà. Continuava a ripetersi che il suo insistere per gareggiare era solamente dovuto al suo desiderio di rivincita, ma era consapevole in realtà di desiderare tutt'altro: voleva vedere Haruka in acqua. Voleva osservare la sua eleganza, i suoi movimenti fluidi e perfettamente naturali, ma più di tutto non vedeva l'ora, ogni giorno, di poter osservare quel luccichio, quel gioco di luci spettacolare che la coda del tritone creava quando si trovava vicino alla superficie. Era come se generasse tanti piccoli arcobaleni che si intrecciavano e moltiplicavano ad ogni lieve movimento.

«Un caso che dura due settimana.»

«Due settiman _e_.» lo corresse ridacchiando; era sempre divertente osservare l'espressione imbronciata di Haruka ogni volta che veniva corretto e anche se ultimamente non succedeva più molto spesso, data la velocità strabiliante con cui il tritone si era appropriato della sua lingua, quando si presentava l'occasione non se la lasciava sfuggire.

«Beh?»

Il tritone restò in silenzio, ma mostrò la sua chiara irritazione agitando nuovamente la coda, questa volta con più forza. Non fece altro però, e Rin si trovò in difficoltà nel suo tentativo di intuire cosa diavolo stesse pensando; a volte era proprio impossibile capirlo – ma non era sempre necessario. In alcune occasioni bastava osservare le sue azioni, così come successe in quel momento. Dopo quel silenzio, infatti, Haruka si allontanò in acqua e sparì. Ma Rin aveva imparato che quel gesto era un _“possiamo gareggiare se proprio insisti anche se è inutile, stupido umano”_ e gli stava bene comunque, perché avrebbe significato far esercizio e poter scorgere ancora una volta il corpo del tritone nuotare. Così, anche se brontolando leggermente, si alzò e camminò in acqua un altro po' finché non fu per lui sufficientemente alta per immergersi e nuotare.

«Haru dannazione...» brontolò poco dopo, fermandosi quando fu abbastanza lontano sia dalla riva che dallo scoglio che, ormai, era diventata la meta di ogni loro gara. «Potresti comunque aspettare una volta tanto...»

Comunque, parlare da solo non lo avrebbe portato da nessuna parte e certamente non più vicino al tritone, che _sperava_ fosse nei paraggi – se per caso avesse scelto di andarsene, senza salutarlo, lo avrebbe ignorato per tre giorni. Si immerse dunque, guardandosi attorno sott'acqua; la vista era ridotta, ovviamente, ma era meglio che tenere gli occhi chiusi. L'acqua di mare in fin dei conti non gli aveva mai dato troppo fastidio, e comunque vi era abituato al punto che ormai non gli pizzicavano quasi più neanche dopo ore di nuoto.

“ _Oh, eccolo lì!”_

Non poter parlare sott'acqua era un discreto handicap, così come lo era non poter respirare; se gli fosse stato possibile infatti, sarebbe rimasto sott'acqua a vederlo nuotargli incontro ogni volta, perché...

Non lo sapeva perché, ma sentiva il petto sempre più caldo.

E non solo il petto; quando Haruka si avvicinò ulteriormente, fino a giungere avanti a lui, tanto vicino da permettergli di vedere come le pupille verticali si stringessero ed allargassero alla minima variazione della luce, anche il suo volto divenne caldo. Quella vicinanza e la mancata concezione di 'spazio personale' da parte di Haruka lo mandavano sempre in crisi.

  


  


Rin era interessante – _Rin_ , non più solo ' _l'umano_ ' – e ogni volta che giungeva così vicino a lui, o perché riusciva a coglierlo alla sprovvista oppure perché era lui a permetterglielo, era sempre più affascinante. Ed era per questo motivo, per capire se avrebbe mai smesso di essere interessante, che aveva continuato a recarsi sulla spiaggia per incontrarlo. Era stato come se entrambi si fossero fatti una silenziosa promessa, una promessa si erano impegnati per mantenere.

Almeno, questo era quello che tentava di scacciare via dalla sua testa mentre, restandogli vicino al punto che riusciva persino a percepire il calore che quel corpo emanava, gli sfiorava una spalla, ancora stranamente attratto da quel calore e da quella pelle insolita. Ormai, toccarlo non lo rendeva più spaventato e insicuro come prima, ma nonostante tutte le volte in cui lo aveva avvicinato, e anche quelle in cui si era lasciato avvicinare, continuava ad essere una sensazione piacevole che voleva perpetuare nel tempo. Infatti, ignorando completamente il broncio di disapprovazione di Rin nonché il rossore che sbocciò su quelle guance, toccò anche l'altra spalla e poi scese giù, con entrambe le mani, seguendo i suoi stessi movimenti con lo sguardo; quando raggiunse le mani, grandi e sempre più calde del resto del corpo, tornò a guardare quegli occhi rossi, lì davanti ai suoi. Erano tornati ad essere un po' più scuri e allo stesso tempo brillanti.

A quelli ancora non si era propriamente abituato e infatti distolse lo sguardo, e con un colpo di coda fu alle spalle del poliziotto, pronto a proseguire la sua esplorazione di quel corpo al sicuro e anche verso il _livello successivo_ : togliergli il costume. Sì, Rin gli aveva detto che non avrebbe dovuto, che gli umani non mostravano facilmente quel che si nascondeva lì sotto, ma lui non era un essere umano e quelle stupide regole non gli interessavano. Afferrò la stoffa e—

Il poliziotto rovinò tutto voltandosi e afferrandogli i polsi. Toccando all'improvviso.

Si irrigidì, ma a differenza delle reazioni della settimana precedente restò molto più calmo; subito dopo comunque l'umano lo lasciò andare e allo stesso tempo dell'aria preziosa sfuggì dalla sua bocca sotto forma di bolle. Resisteva molto, sotto la superficie, ma sapeva che non sarebbe potuto rimanere lì ancora a lungo.

E a quel punto, avrebbe potuto provare ancora a togliergli il costume.

La gara non gli interessava: Rin perdeva sempre, e anche se era stranamente bello guardarlo nuotare, era irritante sentire le sue lamentele e le sue scuse. Il solo pensarci lo innervosiva.

…Apparentemente però, non a sufficienza perché la sua irritazione di mostrasse sul suo volto, dato che sollevando lo sguardo verso Rin, che ancora restava sott'acqua, lo vide sorridergli. Perché? Chiederglielo, dato che erano sott'acqua, sarebbe stato impossibile, e comunque la domanda passò completamente in secondo piano nel momento in cui avvertì una mano bollente poggiarsi sul suo collo, in prossimità delle branchie, ora che erano sott'acqua decisamente più evidenti. Era delicata, gentile, ed era la prima volta che lo sfiorava lì, in quella parte del suo corpo – aveva memorizzato tutti i punti in cui era stato toccato; era come se, ora, risultassero più vivi, più tiepidi.

“ _Che assurdità”_ , si disse, ma anche con la sua testardaggine era impossibile negare il tepore che, dal suo collo, si diffuse in tutto il suo corpo; era impossibile negare il calore e la strana sensazione di appartenenza che lo abbracciava ed avvolgeva. Si spinse contro quel palmo come avrebbe voluto _non_ fare e proprio come, al contrario, faceva sempre.

Fu una fortuna che Rin fu costretto a risalire in superficie per respirare. Si separarono a quel modo, e poter tornare a pensare, a comportarsi non secondo il suo stupido istinto. Ormai si fidava dell'umano, ovviamente, ma dimostrarsi così docile e fin troppo incline al contatto fisico era sbagliato e pericoloso. Per liberare la mente, provò a nuotare, passando al fianco dell'uomo.

Quella giornata, fin dall'inizio, si era rivelata insolita.

E stava solamente peggiorando.

Qualcosa di bollente – sempre la mano di Rin – accarezzò la coda in tutta la sua lunghezza, dai fianchi alla pinna; la sua pelle bruciò e tutto il suo corpo venne scosso da un brivido, un tremore particolarmente forte che fece uscire uno strano verso dalle sue labbra. Un verso che fu più che sollevato di essersi lasciato sfuggire sott'acqua, e non in superficie. Lì, all'aria aperta, riservò a Rin suoni ben più comprensibili e dalle chiare intenzioni ostili.

(Perlomeno questa era la sua speranza, anche se avvertiva le proprie guance stranamente calde. E poi, cosa era stato quel brivido, e perché stava reagendo a quel modo, con così tanta irritazione? Era chiaramente sulla difensiva, come se quel gesto lo avesse scosso più del dovuto.)

«Cosa— fai?»

«S—scusa è che non ho resistito e—» Rin sollevò una mano avanti al volto, in quel gesto di resa familiare, e arrossì leggermente. «Volevo...»

Haruka lo squadrò e lo avvicinò con tutto l'intento di apparire minaccioso. Contro ogni sua aspettativa però, l'uomo arrossì ulteriormente e poi... _ridacchiò_. Perplesso, e ancora più spaesato, continuò a fissarlo agitando con forza la coda in acqua.

Era strano, terribilmente strano, ma quel calore che aveva scosso il suo corpo stava solamente aumentando. Le risa erano la causa, e lo sguardo sempre più dolce e gentile non fecero che peggiorare la sua situazione.

Lo catturarono.

«Più ti muovi, più si vedono.»

La coda si mosse ancora più velocemente, ma assieme ad essa anche il suo cuore sembrò sbrigarsi, spaventandolo. Perse il ritmo dei suoi movimenti e si sbilanciò in avanti, finendo con il capo contro la spalla dell'uomo. Vicino. A contatto.

La coda toccò le sue gambe.

Le braccia di Rin sfiorarono le sue braccia e lo avvolsero, anche se per un attimo.

Quando lo allontanò, tenendolo delicatamente per le spalle, fu troppo tardi e troppo presto.

«Ehi, tutto... bene?»

Tentò di riprendersi, di ragionare e pensare lucidamente, come suo solito. Di distaccarsi. Di calmarsi dall'improvvisa e immotivata ondata di agitazione che lo aveva colto. Non si era mai sentito a quel modo, mai. Aveva avuto delle avvisaglie, dei presentimenti da quando passava così tanto tempo assieme a quell'umano, ma si era convinto di essersi solamente ammalato forse persino per colpa del bipede, e invece— sembrava tutto differente.

Persino la sua voce, mentre rispondeva in un tentativo di sviare la domanda dell'uomo, gli sembrò più flebile e insicura del solito:

«Cosa... è che si vede?»

«Oh, beh...» mormorò l'uomo, lasciando andare le sue spalle un po' goffamente; indicò poi sott'acqua, esattamente sotto di loro. «Gli— gli arcobaleni, guarda giù.»

  


  


Era successo qualcosa di molto strano. Oltre ad essersi mosso senza riflettere e aver accarezzato la coda di Haruka con il solito intento di inseguire e catturare uno dei tanti luccichii delle sue squame – e questo, di per sé, era già sufficientemente strano, considerando quanto fosse attento e considerevole ogni volta che voleva toccarlo, proprio per non spaventarlo –, anche la sua reazione al comportamento del moro era stata insolita. Insomma, aveva continuato a toccarlo e quel broncio e quel rossore così chiari e visibili sul volto del tritone gli avevano infuso coraggio, sicurezza.

Anche se per un breve attimo.

Mentre ora infatti osservava il tritone guardare in basso, verso la sua coda, ogni sorta di dubbio si affollò nella sua mente. Aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Lo aveva messo eccessivamente a disagio? Lo aveva fatto arrabbiare? Rin teneva al legame che si stava formando tra lui e quel tritone, e il solo pensiero di averlo incrinato lo preoccupava e rattristava. E lo imbarazzava anche: che razza di discorsi erano quelli sugli arcobaleni, come diavolo gli era venuto in mente di confessare con tanta leggerezza quel che gli passava per la testa? Era infantile e particolarmente stupido ammettere di essere affascinato da un normalissimo gioco di luci.

Ed era persino più stupido emozionarsi nell'intravedere un lievissimo sorriso sulle labbra del tritone. Erano sempre così rari, così fugaci che... lo incantavano, sempre, rendendolo ancora più ridicolo di quanto già non fosse.

«V-visto no? Sono... belli, ecco. Colorati e— sembra ti seguano, quando nuoti.»

“ _Sono così imbecille, imbecille.”_

«Cioè lo so che non ti seguono, è impossibile voglio dire, m— _EHI_.»

Haruka era sparito sott'acqua in un batter d'occhio, impedendogli di concludere la frase. Non sopportava quando si comportava a quel modo, prima di tutto perché odiava essere interrotto e, in secondo luogo, perché non aveva mai idea di dove potesse andare, di quanto potesse allontanarsi – senza considerare il timore, ancora presente, che se ne andasse senza salutarlo. Senza mai tornare.

Sbuffando e brontolando, portandosi nuovamente i capelli all'indietro in un gesto di nervosismo, fece per immergersi e controllare la posizione del tritone; prima che potesse anche solo prendere fiato, però, qualcosa sfiorò la sua caviglia e l'acqua attorno a sé si agitò. Guardò in basso, perplesso, e restò a bocca aperta.

C'era luce ovunque. Haruka gli stava nuotando attorno, vicino alla superficie e non troppo velocemente, e con ogni colpo di coda e movimento sprigionava infiniti luccichii colorati, riempendo la sua vista dei colori più disparati e brillanti, lucenti, vivi. Sorrise, dimenticando persino di respirare, e non batté neanche le palpebre; non voleva perdersi alcun piccolo arcobaleno, nessun luccichio, ed era talmente attratto da quella bellezza che per un attimo si immaginò di essere uno di quei piccoli e fugaci arcobaleni; avrebbe seguito Haruka ovunque, con la stessa velocità, e sarebbe riuscito a nuotare al suo fianco.

Assurdo. Ma bello.

Perso in questi pensieri e in quella meraviglia avanti e attorno a sé, iniziò ad accarezzare la superficie dell'acqua, sperando di poter raggiungere quelle luci. Ridacchiò quando alcune sembrarono salire sulla sua mano, attorno alle sue dita, e rise ancora quando la coda del tritone si fece ancora più vicina, sempre di più.

Infine lo toccò.

E poi sparì in profondità.

Privato improvvisamente dal luccichio e del movimento dell'acqua attorno a sé, si allarmò.

«Haru?»

Che si fosse nuovamente innervosito per essere stato toccato sulla coda? Era probabile, però non era stata colpa sua, era stato lui ad essersi avvicinato troppo e ad aver permesso quel contatto. Sbuffò, esasperato dalla sua incapacità di capire cosa passasse per la testa di quello stupido tritone cocciuto, e si guardò attorno per cercare la sua presenza. Non vedendola, si immerse, ma anche sott'acqua la sua ricerca non diede grandi risultati; il mare di Sydney non era dei più limpidi, e anche se quel giorno l'acqua era calma, la visuale non gli permetteva di vedere troppo distante da sé: se Haruka era troppo distante, era impossibile avvistarlo.

“ _Maledizione.”_ imprecò nella sua testa mentre, brontolando, riemergeva.

Sollevò lo sguardo al cielo, assottigliando gli occhi e portando una mano avanti ad essi quando il sole si dimostrò troppo luminoso per lui; era una giornata calda nonostante l'estate si stesse avviando verso la sua definitiva conclusione, segno che lui e il tritone non avrebbero potuto nuotare assieme ancora a lungo e che, di conseguenza, sarebbe stato meglio sfruttare quel tempo che gli restava, invece di giocare a _nascondino_.

Sospirò un'altra volta, continuando a guardare l'azzurro sopra di sé.

«Se non ti brighi a tornare, stupido pesce, non torno più q—»

Fu un attimo. Un attimo che si dilatò nel tempo e si impresse così nella sua mente, diventando una delle sue memorie più preziose. Un attimo che gli mozzò il fiato e lo scaldò fino a quasi commuoverlo.

Seguito dal rumore della superficie dell'acqua che si infranse, la figura di Haruka si frappose tra lui e il sole, esattamente sopra la testa. Elegante, leggero e perfetto si librava in aria; la sua forma – la schiena verso il basso, inarcata; gli occhi chiusi e il volto rilassato, tranquillo – era fluida e limpida, circondata da innumerevoli gocce d'acqua che sfuggivano dalla sua pelle, scivolando via, ma che restavano attorno a lui, danzando e riflettendo la luce che le scaglie azzurre creavano sulla loro superficie, colorando il cielo e l'acqua sottostante di arcobaleno. Erano gocce che volavano assieme a lui, galleggiando come sospese nell'aria in quella pausa nel tempo, in quel _sogno_ che Haruka gli stava donando.

Un arcobaleno, in cui era completamente immerso. Un arcobaleno che tingeva la sua stessa pelle, che lo avvolgeva e lo rendeva parte di quel sogno. Un arcobaleno che non aveva mai visto e che nulla aveva da invidiare a quelli che si creavano dopo le tempeste.

«My... _Shining_.»

Quando quelle due parole, soffiate, lasciarono le sue labbra, l'incantesimo si ruppe; il suo cuore riprese a battere e il tempo tornò a scorrere normalmente: Haruka sparì in acqua, le luci di quell'arcobaleno si dissolsero.

Ma restarono dentro di lui; nel suo petto, nella sua mente, facendo sbocciare un sentimento nuovo, mai provato eppure conosciuto perché descrittogli sempre dal padre: my shining. La lucentezza calda e rassicurante di un amore, di quell'unica e sola luce che può guidarti e ispirarti perché non è accecante, non è fredda né anonima. E' ciò che può renderti una persona migliore: ti illumina, vede in ogni tua oscurità ma non la cancella, accettandola ma allontanandola allo stesso tempo, rendendola innocua come un'ombra.

My shining, le parole di suo padre.

«...Rin?»

Il suo nome mormorato dal tritone lo riportò alla realtà, anche se piuttosto lentamente. Fissò infatti il volto avanti a sé senza rendersi conto di essere arrossito, senza avere alcuna concezione dell'acqua che li circondava, della leggera brezza, del sole sopra di loro. C'era solo il tritone, e la freschezza della guancia che accarezzò senza esserne consapevole. C'era il rossore che tinse quelle guance morbide e lo sguardo che si distolse dal suo. Era così bello, così _unico_ che gli sembrò di vedere ancora quell'arcobaleno, quelle luci, gli parve di percepire ancora quel calore e—

Glielo avrebbe chiesto. Era da qualche giorno che vi rifletteva, ovvero esattamente da quando gli avevano comunicato che avrebbe dovuto coprire un collega assente per un'intera settimana, ma non era riuscito a decidersi, un po' perché non potendo parlare di Haruka a nessuno gli era mancato l'appoggio di un amico, un consiglio, e un po' perché era così assurda, quell'idea, che aveva preferito rinunciarvi in partenza. Ora però sentiva che era differente, che non era poi così strano fargli una simile proposta per trascorrere più tempo assieme.

Sì, glielo avrebbe detto.

«Har—»

Non ebbe neanche modo di iniziare a parlare; Haruka si separò da lui, di scatto, e fu in quel momento che Rin si rese conto di quanto si fosse avvicinato, di come lo avesse toccato – gli aveva sfiorato le labbra con il pollice e scansato i capelli dagli occhi, accarezzando la pelle sempre nascosta dalla frangia – e... ebbe la sensazione di essere colpito in pieno da un camion che correva a piena velocità.

Non comprese il significato dei suoi gesti, non si interrogò sull'eguaglianza tra _my shining_ e ' _ho appena trovato il mio primo amore e si tratta di un tritone dalla faccia monotematica_ '. No, si rese solamente conto che era tutto incredibilmente imbarazzante e che, quella sua carezza, aveva messo a disagio non solo lui, ma anche Haruka.

«S—SCUSA, non... avevi— una... foglia. Volevo dire _alga_ , un'alga tra i... capelli. Sulla guancia. INSOMMA.»

  


  


Quando era riemerso si era aspettato una reazione completamente differente. Si era aspettato di vederlo sorridere e di sentirlo ridere come aveva fatto dopo avergli toccato la coda, e invece aveva trovato avanti a sé un volto rilassato, ma con sentimenti sconosciuti disegnati su quei lineamenti; di riconoscibile, per lui, c'era stato solo un lieve rossore. Per questo lo aveva avvicinato e aveva chiamato il suo nome, per chiedergli silenziosamente se fosse successo qualcosa, per accertarsi di non aver fatto nulla di sbagliato – in realtà, nella sua testa si era ripetuto che lui non aveva alcuna colpa, e che o aveva avvicinato solo per curiosità, ma ultimamente era difficile mentire persino a se stesso. Nell'avvicinarlo, però, era successo qualcosa di ancora più strano: l'umano non si era ritirato e, anzi, lo aveva toccato con dolcezza, con una sicurezza maggiore. Lo aveva accarezzato, gli aveva sfiorato le labbra e la fronte.

Era stato differente dalle altre volte; sul volto il poliziotto lo aveva toccato raramente e con molta più incertezza. Con titubanza persino. Quella decisione era nuova, forte, e fu proprio quella a colpirlo e rendere strana e differente anche la sua reazione, la percezione di quel calore. Era apparso più caldo, più bollente, al punto che aveva pensato di ritirarsi per non farsi scottare; ma aveva resistito ed era rimasto immobile, fermo a guardare quegli occhi rossi che si avvicinavano e diventavano più scuri.

Solo all'ultimo si era allontanato.

E non capì perché.

Come non comprese neanche la ragione delle parole che, senza motivo, sfuggirono alla sua bocca:

«Ti è piaciuto?»

«C-cosa?»

«Quello.»

Rin lo squadrò, ancora completamente rosso in volto, e impiegò molto tempo prima di trovare le parole per rispondergli; si chiese se anche lui avesse avvertito qualche insolita differenza e ne fosse quindi disorientato, o se fosse solamente stupido.

«...Non... credo di capire, Haru. Se non ti spieghi non—»

«Le... luci. Gli arcobaleni.»

«Oh. Umh.»

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, nel quale si sentì più teso che mai. Era così sciocco, se ne rendeva conto, eppure non poteva farne a meno e, trattenendo il respiro, tentò di calmare il battito fin troppo veloce del proprio cuore. Aveva scelto di saltare per lui, guidato dal desiderio irrazionale di sentirlo ridere, non voleva sentirsi dire che non gli era piaciuto. Non era sufficiente quella risposta priva di significato.

Fu proprio mentre si lasciava rattristare da questi pensieri, proprio quando stava per distogliere lo sguardo e andarsene, che Rin _sorrise_.

«Certo che mi... è piaciuto.» mormorò le prime parole, aumentando il volume della sua voce man mano che parlava. Che _rideva_. «E' stato— fantastico, fighissimo Haru!»

Era la reazione che aveva sperato, in ritardo, ma era lì. Davanti a lui, vicina a lui; sentì il proprio volto farsi un po' più caldo, senza che necessariamente arrossisse, e un sorriso appena accennato farsi strada sul su volto. Quella contentezza, quell'allegria e quello sguardo, luminoso e brillante, erano probabilmente il vero motivo per cui trovava quell'umano così interessante, era la caratteristica che più lo incuriosiva e che più _amava_ _._ Ridere, sorridere, era qualcosa che non conosceva in realtà, era qualcosa che probabilmente apparteneva agli umani e non alle sirene ma che, nonostante ciò, gli sembrava così _naturale_ quando era Rin a farlo che non si preoccupava nel vedere i denti esposti, non associava più quel gesto a una minaccia, a qualcosa da tenere lontani da sé. Al contrario, gli faceva desiderare di imitare quel movimento delle labbra, quel suono curioso e speciale che erano le sue risa. Questo comportamento si era accorto di averlo adottato quasi fin da subito, inconsapevolmente, e anche se continuava a renderlo leggermente inquieto, ormai aveva scelto di provare, di seguire il suo istinto.

Di increspare le labbra ogni volta che gli sembrava giusto.

«Haru?»

Eppure era facile rompere l'incanto. Bastò la voce di Rin per distoglierlo da quei pensieri, e il sorriso leggero sul suo volto sparì; quello sul viso del poliziotto, invece, era ancora ben presente.

«Cosa è 'fighissimo'?»

«Intendi il termine?»

Annuì e non aggiunse altro, eppure Rin ridacchiò ancora, scaldandolo quasi quanto il tocco della sua mano.

…Si stava lasciando troppo condizionare dai recenti avvenimenti; doveva distaccarsi, non lasciarsi troppo influenzare. La sua doveva restare una pura osservazione dell'uomo, nulla di più.

«'Fighissimo' è… qualcosa di bello, molto bello ed elettrizzante, che ti piace e ti fa rimanere a bocca aperta, senza fiato.»

«Sembra pericoloso.» ammise, assottigliando lo sguardo. Qualcosa che faceva mancare il fiato non poteva essere positivo, significava morire. _Soffocare_. Cadere in un buio profondo e pesante.

«Ma no, non è pericoloso...» borbottò, iniziando a gesticolare come faceva ogni volta in cui raccontava qualcosa. Sembrava che tentasse di esprimersi meglio, con quei gesti, ma Haruka continuava a non interpretarli molto bene e, invece di aiutarlo a capire, tendevano a confonderlo spesso. «E' positivo ti dico. E'— vediamo... come se tu vedessi un intero banco di pesci venirti incontro e finirti direttamente tra le mani. E' bello no? E' figo.»

Ora era tutto più chiaro. Trovare un banco di pesci era sempre positivo.

«Comunque... allora— magari lo vuoi rifare?»

Lo squadrò, inclinano il capo da un lato. C'era tanto entusiasmo in quello sguardo rosso che rischiò di esserne travolto.

«Cosa?»

«Quel balzo.»

«...»

Fu terribile constatare che stava per rispondergli con un _“sì”_ , ma fu rassicurante riuscire a trattenersi senza troppi problemi: per quanto il sorriso di Rin gli piacesse e volesse mantenerlo sempre vivo e lucente, non aveva intenzione di scendere troppo a patti con le richieste e i desideri dell'uomo in una stessa giornata.

«Se avrò voglia.» concesse, distogliendo lo sguardo un attimo prima di immergersi per evitare la sfilza di lamentele che con ogni probabilità sarebbero seguite alla sua risposta. E non si sbagliò: restando sotto la superficie, ma nei paraggi, riuscì a sentire Rin parlottare da solo e, quando sollevò lo sguardo, lo vide persino gesticolare. Era un essere umano veramente curioso, ma decisamente rumoroso. Chiuse per un momento gli occhi, tentando di isolarsi da quel rumore e allo stesso tempo nuotando verso di lui con flemma.

Quando li riaprì quasi si spaventò nel ritrovarsi l'umano davanti e pericolosamente vicino. Anche Rin però sembrò avere una simile reazione, e indietreggiarono entrambi.

Ma cosa voleva fare lì sotto, il poliziotto?

Parlargli; lo scoprì quando con un'espressione corrucciata che, comunque, non riusciva a nascondere un sorriso, aprì la bocca e articolò qualche parola. Bolle d'aria si formarono avanti a lui, deformandogli il viso, e le seguì con lo sguardo fino a quando non sparirono sulla superficie. A quel punto tornò a concentrarsi sul viso dell'uomo, su quel sorriso nascosto e su quella mano che si tese verso di lui. Quella mano che all'ultimo si ritirò quando Rin scelse di tornare all'aria aperta per respirare. Lo seguì, immaginando che ormai si fosse lamentato abbastanza, e si fermò davanti a lui. Era ancora imbronciato, come un moccioso.

“ _Da piccolo deve essere stato ancora più fastidioso.”_

«Basta, ci rinuncio.» sentenziò, battendo teatralmente un pugno contro l'acqua, che schizzò fastidiosamente anche nella sua direzione. «Antipatico.»

«Non sono antipatico.»

«Sì che lo sei.» gli rispose immediatamente, ridacchiando. «E anche troppo.» aggiunse subito, tornando a sistemarsi i capelli passandosi una mano tra di essi. Quel gesto continuava ad intrigarlo ma dato l'insulto rimase in silenzio, guardandolo con irritazione; immaginava che sarebbe stato sufficiente il suo sguardo per comunicargli che avrebbe fatto meglio a smetterla di insultarlo – a meno che non volesse ritrovarsi trascinato sott'acqua –, eppure Rin sembrò non accorgersi neanche questa volta della sua lieve ostilità e restò a fissarlo, come incantato e immerso nei suoi pensieri. Finalmente però, quando lo aveva avvicinato lievemente per scrutarlo più da vicino, parlò – ma come al solito le sue parole non avevano il minimo senso. Quell'umano non riusciva mai ad essere chiaro.

«Beh, alla fine non sei poi tanto male.»

O forse era lui che si rifiutava di riconoscere di aver reagito sgranando gli occhi e avendo distolto lo sguardo, causando delle leggere risa da parte dell'uomo.

«Comunque, Haru... senti— da domani inizio una settimana impegnativa a lavoro.» mormorò, poggiandosi la mano sul collo. Faceva così quando era in imbarazzo o non voleva dire qualcosa. Il tono, al di fuori di quel gesto, lo allarmò leggermente e per questo tornò a guardarlo direttamente, ascoltandolo con attenzione. «Dovrò fare tutti i turni il pomeriggio per coprire un collega assente.»

«Settimana?»

«Sette giorni, Haru.»

Sette giorni. Sapeva cosa fossero grazie alle spiegazioni dell'uomo – come tempo addietro si era fatto illustrare cosa fosse un lavoro, cosa fosse essere un poliziotto –, sapeva quanto tempo rappresentassero e aveva capito cosa stesse intendendo: per quel lasso di tempo non si sarebbero potuti vedere. In realtà non gli sarebbe dovuto importare minimamente, sette giorni passavano in fretta e non era indispensabile vedere Rin ogni giorno, ogni pomeriggio. No, non lo era. Non avrebbe dovuto esserlo. Eppure sentì freddo e si imbronciò, parlando prima che potesse frenarsi:

«Non lavorare.»

Rin rise ancora, ma questa volta quella vista lo vece solamente corrucciare di più. «Non è così semplice, Haru, e poi il mio lavoro mi piace.»

Agitò la coda sott'acqua. Era tentato di andarsene.

«Però, dicevo... ho un'idea. Vuoi— sentirla?»

Il tono della sua voce si era fatto titubante ed insicuro; incuriosito, anche se ancora arrabbiato, restò in silenzio e si limitò ad annuire. Dubitava comunque che gli sarebbe piaciuto quel che l'umano stava per dirgli; non aveva mai grandi idee. Ancora ricordava quando gli aveva proposto di aggirare uno scoglio e avevano rischiato entrambi di farsi male per via del poco spazio in cui nuotare.

«Ho una tenda da campeggio a casa. Non è troppo grande, ma so montarla e— in realtà c stavo pensando da un po'; mi fai sempre delle domande riguardo alla 'terra ferma', no? E... ecco, non ti ho mai portato niente, giusto?»

«Giusto.»

«Quindi—» Rin si interruppe un attimo, mordendosi il labbro prima di proseguire. Le sue guance si erano colorate un po' di rosso, ma era stranamente calmo. «Quindi magari... dopo questa settimana di lavoro, insomma, potrei venire qui con la tenda, portarti qualcosa da casa mia e fermarmi per la notte. Così non sarei costretto ad andarmene relativamente presto e... potremmo chiacchierare un po' più a lungo per rimediare alla settimana persa...?» nel momento in cui finì di parlare divenne improvvisamente più teso. «C-cioè, ovviamente solo se ti va.»

Quelle ultime parole non le ascoltò nemmeno – oltre a non essergli molto chiaro cosa fosse una tenda, anche se il termine non gli era del tutto estraneo: era troppo occupato a tentare di spiegarsi _perché_ si fosse sentito immediatamente sollevato, rasserenato ed elettrizzato a quella notizia. Rin doveva sempre andarsene quando il sole iniziava ad essere nascosto dagli alberi e dagli scogli vicino alla riva, e se invece fosse rimasto per la notte avrebbero avuto molto più tempo per stare assieme, per conoscersi.

Sarebbe stato interessante.

«Se vuoi.» soffiò, abbassando lo sguardo.

Si perse così un meraviglioso sorriso da parte di Rin.

«Perfetto! Sarà divertente, vedrai. Posso portarti un sacco di roba con un borsone, tanto verrò dal boschetto sopra la spiaggia, troverò un modo di passare tra tutti quei cespugli. Magari, che ne so, un libro ti va? O anche della musica, delle foto! Poi, vediamo, anche...»

L'umano continuò a parlargli ancora a lungo, continuando a sorridere e arrossendo di tanto in tanto. Fece altre ipotesi su possibili oggetti da portargli e si interrogò ad alta voce sulla sua abilità nel montare la tenda. Gli spiegò un po' meglio di cosa si trattasse – anche se non lo capì – e così il tempo trascorse in fretta, finché Rin non fu costretto ad allontanarsi a nuoto verso lo stabilimento. Si salutarono prima, ovviamente, ma invece di allontanarsi subito e tornare al proprio nido, restò a galla, ad osservare la figura del poliziotto finché non divenne un puntino lontano.

Solo allora si immerse.

E riemerse poco dopo, con un altro salto.

Era un segno di felicità, come un sorriso. O qualcosa di più.

“ _Più tempo assieme.”_  


      Più calore che lo infettava.  
  


 

 

** つづく **

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate per il ritardo, ma— non avevo minimamente ispirazione e dato che il capitolo che avevo scritto qualcosa come troppi mesi fa mi faceva profondamente ribrezzo, lo ho riscritto da capo. Continua a sembrarmi un po'... bah, ma almeno sono riuscita a introdurre quanto la loro relazione stia mutando e... il prossimo capitolo sarà interessante BD più tempo assieme = più tempo per capire cosa è tutta questa stranezza che sentono, e anche più occasioni per alcune prime mosse ~  
> Ma significa anche che ci avviciniamo all'angst. Soffro io che sto scrivendo quei momenti.  
> E mi rendo conto di essere un po' una merda per tutti gli indizi sparsi che lascio in giro!  
> BTW, spero vi sia piaciuto il capitolo nonostante tutto e grazie mille per leggere!  
> Alla prossima! (σﾉ3σ)ﾉ❤ (ㅎ//ㅎ)


	5. Capitolo 4 - Un mondo familiare, ma nuovi sentimenti

 

 

******Capitolo 4**  
 **Un mondo familiare, ma nuovi sentimenti**

 

 

     Quella settimana lavorativa per Rin si era rivelata un inferno. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile e che avrebbe dovuto faticare molto per via del doppio turno, necessario a coprire il suo collega assente, eppure non aveva preso in considerazione un altro fattore fondamentale, un fattore che avrebbe interferito con il suo lavoro e che, a tutti gli effetti, lo intralciò: Haruka. Per quale motivo? Beh, perché non riusciva a farlo concentrare. La sua mente, in poche parole, era stata tutto il tempo tra le nuvole, e per quanto avesse provato a restare concentrato e attento, con i piedi per terra, inevitabilmente si era ritrovato a pensare a lui, al tritone e alla serata in tenda che gli aveva promesso. Ma aveva pensato anche a tutto quel che avrebbe potuto portargli, facendo ipotesi ed escludendone altre: i libri, per esempio, erano stati uno dei primi oggetti che aveva scelto di portargli, anche se non era riuscito a decidersi – se non fino a quella mattina – riguardo quale genere sarebbe stato preferibile. Un classico oppure qualcosa di leggero, un fantasy magari? Non conosceva i suoi gusti. Oltre ai romanzi, aveva pensato a qualche fiaba da potergli leggere, o a della musica da potergli far ascoltare sul lettore mp3, e poi anche a delle foto da mostrargli, a delle enciclopedie e— avrebbe voluto portargli il mondo intero. E infatti, appena sveglio aveva messo nella sua borsa persino degli oggetti d'uso comune, come ad esempio delle matite, dei temperini, delle posate, degli elastici e così via. C'era stato un solo problema: aveva l'imbarazzo della scelta _ma_ una quantità limitata di peso che era in grado di portare con sé – non poteva nuotare fino all'ansa, considerando quel che doveva portare con sé, e cercando con google maps era riuscito a trovare la strada che doveva percorrere; beh, non era breve, il che aveva implicato che non si sarebbe dovuto appesantire troppo.

Eppure, né l'idea del peso né della fatica che gli sarebbe toccata fare per raggiungere la spiaggia erano stati sufficienti a scoraggiarlo. Il ricordo del salto di Haruka, della sua bellezza ed eleganza che si erano uniti e fusi con la meraviglia dell'arcobaleno, riuscivano a scaldarlo ancora, anche se ormai a distanza di sette giorni. Questo, in particolare, era il ricordo che per quella settimana lo aveva reso un totale ebete, ed erano sempre quell'arcobaleno e quel corpo sinuoso che, ora, lo fecero sorridere mentre fissava avanti a sé, il vuoto.

E ciò era un problema, non solo perché avveniva molto spesso, ma prevalentemente perché non poteva permettersi di sorridere a quel modo se Sousuke era nei paraggi. L'amico, infatti, aveva preso l'abitudine di dargli una leggera gomitata d'intesa ogni volta che lo vedeva con quel sorriso da adolescente innamorato. A cosa corrispondeva quell'intesa? Alla sua convinzione che si fosse _innamorato_. Ovviamente era un'assurdità priva di alcun fondamento, ma convincere Sousuke del contrario era impossibile, specialmente considerando che non mancava mai occasione di stuzzicarlo con commenti e frecciatine di ogni tipo – commenti sobri, che solamente lui avrebbe capito _veramente_ , ma che rimanevano pur sempre imbarazzanti e... sì, assurdi.

Non era innamorato: aveva soltanto trovato un amico – il fatto che fosse di un'altra razza era un dettaglio completamente irrilevante – con cui andava particolarmente d'accordo e con cui, spesso e volentieri, tornava a sentirsi uno spensierato e allegro bambino. Inoltre, Haruka riusciva ad estasiarlo, ad ammaliarlo e ad attirarlo a sé come nessun altro era riuscito prima: era magnetico, intrigante, _stimolante_. Insomma, si sentiva vivo quando era assieme a lui, era stranamente a suo agio e, nonostante Haruka fosse abbastanza scorbutico e cocciuto, nonostante tentasse innumerevoli volte di toccarlo in zone private, stava bene ed era piacevole parlargli. Gratificante quasi, grazie alle espressioni che ultimamente riusciva a intravedere; sorrisi, lievi rossori.

…

Ma era comunque solo un suo amico e _non_ qualcos'altro come Sousuke voleva insinuare. Ed ecco l'ennesimo problema: ad insinuare non era solo lui! Era praticamente tartassato da tutto il corpo di polizia e anche dai suoi altri amici. In quei giorni aveva avuto un po' di pace solo quando andava a casa e, sfinito, si gettava sul letto per dormire, continuando a pensare ad Haruka, al suo balzo e... a come sarebbe stata una sua risata.

Non lo aveva mai sentito ridere veramente.

Svariate notti si era addormentato pensando a ciò, a che suono avrebbe avuto la sua voce – se più simile a quella umana, o se si sarebbe trattato di una serie di fischi e stridii –, e a come avrebbe potuto scatenare una possibile risata. Forse avrebbe avuto occasione di scoprirlo proprio quella sera. La settimana era passata, finalmente, e si era recato a lavoro portandosi dietro la tenda – talmente tante volte ripiegata su se stessa che persino lui stentava a credere che era rinchiusa in un rettangolo di appena un metro per un metro – e un borsone con dentro un cambio per sé e dei libri, il suo iPod, delle foto, e qualsiasi altro oggetto fosse riuscito ad infilarvi.

Nessuno aveva fatto domande sul perché di quei borsoni. Nessuno, fino a quando Sousuke non aveva messo piede nell'ufficio che condivideva con lui. A volte, Rin si chiedeva se il kharma ce l'avesse con lui.

«Cos'è tutta quella roba?»

“… _Merda.”_ Pensò, schioccando la lingua con irritazione, cambiando drasticamente espressione. La sera precedente, perso come era stato nell'immaginarsi come quella giornata si sarebbe svolta in compagnia di Haruka, si era completamente dimenticato di pensare ad una scusa da inventarsi per Sousuke – per non farlo preoccupare e per non essere costretto a dirgli troppo. Ingannare l'amico, però, era come tentare di intrufolarsi silenziosamente in un campo minato: se rumorosi o meno, il rischio di saltare in aria era sempre lo stesso. In poche parole, era fregato.

«Cavoli miei.»

«Non si portano a lavoro.»

Ovviamente tentare di troncare la conversazione sul nascere, mostrandosi scontroso, non aveva portato a nulla. Si imbronciò e brontolò, già in difficoltà.

«Non potevo passare a casa finito il turno altrimenti avrei fatto tardi… per questa sera.» provò con un tono più tranquillo e pacato, accennando anche con finta tranquillità riguardo i suoi piani per quella sera, di cui Sousuke era parzialmente al corrente.

«Mhmh.»

Quel mugugno non prometteva nulla di buono, e quando sollevò lo sguardo e lo vide prendere il cellulare ed iniziare a digitare qualcosa, capì che no, decisamente non era nulla di buono: quel bastardo stava mandando un messaggio e, purtroppo, era certo di conoscerne sia il contenuto che il destinatario.

«La vuoi smettere di mandare messaggi a Makoto dicendogli cavolate?!» brontolò piuttosto ad alta voce, leggermente alterato. Dovevano smetterla quei due di tramare e spettegolare alle sue spalle, e Makoto in particolare non poteva dar così tanta corda alle assurde convinzioni di Sousuke. Non si era fidanzato, non aveva alcuna ragazza o ragazzo, ed era single al cento per cento, quante volte doveva ripeterglielo ancora? Aveva semplicemente qualcuno con cui poter parlare, fare amicizia e passare il tempo.

Nulla di più.

Eppure Sousuke, nonostante i suoi borbottii e gli insulti che stava mandando nella sua direzione, continuava a scrivere. Quando si comporta a quel modo, ovvero spesso, non lo sopportava. Ma forse— _non_ stava contattando il ragazzo per metterlo in ridicolo, questa possibilità non era da escludersi. Con un po' di speranza, si alzò allora in piedi e andò dietro la sua scrivania, sbirciando sullo schermo del telefono.

Ma era proprio come aveva temuto: il destinatario di quel _“Rin sta crescendo finalmente”_ e di qualcos'altro che non riusciva a leggere, era proprio Makoto.

«Che— che cavolo...!» brontolò, tentando di togliergli di mano il cellulare, fallendo e oltretutto osservando senza poter far nulla mentre il testo veniva inviato con successo. «Non esco con _nessuno_.» proseguì a quel punto con un sibilo, guardandolo con astio – lo faceva incavolare. Poi cosa diavolo significava che stava _crescendo_?!

«Ieri hai detto di sì, Rin.»

E più di tutto, lo faceva incavolare l'impassibilità e la tranquillità con cui Sousuke gli parlava.

«Sì ma— non… _non_ nel senso che intendete te e quel _disgraziato del tuo ragazzo_.»

Sousuke non batté ciglio e non ribatté, come era solito fare, che _“quel disgraziato me lo hai presentato tu due anni fa”_ ; invece, continuò a fissare il cellulare aspettando la risposta. Questo ovviamente non fece altro che alterarlo di più, anche perché il messaggio di Makoto arrivò istantaneamente. Grugnì e sbuffo sonoramente, decidendo che per il suo bene era meglio far finta di nulla. Tornò dunque a sedersi alla sua scrivania, rassegnato e deciso a non dar peso alle azioni di Sousuke, che stava già scrivendo una risposta, sorridendo in modo losco. Il suo migliore amico sparlava di lui e della sua vita privata, fantastico.

Sbuffò ancora.

Era impossibile per lui non dar peso a quel che Sousuke stava facendo; si sentiva in dovere di… ripetergli ancora una volta che non era fidanzato.

«E'… solo una specie di breve campeggio vicino la spiaggia e…»

Sousuke riprese a scrivere con più vigore. Quelle informazioni non le aveva ancora ricevute.

«…Sou, sai che ti dico? Vaffanculo.»

Esasperato, diede una testata alla scrivania e restò con il capo lì poggiato per almeno dieci minuti.

 

* * *

 

  
Quei dieci minuti si prolungarono e divennero circa un'ora di dormita tranquilla che Sousuke gli concesse, occupandosi anche degli ultimi documenti che avrebbe dovuto controllare – era _esausto_ a causa del lavoro, ma anche per aver fatto tardi, la sera precedente, correndo in giro per tutta casa in cerca degli ultimi oggetti da mettere nel borsone, lo stesso borsone che in quel momento pesava sulla sua spalla mentre correva fino al margine del piccolo boschetto che si affacciava sull'ansa. Rischiò quasi di cadere e rompersi l'osso del collo a causa della fretta e dell'impazienza con cui si districò tra i piccoli alberi e i cespugli fitti. Anche se non aveva fornito ad Haruka alcun orario, Rin aveva la sensazione che quell'ora di sonno gli avesse fatto fare _tardi_ e aveva il terrore che, a causa di ciò, il tritone si fosse arrabbiato o, ancora peggio, non lo stesse affatto aspettando.

Il solo pensiero era sufficiente a spaventarlo: aveva atteso un'intera settimana e aveva lavorato duramente pensando ogni giorno a quando si sarebbero potuti rivedere – ovviamente perché Haruka era un importante _amico_ –, e il timore di aver rovinato tutto solo per colpa di un ritardo lo irritava e allo stesso tempo lo faceva terribilmente infuriare. E gli faceva accelerare il passo.

«Porc—» imprecò all'improvviso ad alta voce, rischiando di perdere l'equilibrio e cadere in avanti. Oltre ad esserci rami e cespugli ovunque, il terreno era irregolare e con buche improvvise; nonostante ciò camminò più in fretta, non lasciandosi distrarre dall'odore del mare né dal rumore delicato delle onde che giungevano a riva – che gli confermò quanto letto sul meteo, ovvero che quel giorno, così come pressoché tutta la settimana, era all'insegna del sole e del bel tempo. Aveva temuto per tutti quei giorni che quello del loro appuntamento avrebbe potuto piovere, o che il mare sarebbe stato tanto mosso da impedirgli di sostare all'ansa, ma per fortuna nessuno dei suoi timori era diventato realtà. In vista, neanche per il giorno successivo, non c'era nessun temporale né alcuna burrasca.

“ _L'estate sta per finire però… ”_ constatò dentro di sé, iniziando a chiedersi, mentre accelerava ancora di più il passo, come avrebbe potuto fare ad incontrare Haruka nei mesi successivi, quando erano più probabili le piogge e la presenza del mare mosso. Non si rese conto, così facendo, di dare per scontato che loro due avrebbero continuato a vedersi, che lui avrebbe continuato a visitare la piccola spiaggia giorno dopo giorno, per incontrare Haruka.

E fu con questa inconsapevolezza che giunse sulla sabbia e, alzando lo sguardo avanti a sé, lo vide.

 

 

«Haru!»

La voce dell'uomo suonò familiare e amichevole. Le membrane ai lati del suo volto tornarono a nascondersi contro la pelle e le sue pupille verticali si allargarono, mettendo a fuoco l'individuo che correva verso di lui, mostrandogli i denti e due occhi rossi e luminosi, brillanti.

Era Rin. Lo riconobbe.

Per un momento restò spaesato e confuso, e si chiese cosa fosse successo. Ma bastò che quel volto si avvicinasse ulteriormente perché riconoscesse l'espressione di Rin come un sorriso e, di conseguenza, si rilassasse del tutto, incolpando il suo timore iniziale e l'istinto di attaccarlo che aveva avvertito con l'estraneità dei vestiti che indossava. Fino a quel momento infatti lo aveva sempre visto solo con il costume, mentre ora era ricoperto di stoffa dalla testa ai piedi; era quindi naturale che lo avesse accolto con diffidenza, anche se forse non era molto normale il modo in cui lo stava osservando in quell'istante mentre si inginocchiava davanti a lui, ovvero con gli occhi lievemente sgranati e la bocca socchiusa.

«Haru, tutto bene?»

“ _La sua voce.”_

Era Rin, sì.

«…Hai fatto tardi.» fu il commento secco e impassibile che sussurrò, riassumendo all'istante la sua solita maschera impenetrabile. Non per questo però smise di squadrarlo dalla testa ai piedi, ancora perplesso dal suo abbigliamento. _Curioso_. Si spinse fin da subito fuori dall'acqua in cui era ancora parzialmente immerso e si avvicinò ulteriormente al poliziotto, sollevando una mano verso la stoffa scura, toccandola con incertezza con i polpastrelli. Sembrava ben più spesso del tessuto dei costumi di Rin, e più pesante, ma anche se aveva avuto modo di vederla solamente da lontano, al tatto gli sembrò comunque insolitamente familiare, come se in passato avesse avuto occasione di toccare la stoffa. Oltre a queste considerazioni però, lo infastidiva vedere la pelle dell'uomo così coperta: gli piaceva osservarlo e toccarlo direttamente, non tramite quella seppur sottile barriera.

Aveva aspettato una settimana pensando al suo calore, in fin dei conti, e ora che erano uno davanti a l'altro, sembrava che il tempo fosse fermo.

«Neanche saluti, come al solito.» brontolò Rin, sedendosi più comodamente a terra dopo aver poggiato lontano dall'acqua quello che aveva portato con sé. Era incuriosito anche dalla natura di quei borsoni: era forse uno di quelli la tenda che aveva tentato di spiegargli una settimana prima? Sembravano entrambi un po' troppo cresciuti per entrare in uno di quei sacchi. «Comunque… scusa, è che a lavoro mi— ho avuto qualche problema e ci ho messo più del solito. Hai… aspettato molto?»

Aspettò prima di scuotere leggermente il capo per tranquillizzarlo, catturato da quel rossore sulle sue guance che, indubbiamente, gli era mancato – negarlo a se stesso era inutile. Per tutti quei sette giorni lui... lo aveva aspettato.

Non era forse così?

…

Scosse nuovamente la testa, questa volta non per rispondere alla domanda di Rin, ma per concentrarsi sul presente. Quella settimana era stata spiacevole, tentare di ricordarla era inutile ed era certamente molto più divertente stuzzicare il poliziotto.

«Sei vestito.»

«Certo che sono vestito.»

«Perché vi vestite voi umani? Sembra fastidioso»

Rin brontolò e, dopo essersi tolto quelle strane _cose_ dai piedi – che sapeva chiamarsi scarpe –, si massaggiò il piede tramite un altro pezzo di stoffa, scuro come il resto dei suoi abiti. «Non… è fastidioso. Non troppo almeno, e di certo non possiamo andare in giro nudi.»

«Perché?»

«Perché… no.»

Si imbronciò, non capendo per quale motivo Rin sembrasse improvvisamente in imbarazzo e a disagio; era difatti arrossito, e aveva distolto lo sguardo da lui. Beh, poco male, poté approfittare dell'occasione per avvicinarsi ulteriormente a lui e per chinarsi in avanti, così da avere il volto vicino ad uno dei piedi, che punzecchiò incuriosito con un dito. Continuavano ad affascinarlo, anche se li trovava particolarmente brutti, specialmente ora che erano ricoperti dal tessuto.

_Calzino_ , gli suggerì la sua mente.

«Non c'è niente di male.»

«Sì che c'è.» rispose prontamente il poliziotto, ritirando il piede dal suo tocco. Ovviamente ciò non fu sufficiente a fermare la sua consueta esplorazione e, con tranquillità, iniziò a toccargli una gamba, risalendo con le dita lungo la stoffa. Rin intanto proseguì:

«Insomma, non… un uomo mica può andare in giro con il—» si bloccò; poi gesticolò, arrossì e non proseguì oltre.

Haruka inclinò il capo dandogli una veloce occhiata, continuando a toccarlo sulla gamba, giungendo ora sulla coscia. La sentiva calda persino attraverso la stoffa, ma non come sempre e questo iniziava a irritarlo sempre di più. Voleva esplorare il suo corpo, non quel tessuto noioso.

«Il?»

Seguirono altri mugugni e uno schiocco di lingua; infine, finalmente, soggiunse un insieme di parole sensate:

«Il… Haru, senza pantaloni si vedrebbe il pe— DOVE STAI _TOCCANDO_?!» urlò, scattando in piedi ed indietreggiando immediatamente di un passo, lontano da lui. Lo aveva solamente toccato tra le gambe, e non per la prima volta; quella reazione era decisamente esagerata. Forse avrebbe dovuto avvertirlo, questo poteva concederglielo dato quanto Rin fosse suscettibile riguardo il contatto fisico – come lui d'altronde –, ma non aveva fatto nulla di così eclatante.

La sua mano era solamente finita tra le sue gambe, sentendo di sfuggita quello strano bozzo che vedeva sempre sotto il costume.

Lo guardò dal basso, una posizione che non amava particolarmente.

«Quella è la tenda?» chiese, indicando con il capo quel che era poggiato sulla sabbia alle spalle del poliziotto, cambiando discorso nella speranza che l'umano tornasse ad essere rilassato e che, come conseguenza, si sedesse nuovamente davanti a lui.

«Non evitare le mie domande, stupido pes—»

«Tritone.»

«E' uguale.»

«No.» sibilò, agitando la coda e schizzando un po' di sabbia e acqua nella direzione dell'umano, senza però colpirlo. Rin comunque si corrucciò ulteriormente e incrociò le braccia, guardandolo con sguardo di rimprovero.

«Allora rispondimi!»

«Se poi lo fai anche te.»

«…Sei— _incredibile_ , ma d'accordo.»

Abbassando la coda, si chiese se quel 'incredibile' fosse da intendere come un complimento o come un insulto. In entrambi i casi, non sapeva come poter reagire, ma la prima ipotesi lo spaventò e scaldò allo stesso tempo – non a sufficienza, però, perché la sua voce mostrasse alcuna emozione.

«Stavo toccando dove hai l'organo riproduttore.»

« _NON_ —» Rin grugnì e sospirò, alzando le braccia verso l'alto in un segno di esasperazione. Poco dopo, durante secondi in cui sembrò intento in una importante lotta interiore, sospirò ancora e abbassò le braccia. «…Sì, quella è la tenda. Ora la monto.»

Montarla? Haruka non era affatto sicuro di aver capito cosa intendesse fare Rin, ma non gli importava particolarmente. In quel momento, si rendeva conto, era semplicemente felice di aver rivisto quell'umano, anche mentre questi gli brontolava contro che era _“senza alcuno scrupolo”_. Certo, avrebbe voluto riprendere a toccarlo, ma era anche curioso di vedere questa famigerata tenda, quindi si mise da una parte, con la coda verso la riva, e osservò il poliziotto armeggiare con vari strumenti ed oggetti. Nel frattempo, rifletté.

Imperterrito, si chiedeva ancora quale fosse quell'elemento – perché doveva esserci – che continuava a rendere tanto interessante quel bipede e che, nonostante i pericoli, gli aveva fatto abbassare la guardia al punto da lasciarsi toccare quasi con tranquillità. Si domandava, insomma, per quale strano motivo trovasse così _magnetico_ il suo calore, spaventoso ma buono, avvolgente ma non soffocante. Si era inoltre chiesto se quel tepore fosse una prerogativa solo di Rin, ma anche se avrebbe potuto chiederglielo direttamente non lo aveva mai fatto, preoccupato all'idea che l'umano potesse capire quanto lo trovasse, ormai, _piacevole_. Il contrasto tra le temperature della loro pelle, in realtà, non appariva troppo marcato, eppure sembrava diventarlo quando si sfioravano, specialmente se era l'umano a toccare la sua coda.

Rabbrividì al ricordo, vivido come se le mani del poliziotto fossero in quel momento sulla sua coda, a sfiorarla. Dovette voltarsi per guardarsela per essere certo di sognare ad occhi aperti.

«Ho quasi fatto eh!» sentì Rin esclamare mentre continuava ad armeggiare con quello che aveva portato; si era spostato molto lontano dall'acqua, sotto gli alberi e leggermente dietro un paio di massi di media dimensione conficcati nel suolo. «Ho ricontrollato come si monta, non è così complicato…»

Non gli rispose, continuando a guardarlo con attenzione, agitando la coda di tanto e schizzando così un po' d'acqua da tutte le parti, persino contro il suo busto. Anche se poteva stare a lungo fuori dall'acqua – quasi un'intera giornata, anche sotto il sole – di certo non giovava alla sua salute: le squame tendevano a perdere lucentezza e a volte anche a staccarsi, e le branchie si seccavano, così come le membrane che aveva sulla coda e sulle mani; quando quelle si irrigidivano, era ben più grave della perdita di qualche squama.

…Forse avrebbe fatto bene a tornare un po' in acqua del tutto, per idratarsi a dovere prima di passare gran parte della serata fuori. Così, senza dire nulla – come suo solito – si immerse.

 

  
«Quell'idiota.» brontolò non appena si accorse dell'assenza del tritone alle sue spalle. Non si preoccupò particolarmente però, e rispetto al solito si fece molte meno domande sul _perché_ Haruka fosse scomparso senza avvisarlo; ormai iniziava a capire qualche suo comportamento e che, per quanto potesse essere maleducato ed irritante, non lo faceva con lo scopo di farlo innervosire; allo stesso tempo, aveva compreso che arrabbiarsi non avrebbe giovato, specialmente non in quel momento. Aveva appena finito di sistemare la tenda, che per fortuna non aveva richiesto più tempo del previsto, e... ed era felice. Felice perché _finalmente_ era di nuovo in spiaggia, con Haru, e il tempo sembrava non essere passato. Era tutto come una settimana prima, se non... meglio. Erano più vicini.

Ed era più felice, sì.

…Forse non sarebbe dovuto esserlo così tanto, eppure inevitabilmente un sorriso si disegnò sul suo volto, colorandogli persino le gote. Mantenendo un'espressione del genere, da perfetto idiota non aveva alcun dubbio – perché sì, era stranamente consapevole di come sarebbe dovuto apparire il suo volto in quel momento –, sistemò nella tenda il suo sacco a pelo e delle coperte; fuori lasciò il suo borsone da cui estrasse un cambio, degli asciugamani e un'altra coperta abbastanza pesante. Anche se non faceva ancora freddissimo, la sera e la notte in spiaggia erano comunque molto più fresche che in città e non aveva intenzione di ammalarsi.

Approfittando dell'assenza di Haruka, e dunque di due occhi blu che lo fissavano incessantemente mettendolo a disagio, si cambiò, indossando una maglietta larga e un paio di pantaloni lunghi di una tuta; fatto ciò distese a terra i due asciugamani che aveva tirato fuori e si sedette su uno di essi.

…Ora cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, oltre che aspettare che tornasse il tritone? Si era portato dietro così tante cose, in quella borsa, che non aveva idea da dove avrebbe potuto cominciare; voleva far vedere ad Haruka i libri, assolutamente, e anche le foto della 'terra ferma' che era riuscito a raccattare e stampare. C'era poi anche il suo album di famiglia, che aveva istintivamente portato e che ora non era così certo di volergli mostrare perché troppo imbarazzante – si chiese cosa gli fosse passato per la testa quando aveva scelto di prenderlo. Comunque, oltre a foto e libri, voleva mostrargli anche il piccolo carillon, per farglielo sentire, e magari subito dopo avrebbe potuto fargli mettere le cuffie e far partire dal suo cellulare o dal suo lettore mp3 qualche canzone. Inoltre c'erano anche i vari utensili di vita quotidiana, come le penne o le posate che forse lo avrebbero incuriosito, e—

Il suo stomaco brontolò sonoramente, tanto da farlo sussultare. Non era ancora l'orario in cui era solito mangiare, ma quel giorno non aveva pranzato, sommerso come era stato dagli ultimi lavori d'ufficio, e forse avrebbe fatto meglio a tirare fuori la sua cena così da mettere qualcosa sotto i denti per evitare di svenire. Essendo un ragazzo particolarmente preciso e ordinato, ovviamente la cena sia per lui che per il tritone non mancava tra gli oggetti trasportati nel suo borsone. Inizialmente in realtà aveva pensato di provare ad accendere un piccolo falò sulla spiaggia, ma aveva temuto che ciò avrebbe potuto attirare l'attenzione o, peggio, causare un piccolo incendio – insomma, c'era la tenda e magari... –, e quindi si era gettato a capofitto si cibi già pronti, questo non perché non fosse in grado di cucinare, ma perché sapeva che non avrebbe avuto tempo al mattino. Per sé si era portato un'insalata, della carne e un panino con formaggio e pomodoro. Per il tritone, invece, aveva scelto varie scatolette di pesce: del tonno, dello sgombro e delle acciughe. Dal giorno in cui lo aveva visto mangiare quel pesce crudo davanti ai suoi occhi, e a seguire tutte le altre volte, aveva sempre pensato di fargli assaggiare qualcosa di cotto; ora però era un po' agitato all'idea e temeva che non gli sarebbe piaciuto nulla.

Neanche i libri, neanche la musica o le posate. Nulla.

Si stava lasciando trasportare dalla sua solita e stupida agitazione, che lo colpiva sempre nei momenti più sbagliati. Scosse il capo con veemenza e, dopo aver preso la carne già tagliata a pezzetti, iniziò a mangiare imponendosi di restare calmo e di non pensare a quando il tritone sarebbe torn—

Eccolo.

Haruka saltò fuori dall'acqua, un trionfo di gocce attorno al suo corpo sinuoso e tonico, luminoso, che brillò alla luce del sole morente. Nell'osservarlo trattenne il fiato e schiuse le labbra, non osando battere gli occhi per non perdersi neanche un attimo di quel momento, che come una settimana prima sembrò rallentare il tempo; anche se questa volta il balzo del tritone non aveva creato alcun piccolo arcobaleno ma solo un'insieme colorato di luccichii, osservarlo sospeso in aria era spettacolare. Era splendido, tanto affascinante che appunto, lo imbambolò e lo lasciò così incantato anche quando inevitabilmente Haruka ricadde verso il basso, scomparendo in acqua.

Avvertì lo stomaco in subbuglio, non per la fame, e il petto improvvisamente caldo.

“ _Che diavolo…?!”_

Scosse ancora il capo con insistenza e riprese a mangiare, costringendosi a non guardare la riva quando il tritone riemerse e, issandosi sulla sabbia, iniziò a trascinarsi verso di lui. Non doveva guardarlo perché voleva che si scusasse per non averlo avvertito, e perché avvertiva un calore insolito alle guance, ma non riuscì a trattenersi. Poggiò il contenitore della carne sull'asciugamano e si alzò in piedi, brontolando e imprecando a bassa voce. Lo avvicinò dunque, e si chinò davanti a lui per essere alla sua stessa altezza, come al solito; parlare dall'altro lo infastidiva e Haruka sembrava della stessa opinione.

«Non… devi sparire senza dire nulla.»

«Mi stavo bagnando.»

«E il pesce che hai in mano, allora?» borbottò, indicandogli con un cenno del capo il pesce che si agitava parzialmente tra gli artigli del tritone. Haruka seguì il suo sguardo e con l'indice che andò a conficcarsi nella carne del pesce, pose fine alla sua sofferenza. Il tritone non sembrava turbato dal suo tono accusatorio, mentre lui si ritrovò a disagio nell'osservare il piccolo animale così ucciso, che venne sollevato in alto perché che finisse tra i loro volti.

«Questo? E' il cibo.»

«Te lo ho portato anche io qualcosa da mangiare, non c'era bisogno che andassi a cercarti qualcosa.» brontolò, domandandosi lui stesso perché avesse sempre da ridire su simili stupidaggini quando, il motivo per cui si era alzato in piedi, era stato quello di aiutarlo a raggiungere gli asciugamani e la tenda senza che si riempisse completamente di sabbia. E invece eccolo lì, che perdeva tempo rimproverando Haruka, rischiando anche di farlo irritare – dato che comunque ci voleva ben poco. La colpa del suo atteggiamento scostante era... la sua idiozia, la sua eccessiva preoccupazione per il tritone e la paura che un giorno si stufasse dei loro incontri e sparisse definitivamente in acqua.

Si era affezionato troppo. Decisamente troppo, al punto che l'espressione sorpresa e colpita di Haruka lo riportò alla realtà, facendolo sorridere dolcemente.

«Per… me?»

«Certo.»

…

Rin batté gli occhi più volte, un riflesso perfetto della perplessità di Haruka. Aveva ammesso senza alcun problema di aver portato del cibo per lui, e nonostante non vi fosse assolutamente nulla di cui vergognarsi dato che non era un gesto così insolito o particolare, beh, invece lui si vergognò eccome; arrossì e iniziò a gesticolare ampiamente.

«N-niente di speciale comunque, solo… qualcosa del cibo umano che potrebbe piacerti, tutto qui.»

Haruka lo osservò impassibile, peggiorando solamente il suo disagio. Doveva distrarsi e cambiare argomento. Per quale motivo lo aveva avvicinato? Giusto, per portarlo sugli asciugamani.

«Allora, ora… ora ti…»

“ _Ti prendo in braccio in qualche modo e ti avvicino alla tenda”._

Certo, perché _sicuramente_ Haruka si sarebbe lasciato sollevare come se nulla fosse. Perché sicuramente prenderlo in braccio lo avrebbe aiutato a calmarsi. A volte, rifletteva, Sousuke aveva ragione nel definirlo una _“principessa innamorata”_.

… _Innamorata_?

Iniziò a sudare freddo, fissando il volto di Haruka, poi la coda, e nuovamente il volto. Era— mortalmente agitato, nervoso e teso talmente all'improvviso che non aveva idea di cosa diavolo gli stesse succedendo. Non c'era niente di insolito in quel che aveva detto o pensato, nulla che avrebbe dovuto causare tanta agitazione, eppure il cuore nel suo petto sembrava di un'opinione completamente contraria alla sua.

«Mi?» pressò il tritone, stufo del silenzio.

Ma doveva tornare in sé e agire razionalmente.

«Ti aiuto a… raggiungere la tenda. Non puoi camminare, no?»

“ _Che domande fai Rin, che domande."  
_

Occupato come era a darsi numerosi schiaffi mentali, non si rese conto della reazione del tritone finché questi non sollevò le braccia verso di lui – tenendo ancora il pesce morto – in un invito più che cristallino di essere preso in braccio. Il suo cuore mancò un battito e il suo volto divenne rovente e probabilmente paonazzo. Non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi: veramente Haruka aveva accettato con tanta semplicità di essere... toccato? Solitamente era sempre stato restio a farsi anche solo sfiorare, e ora…

…

Haruka voltò il capo da un'altra parte, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Anche se il suo cuore si fermò un'altra volta, si diede da fare: si sporse maggiormente in avanti, e tentando di risultare il più sicuro e tranquillo possibile, portò le mani ai lati della coda del tritone, dove, se fosse stato umano, ci sarebbero stati i glutei, e lo sollevò. Era fresco, liscio e delicato, ma quando Haruka strinse le mani dietro al suo collo – anche se la sensazione del pesce morto sulla sua schiena non era delle migliori –, tutta la sua attenzione andò al volto del tritone, così vicino, e al tepore che si irradiò in tutto il suo corpo nel momento in cui Haruka si poggiò contro il suo petto, nascondendosi, e piegò la coda parzialmente attorno alla sua vita.

Vacillò. Quel contatto apparve... _differente_. Nuovo e troppo piacevole. Anche l'atteggiamento di Haruka era insolito. Docile, mesto. Per un paio di secondi rimase immobile, imponendosi di respirare e di calmarsi, specialmente perché il capo di Haruka era esattamente dove il suo cuore stava battendo all'impazzata. Infine però, finì con il distrarsi per via delle squame che lo sfioravano, della pinna che lo accarezzava e del battito accelerato, non suo, che sentì contro di lui.

Sperò di sbagliarsi, ma pensò che il tritone era... _bello_.

«Muoviti.»

Quell'ordine fu come uno schiaffo che lo riportò brutalmente alla realtà.

«S-sì.» rispose subito, incamminandosi verso la tenda per poi adagiare in fretta Haruka sull'asciugamano.

 

 

Cosa diavolo gli fosse preso, non lo sapeva neanche lui, ma si ripromise di fare in modo che non accadesse _mai più_. Già normalmente era problematico farsi toccare dall'umano, e farsi sollevare e stringere a quel modo era stato persino peggio. Era stato rovente, fin troppo; mantenere un'espressione apatica era stato difficile, per questo si era nascosto. Anche se, tutti gli altri gesti – ovvero stringergli le mani dietro al collo e accarezzarlo con la coda – erano stati tutt'altro che giustificabili. Anzi, avevano aggravato il calore, le strane sensazioni. Per fortuna però era durato tutto molto poco e ora aveva molto altro a cui pensare per distrarsi. Per esempio, poteva concentrarsi sul tessuto su cui era stato adagiato: era spugnoso, e quando vi poggiò la mano assorbì subito gran pare dell'acqua che vi era sopra, lasciandola più asciutta. Gli sembrò di aver già visto qualcosa di simile da qualche parte, anche se non riusciva a spiegarsi perché dovesse conoscere un oggetto umano che eliminava l'acqua.

«Cos'è?» chiese a Rin, senza sollevare lo sguardo; la sua voce era tornata piatta e impassibile come sempre, ma se voleva dimenticare veramente quel che era successo attimi prima, avrebbe fatto meglio a fissare l'oggetto sotto di sé.

«E' un asciugamano» rispose subito il poliziotto, sedendosi al suo fianco, non troppo vicino da toccarlo. «Non ne hai mai visto nessuno?»

«A che servire?»

«Serve.»

A quel punto sollevò lo sguardo, assottigliandolo. Non capiva che bisogno ci fosse nel correggerlo se il messaggio arrivava correttamente e, in più, il sorrisetto che compariva sulle labbra dell'umano ogni volta che sbagliava qualche parola – raramente – lo infastidiva. Sembrava soddisfatto da qualcosa.

«A cosa serve?» ripeté nonostante l'irritazione, senza guardarlo oltre. Si abbassò piuttosto verso l'asciugamano per annusarlo e osservarlo più da vicino. C'erano come tanti fili di stoffa rivolti verso l'altro, era strano.

«E' per asciugarsi. Assorbe l'acqua che ti resta addosso e—»

«Perché togliere l'acqua?»

«Perché altrimenti prendi freddo.»

«L'acqua non è fredda.»

Sollevò lo sguardo verso il volto di Rin, contrario alle sue affermazioni. L'acqua non era fredda, l'acqua era... calda e accogliente.

«Beh ma al vento f—»

«Corrente?»

«No, il vento Haru. Il— quello che ti muove i capelli adesso.»

«La corrente.» ripeté risoluto, prendendo comunque coscienza, infastidito, di come effettivamente i suoi capelli venissero mossi dal vento. In realtà, sapeva la differenza tra i due termini, ma voleva far innervosire Rin. L'uomo però, invece di insistere e proseguire in alcun modo, sospirò, e senza una parola frugò nel borsone lì accanto, estraendone una scatoletta circolare e luccicante sulla cui circonferenza erano raffigurati dei pesci. Gliela porse, dopo di ché frugò ancora e ne tirò fuori altre due, di forme e grandezze differenti. A lui però interessò prevalentemente quella che aveva in mano e, avvicinandosela al volto, tentò di capire cosa fosse.

La aveva già vista da qualche parte, e i pesci lì raffigurati erano i suoi preferiti. Ma perché erano lì, fermi e piatti?

“ _Una foto...”_

La risata di Rin gli fece sollevare lo sguardo dall'oggetto; non voleva perdersi il suo sorriso.

«Preferisci assaggiare per primo del tonno, dello sgombro o delle acciughe? Tutto cotto ovviamente.» un altro sorriso, e gli occhi rossi brillarono nuovamente anche quando smisero di guardarlo, per fissare l'asciugamano. Haruka non era sicuro di sapere cosa significasse 'cotto', o cosa intendesse per tonno, sgombro e acciughe, ma le spalle tese dell'umano e la mano dietro al suo collo e tra i capelli rossi, lo fecero riflettere. Fu solo per un attimo però che si chiese se l'umano avesse intenzione di dargli del cibo _cattivo_ ; quello dopo, era già tornato a fissare la scatoletta che teneva in mano, quella con i pesci più familiari che—

Quello che aveva cacciato poco prima. Si voltò per guardarlo, riverso sull'asciugamano dove lo aveva lasciato, e lo riconobbe nella rappresentazione sulla confezione.

Uno _sgombro_. Nella scatola c'era... quel pesce morto? E 'cotto'...?

Tornò a fissarla, perplesso, e Rin dovette mal interpretare la sua espressione, a giudicare dai borbottii che seguirono.

«E'… è buono, sta tranquillo. Aspetta, ora ti faccio vedere.»

Aspettò proprio come gli era stato detto, osservando il poliziotto con tranquillità mentre questi prendeva la scatola dalle sue mani, sollevando una linguetta per poi far aprire il coperchio metallico. Si avvicinò per osservare più da vicino cosa stesse facendo e cosa si nascondesse lì dentro. Un odore piacevole provenne da lì, alimentando solamente la sua curiosità. La fragranza del pesce non fu però l'unica a stuzzicare il suo olfatto più sensibile; notò anche qualcos'altro che non riuscì ad identificare. Ad ogni modo, non gli sembrò nulla di pericoloso o minaccioso; si fidava di Rin, altrimenti ora non si sarebbe trovato a pochi centimetri dal suo naso pur di guardare nella scatola.

«Ecco, ora prendo la for— _Haru_!» esclamò il poliziotto non appena sollevò il capo e lo vide, scattando all'indietro come se qualche grande pesce gli avesse morso la coda. O le gambe. Oppure i suoi brutti piedi.

«Non starmi così vicino, che cavoli…» brontolò, prendendo dal borsone un oggetto strano e metallico, appuntito. Inizialmente sembrò volerglielo porgere, ma all'ultimo ritirò la mano, conficcando l'oggetto nella scatola, così da prendere un po' del suo contenuto che, subito dopo, si portò alle labbra. Masticò e deglutì, tutto davanti a lui.

Gli stava facendo vedere che poteva fidarsi e mangiare quello strano pesce senza temere nulla. Accennò un sorriso, apprezzando la gentilezza dell'umano nei suoi confronti – anche se era del tutto innecessaria – e lo avvicinò non solo con il volto, permettendo alla sua coda di sfiorare il ginocchio dell'umano.

«Allora, lo… vuoi assaggiare?»

Annuì, sereno, e senza aggiungere altro prese la scatoletta dalle mani di Rin, stando ben attento a non sfiorare le sue dita. Poi, per assaggiare il pesce, avvicinò l'oggetto al volto.

Fu a quel punto, quando il suo naso era a pochi centimetri dal pesce, che il poliziotto lo fermò, afferrandogli il polso. Scattò, non aspettandosi l'improvviso calore, ma così come era arrivato, inaspettato, così scomparve. Rin infatti lo lasciò andare in fretta, ma sembrava non essersi accorto della sua reazione.

«Che cavolo fai…» mugugnò riprendendosi la scatoletta per tirarne fuori il contenuto usando sempre l'oggetto metallico che stringeva tra le dita. «Si mangia con questa Haru, con la forchetta.»

“ _Forchetta.”_

Si avvicinò, sia a lui che all'oggetto, sospettoso.

«Non mi piace.»

«Ma se neanche lo hai assaggiato!»

«La forchetta.»

«Uh?» farfugliò l'uomo, alzando un sopracciglio e sorridendo verso di lui in quel modo che non sopportava. Allo stesso tempo, senza esitare, avvicinò la forchetta verso di lui finché il pesce non gli sfiorò le labbra. «Non fare tante storie e mangia, avanti! Te l'ho preso apposta, che diamine…»

Lo aveva preso per lui. Questa consapevolezza fu sufficiente; schiuse le labbra, lentamente, e anche se quella forchetta non gli piaceva affatto, la accettò, così da poter assaggiare quel che Rin _aveva preso per lui_. Ma sopraggiunse un problema: Rin lo stava fissando. Rin... lo stava fissando talmente tanto che, dopo qualche attimo in cui ricambiò lo sguardo, si sentì troppo esposto, in imbarazzo, e fu costretto a voltarsi e a guardarlo con la coda dell'occhio – fu così che lo vide arrossire e arrossire e arrossire, finché non sembrò sul punto di prendere fuoco.

 

 

“ _Cosa ho fatto, cosa ho fatto."_

Andò nel panico. Senza dubbio quello era un motivo particolarmente futile per raggiungere una tale tonalità di rosso, ma per un romantico senza speranze come lui, era più che sufficiente. In fin dei conti, lo aveva imboccato e solo due _fidanzati_ potevano imboccarsi, nessun altro. Iniziò a gesticolare profusamente, rischiando di far cadere lo sgombro e, nel frattempo, iniziò anche a imprecare sottovoce, cercando senza troppi successi una scusa valida che potesse giustificare il suo gesto oltraggioso. Così agitandosi però, stava peggiorando la situazione a giudicare dallo sguardo preoccupato del tritone. Indubbiamente, Haruka dovette pensare che era un pazzo; come poteva spiegargli che invece la sua era una semplice crisi isterica?

Una terribile crisi isterica la cui colpa era da addossare esclusivamente al suo encefalo, il quale non solo aveva ordinato al suo braccio di imboccare Haruka, ma che aveva fatto anche strani pensieri riguardo quanto la sua bocca, piccola e dalle labbra sottili, fosse stata adorabile mentre si schiudeva. O anche a quanto fosse stato carino il suo sguardo, quando si era voltato, o a quanto meraviglioso gli fosse sembrato il leggero rossore che aveva tinto le sue guance e—

Sì, il suo encefalo era decisamente da colpevolizzare. Stava facendo strani pensieri su un tritone e, anche se non era la prima volta che se ne rendeva conto, questo era senza alcun dubbio un evento grave. Molto grave.

Insomma, era un... tritone, un pesce in pratica.

…

Sentì il bisogno di urlare ed andarsene a prendere a testate qualcosa; invece restò lì, inchiodato a terra dallo sguardo blu e vicino di Haruka, che lo stava fissando senza battere ciglio.

«S-senti Haru scusa, non lo ho fatto apposta. Non… lo faccio più, davvero, mi dispiace io non volevo pensare quello che ho pensato _CIOE'_ non volevo fare quel—»

«E' buono.»

«—lo che ho fatto cioè imboccarti quello lo fanno i fidan—…» Si zittì, abbassò all'istante le braccia a terra e fissò Haruka come se avesse visto un fantasma o avesse le allucinazioni. “ _Ottimo lavoro Rin”_ _,_ gli disse una vocina in un angolo della sua mente, _“_ _renditi ancora più idiota”_ _._ «…Cosa?»

«E' buono, ho detto.»

«Oh.»

Continuò a fissare il tritone, il quale ricambiava il suo sguardo senza particolari problemi. Quelli al contrario li ebbe lui poco dopo, quando riprese ad arrossire e si costrinse a fissare l'asciugamano sotto di sé. Si era... _calmato_ non appena Haruka gli aveva detto che gli piaceva lo sgombro, ed era come se l'imbarazzo fosse stato spazzato via da qualcos'altro, dalla felicità di aver fatto assaggiare al tritone qualcosa che era stato apprezzato. Sì, era felice, decisamente.

(Decisamente troppo: le farfalle nel suo stomaco sembravano solamente moltiplicarsi e, forse, avrebbe fatto meglio a darsi un contegno altrimenti i suoi sentimenti sarebbero apparsi a lettere cubitali sulla sua fronte.)

«Beh, se ti piace…» iniziò a borbottare, risollevando lo sguardo verso il moro avanti a sé. «All— Pff...!» si interruppe all'istante: Haruka stava tentando di impugnare la forchetta che, mentre era nel panico doveva aver fatto cadere, ma era terribilmente goffo. E stava sbagliando la posizione della mano.

Era impossibile non pensare che fosse _adorabile_ , coda da pesce o meno.

«Aspetta, ti faccio vedere come si prende.» ridacchiò, dimenticando completamente l'imbarazzo e tutti gli strani pensieri, riavvicinandosi a lui per poter prendere la forchetta dalle sue mani e dimostrargli come tenerla; non era difficile per lui che ci era abituato, ma evidentemente Haruka era al momento come un bambino che impara per la prima volta. «Riprova ora.» aggiunse, lasciando che riafferrasse la posata, tentando di non mostrargli il lieve tremore che lo scosse quando le dita fresche e umide del tritone lo sfiorarono.

Meglio concentrarsi sulla sua presa sulla forchetta.

«No, non così.» continuò a correggerlo, mostrandogli la posizione giusta con la mano per una seconda volta; in tutta risposta però, Haruka lo guardò tra il confuso e l'irritato. Perché doveva essere tanto cocciuto e orgoglioso da irritarsi se corretto riguardo qualunque cosa? Sospirando e decidendo di ignorare il suo broncio, si spostò ancora più vicino e, dopo un breve momento di esitazione, poggiò la propria mano su quella dell'altro, mettendogli le dita in una posizione corretta.

Lo scatto, la leggera sorpresa e l'improvvisa rigidezza di Haruka attirarono però la sua attenzione; ritirò in fretta la mano, anche se si rese conto che 'in fretta' era stato in realtà con troppi secondi di ritardo, durante i quali era rimasto immobile, la sua mano sopra quella leggermente più piccola e affusolata del tritone. Le sue dita su quelle fresche e umide di Haruka, lucide e collegate da una membrana trasparente.

Si stava comportando in modo troppo strano.

Deglutì e scosse il capo, fingendo che non fosse successo nulla.

«Così ecco, bravo.» commentò subito per distrarre entrambi. «Ora prova a prendere un po' di cibo, avanti.»

E così, la serata proseguì senza ulteriori incidenti.

A seguito il primo fallimento di Haruka, che fece cadere lo sgombro sulla sabbia, Rin si ritrovò a dover convincere il tritone a non mangiare il cibo che era ora pieno di sabbia e, allo stesso tempo, dovette praticamente _costringerlo_ a continuare a tentare con la forchetta; altrimenti, ne era certo, avrebbe provato a mangiare direttamente dalla scatola in alluminio e, così facendo, avrebbe rischiato di graffiarsi con il coperchio. Alla fine però la sua determinazione fu ripagata dal lieve sorriso che Haruka gli mostrò non appena riuscì nell'impresa titanica dell'uso della forchetta. Ma non fu solo quello a ripagarlo: poco dopo, a quel sorriso si aggiunse anche un leggero broncio; Haruka aveva finito tutto lo sgombro e, se ne era così dispiaciuto, significava solamente che gli era piaciuto molto.

Dopo quel pasto – durante il quale Haruka mangiò tutto il pesce, compreso quello crudo che provò a fargli assaggiare –, che durò più del dovuto a causa dell'iniziale incertezza del tritone con la posata e delle sue infinite domande su come si cuocesse il pesce e cosa significasse 'condire', il sole era ben più basso nel cielo rispetto a quando era arrivato; presto, sarebbe scomparso dietro l'orizzonte. Era incredibile come il tempo passasse terribilmente in fretta quando era in compagnia del tritone, quasi stentava a credervi. Che lo volesse o no, però, doveva accettare che la notte si stava avvicinando e che allo stesso tempo si riducevano le ore restanti per stare assieme. Certo, avevano tutta la notte ancora, eppure mentre accese la lampada a batterie che si era portato dietro, si rese conto che per lui non era abbastanza.

«Luce.» commentò Haruka, sporgendosi verso la lampada. Aveva gli occhi ridotti a fessure strette, così come le pupille verticali.

«Ti piace?»

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, durante il quale il tritone sfiorò la superficie dell'oggetto, tenendosi però lontano con il volto. «Sì.»

Ridacchiò per la semplice onestà della risposta, ma non si permise di perdere ulteriore tempo prezioso – per quanto fosse _seducente_ il profilo di Haruka nel buio, illuminato dalla luce solo da una angolazione – e, afferrando il suo borsone, iniziò a frugare nel suo interno. Era ora di mostrargli tutto il resto: i libri, le fotografie, il lettore musicale.

Da dove avrebbe potuto iniziare?

«Haru, scegli.» gli disse all'improvviso, sollevando lo sguardo sul suo volto, vicino. Era agitato, spaventato nuovamente all'idea che quello che aveva portato per lui – o addirittura la stessa serata – potessero non essere di suo gradimenti, ma era consapevole che ormai fermarsi sarebbe stato del tutto inutile. «Vuoi sentire, vedere o toccare?»

Si rese conto, dallo sguardo perplesso del tritone, che la sua domanda potesse apparire insolita e incomprensibile e che forse avrebbe fatto meglio a spiegarsi, ma il volto del tritone attirò ogni suo pensiero, facendolo restare in silenzio. Una risposta comunque non tardò ad arrivare:

«…Sentire.»

E così fu.

Il primo oggetto che prese dal borsone fu il suo lettore mp3, e anche se fu un impresa riuscire a convincere Haruka ad indossare almeno una delle cuffiette, andò tutto per il verso giusto, ovvero proprio come si era immaginato: il tritone all'inizio non apprezzò minimamente quelli che aveva definito _“strani suoni fastidiosi”_ , ma bastarono un paio delle canzoni dei Survivor e dei Knack per fargli cambiare idea – ' _Eye of the Tiger_ ' doveva fargliela ascoltare. Ma non poteva di certo fermarsi solo alla musica, non quando il tritone sembrava così entusiasta: gli mostrò allora il carillon e qualcos'altro di legato alle canzoni, ovvero il vinile che aveva portato con sé, per spiegargli piuttosto goffamente di cosa si trattasse e allo stesso tempo per lasciarglielo toccare e vedere. Proprio come aveva fatto con le cuffiette e con il lettore Mp3, il tritone dapprima con diffidenza e poi sempre con maggiore sicurezza si rigirò l'oggetto tra le mani, avvicinandolo al volto per annusarlo e tentare anche di morderlo.

No, questo non glielo permise. _“Solo il cibo si morde”_ , gli spiegò, ridacchiando all'occhiataccia che Haruka gli riserbò.

Dopo il vinile fu il turno del book fotografico che si era portato. Haruka si era incuriosito dal luccichio della plastica trasparente protettiva ed era stato praticamente costretto a tirarlo del tutto fuori dal borsone – rifiutandosi però di farglielo tenere in mano per almeno cinque minuti buoni; la sua intenzione iniziale, infatti, era stata quella di _non_ mostrargli tutte le foto, ma solo quelle più recenti. Insomma, farsi vedere da marmocchio era imbarazzante. Ma evidentemente con Haruka era impossibile che qualcosa andasse al 100% come voleva lui, ed infatti il tritone, non appena ebbe tra le mani l'intera raccolta – veramente, perché non aveva scelto qualcos'altro da portagli? –, andò subito alle prime pagine, alle foto di Rin neonato.

Alle foto in cui sorrideva anche se senza denti, alle foto in cui era con tutta la famiglia, o anche a quelle dove tirava le guance alla sua sorellina e indossava gli abiti della madre. Ricordi imbarazzanti e privati, che... non gli dispiacque condividere con Haruka.

“ _Sei tondo”_ fu il suo unico commento, privo di alcuna malizia, mentre con una delicatezza insolita e incredibilmente dolce, accarezzava i bordi delle fotografie, facendolo arrossire.

Alle foto seguì un libro illustrato. Haruka, contro ogni sua aspettativa, si dimostrò in grado di leggere, anche se a fatica. Gli disse che gli sembrava tutto stranamente familiare, non solo la forma del libro o gli elementi di cui era costituito, ma proprio l'alfabeto, le lettere. Era decisamente strano, e dalle poche parole che riuscì ad estrapolargli mentre accarezzava le pagine, immaginò che riuscisse a leggere grazie all'osservazione degli umani, o anche per merito di sua nonna – gliela aveva nominata raramente, specialmente i primi giorni in cui si erano incontrati. Non sapeva nient'altro della sua famiglia, e anche se avrebbe voluto approfondire la questione, aveva paura di risultare scortese. _“La prossima volta”_ , si diceva sempre. Ad ogni modo, quel che Haruka stava leggendo silenziosamente era un semplice fantasy, ' _La Storia Infinita_ '. Da piccolo sua madre glielo leggeva sempre prima di andare a dormire e lui, cresciuto, lo aveva letto innumerevoli volte; era, insomma, uno dei suoi libri preferiti, e vedere Haruka tanto interessato al riguardo lo rese ancora più felice. Si incantò ad osservarlo mentre scorreva con lo sguardo ogni singola riga, facendosi via via più svelto, e si divertì nel notare i minimi cambiamenti del suo volto, che passò più volte da corrucciato a concentrato. Le ciglia scure risaltavano meravigliosamente sulla pelle chiara e immacolata, la cui unica nota di colore era costituita dalle labbra sottili e perfette. Lucide, sicuramente morbide e buon—

«Rin?»

Era vicino. _Erano_ vicini. Le pupille verticali di Haruka erano scure, ampie e... vide persino i dettagli di quell'iridi blu sparire in quel nero, e gli mancò il fiato.

 

 

Aveva capito che l'umano era troppo vicino a lui nel momento in cui aveva avvertito il suo respiro scostargli qualche capello dalla fronte, e aveva avuto conferma di quella vicinanza eccessiva quando aveva sollevato lo sguardo, perdendosi per un attimo in quelle iridi rosse. Aveva nuovamente abbassato la guardia, sempre di più, ecco cosa significava quella vicinanza; in fin dei conti, non erano solo i loro nasi ad essere quasi a contatto: la sua coda era praticamente attaccata alle sue gambe, se non addirittura sopra di esse, e le loro spalle si erano sfiorate, di tanto in tanto. Ma per quale motivo continuava a permettergli un simile contatto, e perché lui stesso continuava a ricercarlo e desiderarlo, a considerarlo ormai naturale, come parte di sé? Per quanto se lo chiedesse, non era ancora giunto ad alcuna risposta, forse perché in realtà non la stava realmente cercando. Pensare al riguardo, spesso, gli faceva venire mal di testa, lo confondeva e lo rendeva inquieto. Stare al fianco dell'umano, invece, lo rilassava e lo faceva sentire... a _casa_.

Ma non sarebbe dovuto succedere; si sarebbe dovuto innervosire perché si sentiva strano, e si sarebbe dovuto allontanare per riprendere il controllo. Per far cessare il proprio rossore.

E invece restava lì, immobile, perdendosi non tanto nello sguardo dell'umano, quanto nel suo odore, amplificato dal respiro caldo che avvertiva sulla sue labbra. Regolare e lento, in contrasto con il battito forte e veloce dei loro cuori.

Voleva avvicinarsi ancora.

«A…A—»

Ma rompendo il silenzio, Rin indietreggiò, anche se non eccessivamente, ed iniziò a balbettare e a gesticolare.

«A—avevi qualcosa sulla… hai—» deglutì e si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli. Subito dopo, poggiò la mano sul retro del suo collo, e lì rimase un altro po', mentre il poliziotto si torturava il labbro inferiore, mordendoselo.

Divennero _rosse_ , quelle labbra.

«Hai f-finito con il libro?»

A quel punto anche lui indietreggiò e annuì, porgendoglielo; era ancora un po' confuso da quanto successo – e ultimamente era troppo spesso in quello stato – ma non accadde nient'altro degno di nota, per il momento almeno. Rin riprese il proprio oggetto e dopo qualche momento di silenzio teso e spiacevole, ricominciò a parlargli, a mostrargli i contenuti restanti di quell'enorme borsone che aveva appositamente portato per lui. Restò ad ascoltarlo, interessato, e anche lui fece del suo meglio per non riflettere, per non avvicinarsi ulteriormente e per non pensare a quanto volesse sentire ancora il calore di Rin. Toccò invece con mano, annusò e tentò di mordere ancora ogni singolo oggetto che il bipede gli porse: tutti, nessuno escluso, gli sembrarono familiari. Non li aveva mai visti, di questo ne era abbastanza certo, eppure conosceva i nomi di molti, e persino il loro utilizzo. Aveva la sensazione di averli già utilizzati; ad esempio, l'elastico con cui Rin si fece un piccolo codino era certo di averlo maneggiato. Forse qualcuno era finito vicino al suo nido, quando era piccolo.

Ad ogni modo, quel che lo interessò maggiormente dell'elastico non fu tanto questo fatto, quanto come riuscisse a rendere Rin— differente. Piacevolmente differente, al punto che la sua curiosità ebbe la meglio su di lui, fino a farlo sporgere ancora una volta verso l'uomo, per potergli sfiorare i capelli, e tirarglieli anche un po'.

Ma la curiosità non si fermò lì, e Rin riuscì a soddisfarla ogni volta: continuò a parlargli, a sorridergli e a restargli vicino a lungo, persino dopo che il borsone era stato del tutto svuotato. Lui, da parte sua, non era molto loquace e raramente rispose se non con monosillabi, ma ascoltare l'umano era piacevole, così come lo era guardare le sue espressioni e i suoi gesti; quella sera, in particolare, sembrò dare il meglio di sé in quanto a gesticolare, ma oltre a ciò riuscì a scoprire e a meglio definire tanti tratti dell'uomo avanti a sé: capì, ad esempio, che oltre ad arrossire subito non appena qualcosa lo imbarazzava, le sue sopracciglia prima si corrucciavano e poi si sollevavano come per mostrare esasperazione; ebbe la conferma che quando si grattava la nuca era perché era indeciso riguardo quel che dire, ma non riguardo quel che stava pensando; comprese anche che iniziava a gesticolare più del solito solo quando era particolarmente preso da un argomento, o se voleva sottolineare un concetto.

Si accorse che il suo sorriso non aveva eguali in radiosità, e che i suoi occhi brillavano persino a quell'ora tarda della notte.

«Ho… qualcosa in faccia, Haru?»

Si irrigidì, rizzando la schiena nel tragico momento in cui realizzò che lo stava fissando, _troppo da vicino_.

«Mi si sono seccati gli occhi.» mentì, voltandosi.

Quel che vide con la coda dell'occhio lo allarmò: Rin scattò in piedi e in un attimo fu sopra di lui.

«DOVEVI DIRMELO _CRETINO_.»

«Co—»

Parzialmente spaventato dal mutamento repentino di atmosfera, passata da calma e pacata a così frenetica e rumorosa in un batter d'occhio, non capì quello che stava succedendo finché non si ritrovò tra le braccia di Rin.

Nuovamente. Nuovamente stretto a quel calore e aggrappato alle sue spalle.

«Ri—»

«Devi andare in acqua, no? Brutto idiota, immaginavo che stare fuori non ti facesse bene ma _gli occhi che si seccano_ , dannazione…!»

…

A quel punto realizzò che il poliziotto aveva creduto alla sua scusa, detta giusto per uscire dalla situazione spiacevole. Non gli disse nulla, anche perché non si sarebbe potuto giustificare, e non si agitò, permettendogli di portarlo fino alla riva. Lì, l'uomo si inginocchiò nell'acqua bassa e calma, lasciandolo andare troppo presto. Il calore più forte sparì, ma il suo tocco sembrò restare più a lungo, contribuendo a renderlo un po' confuso e disorientato. Aveva sempre bisogno di qualche secondo di pausa, dopo che Rin lo lasciava andare.

«Immergi almeno il volto, avanti!» lo intimò, restando chinato lì davanti a lui. Dal tono della sua voce, e dai lineamenti del volto, era chiaro che fosse genuinamente preoccupato per lui – ed ecco che il suo petto si scaldò autonomamente, senza il tocco dell'uomo.

«…Va meglio.»

Rin sembrò non accontentarsi della sua risposta: unì le mani formando una piccola coppa e, senza avvisarlo, sollevò un po' d'acqua per versargliela dolcemente sul capo. Fu piacevole, e chiuse gli occhi per godersi meglio la sensazione. In effetti, anche se non era vero che i suoi occhi si fossero seccati, riassorbire un po' d'acqua non gli avrebbe fatto male.

«Scusami, avrei dovuto… accorgermi che iniziavi a non sentirti bene. Sono una frana una volta che inizio a parlare, non la smetto più.»

“ _Si sente in colpa.”_

Sorrise a quell'affermazione, perché sì, era precisamente come aveva detto lui; Rin chiacchierava senza freni, con continuo e instancabile entusiasmo.

«Beh… se— se ti secchi comunque è il caso tu dorma nel tuo nido, giusto…?»

«No.» rispose immediatamente, corrucciandosi per via della tristezza che aveva avvertito nella voce dell'umano, una nota spiacevole e stonata in quella frase. Non era necessario che rinunciassero entrambi a stare assieme nella tenda, dove immaginava avrebbero chiacchierato un altro po'; la notte, poteva restare più a lungo fuori dall'acqua, e nell'eventualità si fosse accorto di seccarsi troppo, avrebbe potuto raggiungere il mare senza troppi problemi.

«Haru, se ti si sono seccati gli occhi non è il caso rischiare… se— se poi ti succedesse qualcosa non avrei idea di come poterti aiutare, o di dove poterti portare.»

«Non succederà.»

L'umano sbuffò e si passò una mano tra i capelli; sembrava combattuto e prima di parlare nuovamente, schioccò la lingua.

«Guarda che non è un problema togliere la tenda, prendere il borsone e tornarmene a casa. Sarà anche notte ma sono pur sempre un poliziotto, se dovessi incontrare qualcuno di losc—»

«No.»

Rin deglutì e si zittì, ricambiando il suo sguardo a lungo. E poi, dal nulla, sorrise e ridacchiò.

« _Haruu~_ » il modo con cui trascinò l'ultima vocale del suo nome non prometteva nulla di buono. «Vuoi così tanto dormire con me?»

“ _Sì.”_

…

Abbassò lo sguardo e sperò che, essendo lontani dalla lampada sulla spiaggia, Rin non notasse il suo rossore. Si sentiva strano e combattuto; non aveva idea del perché fosse effettivamente così desideroso di restare più a lungo sulla spiaggia, con quel bipede, ma... era così. Voleva restare, prolungare il tempo che avrebbero potuto passare assieme.

Ora però aveva bisogno di una scusa.

«Voglio vedere come dormono gli umani.»

E questa sembrò funzionare – d'altronde aveva creduto che gli si seccassero gli occhi… –, e Rin non aggiunse altro per un po', sembrando immerso nei suoi pensieri. Riguardo cosa? Restò ad osservarlo pazientemente, agitando la coda nell'acqua non per nervosismo, ma perché era felice. Perché voleva muoversi, nuotare e saltare. Perché a breve sarebbe stato in tenda assieme a Rin.

«Pensi che se bagno uno degli asciugamani e te lo avvolgo attorno, potrebbe mantenerti bagnato fino al mattino presto?»

«Sì.»

Un'altra pausa, dopo la quale Rin sfoggiò uno dei suoi sorrisi più splendidi.

«…Possiamo provare allora.»

 

 

 

**つづく**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamma mia scusate del ritardo per questo capitolo ma VENERDI' HO UN ESAME UCCIDETEMI. E poi è più lungo degli altri, forse posso essere perdonata (?)  
> Btw, qui è chiaro che i due bimbi iniziano a capire cosa gli sta succedendo eeee dal prossimo capitolo si movimentano le cose e do un po' il via all'angst 8)  
> Anche se quella si sta montando già da ora, sono curiosa di sapere se qualcuno si è accorto di qualcosa di insolito ecco, che potrebbe apparire come una mia mancanza di fantasia riguardo qualcosa (?) E' difficile spiegarlo senza dire cosa dovreste guardare bene u_ù  
> Ma sto divagando, spero che vi piaccia questo capitolo di fluff immotivata e, nel caso, commentate anche!  
> Alla prossima ~ (spero di non fare troppo tardi per via dell'esame, che sofferenza)


	6. Capitolo 5 - Un insolito modo per idratarsi

 

 

 ** Capitolo 5  
** ** Un modo insolito per idratarsi **

  
  


      «Non entro.»

«Come non entri?!»

Ancora tra le braccia dell'uomo, che lo stava stringendo contro il suo petto, Haruka squadrò diffidente l'interno della piccola tenda, illuminata ora dalla fioca luce di una lampada che Rin vi aveva riposto per permettere ad entrambi di vedere – lui in realtà non ne aveva bisogno, neanche ora che il sole era definitivamente tramontato; era abituato alle profondità marine, dove la notte non c'era alcuna fonte di luce.

…Non era forse così?

«Non entriamo.» ripeté, al momento neanche più così entusiasta all'idea di dover dormire lì dentro _accanto_ all'umano – sempre che fossero riusciti ad incastrarsi in quel piccolo spazio. Ma poi, veramente, perché aveva insistito tanto per dormire assieme a lui? Non riusciva a spiegarselo. Avrebbe dovuto pensare _prima_ a quel che avrebbe comportato accettare definitivamente la sua offerta, e invece vi stava riflettendo solo ora, mentre istintivamente e contro ogni aspettativa, continuava ad aggrapparsi alle spalle dell'uomo; stava pensando che dormire al fianco di quel calore, avrebbe significato essere del tutto vulnerabile ed esposto. Ormai si fidava dell'essere umano, si fidava a sufficienza da farsi toccare e da desiderare il suo contatto al punto da ricercarlo lui stesso, ma— dormire era un'altra faccenda. Non avrebbe avuto minimamente il controllo e Rin avrebbe potuto fare di tutto.

Eppure, nonostante queste sue constatazioni, ormai ritirarsi sarebbe stato sciocco. Era troppo orgoglioso per farlo e, inoltre, era effettivamente curioso. Curioso di sapere come Rin dormisse e se, eventualmente, sarebbe potuto succedere qualcosa tra loro.

“ _Qualcosa…”_

«Ma si che c'entriamo, fidati.» mugugnò Rin, afferrandolo meglio prima di adagiarlo su un asciugamano, sistemato davanti l'entrata. «Io sto dentro il sacco a pelo quindi non posso neanche muovermi più di tanto, e poi davvero, è più grande di quel che sembra. Ti faccio vedere…»

Dopo aver osservato con un certo sospetto quelli che immaginò essere i sacchi a pelo, disposti uno accanto all'altro all'interno della tenda, si concentrò sull'uomo avanti a sé; Rin entrò nella tenda, a carponi, e si sdraiò il più possibile vicino a uno dei lati, così da far risaltare lo spazio restante. Sembrava particolarmente concentrato in quel che stava facendo, a giudicare dal volto corrucciato; allo stesso tempo però, stava anche sorridendo.

«Guarda, c'è spazio!» esclamò, allungando un braccio verso la parte vuota. Sì, lo spazio c'era, constatò, ma non era così tanto quanto l'altro voleva fargli credere. La mano di Rin infatti era a pochi centimetri dall'altro lato della tenda, e questo significava che se nel sonno avesse scelto di toccarlo all'improvviso, come era già capitato in quella giornata, lui non avrebbe potuto nulla per impedirglielo. Sarebbero stati troppo vicini. «Sì insomma non è tantissimo, ma si può fare. E comunque…» il tono della voce di Rin cambiò all'improvviso, assumendo una nota che prima di allora non aveva mai sentito. Sembrava beffardo, _impudente_. «…Se non hai voglia di dormire qui, puoi sempre andartene per—»

«No.»

…Maledizione, aveva risposto troppo repentinamente. Si morse il labbro e distolse lentamente lo sguardo, fingendo che non fosse accaduto nulla; però, ignorare il modo con cui Rin sorrise e, risollevandosi, si avvicinò fino a sedersi davanti a lui, era impossibile. Tornò dunque a fissarlo, assottigliando lo sguardo come se fosse innervosito dalla vicinanza e non dalla sua stessa reazione.

«Bene~ Allora aspetta qui, vado a bagnare l'asciugamano e torno.»

Sempre più _spavaldo_.

Annuì, osservandolo allontanarsi senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui in nessun momento; se al contrario si fosse voltato e concentrato sulla tenda, temeva di poter farsi prendere da una insolita agitazione, e non ne aveva alcuna intenzione. Inoltre, era bello guardare Rin, anche se ora era ancora vestito ed era dunque difficile scorgere i muscoli sotto la stoffa. Magari nella tenda però li avrebbe potuti vedere e toccare.

…

Chiuse un momento gli occhi, riaprendoli solo poco dopo quando sentì Rin lamentarsi dell'acqua fredda; era in riva al mare e si stava chinando un po' goffamente verso l'acqua, stringendo tra le mani un asciugamano; fece poi qualche passo avanti, probabilmente per immergere l'asciugamano dove non avrebbe rischiato di riempirlo inutilmente di sabbia – era sempre premuroso, considerò; si doveva essere accorto di quanto lo infastidiva – e lì lo lasciò andare, inzuppandolo. Subito dopo lo risollevò, visibilmente più pesante, e si riavvicinò alla tenda. Solo a quel punto distolse lo sguardo: stranamente, non voleva che Rin si accorgesse di quanto, in effetti, tendesse a fissarlo.

«Umh…» mugugnò l'uomo, riaccucciandosi al suo fianco. Sembrava teso ora e non aveva più quell'aria decisa e irritante di poco prima; era incredibile quanto ci mettesse poco a cambiare completamente atteggiamento, e il motivo continuava a sfuggirgli. «Come te lo devo mettere?» gli domandò, e a quel punto persino le sue guance tornarono ad essere un po' rosee, facendogli guadagnare un po' della confidenza persa. «E sei… veramente sicuro?»

Questo avrebbe dovuto smettere di chiederglielo, specialmente ora, mentre manteneva teso l'asciugamano davanti a lui in un chiaro invito per farsi circondare da esso. Lo tentava, molto più di quanto avrebbe dovuto.

E comunque era sicuro della sua scelta. Sicurissimo, semplicemente non sapeva _perché_.

«Me lo avvolgo attorno.»

«Non è troppo freddo però?»

“ _Freddo?”_

Perplesso, allungò un braccio verso il telo pregno d'acqua, sfiorandolo con le dita ancora umide a causa del bagno che Rin gli aveva imposto precedentemente per idratarlo, e notò che in effetti la temperatura del mare era ben più calda in confronto a quella quell'asciugamano. Non avrebbe costituito un grave problema però, dato che per la sua temperatura corporea risultava comunque tiepido. Scosse il capo dunque, e senza aggiungere altro – senza attendere né porsi ulteriori domande – si sporse con il busto verso l'essere umano, fino a poggiarsi con il petto contro il tessuto bagnato: aveva tutta l'intenzione di avvolgerselo attorno.

E invece da questo momento iniziarono i problemi: Rin restò sorpreso dal suo movimento e, in quanto idiota, allentò la presa sull'asciugamano, rendendolo meno teso; a tal modo gli fece perdere l'equilibrio in avanti. Finì, insomma, contro il busto dell'uomo, il capo premuto contro la sua spalla e le braccia intrappolate tra il suo corpo e quello di Rin. L'asciugamano era l'unico oggetto a separarli, se non si contava la maglia del poliziotto – quindi, _tecnicamente_ c'era qualcosa che li teneva distanti, eppure il calore che all'improvviso fu contro di lui, completamente inaspettato e fin troppo forte, lo prese alla provvista. Restò immobile, con gli occhi sbarrati, e tentò di non agitarsi né di mostrare alcun segno di fastidio.

Non ci riuscì.

Invece, sbatté la coda a terra, e tremò quando avvertì il proprio cuore battere all'impazzata, compagno perfetto di quello di Rin, esattamente sotto le sue mani. Ecco perché l'umano era sempre così caldo: era impossibile mantenere una temperatura normale se il cuore pompava tanto in fretta il sangue.

«Cosa stai facendo?» mormorò, riuscendo a mantenere un tono piatto ed impassibile.

«Dovrei— chiedertelo io piuttosto!» rispondendogli a questo modo, Rin gli lasciò definitivamente andare l'asciugamano, restando immediatamente dopo immobile, anche lui paralizzato. Confuso a quel punto dal suo atteggiamento, provò a concentrarsi sul battito di quel cuore, e anche sulle lievi vibrazioni che percorrevano il petto ampio dell'uomo quando parlava. Erano piacevoli.

«Volevo mettermi l'asciugamano attorno, tu hai allentato la presa e sono caduto in avanti.»

Seguì un momento di silenzio – se si escludeva il _tu-tum, tu-tum_ , continuo e rassicurante che poteva udire. Poi, un sussurro:

«Scusa.»

Fu un mormorio tanto flebile che lo incuriosì, e facendo leva con le braccia contro il petto dell'uomo, si distanziò il minimo necessario per poter sollevare lo sguardo e poter così osservare l'altro in volto. La visuale dal basso non lo entusiasmava molto, dato che contribuiva a farlo sentire a disagio e vulnerabile, ma il rossore diffuso sulle guance di Rin lo distrasse da tutto il resto. Scelse di non commentarlo però, perché aveva imparato che farlo lo avrebbe solamente fatto innervosire.

«Ti stai bagnando i vestiti.» lo informò, notando che era ormai praticamente zuppo, considerando che era anche entrato in acqua.

«Ho… ho un cambio.»

«Mh.»

Il silenzio continuò e ben presto divenne più teso e assurdo, al punto che il battito del cuore di Rin non fu più sufficiente a distrarlo. Era sempre strano quando il poliziotto non apriva bocca: era molto più abituato a sentirlo parlare e a capire di conseguenza cosa gli passasse per la testa. A quel modo invece, comprendere i suoi pensieri era praticamente impossibile, e non gli stava affatto bene, soprattutto perché in quel silenzio persino le sue guance avevano iniziato a scaldarsi, lasciandogli due scelte: nascondersi contro di lui, soddisfando il suo assurdo desiderio di assaggiarlo – magari sulle labbra, che sembravano _saporite_ –, oppure allontanarsi e farsi aiutare ad entrare nella tenda.

Dopo qualche momento di considerazione, scelse saggiamente la seconda opzione; ogni tanto, riusciva ancora a vincere sul suo istinto.

«Avvolgimi.»

«Eh?!»

«…L'asciugamano, Rin.»

Il volto di Rin divenne più rosso e lo vide deglutire; subito dopo però riuscì a riacquisire un colorito normale.

«Ah. Giusto. Scusa.»

Lo vide esitare, mentre e allo stesso tempo il battito del suo cuore accelerò ancora la sua corsa; non aveva alcun senso, ma saperlo agitato riusciva a scaldarlo quasi quanto una sua carezza. Un'assurdità, ma era anche _assurda_ la situazione in cui si trovava, così come erano _assurdi_ i suoi pensieri da una settimana a questa parte, se non da persino prima. Quindi, contro ogni logica e cercando di convincersi che era solo a causa di un po' di stanchezza se stava avendo queste strane reazioni, osservò l'uomo mentre deglutiva una seconda volta e, dopo aver afferrato i lembi dell'asciugamano, glielo avvolgeva attorno.

Lo osservò mentre lo _abbracciava_.

Sentì le sue dita bollenti sfiorargli la schiena, percorrendo un paio di vertebre. Fu il suo cuore ora a farsi più veloce.

«Ecco… fatto.» borbottò l'uomo, subito prima di allontanarlo dal suo petto con delicatezza. Ora che era stato avvolto, non troppo fermamente dato che poteva muovere abbastanza bene le braccia, si sentì particolarmente vulnerabile. «Ce la fai ad entrare nella tenda?»

…Non era abbastanza ovvio che _no_ , non ci sarebbe riuscito? La stupidità dell'uomo in certi frangenti continuava a sorprenderlo, e guardandolo corrucciato gli diede silenziosamente dell'idiota; forse però Rin se ne accorse, perché si corrucciò anche lui e mugugnò qualche invettiva prima di afferrarlo senza apparenti indugi. Lo riprese in braccio. E lo ristrinse a sé.

Dato che non aveva modo di aggrapparsi con le braccia alle sue spalle, temette di poter cadere, e svelto poggiò tutto il corpo contro il petto dell'uomo. Fuori dall'acqua la gravità funzionava differentemente e, anche se era molto più vicino al terreno rispetto a quando Rin era stato in piedi, aveva imparato, a sue spese, che se scendeva troppo di fretta dagli scogli rischiava di farsi male.

«Non cadi, tranquillo.»

Dopo averlo saldo tra le sue braccia, Rin si inchinò in avanti ed entrò parzialmente nella tenda, a carponi; si muoveva goffamente, sicuramente per colpa il peso che stava portando, ma fu incredibilmente delicato nell'adagiarlo sul suo sacco a pelo. Delicato, eppure anche _veloce_ : quando non sentì più il calore del suo corpo contro di sé, avvertì come una mancanza. Riaprì gli occhi, che non si era reso conto di aver serrato, e agitò lievemente la coda per il nervosismo.

«Ok ora… entro io.» farfugliò Rin, aggiungendo qualche altro borbottio, ma in quel momento Haruka non era particolarmente interessato né al suo rossore né ai suoi borbottii. Era troppo occupato a guardarsi attorno, incuriosito; non era mai stato all'interno di una tenda, era piuttosto ovvio, ma ora che vi si trovava dentro non gli sembrava più qualcosa di tanto orribile, e l'idea non lo spaventava più; al contrario, l'interesse per quel che lo circondava era più forte di ogni possibile timore. Non era qualcosa di positivo, se ne rendeva conto – la paura aiutava a restare sull'attenti, a mantenere una guardia alta – ma era anche consapevole di non riuscire a far nulla per impedirlo: era consapevole che ormai, in presenza dell'uomo, era da molto tempo che aveva rinunciato a mantenere le distanze. Ci aveva provato, più o meno, a restare vigile, ma con il poliziotto nei paraggi era come se ogni sua barriera andasse via via sgretolandosi. Anche in quel momento, quando Rin entrò e chiuse l'entrata della tenda alle sue spalle, invece di sentirsi in trappola si rilassò, preferendo concentrarsi su come le sue scaglie non coperte dall'asciugamano riflettessero la luce della lampada, piuttosto che sulle azioni dell'umano.

«Vuoi… dormire subito?» soffiò Rin con voce abbastanza insicura da farlo voltare. Era seduto al suo fianco, ma sembrava non volerlo guardare. «O magari, non lo so, preferisci fare qualcos'altro? Potremmo— parlare un altro po', se vuoi.»

Si stava strofinando il collo con aria impacciata, e invece di guardarlo in volto fissava un punto in basso, vicino alla sua coda, che agitò ancora in un riflesso involontario; l'asciugamano si mosse a quel movimento, e ancora più scaglie vennero scoperte, riflettendo con più forza la luce della lampada. Il telo della tenda si costellò di luci, così come anche il volto di Rin, i suoi occhi, che si sollevarono e osservarono meravigliati i vari luccichii e, immediatamente dopo, la loro fonte.

Lo fissarono. Quegli occhi rossi, lucenti e allo stesso tempo scuri a causa della penombra, si concentrarono con una tale intensità sulla sua coda da fargli desiderare per un attimo di ricoprirsi, ricordandogli quanto in realtà quella tenda fosse piccola, stretta, e del tutto simile ad una trappola.

Ad una trappola meravigliosa in cui il ruolo dell'esca non era ben definito.

Con questa consapevolezza, mosse nuovamente la coda e osservò, stoico, la mano di Rin avvicinarsi alle sue squame.  


 

  


Era irresistibile.

Sapeva che si sarebbe dovuto trattenere, ma in quell'attimo, in quel solo attimo, cedette. Accarezzò quelle squame, quelle scaglie lucenti e lisce, colorate di quello splendido azzurro cristallino; una tonalità che gli sembrava sovrannaturale, aliena. Ma meravigliosa. Lo toccò, lo sentì farsi più caldo, e fu certo che se quelle squame avessero potuto cambiare colore, sarebbero diventate scure, blu come quegli occhi grandi ed intensi che lo fissavano. Ebbe come la sensazione che tentassero di adattarsi alla sua temperatura corporea, restando più fresche del suo palmo e delle sue dita solo perché non potevano farsi più calde. Era come se quel tepore, quello naturale di Haruka, volesse _uscire_. E lui voleva cercarlo, e trovarlo magari nelle squame ancora coperte dall'asciugamano, o anche sulla pelle, lì sotto sempre nascosta – esplorando sempre di più, accarezzando, azzardandosi persino a pizzicare, di tanto in tanto e—

« _Mnh_ …»

Quel sospiro, quel verso che al suo udito sembrò _celestiale_ , lo ammonì, ricordandogli quel che stava facendo, come e con quanta insistenza gli stesse accarezzando il corpo – ormai ben oltre la pura curiosità iniziale, ma per piacere personale.

Assurdo.

Si allontanò con uno scatto, sistemandogli subito dopo l'asciugamano attorno alla coda così da interrompere quel gioco di luci e far cessare la sua tentazione; almeno, queste erano le sue speranze. Per smettere di pensare a quanto fosse piacevole toccarlo, per non pensare a quanto gli fosse piaciuto il suo piccolo lamento e il suo volto, intravisto solamente, dovette mordersi il labbro e fissare a terra. Forse una testata a qualche superficie solida lo avrebbe aiutato a mantenere la calma?

Beh, sicuramente da svenuto non avrebbe potuto far alcun danno, né _mettersi in ridicolo come stava_ _per l'appunto facendo_.

“ _Dannazione—!”_

«Non…» iniziò a parlare ben prima che avesse effettivamente le idee chiare riguardo quel che voleva dire. Scusarsi? Ma di cosa? «Non mi hai ancora risposto e— intanto vado a cambiarmi. Fuori.»

Perfetto, ora non solo aveva pensieri degni di una principessina innamorata, ma si comportava anche come tale. Dopo aver afferrato in tutta fretta il cambio che si era portato per dormire, uscì con altrettanta velocità fuori dalla tenda, fermandosi sugli asciugamani lì all'entrata. A quel punto, illudendosi di essere perfettamente solo e senza un tritone circa un metro da lui, sospirò e si passò entrambe le mani tra i capelli, lasciandovele finché non si calmò. Il suo cuore o il suo respiro però non erano i suoi veri problemi: ciò che lo stava turbando e che era la causa principale del suo comportamento, erano i suoi dannatissimi pensieri. Non si riconosceva più da almeno una settimana.

Ed era grave. Molto grave.

Spogliandosi, si chiese se non fosse Haruka la causa di tutto: magari lo aveva stregato in qualche modo, attirandolo a sé con qualche strana magia o con qualche strana sostanza da sirena, e stava tentando di mangiarselo. In quei giorni aveva avuto modo di fare ricerche più approfondite sulle creature come Haruka, perché era ormai impensabile che tutti i miti che esistevano sulle sirene non avessero un fondo di verità, e aveva avuto conferma – rispetto a quanto visto in precedenza – che alcune storie parlavano di sirene assassine. Di sirene tentatrici che con le loro voci e i loro corpi attiravano marinai o poveri pescatori, affogandoli e mangiandoli.

Haruka era un tritone, però…

Un brivido percorse la sua schiena per tutta la sua lunghezza, ma scuotendo il capo allontanò definitivamente queste fandonie. Haruka era un tritone di cui poteva fidarsi, era assurdo farsi certe idee – almeno però, lo avevano aiutato a distrarsi da quel che era successo poco prima e dalle sue impensabili tentazioni.

«Che palle…»

Brontolando e sospirando per l'ennesima volta, rientrò nella tenda.

«Allora, hai deciso qualcosa?» chiese, ben prima di sollevare lo guardo e guardare l'espressione di Haruka; non era molto sicuro della motivazione, ma non era certo di essere pronto a guardarlo in volto così presto, nella penombra e nella solitudine di quella piccola e stretta tenda.

“… _Perché ho proposto qualcosa del genere?! Sembro un maniaco!”_

«Racconta qualcosa.»

«Uh?» alzò un sopracciglio, perplesso, e incrociò a quel punto lo sguardo del tritone; era blu, intenso, ma la sua fronte era corrucciata e l'espressione generale del volto indicava irritazione e disagio. Che se la fossa presa perché lo aveva lasciato solo all'improvviso, o perché lo aveva toccato troppo…? Si morse il labbro, schioccando la lingua. Era innervosito dal suo stesso essere _così teso_ : doveva invece rilassarsi e godersi la serata, rendendola speciale per entrambi; Haruka era _importante_ , per lui, e voleva che anche lui ricordasse quel giorno come perfetto.

Perché nonostante tutto l'imbarazzo immotivato e la vergogna, quella giornata era stata magnifica.

«Racconta qualcosa.»

Sorrise, scuotendo il capo.

“ _E' incredibile.”_

«Cosa, Haru?»

Vide il tritone imbronciarsi e agitare leggermente la coda, stando ben attento però a tenersi l'asciugamano attorno al proprio corpo. Gli sembrò indeciso riguardo il da farsi, e per quanto fosse divertente fissarlo – nonché così assurdamente allettante – si costrinse a voltarsi, così da sistemare i vestiti ancora umidi fuori dalla borsa, in un angolo della tenda. Quando però si girò, e Haruka non si era ancora deciso a dargli alcuna spiegazione, fece un po' di pressione:

«Allora?»

«Qualcosa… sugli umani.»

Quel mormorio, e il modo adorabile con cui distolse lo sguardo, allargarono solamente il suo sorriso. «Qualcosa sugli umani, eh?» ridacchiò, sistemandosi con cura nel sacco a pelo. Non faceva troppo freddo, ma era meglio restare il più possibile coperti e, a quel modo, anche più— _vicino_ ad Haruka. Non che però potesse lasciarsi distrarre da ciò, così come non poteva permettersi di pensare che se avesse voluto gli sarebbe bastato allungare un braccio per sfiorargli una guancia.

Doveva solo raccontare qualcosa, e concludere la giornata alla perfezione.

«Vediamo un po'…»

 

Prevalentemente, gli parlò del più e del meno, preferendo la quotidianità rispetto ad eventi storici. Haruka aveva dimostrato di essere interessato ad entrambi, in realtà, ma quando gli parlava della sua vita, di quello che faceva durante il giorno e del suo lavoro, ebbene era allora che riusciva a far parlare maggiormente il tritone. Era quando gli raccontava dei suoi amici o delle rapine sventate, che riusciva a scorgere quegli occhi blu brillare e sgranarsi leggermente. All'inizio aveva parlato con un po' di incertezza, non essendo sicuro di cosa potergli raccontare – si era sentito un po' come un adulto che soddisfa i capricci di un bambino che non vuole dormire – ma man mano che la tensione tra loro due scemava, man mano che lo sguardo di Haruka fisso su di lui divenne piacevole, invece che motivo di disagio, iniziò persino a divertirsi, a sorridere proprio come aveva fatto mentre, quel pomeriggio, gli aveva spiegato e mostrato come funzionassero i vari oggetti, riposti ormai nel borsone. Solo ogni tanto si interrompeva, giusto per porgli qualche domanda, ma per lo più era stato lui a parlare, a ridere e a sciogliersi ogni volta che il tritone gli sorrideva in risposta.

E così, dal nulla, era _notte fonda_. Dovevano dormire.

“ _Dobbiamo veramente…?”_

Uno sbadiglio, impossibile da trattenere, gli confermò l'orario improponibile; non aveva bisogno di prendere l'orologio per sapere che erano probabilmente le tre passate.

«Haru, è tardi…» bofonchiò, stropicciandosi il volto. «Dovremmo dormire un po', o domani pomeriggio a lavoro rischio di venire ammazzato.»

Dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata al tritone, apparentemente impassibile alla sua decisione di dormire, si sistemò meglio nel sacco a pelo, ma quando tornò a guardare Haruka, notò qualcosa di insolito. Il tritone aveva il volto teso e lo sguardo fisso avanti a sé; le mani strette attorno all'asciugamano; la coda leggermente avvicinata al petto, come se fosse rannicchiato.

«Haru…?» mormorò, sollevandosi su un braccio per poterlo avvicinare. Voleva sfiorargli il volto per scostargli i capelli e vedergli gli occhi con più facilità, ma non fu necessario. Haruka si mosse, scostando lui stesso la frangia.

«Ammazzato.»

Quella singola parola affondò il lui, come un dardo acuminato. Era pesante, stranamente più opprimente rispetto alla leggerezza con cui la aveva pronunciata lui.

«Sì è… un modo di dire. Ucciso. Sai cosa vuol dire, giusto? E' quand—»

«Corpi freddi e immobili che galleggiano.»

«…Beh, sì.» soffiò Rin tornando a sdraiarsi del tutto, scaldandosi le mani all'interno del sacco a pelo. Continuò a fissare Haruka però, un po' turbato: sembrava che qualcosa, in quel momento, stesse innervosendo il tritone; pensò che potesse trattarsi dell'asciugamano ormai certamente gelato che lo ricopriva – glielo aveva detto che avrebbe sentito freddo – ma non ne era così sicuro.

Meglio accertarsene però.

«Tutto bene Haru? Senti freddo?» domandò, senza però attendere una risposta. Preferì allungare il braccio verso l'altro, così da sfiorare con le dita l'asciugamano, controllando personalmente la temperatura e quanta acqua contenesse ancora. Nel farlo però, finì con il prestare più attenzione alla reazione di Haruka, che si irrigidì e si nascose il volto, piuttosto che alla stoffa.

“ _E' per forza una stregoneria”_ concluse, quando ancora una volta lo toccò, infilando un paio di dita sotto la stoffa, così da sentirlo direttamente contro i polpastrelli. Non lo toccò sulla coda, non ora: lo sfiorò sul fianco e sulla vita sottile, fresca e liscia, dove la pelle era quasi completamente priva di squame, priva di ogni difetto o macchia. Però era umida, proprio come voleva accertarsi.

Giusto, doveva solo controllare che fosse idratato.

Tremando lievemente, e anche arrossendo un po', ritirò la mano da sotto l'asciugamano, risistemandoglielo contro.

(Per quanto ancora avrebbe continuato a negare?)

«L'alba sarà tra un paio di ore, ho la sveglia programmata per ogni giorno al cellulare, dovrei alzarmi senza problemi.» lo informò, mettendosi comodo nel sacco a pelo, ricordandosi che avrebbero dovuto _dormire_. «Appena sono in piedi, se vuoi dormire ancora un po', posso andare a prenderti un altro asciugamano, se si è seccato troppo il tuo. Non è un problema.»

Sarebbe stato un problema, invece, svegliarsi e vedere l'espressione addormentata del tritone. Non aveva alcun senso, ma sapeva che sì, sarebbe stato _molto problematico_ per lui.

Ed ecco che faceva ancora pensieri assurdi.

Borbottando, spense la lampada.

«Beh— buonanotte, Haru.» mormorò, accennando un sorriso che, suo malgrado, fu ben più dolce di quanto si sarebbe voluto permettere. Era— tutto così assurdo e incredibile che era scontato, ormai, sentirsi perennemente un idiota. Insomma, aveva pensieri degni di un perfetto maniaco ed era in una tenda, sulla spiaggia, con un tritone. E non solo: i pensieri assurdi riguardavano proprio quel _tritone_. E ancora, quella era la prima volta in tutta la sua giovane vita che passava la notte fuori da delle mura domestiche; gli era capitato di dormire qualche volta da Sousuke, o da altri suoi amici, ma mai all'aperto. La tenda la aveva comprata per un campeggio, il quale però era stato sfortunatamente annullato. Quindi sì, la sua prima notte fuori sarebbe stata con un… pesce, verso cui provava strane pulsioni.

Molto… strane.

Come per esempio volerlo toccare, accarezzare, abbracciare, _baci_ —

Si ritrovò ad arrossire e a corrucciare la fronte, stringendosi su se stesso. Cosa diavolo gli passava per la testa, ultimamente?! Haruka era un suo _amico_ , e quella sera poteva essere categorizzata come una qualunque giornata passata in compagnia di un amico, nulla di più – se si escludeva l'ovvia stranezza del corpo del tritone, in parte pesce.

Se si escludevano i suoi pensieri.

Se si escludeva come _Rin jr._ avesse scelto quel preciso momento per svegliarsi ed essere pronto all'azione.

“ _Cazzo.”_

A chi voleva darla a bere? E per quanto ancora? Per quanto potesse ritenersi uno stupido – e per quanto anche i suoi amici non perdessero occasione di ricordarglielo – non lo era. Era moderatamente intelligente e sveglio anche, nonché furbo e svelto con i suoi pensieri. Solo un po' innocente, forse, ma non a sufficienza per permettersi di negare oltre un certo interesse. Un interesse che andava di gran lunga oltre l'amicizia; non era amore – non era possibile, non così presto – ma... interesse, sì. Era pur sempre un uomo di ventitre anni, era normale che avesse questi pensieri, questi desideri.

Sì, era normale. O almeno, lo sarebbe stato se non li avesse provati nei confronti di un tritone di cui non conosceva neanche l'anatomia.

Per questo si disse che era solamente stanco e che il suo encefalo gli stava giocando qualche brutto, bruttissimo scherzo. L'unica soluzione, dunque, era quello di distrarsi e riposarsi, così da essere fresco e libero da strane idee non appena sveglio. Quale migliore soluzione, allora, se non serrare con forza gli occhi contare delle pecore?

“ _Una pecora, due pecore, tre pecore, quattro tritoni, cinque triton— FANCULO.”_

«Buonanotte.»

“ _Cinque pecore, sei pecore, sette_ _ ohmiodiostopermorire.”_

La voce di Haruka, quel 'buonanotte' così mormorato, continuò a ripetersi all'infinito nella sua mente al posto dello stupido conteggio delle pecore, non aiutandolo affatto ad addormentarsi.

  


  
  
Anche se non riusciva a sentirlo, nonostante il silenzio quasi totale che regnava nella tenda, era certo che il battito del cuore dell'umano fosse particolarmente accelerato. D'altronde, quando lo aveva toccato era stato rovente e subito dopo, proprio ora mentre si nascondeva dentro il sacco a pelo, il suo volto era incredibilmente rosso. Era più che interessante; era— _bello_ . Desiderava sempre più di toccarlo, di farsi toccare ancora da quelle mani, e _non solo_ . Ma era proprio questo ' _non solo_ ', che riusciva ad immaginarsi con una insolita chiarezza, a preoccuparlo e a renderlo strano, caldo come se avesse ancora su di sé le dita dell'uomo, come se quegli occhi rossi lo stessero tutt'ora guardando.

 _Impossibile_.

Chiuse chi occhi, tentando di rilassarsi come apparentemente Rin era appena riuscito a fare, a giudicare da come si era calmato il suo respiro; un segno positivo, che significava che non aveva nulla da temere, ma anche qualcosa di negativo, perché voleva dire che quel poliziotto aveva più autocontrollo di lui – qualcosa che si rifiutava con tutto se stesso di ammettere. Sospirò, quasi brontolando, e si rannicchiò ulteriormente, proprio come dormiva ogni giorno nel suo nido, in solitudine. Era differente, essere sdraiati sulla terra ferma – tutta colpa della gravità più insistente –, ma tutto sommato non era troppo male. Si stava bene, e Rin lo aveva sistemato sul sacco a pelo, morbido.

…Sì, Rin era premuroso con lui.

Rin, l'umano che aveva iniziato da poco a russare lievemente, definitivamente rilassato. Rin, l'uomo che, così indifeso, non si accorse di quanto si fosse avvicinato, di quanto ormai la sua coda fosse a contato con il sacco a pelo in cui si trovava. Di quanto i loro volti fossero vicini, e di come i loro respiri si mischiassero, entrambi caldi.

Rin, che non si accorse nulla. Di come lo stava guardando – dell'intensità del suo sguardo, in cui era certo trasparivano tutti i suoi pensieri e desideri. Di quanto volesse toccarlo, sentirlo e assaggiarlo – quelle labbra, non troppo sottili, sembravano morbide e buone, ed erano un po' lucide, come se fossero bagnate.

“ _Rin.”_

Avvicinò la mano al suo volto, ma proprio quando le sue dita sfiorarono appena il labbro inferiore, riallontanò il braccio e subito dopo il suo intero corpo, tornando a sistemarsi lontano dall'uomo, nel lato opposto della tenda. Lì, incolpando di tutto il sonno, chiuse nuovamente gli occhi e, dopo poco, riuscì ad addormentarsi fortunatamente senza troppi problemi.

  


Quelli, i problemi, arrivarono più tardi, quando si svegliò qualche ora dopo; era l'alba, e la luce del sole già iniziava a filtrare attraverso il tessuto della tenda, illuminando perfettamente il volto dell'uomo. Quello che lo turbò, però, non fu l'irrazionale sorriso che comparve sul suo volto non appena vide il viso di Rin, quanto il fatto che stesse iniziando a disidratarsi. Non era assolutamente nulla di grave, dato che la sua vista non era ancora appannata e che le membrane sulle sue mani erano ancora sufficientemente morbide – e quelle erano le prime a seccarsi –, ma evidentemente l'asciugamano non era servito a molto. Se lo tolse di dosso, ormai praticamente asciutto, e si controllò le scaglie della coda; erano in buone condizioni, ma la minore lucentezza era un segno evidente della poca idratazione. Si toccò anche, per ulteriore conferma, e le trovò un po' ruvide.

Poteva sopportare. A breve era certo che Rin si sarebbe alzato, e preferiva aspettarlo invece di trascinarsi, da solo, fino a riva: la sabbia lo infastidiva, specialmente quando la sua pelle e le sue squame erano tanto secche. Decise dunque che avrebbe aspettato, magari un'altra ora, e avrebbe approfittato del tempo per continuare l'osservazione di Rin da dove, prima di addormentarsi, la aveva interrotta.

…O forse no.

Non era un'idea poi tanto saggia: avrebbe fatto meglio a star fermo, e a tentare di dormire un altro po', considerando che era particolarmente stanco; era abituato a dormire più a lungo, in fin dei conti. Così, dopo aver lanciato un'altra occhiata furtiva al volto rilassato e tranquillo dell'umano, rimasto fermo e sereno così come lo aveva visto poche ore prima, provò a riaddormentarsi.

Non riuscendoci: aveva sete, troppa sete, e quella sensazione era persino più fastidiosa della pelle secca che tirava, o dei capelli completamente asciutti che ad ogni minimo movimento gli solleticavano la pelle e gli ricadevano davanti agli occhi. Scosse il capo, infastidito dalla situazione in generale, e dopo aver deglutito a vuoto provò a passarsi una mano tra i capelli come aveva visto fare a Rin, sperando che così facendo avessero smesso di cadergli davanti agli occhi. Naturalmente però, il gesto servì a ben poco, e con un brontolio sommesso ma irritato, si voltò verso l'umano al suo fianco, chiedendosi come facesse lui a sopportare i suoi capelli rossi, ben più lunghi – belli, ma all'apparenza fastidiosi. Stava ancora dormendo, piuttosto profondamente a giudicare dal suo respiro regolare, ma durante le sue considerazioni sui capelli si era mosso, perché era ora in una posizione differente rispetto a prima: era supino infatti. I capelli gli ricoprivano completamente il volto e la bocca, socchiusa, lasciava colare sul mento un piccolo rivolo di saliva.

Acqua.

Si issò sui gomiti, fissando quelle labbra con avidità, lasciando che l'asciugamano scivolasse definitivamente a terra, al fianco della sua coda, la quale agitò leggermente come per svegliarla dal suo torpore causato dalla mancata idratazione. Si avvicinò subito dopo al corpo di Rin, circospetto; ogni suo movimento era lento e misurato, all'apparenza timoroso di far rumore e di poterlo svegliare, ma in realtà, quel che rendeva i suoi gesti tanto curati e attenti, era l'incertezza: non aveva idea di cosa stesse facendo, di cosa esattamente stesse muovendo il suo corpo. Eppure, era ormai chinato in avanti, esattamente sul volto addormentato dell'uomo. Era chinato, tanto vicino da sentire l'odore peculiare dell'uomo con una chiarezza incredibile, e gli stava scostando i capelli, accarezzando il volto caldo che piano piano stava scoprendo. Era un po' ruvido, ricoperto da una peluria differente da quella presente sulle braccia, più morbida; questa era corta e rigida, strana ma intrigante e piacevole al tatto – infatti, restò incantato per qualche attimo a strofinarlo. Ma la sua attenzione era volubile e mutava continuamente: bastarono pochi secondi e non si concentrò più sulla barba che iniziava a spuntare, quanto sulle labbra, che toccò con maggiore premura. Erano umide, morbide. Invitanti.

Sempre troppo _vicine_.

…

Ma aveva sete. Ed era anche curioso. Nuovamente, in tutto il suo corpo, c'era quello strano calore che avvertiva ogni volta che lui e Rin si toccavano, indipendentemente da chi iniziasse il contatto. C'era quel tepore che inizialmente, la prima volta che aveva incontrato Rin, lo aveva talmente colpito da farlo tornare. C'era quel calore di cui, ora, non riusciva più a liberarsi – e non voleva, affatto. Lo desiderava e lo ricercava, proprio come stava facendo in quel momento con la scusa di essere assetato.

Si chinò ancora di più su quel volto, fino a far quasi sfiorare i loro nasi; più si avvicinava, più il volto dell'uomo si arricchiva di nuovi e interessanti dettagli; oltre alla strana peluria, un adorabile colorito più rosato attorno al naso, delle leggerissime e quasi invisibili lentiggini sotto gli occhi, le ciglia lunghe e scure, una flebile cicatrice su una tempia e un piccolo neo, accanto al taglio. Lo accarezzò, incuriosito da quei punti neri di cui conosceva il nome, ma poiché non successe nulla e ovviamente la sua sete non diminuì affatto, decise di fare quello per cui si era avvicinato tanto: leccarlo e dissetarsi.

E lo fece. Gli leccò il mento, lentamente, e quelle insignificanti difese che erano rimaste in lui crollarono definitivamente a causa del sapore che lo colpì, dell'odore che riempì il suo naso e del calore che aumentò nel suo corpo, in particolare nel suo petto.

Però non fu sufficiente: la gola era ancora secca, ovviamente.

Ponderò, saggiamente, di allontanarsi e di svegliarlo per farsi portare a riva. Sì, ci pensò sul serio, ma fu tutto inutile: le difese erano andate in frantumi, giusto?

Un po' come Eva, che assaggiando la mela non potrà più tornare indietro.

Non si chiese neanche perché conoscesse quella storia.

Istanti dopo era nuovamente intento a fissare quel viso, a berne ogni dettaglio. Tornò parzialmente in sé solo quando, scostandogli dei capelli dal volto per osservarlo meglio, Rin mugugnò qualcosa e si mosse appena. Dato che però l'uomo non si svegliò, non ritenne neanche necessario interrompere le sue attenzioni. In fin dei conti, non stava facendo niente di male: non voleva attaccarlo. Voleva solo bere.

E c'era altra saliva, su quelle labbra. Erano umide, doveva esserci per forza.

Deglutì a vuoto, sospirando su quel viso, scostando qualche piccola ciocca di capelli rossi.

Teoricamente, se il suo scopo fosse stato puramente quello di idratarsi, avrebbe potuto mettergli due dita in bocca e assorbire un po' dei suoi liquidi; semplice e indolore, pratico. E invece no: voleva— assaggiarlo diversamente. Voleva sentire ancora il calore nel suo petto moltiplicarsi, voleva avvertire il sapore di Rin sulla sua lingua. Voleva toccare diversamente quelle labbra.

Come? Baciandolo naturalmente.

Chinandosi ancora di più, fino a sfiorargli le labbra e, non soddisfatto, lambendogliele con la lingua. Non aveva idea del perché, ma _forse_ conosceva il significato di quel gesto.

  


  
  
A differenza del tritone, Rin sapeva perfettamente cosa fosse un bacio, ma non per questo riuscì a rendersi _subito_ conto di quel che gli stava succedendo. Era ancora nel mondo dei sogni, per lo più, e dato che ultimamente i suoi sogni consistevano proprio nel baciare Haruka, era molto più plausibile pensare che quel che stava percependo in quel momento fosse frutto della sua immaginazione. Una meravigliosa e splendidamente maniaca immaginazione. Oppure più semplicemente, un sogno di un ragazzo che si era addormentato con una piccola tendina sui suoi pantaloni. Ad ogni modo, la morbidezza sulle sue labbra e la sensazione di bagnato erano abbastanza piacevoli, ma allo stesso tempo un po' fastidiose; mugugnò qualcosa di sconclusionato, corrucciandosi appena e muovendo il capo da un lato, lentamente. Poco dopo, qualcosa – che nel sogno era la mano di Haruka, e che guarda caso lo era anche nella realtà – gli toccò la guancia, accarezzandogliela con dolcezza; allo stesso tempo, qualcos'altro – la lingua nella sua mente, e incredibilmente ancora una volta i suoi pensieri coincidevano con quel che stava accadendo al suo corpo, che coincidenza – lo stuzzicò sulle labbra, inumidendole. Fu una sensazione strana, e il sogno apparve ad un tratto incredibilmente più reale, restando però pur sempre una sua fantasia.

«Mnh…» borbottò, sollevando un braccio come per strofinarsi gli occhi; data la presenza che si trovava sopra di sé, però, le sue dita finirono per intruppare contro il volto del tritone, che soffiò irritato. Che sogno particolare, così realistico. «La lingua... dentro...»

Il suo sogno, appunto in quanto sua fantasia, seguì alla perfezione i suoi desideri. Una lingua immaginaria, titubante ma allo stesso tempo decisa, si fece strada tra le sue labbra, accarezzandolo. Lui la accolse, ormai completamente abbandonato al suo sogno – dimentico di trovarsi in tenda con il tritone, dimentico che questo lo avrebbe portato a svegliarsi con un Rin jr in condizioni ben peggiori di quando si era addormentato.

Mormorò qualcos'altro in quel bacio, e la mano che aveva sollevato finì tra i capelli del tritone; erano asciutti – strano, perché nel suo sogno erano bagnati – e morbidi, lisci, delicati contro le sue dita. Spinse il capo contro di sé, avvertendone il peso con estrema chiarezza e concretezza. Con una simile perfezione, era minuziosamente delineata e definita anche la sensazione della bocca di Haruka contro di sé, o della freschezza che avvertiva sulla sua guancia, o del sapore insolito ma piacevole che avvertiva. Sì, era tutto incredibilmente realistico, ben più dei suoi sogni normali. Ma forse si stava svegliando, ecco perché era tutto così chiaro: al mattino i sogni erano sempre più vividi, non era forse così…?

Già, era così. Però gli sembrò tutto un po' troppo piacevole nel momento in cui la sua lingua venne letteralmente _risucchiata_.

« _Nh_ …!!»

Stizzito, socchiuse gli occhi.

«Piano…» biascicò con un lamento, ben prima di comprendere la reale situazione. Prima di realizzare che le labbra a pochi millimetri dalle sue appartenevano ad un Haruka _reale_ , prima di capire che il respiro caldo del tritone era veramente lì, contro il suo volto, e non solo nella sua testa.

Insomma, Rin Matsuoka non aveva mai avuto particolari problemi a tornare del tutto alla realtà dopo una dormita, ma non gli era mai capitato di essere svegliato dalla lingua di un tritone. Aveva giustamente bisogno di qualche secondo di paralisi. E qualche altro secondo di panico in cui sgranò gli occhi e tentò di non strozzarsi con la sua stessa saliva, o alternativamente di morire soffocato perché si stava dimenticando di respirare.

Giustamente.

(Mentre tentava di non lasciare il mondo terreno per quello celeste, nonostante lo stato più totale di confusione, i suoi ormoni dovevano essere talmente in subbuglio da permettergli di notare dettagli del tutto irrilevanti: ad esempio, non passò inosservata la meravigliosa luce scura di quegli occhi blu, oppure i capelli neri, che ricadevano in avanti circondando alla perfezione il volto liscio e senza il minimo difetto del tritone, e che facevano risaltare magnificamente la pelle chiara e quasi lucida, dove in trasparenza, a volte, si potevano scorgere delle piccole squame. Non passò inosservato neanche il calore del suo stesso corpo, di come il suo cuore stesse minacciando di scappare via dal suo petto e di come il suo sangue fosse perfettamente diviso a metà tra guance e parti basse.)

«Co— _tu_ —»

Lo spinse via forse un po' troppo rudemente, scattando a sedere per poi coprirsi le labbra con una mano; sì, si stava comportando come una ragazzina liceale, ma era troppo sconvolto e allo stesso tempo troppo romantico perché in quel momento riuscisse a processare la situazione razionalmente, invece che con un _“Oddio Haruka mi ha appena baciato e ha appena usato la lingua e io stavo dormendo ed è così tanto da film—!!”_

E subito dopo: _“Ma quindi io sono la principessa?!”_

«C—che cosa… CHE _CAVOLO_ —» tuonò, sempre più rosso in volto anche a causa dei suoi pensieri, tutt'altro che normali – questa gliela doveva a Sousuke: forse aveva ragione a volte a dirgli che era strano. Ma si stava distraendo: fissò stralunato il tritone avanti a sé, cercando nel suo sguardo e nel suo volto visibilmente contrariato una spiegazione per quella violazione di privacy, per quell'assalto terribilmente piacevole appena subito e—

«Cosa dia—»

«Avevo sete.»

Ed ecco la risposta, tutt'altro che soddisfacente.

«Sete?!» squittì, strofinandosi le labbra e squadrandolo, corrucciandosi anche lui ora a causa della confusione – e forse anche un po' a causa dell'irritazione: quel pesce lo aveva baciato con tanto di _lingua_ perché aveva sete, e non per un altro motivo...? Come magari un certo _interesse_ o…

Scosse il capo, imbronciandosi ulteriormente.

«Sete.» gli confermò Haruka, distogliendo lo sguardo. Nonostante la poca luce che riusciva ad offrire il sole che stava sorgendo in quel momento, e nonostante la sua generale agitazione, riuscì comunque a scorgere qualcosa di insolito sul volto del tritone: un rossore accentuato.

…Meglio non farsi strane idee o pensare troppo al riguardo, però.

«Sete. Tu hai sete e allora… vai a _baciare_ …»

«Baciare?»

«…la gente sull—» si interruppe, guardando il tritone ancora più irritato e ancora più in imbarazzo. Apparentemente, Haruka non aveva neanche la consapevolezza di quel che aveva fatto mentre lui stava affrontando la situazione fin troppo sul personale. Come qualcosa dal significato importante, che però era chiaro che il tritone non intendesse, neanche lontanamente. Non seppe, a questo punto, se esserne sollevato oppure immensamente dispiaciuto.

Il che era assurdo, perché anche se aveva un certo ed appurato interesse per Haruka, il tritone restava pur sempre solo un amico, per il momento, giusto? Giustissimo.

Sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

«…Ok. Ok va bene avevi sete.» acconsentì, guardando ovunque, tranne che in quelle iridi blu. «Ma ho dell'acqua nella borsa, brutto cretino, la hai vista ieri, no?»

«Oh.»

“ _'Oh' un corno”_ , pensò serrando le labbra, indispettito. In effetti, la sera prima avrebbe potuto ricordargli della bottiglia d'acqua, ma ormai era troppo tardi per rimuginarci e, inoltre, anche troppo tardi perché si mettessero a _discutere_ : voleva che la giornata risultasse perfetta, e nonostante questo piccolo incidente, se così lo si poteva definire, il loro primo 'appuntamento' – da quando lo stava considerando sotto questa nuova luce? – poteva ancora tranquillamente concludersi nella totale normalità.

Eppure Haruka sembrò di un'altra opinione, e fu nuovamente _troppo_ _vicino_ perché i suoi pensieri potessero proseguire tranquillamente. Ma non fu solo a causa della vicinanza che il suo encefalo ebbe un ennesimo cortocircuito: la colpa era da attribuirsi alle mani del tritone, che entrambe andarono a sfiorargli le guance; la colpa fu di quella sua ormai familiare freschezza, della piacevole umidità delle sue dita, del palmo, e della stranezza delle piccole membrane, che lo solleticavano quasi. Era colpa della sua pelle a tratti traslucida, che catturò la sua attenzione. Ed era infine colpa di quello sguardo intenso che lo fissò, lo scrutò e che _maledizione_ , era certo gli stesse facendo una radiografia, altro che.

«Cosa stai facendo?» riuscì a farfugliare, parzialmente nel panico. Avrebbe dovuto allontanarlo ancora, spingerlo via come aveva fatto poco prima – perché quel tritone doveva capire una volta per tutte la nozione di spazio privato vitale – ma non volle. Non ne aveva alcuna intenzione. Nonostante ciò, allo stesso tempo, non poteva permettersi di lasciarlo fare; ne andava del suo orgoglio, ed era comunque scorretto fargli fare... _cose_ di cui non conosceva il significato, anche se per lui erano fin troppo piacevoli.

«Haru, non… se hai sete devi bere l'acqua, i… baci, quando ci si tocca con le labbra, si fann—»

“ _Oh, dannazione.”_

Le loro labbra non si sfiorarono, all'inizio. Fu piuttosto la lingua del tritone a leccare le sue, all'improvviso, e a farle schiuderle e a farsi strada all'interno, senza alcuna resistenza. Tutt'altro: gli andò incontro, senza riflettere, e permise alle loro bocche di combaciare l'una sull'altra, più timidamente rispetto a quanto avvenuto mentre era in parte addormentato, ma in un chiaro segno di interesse.

Un interesse che era praticamente impossibile da nascondere, ma che avrebbe dovuto tenere per sé; doveva pensare, doveva— _capire_ quel che stava succedendo e no, non avrebbe dovuto chiudere gli occhi, inclinare il capo e sollevare una mano verso il volto del tritone, per scaldarlo e sfiorargli con il pollice il lato della bocca; non avrebbe dovuto mordergli con delicatezza il labbro inferiore, distanziandosi subito dopo.

«Non si stavano toccando.» sospirò Haruka, poggiando la fronte contro la sua; fu un gesto dolce, che riuscì a scaldargli il petto persino più di quel bacio che si erano appena scambiati.

…Ma cosa stava succedendo, esattamente? In cosa diavolo si stava cacciando?!

Lo spinse via, non bruscamente.

«…Come hai detto?»

Il tritone gli indicò le labbra. «Non le stavo facendo toccare. Come hai detto.»

“ _Ah, giusto. Certo. E' questo il problema.”_ , rifletté sarcasticamente, ora più che mai deciso a voler dare una testata a qualcosa, possibilmente una superficie rigida. Haruka non sapeva cosa stava facendo e lui se ne stava approfittando, dicendosi che voleva solamente capire. Comportandosi e parlando da _ipocrita_.

«Non… è questo il punto, Haru. Non—» fece un respiro profondo, indietreggiando ulteriormente. Haruka però lo seguì, e le mani poggiate sul suo volto continuarono ad accarezzarlo come se nulla fosse. Comportandosi a quel modo, quel dannato non faceva altro che confonderlo ulteriormente. Portò entrambe le mani in alto, verso il suo stesso volto, e afferrò i polsi del tritone – sottili, snelli e così _freschi_ – e… non allontanò le sue mani, limitandosi a tenerle ferme. «Perché mi stai accarezzando?» gli scappò, in un borbottio farfugliato. La domanda sembrò lasciare il tritone confuso, e la risposta che ricevette fu un silenzio prolungato. E poi— un rossore, e le iridi blu che guardarono altrove, a terra.

«Mi stai succhiando la linfa vitale?» soffiò come per scherzo, sentendosi comunque un perfetto idiota nell'istante in cui pronunciava quelle parole. Sentiva però la necessità di sdrammatizzare e di rendere la situazione meno tesa, più leggera. Che miglior modo se non mettersi in ridicolo e tirare fuori discorsi da film horror da serie Z? Perché insomma, anche se non sapeva nulla della natura di Haruka, era ovvio che non potesse fare qualcosa di tanto improbabile.

«Non così.»

Un momento. Forse non era un'idea poi così infondata.

«Mi stai dicendo che _puoi_?!»

«Forse.»

Sbiancò completamente, allontanandosi un altro po' dal corpo del tritone. «Haru non—» si interruppe, notando come il tritone si stesse nuovamente avvicinando, accorgendosi di quanto non glielo stesse minimamente impedendo perché sì, diamine, voleva baciarlo ancora e fare altro, decisamente molto _altro_ – e Il fatto che Haruka fosse praticamente sdraiato sopra di lui, tra le sue ginocchia ormai fuori dal sacco a pelo, era particolarmente eloquente.

“ _DIO_.”

«Ho sete.»

Però non poteva e non doveva. Non così in fretta, non senza spiegare ad Haruka cosa significava e che conseguenze avrebbero portato determinate azioni. Ecco perché lo fermò, togliendosi dal volto le mani fresche di Haruka, con decisione, per poi spingere sulle sue spalle e tenerlo a distanzia.

(Lo fermò anche perché aveva paura. Perché doveva riflettere da solo; non si era mai trovato in una situazione simile, non era mai stato sopraffatto da così tante sensazioni nuove e inspiegabili e non importava quanti shoujo manga avesse letto, o quanti film romantici avesse visto, non riusciva a capire ugualmente. Non riusciva ad associare il calore al petto e le farfalle nello stomaco con le musiche romantiche e dolci baci al chiaro di luna.)

«Haru, no. _NO_.» lo bloccò anche con un tono di voce più alto rispetto a poco prima. Non voleva offenderlo né spaventarlo, ma doveva essere chiaro e fargli capire che un simile atteggiamento non andava bene. Per fortuna il tritone sembrò comprendere, e poco dopo Rin si sentì abbastanza sicuro da lasciar andare le sue spalle e trarre un sospiro di sollievo – nonostante ci fosse ben poco di cui rallegrarsi, considerando il conflitto tra la sua mente e il suo corpo, in atto proprio in quel preciso momento.

«Non si fa così. Se hai sete, ti prendo l'acqua e bevi.» mormorò, massaggiandosi la fronte. «E' tardi poi, ti starai disidratando, no? Mi metto qualcosa di più pesante e ti porto fuori.» proseguì, tenendo d'occhio il tritone nel caso avesse intenzione di avvicinarsi ancora; gli sembrò... strano. Un po' teso e rigido. Immaginò che volesse qualche spiegazione in più; spesso, Haruka gli dava decisamente l'idea di un bambino viziato, a cui quando gli si dice di 'no', devono seguire un monte di spiegazioni. «Riguardo i baci… dannazione, sono… non sono tra— sono…» _“Perché non riesco a fare un discorso sensato su queste cose e perché deve guardarmi con quella faccia speranzosa, dannazione Haru”_ «Per— persone speciali, diciamo.»

Seguì un momento di silenzio, in cui sperò che tutto fosse risolto e che, quanto accaduto, fosse stato solo un incidente già dimenticato. Ma avrebbe dovuto conoscere la sua proverbiale 'sfiga', dopo ventitre anni di convivenza.

«Anche per il costume?»

«Eh?»

Haruka agitò leggermente la coda, sporgendosi un altro po' in avanti, verso il suo viso. Di nuovo.

«E' come vedere sotto il costume? Bisogna essere… speciali?»

Era un discorso decisamente contorto, ma riuscì comunque ad afferrarlo abbastanza in fretta, anche se lo lasciò discretamente spiazzato. Come gli veniva in mente a quel tritone di associare i baci al suo pene, era un mistero, e la situazione sarebbe stata anche abbastanza comica, se non avesse avuto la gola improvvisamente secca e le guance un po' troppo calde.

«S—sì, esatto, è come con il costume.»

“ _Ora, ti prego, allontanati.”_

Haruka si fece più vicino. La sua coda si poggiò definitivamente tra le sue gambe.

Su Rin jr.

“ _Vaffanculo.”_

«Come…» iniziò l'altro, con una voce flebile e insicura, delicata, che non aveva mai sentito prima. «…come posso essere speciale, Rin?»

  


 

** つづく **

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok allora. Mi fa cagare questo capitolo SCUSATE.  
> L'esame che ho dovuto dare mi ha prosciugato l'esistenza e, specialmente l'inizio del capitolo, che ho rivisto dopo l'esame, è... orribile. Perdono.  
> Maaa almeno sono riuscita a scrivere un altro pezzo dei capitoli successivi, e spero che questo loro primo bacio tutt'altro che casto vi sia piaciuto BD  
> Il prossimo capitolo spero mi crei meno problemi a correggerlo... e quello dopo ancora invece è il delirio, vi avviso xD  
> E poi si introduce già l'angst un po meglio, dal prossimo. *coff  
> Alla prossima!


	7. Capitolo 6 - Aspettando

 

 

 

**Capitolo 6  
** **Aspettando**

 

 

      Nonostante fossero passati ormai molti giorni da quando Rin era praticamente scappato via senza dargli nessuna risposta e lasciandolo lì, solo sulla spiaggia improvvisamente vuota, Haruka continuava ad aspettarlo. Era sciocco e decisamente irrazionale quel che stava facendo, eppure ogni giorno continuava a presentarsi alla piccola ansa, restando fuori dall'acqua a lungo, rischiando persino di disidratarsi mentre, con una immotivata malinconia, rifletteva su quanto gli avrebbero fatto comodo gli asciugamani bagnati di Rin, in quei giorni. Gli avrebbero permesso di restare più tempo in attesa, e lo avrebbero anche protetto dal vento sempre più fresco o dal fastidio del sole, che iniziava a far formicolare la sua pelle. Una sensazione strana, che creava sulle sue spalle e sul suo naso un calore fastidioso, completamente differente da quello di Rin – da quel tepore e quella dolcezza che con ogni tocco diffondeva nel suo corpo. Era quella a mancargli, ed era quella che si rendeva conto di attendere, ora dopo ora.

Ma perché lo aspettava? Si era posto innumerevoli domande al riguardo, ma non era sicuro di essere giunto ad una risposta valida e veramente soddisfacente, così come non era riuscito a spiegarsi il significato che l'umano attribuiva alla parola _speciale_. Eppure, era convinto che i due quesiti fossero collegati, e che dunque bastasse una sola risposta per risolverli entrambi. Ma che genere di risposta? In un primo momento, offuscato dalla tristezza di essere nuovamente solo, aveva tentato di analizzare la situazione nel modo più distaccato possibile, pensando che la sua fosse mera curiosità, forse solo un po' troppo insistente. Si era detto che voleva semplicemente sapere di più del mondo umano, e che voleva baciarlo ancora solo per divertimento, per rivedere quel volto arrossarsi e corrucciarsi. Si era detto che non aveva veramente bisogno di quel calore, e che era solo un passatempo.

Le stupidaggini che si ripeteva settimane prima.

Ebbene, capì subito che nessuna di queste spiegazioni era valida, o anche solo sufficiente a calmarlo e a placare l'assurdo freddo che giorno dopo giorno attanagliava la sua pelle – per non parlare di un mal di testa, incredibilmente fastidioso, che da un paio di giorni lo assillava, impedendogli di ragionare al meglio e di trovare altre motivazioni sul perché fosse così importante baciare Rin, fosse così fondamentale avvertire il suo calore e— essere per lui _speciali_.

Sì, voleva essere speciale, per Rin; voleva essere qualcosa di differente da un semplice tritone, per quell'uomo. Questa, per quanto assurda e immotivata, era la sua certezza. Una certezza a cui non riusciva a rinunciare, _l'unica_ certezza che gli era rimasta e che si era consolidata con ogni secondo di attesa, sulla spiaggia silenziosa e vuota.

Ma perché l'unica certezza?

Agitò la coda sulla sabbia, infastidito dalla confusione che albergava nella sua mente e dalla sabbia, umida, che si attaccava alla sua pelle e che si incastrava tra le sue squame, a volte anche graffiandolo. Ultimamente, iniziava a non capire più nulla, a non essere più logico e a non ricordare niente della sua routine prima di aver incontrato Rin, e questo lo rendeva irrequieto, nervoso. Non sapeva con precisione come occupasse le sue giornate prima che quell'uomo diventasse per lui differente dagli altri, e non era più sicuro che la sua pelle dovesse essere così fredda e gelida. Allo stesso tempo però, mentre fissava senza quasi battere ciglio gli alberi del boschetto avanti a sé nella speranza che un uomo si mostrasse, tentava di rassicurarsi e di restare aggrappato alla _sua_ realtà, al suo mondo fatto di disinteresse per i problemi, per gli altri.

(Un mondo non vero, fittizio; qualcosa che si era imposto per non restare ferito e che, paradossalmente, aveva causato danni irreparabili.)

Se però nei primi giorni di attesa in lui non c'era stata alcuna rabbia per il comportamento di Rin, ma solo un vuoto pesante, un freddo sordo, al quarto giorno subentrò l'irritazione, il fastidio per essere rimasto solo e per non aver ricevuto alcuna spiegazione o visita da parte dell'uomo che, forse, non era così speciale. Probabilmente, era solo un normale essere umano, il cui nome – Rin, che suonava così bene tra le sue labbra e che continuava a scaldargli il volto, ogni volta che lo sussurrava – non era importante da ricordare. Era pericoloso anzi, conoscerlo.

Perché gli uomini— con loro non si dovevano avere rapporti d'amicizia. Non bisognava farsi vedere.

Con loro... _qualcos'altro_ …

_ ~~Predoj.~~ _

Si afferrò il capo, rannicchiandosi su se stesso con un gemito soffocato; un dardo sembrò attraversare il suo cranio, perforando le ossa, la sua mente. Mozzandogli il fiato e strappandogli la sua stessa vita.

Ma subito dopo, con un battito del suo cuore, era tutto finito. Aveva giusto il respiro un po' pesante e tutto il corpo dolorante, ma la mente era finalmente vuota, limpida. Sì, finalmente riusciva a pensare tranquillamente: l'umano non meritava il suo tempo. Se avesse avuto voglia di rivederlo, per studiarlo e per provare ancora una volta il suo calore, velenoso, sarebbe tornato sulla spiaggia, forse. Per il momento, però, tornò in mare.

 

 

Erano passati ormai sei orribili ed interminabili giorni da quando era stato assieme Haruka sulla spiaggia, da quando quel dannato pesce lo aveva assalito mentre dormiva – per dissetarsi, che ottima scusa per evitargli di avere crisi nervose –, ed erano passate per la precisione centotrentasei ore da quando era praticamente scappato via, nel panico, inventando scuse su scuse solo perché non era stato capace di calmare la sua eccitazione, o anche solo di spiegare a se stesso il significato dei suoi pensieri. Dei suoi _sentimenti_ , che con forza dirompente avevano offuscato la sua mente e i suoi sensi alla domanda di Haruka, causandogli un totale cortocircuito. Ancora se ne vergognava, e si sentiva anche terribilmente in colpa per aver non aver dato alcuna spiegazione al tritone, per lo più abbandonandolo le giro di una decina di minuti senza alcuna risposta valida alla sua domanda. Eppure, tentava di convincersi che non gravassero solo su di lui, le colpe. Con il suo comportamento più strano del solito, il suo continuo fissarlo e infine con quel bacio, con quella richiesta silenziosa di essere toccato, era stato Haruka a renderlo nervoso. Lo aveva istigato tanto e fin troppo velocemente, costringendolo a ragionare con troppa fretta riguardo argomenti che, per lui, andavano trattati con la massima calma e tranquillità – nonché con una certa preparazione mentale precedente. Una lunga preparazione mentale – e poi, di prima mattina, gli era difficile persino fare due più due, era impensabile che fosse in grado di _ragionare_. Inoltre, Haruka avrebbe dovuto anche considerare, prima di agire e dunque scombussolarlo, che non era _normale_ che un pesce baciasse un essere umano. Eppure, era consapevole che se avesse iniziato a guardare tutto dalla prospettiva della 'normalità', allora la stessa esistenza del tritone non sarebbe risultata normale, mandandolo così ulteriormente in crisi: lui aveva infatti accettato la natura di Haruka, senza più pensare di star sognando tutto – anche perché a questo punto sarebbe stato veramente preoccupante –, e non riusciva a pensarla come qualcosa di _anormale_.

Ma a questo modo, forse, non era proprio lui, Rin Matsuoka, a risultare anormale, dal momento che considerava un tritone _normale_?

Tutto ciò non aveva alcun senso, e non solo si stava incredibilmente confondendo, ma stava anche dando silenziosamente ragione a Sousuke: _“non sei normale”_.

E questo era fuori discussione.

«Rin.»

Come erano anche fuori discussione i sentimenti che provava; era impossibile che si trattasse sul serio di _quello_.

Lui era perfettamente normale, perfettamente _sano di mente_. Ogni volta che ripensava al volto di Haruka – al volto che era stato così terribilmente vicino al suo, così bello e candido e liscio – , era solo per ricordarsi quanto fossero spaventose le squame bluastre che si intravedevano sotto la pelle quasi trasparente, e quanto fossero terribili le pupille nere e verticali, che sembravano inghiottirlo. Il fatto che subito dopo arrossisse e avesse il batticuore con tanto di farfalle allo stomaco, era del tutto irrilevante. Anche quando ricordava quanto fresche e fragranti fossero state le sue labbra, lo faceva solo per riflettere su quanto quel contatto lo avesse spaventato e messo in guardia, e non perché il calore che provava al petto, e a volte anche alle parti basse, fosse incredibilmente piacevole e _giusto_.

«…Rin?»

Persino quando ripensava con più attenzione al suo sapore, alla dolcezza assurda che aveva avvertito, lo faceva solo perché prendesse consapevolezza di quanto fosse assurdo, e _non_ per tentare di riassaggiarlo, di sentirlo nuovamente sulle sue labbra grazie all'aiuto della memoria; assolutamente no. Non tentava di ricordarselo perché era stato bellissimo, persino meglio di ogni film romantico da lui visto.

«Yamazaki chiama base lunare, Yamazaki chiama base lunare.»

No, non era per quei motivi così frivoli, assurdi, immancabilmente romantici e malati che continuava ad essere assillato da quei pensieri, da quei sogni al limite dell'indecenza in cui toccava quella coda, quelle squame morbide e vellutate, quei sogni in cui continuava ad assaggiare quelle labbra. _No_ , non era a causa del calore che saliva al suo volto se lui, Rin Matsuoka, poliziotto umano di ventitre anni con un'insana passione per il nuoto e per le fiction come _Beautiful_ , continuava a torturarsi con quei ricordi. Lo faceva solamente perché non aveva alcuna scelta.

…

“ _No aspetta, cosa?!”_

«Huston abbiamo un problema?»

Più pensava, peggio era; più tentava di convincersi di avere avanti a sé tutte le scelte possibili ed immaginabili – avrebbe potuto ignorare di sana pianta il tritone e fingere che non fosse successo nulla, per esempio, così da evitarsi il manicomio e poter vivere una vita tranquilla –, più si rendeva conto che la sua unica scelta era quella di tornare a quella spiaggia, alla piccola ansa. La sua unica scelta era di vedere Haruka per parlargli dei baci, dell'amore, dell'attrazione e— del significato che attribuiva al termine speciale.

Eccola la sua scelta, l'unica che poteva prendere a testa alta, quella che aveva impiegato ben cinque giorni di lunghe sofferenze e notti insonni per raggiungere e che, solo in quel momento, riuscì veramente a comprendere nella sua totalità. Fu strano, e gli sembrò decisamente improvviso rispetto a tutti gli altri suoi strani ragionamenti, ma forse era solo una sua sensazione; probabilmente – anzi, sicuramente – la soluzione, quella appena trovata, era sempre stata lì, dentro di lui, chiara e limpida eppure nascosta, scacciata perché spaventosa nella sua importanza.

Questa soluzione aveva il nome di ' _accettazione_ '.

«Rin se non esci dal tuo stato di trance entro due minuti, chiamo Makoto per raccontargli qualcosa di imbarazzante che ancora non sa.»

Accettare quel che il suo cuore non solo gli comunicava, ma continuava ad _urlargli_ ; accogliere il rossore che tingeva le sue guance e lasciare che narrasse a tutti, Haruka incluso, quel che provava; liberare le farfalle nel suo stomaco per permettergli di volare libere, e scaldargli tutto il corpo.

«Sou,» esordì, tornando solo in quel momento alla realtà, proprio quando il suo migliore amico, preoccupato, stava afferrando il cellulare in un tentativo di minacciarlo. Erano nel loro ufficio a sistemare degli stupidi documenti; quella era la parte del suo lavoro che più odiava ultimamente, non solo perché non riusciva a regalargli alcuno stimolo, niente adrenalina, ma perché essendo immensamente noioso, gli permetteva di spaziare con la mente al punto però da farlo imbambolare. Quella infatti non era la prima volta che si incantava a fissare un foglio qualunque, non vedendone veramente la superficie; Sousuke, che era certamente il collega più vicino a lui, aveva capito fin dai giorni precedenti che qualcosa era successo, ma dopo qualche domanda iniziale, a cui aveva ricevuto risposte confuse e secche, aveva preferito lasciar perdere ed aspettare, fortunatamente senza stuzzicarlo. In quel momento però doveva essergli apparso per la prima volta un po' troppo incantato, e doveva essersi preoccupato. In effetti da quanto stava fissando la pratica che teneva tra le mani? Evidentemente troppi minuti, se non addirittura ore.

Ma ormai non avrebbe fissato più alcun foglio, perché aveva raggiunto la giusta soluzione ed era deciso a parlarne.

«Sou,» ripeté, concentrandosi meglio su quegli occhi azzurri, comprensivi e rassicuranti – oltre che incredibilmente irritanti, a volte. «credo di essermi innamorato.»

Lo aveva detto, lo aveva ammesso; la naturalezza con cui quelle parole riempirono l'aria attorno a loro lo colpì, e oltre a farlo leggermente arrossire, lo fece persino sorridere – anche se per poco, perché il silenzio che seguì era teso, carico di nuove sfide. Ora che infatti aveva confessato i suoi sentimenti per Haruka a Sousuke, oltre ad una lunga serie di rispose che avrebbe dovuto fornire all'amico, lo attendevano anche una serie di domande importanti che aveva desiderio di porgli.

Odiava chiederglielo, ma aveva bisogno del suo supporto.

«Chiamo Makoto.»

…Però quel cretino del suo amico era un vero _deficiente_ , e continuava a scherzare.

«SOUSUKE!» tuonò, stringendo i pugni attorno al foglio che ancora teneva in mano, accartocciandolo parzialmente.

«Mh?»

Il bastardo neanche sollevò lo sguardo dal suo cellulare; lo aveva preso all'istante, probabilmente perché ormai ci viveva in simbiosi da quando si era fidanzato Makoto – ovvero da troppo tempo –, e stava già digitando. Che stesse fingendo di comporre un numero, o stesse effettivamente scrivendo un messaggio per rivelare alla sua metà che il suo migliore amico stava soffrendo per amore, non poteva saperlo. A separarli, c'erano le loro rispettive scrivanie, che in quel momento avrebbe fatto volare via per la frustrazione. Era ancora in crisi, e nonostante avesse accettato quel che provava aveva ancora bisogno che qualcuno, in questo sfortunato caso Sousuke, riuscisse a farlo tornare completamente sul pianeta terra e gli confermasse che quel che aveva pensato e la sua determinazione fossero giuste e sagge.

«E' una faccenda seria! Potresti…» mugugnò, lasciando andare il foglio prima di abbandonarsi con il capo contro la scrivania, dandogli una leggera testata. Una seconda testata. Una terza. Sparpagliò anche gli altri fogli che fino a quel momento aveva sistemato sulla superficie. Cosa gli importava: che fossero o meno in ordine, il loro capo, Seijuurou, lo avrebbe comunque licenziato, considerando che in quei giorni aveva concluso poco e niente. «Potresti darmi una mano, magari?»

Si sentiva sempre un idiota quando doveva chiedere consiglio al suo amico, ma era anche consapevole che farlo, spesso, portava a buoni risultati. Anche se lo stuzzicava e lo prendeva i giro, Sousuke era sempre presente quando sorgeva un problema, quando doveva confidarsi o aveva semplicemente bisogno di un consiglio. Ormai, non riusciva neanche ad immaginarsi come avrebbe fatto senza di lui – anche se, senza alcun dubbio, avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno dei i suoi sospiri teatrali e del suo vizio di sollevare gli occhi al cielo con un mezzo sorriso ogni volta che gli sfuggiva la parola 'romanticismo'. Lo innervosiva: gli dava sempre la sensazione di essere più stupido di quanto già non credesse d'essere.

Per fortuna, Sousuke _finalmente_ sembrò rendersene conto.

«Va bene, va bene.» acconsentì, mettendo via il telefono; successivamente si alzò, e dopo aver spento il monitor del proprio computer, trascinò la sua sedia davanti alla scrivania da Rin, così da essergli più vicino. Si sedette infine, e poggiò i gomiti sulla superficie in legno, fissandolo dritto negli occhi con il suo solito sguardo inquisitore ed indagatore. Si trattò, per fortuna, dello sguardo alla “ _papà Sousuke_ ”, e non quello del poliziotto che giudica un uomo appena arrestato. Metteva i brividi, nel secondo caso. «Allora, si tratta del tipo con cui hai dormito l'altra notte?»

«N— _Sì_.» brontolò dopo essersi seduto più correttamente, arrossendo leggermente e dando un calcio in avanti, dove sperava si trovasse la gamba dell'amico, il quale si meritava già il primo colpo per l'eccessiva schiettezza. Ovviamente però, trovò solo il legno della scrivania, facendosi male anche al piede. Fantastico. Che fosse la sua punizione per avergli nascosto la vera natura del 'tipo' con cui stava uscendo? Era altamente probabile. «Più o meno.»

«Ti ha rifiutato sul più bello?»

«…No.»

«Lo hai rifiutato sul più bello, allora.»

Colpito ed affondato. Come Sousuke riuscisse a capire tutto grazie a un'occhiata e un paio di domande, era un mistero su cui avrebbe volentieri messo le mani ma che, con molta probabilità, non sarebbe mai riuscito a svelare, condannandosi come conseguenza a dire sempre e solo la verità. In quei frangenti e con Sousuke, infatti, negare era impossibile.

Però poteva rispondergli in un sussurro inudibile, sperando di non essere compreso.

“ _Sono un imbecille. Un vigliacco.”_

«…Sì.»

Come poteva però spiegargli la situazione senza raccontargli _tutto_ , ovvero nascondendogli l'aspetto di Haruka? Con Sousuke non solo era impossibile mentire, ma anche tentare di aggirare la realtà, senza necessariamente dire bugie. Eppure, nonostante la consapevolezza di questa difficoltà, non voleva rivelare all'amico dell'esistenza del tritone – dopo le prime volte, aveva smesso di parlargliene per non passare per un pazzo, ma anche per proteggere Haruka il più possibile –, né voleva dirgli che 'il più bello' di cui aveva parlato era stato in realtà un bacio e nulla di più. Non aveva idea di come potersela cavare però, ed iniziando a sudare freddo iniziò difatti a dubitare persino la sua scelta di parlarne all'amico, giunta così all'improvviso e senza che si fosse preparato un discorso. Insomma, si rese conto di essersi diretto da solo al patibolo.

E non solo: sapeva anche di non poter più tornare indietro, altrimenti oltre a fare la figura dell'idiota, Sousuke non gli avrebbe più dato pace – e comunque, non avrebbe ottenuto il supporto di cui, in tutta onestà, era sicuro di aver bisogno.

Ed ecco che dunque tornava a riflettere su come mentire senza farsi scoprire, e in più, evitarsi la più totale vergogna. Raccontargli tutto, infatti, avrebbe significato dover ammettere al suo migliore amico di essere attratto sia sentimentalmente che sessualmente da un tritone, che quel bacio non era stato minimamente sufficiente, e che quella mattina, per la seconda volta consecutiva, si era svegliato fin troppo trafelato dopo essersi sognato di fare l'amore – non sesso, Rin non faceva solo _sesso_ – con un pesce.

Assurdo. Inconcepibile. Impossibile.

Sospirò, portandosi una mano tra i capelli per sistemarli all'indietro; guardò _ovunque_ , tranne che verso Sousuke. Non avrebbe detto una parola riguardo la coda di Haruka, riguardo quanto fosse splendente, morbida, e meravigliosa; di come il tritone lo avesse occasionalmente accarezzato con la sua pinna, o di come la agitasse sulla sabbia quando si innervosiva. Non gli avrebbe detto neanche nulla di quel che era successo tra loro, ovvero delle carezze, delle mani che non avevano desiderato altro che esplorare, né avrebbe accennato per nessun motivo ai brividi che avevano attraversato il suo corpo ogni volta che era stato sfiorato, al calore che si era diffuso in ogni sua cellula nel sentire Haruka gemere. E infine, non gli avrebbe mai raccontato neanche un solo frammento dei suoi sogni, di come immaginasse potesse essere unirsi a quel tritone, di come nella sua mente il volto di Haruka fosse avvolto dal piacere, dalla beatitudine, e da come fosse squisito non solo sulle labbra, ma anche sul collo, sul petto. Ovunque.

No, non gli avrebbe detto nulla. Erano tutti dettagli trascurabili, dal primo a l'ultimo, e a Sousuke non servivano certamente. Non c'era bisogno che ne venisse a conoscenza e che, come conseguenza, anche Makoto sapesse tutto.

Sarebbe stato muto come un pesce – “ _wow Rin, hai fatto la battuta”_ – e avrebbe detto all'amico che si era innamorato di un ragazzo un po' particolare. Nient'altro.

Sì, avrebbe fatto così.

«Si tratta del tritone di cui ti avevo parlato. Mi ha baciato, mi ha chiesto come si fa ad essere speciali per qualcun altro e poi sono scappato e ho sognato di fare l'amore con lui.»

…

“… _Merda.”_

Perché, veramente, _perché_ il suo cervello non voleva saperne di collaborare con la sua bocca?!

Con il cuore in gola e il desiderio quasi irrefrenabile di dare una testata a Sousuke nella speranza di far svenire entrambi, sollevò lentamente lo sguardo, immobilizzandosi non appena incrociò gli occhi azzurri dell'amico, fissi nei suoi e apparentemente impassibili. In quei momenti, quando era confuso e sapeva di aver appena parlato troppo e di non avere alcuna possibilità di ritirare quel che aveva detto, per quanto conoscesse da molto tempo il moro non riusciva _mai_ a capire a cosa stesse pensando. Stava per dirgli che era un pazzo, oppure gli avrebbe creduto? L'unica sensazione che fu certo di leggere in quegli occhi, era sorpresa.

Ma a prescindere da quali fossero i suoi pensieri, la risposta si fece attendere molto. Poi, finalmente, con il fiato sospeso e il cuore in gola, osservò l'amico mentre sospirava, si rilassava con la schiena sulla sedia e— senza degnarlo di uno sguardo riprendeva il proprio cellulare e vi digitava qualcosa come se nulla fosse. Imbambolato, lo osservò anche mentre, composto evidentemente un numero, si portava il cellulare all'orecchio.

«Makoto, questa la devi sentire.»

Quel. Lurido. _Bastardo_.

Pensava forse che stesse scherzando?! E che ne era dell'infallibile fiuto del “ _segugio Sousuke Yamazaki_ ”, come erano soliti definirlo i loro colleghi? Insomma, non gli stava chiedendo di credere così, dal nulla, che i tritoni esistessero, ma aveva sperato in un minimo di fiducia, che diamine.

« _Sousuke_. E' una cosa _seria_!» tuonò infatti, decisamente arrabbiato; e non solo: si sporse anche in avanti e tentò di afferrargli il cellulare per strapparglielo di mano. Per fortuna però, non fu necessario, e dopo un altro sguardo veloce di Sousuke, la situazione mutò drasticamente. L'amico si allontanò leggermente con la sedia, smise di sorridere – perché lo stronzo stava sorridendo, come sempre quando era al telefono con il ragazzo ed era pronto a prendersi gioco di lui – e continuò a fissarlo, facendolo deglutire.

«Ti richiamo dopo, scusa.» lo vide e sentì mormorare al telefono, con dolcezza ma anche austerità; subito dopo attaccò, e si rimise il cellulare in tasca.

«Stronzo.» soffiò a quel punto, incrociando le braccia; era nervoso ovviamente, incredibilmente nervoso, ma ora per colpa sua era anche infuriato – c'era da dire però, che ci voleva poco a farlo arrabbiare, e altrettanto poco a farlo calmare nuovamente; non a caso, non passò neanche un minuto di silenzio perché tornasse ad essere solo ed esclusivamente agitato.

Odiava quando Sousuke si limitava a fissarlo senza aprire bocca. Odiava quando sembrava leggergli nella mente.

«Beh, allora?!» mugugnò distogliendo lo sguardo, cercando una distrazione nei fogli sparpagliati sulla scrivania.

«La squama che hai nel portafoglio, è sua?»

“ _Finalmente.”_

Sollevato di aver ricevuto almeno un segnale di vita, non si stupì neanche della perspicacia dell'amico che subito aveva ricollegato la squama che il mese precedente gli aveva mostrato con la rivelazione di poco prima. Nonostante tutto, il soprannome di 'segugio' era veramente adatto a lui: Sousuke era intelligente, capace di comprendere la situazione e collegare i fatti, di ragionare e reagire prontamente.

«Sì.» mormorò, rilassandosi un minimo anche lui contro la sedia, continuando però a tenere le braccia incrociate, come per mantenere un po' le distanze. «Mi credi allora, riguardo il tritone e tutto il resto?»

«Forse.»

Si imbronciò, schioccando la lingua: intelligente ma cocciuto. «Beh, è così. E'… un tritone sul serio, non sono pazzo.»

«Ne sei innamorato.»

Si passò una mano tra i capelli per nascondere il proprio rossore, dopo di che annuì, guardandolo negli occhi. Capì che doveva dirgli tutto ormai, con onestà.

«Parla.»

 

 

Era arrivato il sesto giorno, e nulla era cambiato.

Era adagiato su uno scoglio, non troppo lontano dall'ansa familiare, e con tranquillità stava mangiando un paio di pesci, senza avere veramente fame. Era giusto per passare il tempo, e per impedire che la sua mente pensasse troppo e accentuasse di conseguenza il suo mal di testa, già abbastanza fastidioso anche a causa del poco sonno – ultimamente faticava ad addormentarsi, e al suo risveglio era tutt'altro che riposato. Mangiare, inoltre, teneva il suo sguardo lontano dal piccolo boschetto che si affacciava sulla spiaggia, da quei sottili tronchi da cui da un momento all'altro, dentro di sé, continuava a sperare che apparisse Rin, quell'uomo di cui conosceva fin troppi dettagli e il cui sguardo era talmente impresso in lui che a volte, quando chiudeva gli occhi, lo vedeva apparire avanti a sé.

Eppure, nonostante tutto, continuava a negare a se stesso di star aspettando. Si diceva che stava solamente passando il tempo diversamente dal solito – un 'solito' che non conosceva –, senza alcun particolare scopo. Gli occhi stanchi però, e la schiena che pizzicava leggermente al sole, non facevano altro che ricordargli che la situazione era ben diversa: lui lo stava aspettando. Lo attendeva, anche se era un umano qualunque, anche se non riusciva a spiegarsi _cosa_ sarebbe successo, una volta arrivato l'uomo. Si sarebbero avvicinati, e poi? Aveva la sensazione che il poliziotto – persino il suo lavoro conosceva – dovesse dirgli qualcosa, qualcosa di molto importante, e questo implicava anche che si erano parlati.

Sì, si erano parlati.

Ma non era certamente rilevante.

Addentò con più insistenza un pesce, strappandogli le interiora con denti affilati, gustandone i succhi con insolita avarizia.

Non c'era nulla di affascinante in quel poliziotto – che in ogni caso non avrebbe dovuto incontrare; al confronto, era molto più interessante osservare i pesci che tentavano di sfuggire ai suoi artigli, o quelli che si dimenavano fuori dall'acqua, prima di soffocare o venire squartati. La loro carne era buona, saporita; il colore del sangue profumato, delizioso.

Le sue pupille si dilatarono dall'interesse, fissando il cadavere del pesce che stava mangiando, saldo tra le sue mani; da quando le sue unghie erano tanto lunghe? E—

Per l'ennesima volta una fitta di dolore si diffuse dalla sua testa in tutto il corpo, costringendolo involontariamente a stringere le mani attorno al corpo del pesce, riducendolo ad un orrido grumo di sangue, spine e carne, che colò tra le sue dita come una piaga. La sensazione non lo infastidì, o comunque non attirò particolarmente la sua attenzione, essendo troppo occupato a tentare di regolarizzare il suo respiro, fattosi improvvisamente accelerato.

Il suo corpo, nonostante il sole pomeridiano lo illuminasse, era freddo, _gelido_. Avvertiva un vuoto, una mancanza e una necessità: Rin. Il nome dell'uomo si formò nella sua mente, insistente, mostrandosi a lui come una serie incessante di flash angoscianti che andavano e venivano con il ritmo incalzante del suo cuore, che rimbombava nei suoi timpani, assordandolo. Ansimando, aprì gli occhi nella speranza che quelle immagini dell'uomo – così vicino, sorridente, _caldo_ – smettessero di mostrarsi. Invece le contaminò, perché non solo continuarono ad apparire davanti a lui, ma si sovrapposero alla vista delle sue mani insanguinate, creando flash grotteschi e inquietanti.

Un viso insanguinato. Un sorriso freddo. Un'espressione contorta.

Spaventato ed inorridito, gettò la carne del pesce lontano da sé e richiuse gli occhi, accucciandosi sullo scoglio, rannicchiandosi; incurante del sangue e dell'odore di morte che macchiava le sue dita, portò le mani al proprio volto per afferrarselo e proteggerlo. Provò a calmarsi ancora, e dopo qualche momento riuscì a regolarizzare finalmente il suo respiro e a rilassare i muscoli del proprio corpo, incredibilmente tesi; lentamente, le mani si allontanarono dal suo viso e, allo stesso tempo, schiuse gli occhi.

E si vide riflesso in una piccola pozzanghera formatasi sullo scoglio.

Rosso. Sangue. Rin.

Scattando all'indietro, si tuffò in acqua e si allontanò in fretta.

Ebbe un'altra fitta di mal di testa.

 

 

“ _Ok, calma Rin, ce la puoi fare. Anche lui ricambia sicuramente i tuoi sentimenti, e anche se non fosse, almeno così avrai l'animo in pace. Avanti, forza.”_

Era da almeno venti minuti che se lo stava ripetendo incessantemente, mentre, come l'idiota quale era, si trovava accucciato tra i cespugli del piccolo boschetto che si affacciava sulla spiaggia, dove sperava con tutto se stesso di vedere Haruka. Ora che finalmente si trovava lì, che aveva trovato il coraggio di andare dal tritone per parlargli e anche per _scusarsi_ del suo comportamento, non avrebbe sopportato l'idea di aver fatto troppo tardi, così come – nonostante la tentazione fosse alta – non avrebbe accettato di tornare sui suoi passi; sarebbe stato ridicolo, e probabilmente Sousuke lo avrebbe ucciso.

Già, Sousuke.

Era stato particolarmente difficile liberarsi di lui, se non impossibile: dopo essere riuscito almeno in parte a fargli credere all'esistenza di sirene e tritoni, e dopo un suo primo tentativo di cavarsela spiegandogli la situazione solo a grandi linee, l'amico aveva richiesto sempre più dettagli, anche i più minuziosi, scomodi ed imbarazzanti. Lui ovviamente aveva tentato di non raccontargli esattamente _tutto_ – piuttosto si sarebbe sotterrato per l'imbarazzo – ma non era comunque riuscito a nascondere molto. L'unico traguardo raggiunto, era stato quello di ottenere l'approvazione dell'amico e il permesso ad uscire _da solo_ , a scapito però della sua povera e ormai inesistente privacy. Sousuke infatti aveva fatto pressione, fino a quasi fargli avere un esaurimento nervoso, per accompagnarlo: gli aveva detto che non poteva fidarsi così tranquillamente di un essere _non umano_ , e inoltre lo aveva ammonito per essere stato uno sciocco e per aver rischiato di morire. In un primo momento il tono della sua voce lo aveva innervosito e avevano rischiato di litigare come al solito – _“madre iperprotettiva e figlio”_ , borbottava nella sua mente ripensandoci –, ma per fortuna non avevano alzato troppo la voce e dopo poco l'atmosfera era tornata calma, anche se comunque tesa – d'altronde, tra loro era sempre così: si comprendevano ed erano molto simili per certi aspetti, eppure proprio per questo si scontravano, litigavano, urlavano e non erano mai d'accordo, inizialmente, sulle faccende più importanti. Solo dopo, con il tempo, riuscivano a capirsi a pieno; ascoltavano e vedevano quel che l'altro voleva veramente e allora mitigavano le loro voci, i loro sguardi. E così era successo anche riguardo Haruka: Rin, anche se innervosito da tutte le parole negative che Sousuke aveva pronunciato nei riguardi del tritone, era riuscito a scorgere nello sguardo dell'amico una preoccupazione sincera, e anche paura; ciò era bastato a fargli comprendere che, per quanto potesse infuriarlo, Sousuke non aveva tutti i torti: aveva probabilmente sbagliato ad avvicinarsi così tanto al tritone, senza che nessun altro lo sapesse, ed era _razionale_ invece sia quel che gli aveva detto sia quel che gli aveva consigliato di fare – ovvero di lasciar perdere.

Ovviamente però, non aveva accettato nulla di quella razionalità. La aveva compresa, ma non condivisa.

Non poteva, perché farlo avrebbe significato andar contro ciò in cui credeva fin da piccolo: ' _my shining_ '. Era un discorso lungo, che Sousuke aveva già sentito un infinità di volte fino ad averne la nausea, ma Rin si era ostinato a ripeterglielo, a narrarglielo per l'ennesima volta. Il significato di 'my shining', il valore che per lui aveva quell'epiteto, i ricordi che portava con sé e che lo rendevano sacro. 'My shining' era il nome che suo padre aveva dato a sua madre. Era il nome che aveva pronunciato la prima volta che aveva visto la signora Matsuoka, di cui si era innamorato a prima vista. Era in nome che, quando lui era ancora un bambino, gli vedeva dire sempre con un sorriso sulle labbra, la dolcezza nello sguardo e l'amore nella voce. Era infine il nome che, si era ricordato, era sfuggito alle sue labbra quando Haruka era balzato fuori dall'acqua, illuminandosi e creando quel meraviglioso arcobaleno.

'My shining' non era però solo un nome, era anche un concetto, un valore; era l'amore stesso. Lui, da immancabile romantico e in quanto ragazzo appassionato dei film più sentimentali della Disney, credeva nel 'my shining'. Credeva in un amore vero e sincero, e voleva difenderlo, anche dal suo migliore amico.

Questo perché ben prima di urlargli contro, ben prima di scorgere la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi, aveva compreso di non essersi semplicemente _innamorato_ , ma di aver trovato il suo ' _shining_ '.

Era illogico, irrazionale, assurdo e smielato; era tutto quello in cui Sousuke ancora non credeva. Ma fu tutto quello in cui lo aveva costretto a credere, per questa volta. Ma ad una condizione: che lo chiamasse ogni due ore – a proposito, aveva ancora un'ora di autonomia prima di avere sulle sue tracce l'intero corpo di polizia di Sydney – per accertargli che fosse ancora in vita e che nessuno avesse tentato di mangiarselo.

“ _E' persino peggio di me con Gou…”_ rifletté distrattamente, un attimo prima di darsi due leggeri schiaffi sulle guance; non aveva tempo da perdere in ulteriori pensieri inutili e doveva muoversi. Alzarsi e parlare ad Haruka.

Dichiararsi.

Rabbrividì per l'anticipazione ma anche per l'ansia che questo gli causava, ma si fece forza, e dopo aver stretto i pugni ed essersi ripetuto per l'ennesima volta che sarebbe andato tutto per il meglio e che nulla sarebbe andato storto, si alzò e dopo un paio di passi uscì allo scoperto, saltando giù sulla sabbia.

«Haru?» chiamò, con un sorriso un po' teso sulle labbra, guardandosi attorno con una certa agitazione. Beh, non si aspettava di trovarlo lì, considerando quanti giorni erano passati, ma un po' di speranza la aveva comunque avuta. Invano apparentemente.

Sbuffò, portandosi una mano dietro al collo come se si stesse sentendo in imbarazzo per la sua stessa stupidità, e fece qualche passo in avanti, fino al centro della ansa. A quel punto, prima che i granelli di sabbia entrassero persino nei suoi calzini, si tolse le scarpe; si era diretto alla spiaggia appena concluso il suo turno, ovvero dopo l'orario di pranzo, e quelle dannate scarpe non erano affatto comode sulla spiaggia – come non lo era neanche la divisa che ancora indossava. Considerò l'idea di spogliarsi, in parte almeno, ma il vento piuttosto fresco lo fece desistere subito: l'inverno si stava avvicinando in fretta e il sole, anche se ancora molto presente, non era più così caldo. Meglio non prendersi un raffreddore.

«Dove si è cacciato…» mormorò tra sé e sé, mentre si toglieva anche i calzini e risvoltava i pantaloni per evitare di bagnarli troppo. Aveva intenzione di andarlo ad aspettare su uno degli scogli vicini alla riva, quello dove era solito sedersi per chiacchierare con Haruka; lì sarebbe stato più facile farsi vedere, e lui stesso avrebbe avuto una visuale migliore dell'acqua avanti a sé – la quale sperava riuscisse anche a calmarlo un po', dal momento che il battito impossibile del suo cuore iniziava quasi a spaventarlo.

Temeva che l'attesa lo avrebbe ucciso. Un attesa di cui lui e la sua stupidità erano la causa.

Si stiracchiò, comunque rassegnato all'idea di dover aspettare lì almeno fino al tramontare del sole – era colpa sua se aveva atteso così tanto prima di decidersi ad andare a parlargli, era il minimo che poteva fare – e iniziò ancora una volta a riflettere su quel che sarebbe successo una volta che si sarebbero rivisti, perché voleva essere pronto e capace di spiegarsi alla perfezione quando Haruka sarebbe emerso dall'acqua – perché sarebbe venuto, si rifiutava di pensarla diversamente.

Prima di tutto, però, doveva prendere in considerazione che quella sarebbe stata la prima volta che lo avrebbe guardato negli occhi avendo la certezza dei propri sentimenti, essendo certo di voler restare al suo fianco nonostante tutte le impossibili difficoltà che senza alcun dubbio avrebbero dovuto affrontare. Lo avrebbe guardato con la certezza di amarlo; di volerlo toccare, sentire, abbracciare. Baciare.

… _Dannazione_ , si stava agitando solamente di più con tutti questi pensieri, e non stava pensando minimamente a perfezionare il discorso che si era fatto innumerevoli volte mentre correva alla spiaggia. Si era già immaginato la scena del loro incontro, idilliaca e meravigliosamente romantica: la luce avrebbe illuminato Haruka da dietro, la sua pelle avrebbe brillato così come le sue squame, e sarebbe stato in silenzio ad ascoltarlo, le gote rosse e un sorriso sulle labbra. Infine lui si sarebbe dichiarato, e accarezzandogli il volto si sarebbe gentilmente avvicinato alle sue labbra, per baciarlo; Haruka a quel punto sarebbe arrossito ancora di più e avrebbe distolto lo sguardo tentando di voltare il capo, e allora lui gli avrebbe sussurrato dolci parole all'orecchio, lo avrebbe fatto sorridere e commuovere, e così si sarebbero finalmente baciati. Il tempo si sarebbe fermato e i loro cuori avrebbero condiviso lo stesso ritmo, scaldando entrambi.

Certo, proprio come in quegli stupidissimi shoujo, esattamente quelli che gli avevano fritto il cervello fino a fargli anche solo immaginare una scena così rosea e serena e— innaturale. Nella realtà non c'erano i fiorellini che svolazzavano attorno alle persone.

Nella realtà non sarebbe mai riuscito ad essere così deciso, diretto e determinato.

Grugnì, arrossendo per la frustrazione e l'imbarazzo, e finalmente si decise a dirigersi verso gli scogli, nella speranza che muoversi lo aiutasse a distrarsi e calmarsi.

Muversi, invece, lo portò proprio all'incontro che desiderava, anche se fu molto diverso da come lo aveva immaginato.

Fu quando si issò su una delle rocce più basse, che lo vide: Haruka.

Nascosto, parzialmente in acqua e _diverso_ , come se non fosse il tritone che era diventato suo amico, il tritone a cui sentiva di doversi confessare.

“ _Perché è qui? Da quanto? E perché non è venuto fuori?”_ , queste furono le prime domande che all'istante si affollarono nella sua mente, seguite subito dopo da altre, che si frapposero e intrecciarono, divenendo confuse.

«Haru…?» sussurrò, la sua voce quasi inudibile persino nel silenzio quasi totale, disturbato solamente dal rumore delicato delle onde.

Durò un attimo, veramente un solo attimo, durante il quale però quel che vide non gli piacque affatto: invece che con un sorriso, oppure la solita espressione impassibile, venne accolto da un volto sconosciuto, feroce ed ostile. Le membrane generalmente nascoste dietro le orecchie del tritone erano in vista, ampie e minacciose. Gli artigli, lucenti, gli sembrarono più lunghi e affilati; i denti aguzzi ed esposti. Gli occhi spenti, gelidi ed inespressivi. Furono proprio quelli su cui si soffermò, e furono proprio loro che in quell'istante lo terrorizzarono.

E in quello dopo tornarono a rasserenarlo.

Gli bastò un battito di ciglia, per credere di essersi sognato tutto - _“E'… lo stress.”_

Davanti a lui, gli occhi del tritone erano nuovamente blu, luminosi ed espressivi, carichi di emozioni che non venivano espresse a voce. Anche il volto era come sempre, chiaro e rilassato, senza nessuna membrana spaventosa e senza denti aguzzi. Le mani, inoltre, non avevano più gli artigli lunghi, ma le solite unghie tendenti all'azzurro del tritone – sì, più lunghe del solito e all'apparenza affilate, ma non tanto minacciose da impedire le carezze.

Davanti a lui, insomma, c'era Haruka. Haruka che non se ne era andato e che lo aveva aspettato, Haruka che era vicino, tanto vicino che gli sarebbe stato sufficiente chinarsi verso di lui per toccarlo, come aveva sognato di fare in tutti quei giorni. Ma non doveva, o almeno, non avrebbe dovuto: si era costruito un discorso, una specie di sceneggiatura da seguire e che non avrebbe dovuto alterare.

Come poteva resistere, però? Come poteva non sorridere e avvicinarlo, senza alcuna preoccupazione se non quella che potesse sentire il battito del suo cuore? Interrotta solo da quell'attimo inconsueto, la sua voglia di averlo accanto e di parlargli tornò con forza in lui, animandolo.

«Haruka.» mormorò nuovamente, ma con voce sicura rispetto a poco prima.

Il tritone sembrò scuotersi, e un improvviso rossore illuminò il suo volto. Era— _così bello_. Meraviglioso, splendido. Sentì il proprio volto scaldarsi a sua volta, ma non distolse lo sguardo come invece fece Haruka. Non voleva perdersi un solo attimo e voleva scoprire ogni singola espressione, ogni lieve variazione della tonalità di quella guance.

«…Rin.»

Ma quando sentì il suo nome, mormorato con tanta dolcezza, capì che poteva permettersi di non vederlo solo ad una condizione: infrangere ogni regola precedentemente stabilita tra loro e abbracciarlo.

 

 

 

**つづく**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ragazzi questo capitolo mi ha dilaniato. Pensavo che non avrebbe richiesto particolari correzioni e invece, dato che non avevo ancora le idee troppo chiare, praticamente lo ho dovuto riscrivere da capo e non immaginate quanto sia... noioso, in tutta onestà; nel senso, sono più avanti con la storia, quindi correggere/riscrivere cose per me 'vecchie' mi spalla a morte xD preferisco proseguire con la storia, piuttosto ;A; ad ogni modo, spero che vi sia comunque piaciuto il capitolo-- il prossimo sarà completamente differente 8) quasi comico nella seconda parte e anche un po' più pornoh.  
> Oh, e se non si fosse capito, l'angst si fa più presente, così come gli indiziiii MUAHAHAH - ok, mi sento particolarmente deficiente, la smetto.  
> E nulla, se vi è piaciuto, vi prego di commentare =w=  
> Alla prossima!


	8. Capitolo 7 - Organi riproduttori e tecnologia umana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, questo capitolo è la cosa pi inutile di questo mondo. E' un po' di passaggio, dato che dopo ci sarà un timeskip, ed è anche lungo. Chiedo scusa per il tempo impiegato per uppare, ma un po' mi sono messa a nerdare a Touken Ranbu, un po' mi faceva talmente schifo che non trovavo la motivazione per editarlo =A= spero sia leggibile, dal prossimo inizia un po' più l'angst e ~~il pornoh in quello dopo *coff*~~  
>  Buona lettura!  
> 

 

 

 

** Capitolo 7  
** ** Organi riproduttori e tecnologia umana **

  
  


      Erano entrambi seduti sulla spiaggia, Rin a gambe incrociate e con il cuore in gola, Haruka avanti a lui, la coda distesa e tranquilla sulla sabbia; l'aria però era un po' tesa e nervosa, e nessuno dei due ovviamente stava parlando. Haruka, in realtà, avrebbe avuto molto da dirgli, stranamente, ma i sentimenti contrastanti che stava provando frenavano la sua lingua: da un lato avrebbe _voluto_ essere _veramente_ arrabbiato con l'umano – e forse un po' lo era, dato che provava un minimo di risentimento nei suoi confronti per averlo lasciato solo ad aspettarlo senza una valida risposta né la speranza effettiva che tornasse – eppure, dall'altro lato, era incredibilmente felice della sua presenza, molto più di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere, e bramava il suo tocco così come desiderava toccarlo lui a sua volta, di più – perché l'abbraccio che gli aveva regalato non era stato sufficiente; indubbiamente lo aveva scottato, regalandogli in un attimo tutto il calore che per una settimana era stato assente, ma era sempre più affamato di quel tepore, e non poteva farne a meno. Quindi, insomma, era solo apparentemente combattuto tra due scelte opposte – insultarlo non troppo velatamente o richiedere un altro abbraccio con lo sguardo –, perché era chiaro persino a lui dove tendesse l'ago della bilancia.

Stargli vicino.

Allo stesso tempo però, Rin non lo stava di certo aiutando con il suo atteggiamento, contribuendo a trasformare una scelta apparentemente facile in una situazione insormontabile: dopo averlo abbracciato e dopo avergli sorriso, dopo aver chiamato il suo nome più volte – tutti motivi validi per _stringerlo_ _–_ , improvvisamente lo aveva privato del suo calore e del suono della sua voce. Con qualche borbottio, e uno sguardo sfuggente, Rin si era allontanato e gli aveva chiesto di scendere dallo scoglio e di seguirlo sulla spiaggia. Confuso, e anche un po' diffidente, lo aveva seguito, stupito e anche un po' offeso dal fatto che Rin non lo avesse preso in braccio per aiutarlo. Comunque, aveva immaginato che l'umano avesse desiderio di parlargli, magari per dargli qualche spiegazione, e dunque non aveva fatto storie – anche perché sarebbe stato ridicolo e imbarazzante lamentarsi. Ma passato il tempo non aveva sentito ancora neanche una singola parola, nonostante fosse da _troppo_ che erano entrambi lì, fermi e rigidi, Rin a fissare la sabbia e lui a fissare quella testa rossa, quegli occhi che si rifiutavano di guardarlo se non per qualche istante fugace. E più il tempo passava, più si chiedeva quale forza lo stesse trattenendo lì sulla spiaggia. Cosa lo stesse frenando dallo sporgersi in avanti per dargli una carezza, o la pinna in pieno viso.

Il problema era che però conosceva quel che lo stava frenando, e non gli piaceva affatto: voleva una risposta. Voleva sapere come essere speciali, e anche perché desiderasse baciarlo, assaggiarlo ancora; era tutto tanto assurdo quanto insostenibile.

E non resisteva più. Era stato troppo confuso, e in più i ricordi di quegli ultimi giorni erano offuscati e oscuri, contribuendo a renderlo inquieto e persino più impaziente. Era infatti certo che Rin avesse non solo la risposta che cercava, ma anche al _soluzione_ al freddo che ricordava di aver percepito.

«Ri—»

«Un…! Un attimo.» borbottò subito l'umano, sollevando lo sguardo dal terreno per qualche secondo, tornando subito dopo a guardare in basso, verso le sue mani. Le aveva strette tra di loro, e in quei minuti di silenzio non le aveva mai allontanate dal suo grembo. Era visibilmente agitato, aveva imparato a leggere anche quel tipo di reazione in Rin da tempo ormai, ma non riusciva ancora ad individuarne la causa; questo un po' lo innervosiva, come se ormai conoscere il poliziotto fosse importante e fondamentale.

«Perché?» chiese, e non sopportando più né il silenzio, solitamente gradevole per lui, né quella strana distanza che si era creata tra loro; infatti la ridusse, strusciando verso di lui silenziosamente. Rin però sembrò accorgersene, perché il suo corpo si irrigidì e le sue guance si fecero improvvisamente rosse. Non sapeva se esserne preoccupato oppure no, ma capì di voler alleviare la tensione di quei muscoli e di voler avvertire il tepore di quel volto tanto perfetto – così a portata di mano, finalmente. Quasi inconsciamente e con questo intento, si avvicinò ulteriormente finché la sua coda, ora ripiegata come se stesse in ginocchio, non sfiorò le gambe dell'uomo; erano coperte da tessuto, dai pantaloni, ma il calore lo raggiunse comunque.

«Perché no—» si affrettò a correggersi Rin, «cioè—» e interruppe di scatto quanto stava dicendo; forse aveva intuito che un 'no' non sarebbe stata una risposta valida a fermarlo, non che al momento discorsi più complessi potessero riuscire nell'intento. Rin era irresistibile, il suo calore come una calamita incredibilmente potente. «E' complicato, ok? Sto pensando a come dirtelo senza rovinare tutto e sembrare un idiota, anche se credo di esserlo già. Dannazione, me lo sono ripetuto almeno un milione di volte questo discorso in testa, non— posso essermelo completamente scordato.»

Non riusciva a seguire il suo discorso, ma allo stesso tempo si rese conto di essere incapace di ignorare quel che aveva da dirgli, in quel momento. Frenò dunque la sua avanzata verso di lui – che ormai lo aveva avvicinato talmente tanto all'uomo da permettergli di scorgere anche i dettagli più piccoli sul suo volto – e batté un paio di volte gli occhi, fissandolo senza però fare particolari pressioni. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter essere tanto _paziente_ , ma d'altronde già solo settimane prima non avrebbe mai pensato di di poter stare così tranquillamente accanto a Rin, condividendo con lui il suo spazio personale – e accadeva sempre più _spesso_. Era tutto strano.

Ma non troppo: anche se paziente, restava comunque irritato.

«Sei idiota.»

«Come scusa?!»

Preferì non rispondergli subito, dando segno della sua perenne contraddizione interiore – aspettare e agire, allontanarsi e avvicinarsi – ignorandolo e accarezzandolo, così da rimediate a tutti i giorni persi; non lo toccò in volto però, per non allarmarlo troppo, e lo sfiorò solo all'altezza del ginocchio attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni. Era lo stesso tessuto che aveva esaminato l'altra volta, quindi non si preoccupò di osservarlo più da vicino; al contrario diede la sua totale attenzione a Rin, al calore che scaturiva dalla sua pelle e che illuminava le sue guance al punto che, se si fosse spostato un altro po' in avanti, avrebbe potuto avvertire il calore che irradiavano.

«Sei idiota.»

Grazie alla vicinanza non gli fu difficile sentire il poliziotto ringhiare; una simile reazione, comunque, se l'era aspettata. Fu quella che seguì che fu completamente inimmaginabile per lui: Rin, pacatamente, sfiorò la sua mano, quella poggiata sulla coscia, e la fermò con una carezza delicata ma bollente. Allo stesso tempo, proprio mentre sollevava lo sguardo e sgranava leggermente gli occhi per la sorpresa, l'altra mano dell'uomo incontrò la sua guancia, mandandola a fuoco in un istante. Non poteva vedersi ovviamente, ma lo sentiva: sentiva la pelle in fiamme, tanto calda che gli sembrò tentasse di raggiungere la temperatura di quei polpastrelli e di quel palmo – inutilmente, perché la temperatura dell'uomo sembrava continuare a salire, e salire. Senza rendersene conto, sospirò, e anche se un po' teso e rigido, si poggiò lentamente contro quella mano, senza esitare più di tanto. A quel punto essere tesi non aveva più alcun senso, ma non poteva essere altrimenti: per fortuna però, l'unico segno d'esitazione che percorse il suo corpo fu il leggero sussultare della sua coda.

…E probabilmente anche l'espressione che, poco dopo, si disegnò sul suo volto alla vista degli occhi di Rin, rossi e profondi, magnetici, tanto intensi da fargli distogliere lo sguardo, anche se per molto poco. La mano di Rin sul suo volto interruppe momentaneamente la lenta carezza con cui stava solleticando la sua guancia e lo costrinse a voltarsi nuovamente, a guardarlo. Non gli piaceva quella situazione, e si agitò ulteriormente: in quella settimana era stato privato di quel calore, di quel profumo e di quello sguardo, e ora che non era lui a decidere quanto avvicinarsi e quanto toccare, era tutto troppo repentino. Troppo… _speciale_.

“ _Rin.”_

«Voglio darti la risposta.»

“ _Rin.”_

Nonostante la tensione crescente, non mosse un muscolo. Fu il suo cuore a compiere un balzo terribile, nel suo petto, e a farlo sussultare: Rin voleva parlargli. Rin voleva dirgli come si poteva essere speciali, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per diventarlo e quindi poterlo baciare, assaggiare e vederlo completamente, anche sotto i pantaloni, dove non gli aveva ancora permesso di toccarlo.

“ _Speciali.”_

«Il problema è che tu non mi lasci pensare, quindi— quindi verrà tutto un casino.» l'uomo sbuffò, come se fosse stufo; subito dopo però sorrise, e dell'altro calore, non proveniente dalla mano dell'uomo, si diffuse sul suo volto nell'attimo in cui Rin, sporgendosi in avanti, fece incontrare le loro fronti. Stranamente e spaventosamente, in quel momento percepì solo l'umano. Il profumo, il tepore, i suoi _sentimenti_.

«Ri—»

«Fammi parlare.»

Si zittì, ma non per sua volontà: fu il pollice di Rin, che sfiorò il suo labbro inferiore, ad ammutolirlo. Ed era assurdo, perché quel tocco non sarebbe dovuto essere differente in nulla rispetto agli altri avvenuti tra loro, eppure percepì un'intimità nuova, più sentimentale che strettamente sensuale. E gli piacque, anche se agitò ulteriormente il suo cuore, che in presenza del poliziotto reagiva sempre in modo insolito; come d'altronde il suo intero corpo.

«Allora. E' una cosa complicata. prima di tutto Haru tu—» trattenendo il respiro, chiuse gli occhi e aspettò che Rin proseguisse, che concludesse la frase. Che si trattasse di qualcosa di complicato o semplice, a lui non interessava e, a differenza di prima non era più mosso dalla fretta, ma solo dal desiderio di sentirlo parlare. «Tu… sei un pesce.»

…Dal desiderio di sentirlo parlare, ma anche di tirargli la sabbia negli occhi.

« _Trit—_ »

«Un tritone ok, ok. Se un tritone Haru d'accordo ma non— il punto è che tu… noi… a me—» ancora un po' imbronciato per essere stato chiamato un pesce, lo osservò zittirsi e mordersi una guancia per infine chiudere gli occhi – solo per un attimo: quello dopo lo stava fissando, divorando con quegli occhi, e—

Le loro labbra si sfiorarono. Il calore lo avvolse, anche quando Rin si distanziò leggermente dal suo visto.

«A me non me ne frega niente che tu sia un tritone. Non mi interessa, per niente.» proseguì, e nel mentre la mano sul suo volto si fece rovente, e ad essa se ne aggiunse una seconda, sull'altra guancia; fu così costretto a guardare Rin e a restare immobile, ma se anche avesse avuto piena libertà di movimento, probabilmente non avrebbe fatto nulla. Era troppo scosso dall'intensità dei brividi che percorsero il suo corpo, dalla forza e dalla determinazione di quegli occhi, dalla delicatezza e dolcezza di quelle mani; dalla fragranza tiepida di quel corpo umano e dalla dipendenza che ne aveva sviluppato. Era scosso dalla familiarità che Rin aveva assunto, dal senso di… _casa_.

(Non più nido.)

«Mi stai bene così come sei, con… la cocciutaggine e tutto. Le tue squame sono— belle,» il pollice di Rin sfiorò il suo zigomo, facendolo insolitamente tremare, completamente catturato da quel che percepiva provenire dall'uomo piuttosto che da quel che effettivamente gli stava dicendo a parole. Il suo corpo, il calore, comunicavano a sufficienza. «e anche la coda. E— il tuo viso, è così pallido ma diventa rosa, quando mi guardi e... e gli occhi anche, sono splendidi Haru. E, insomma— mi piace come sei. Ma non intendo solo fisicamente, io—» l'uomo sbuffò, restando silenzioso per qualche altro momento; lo vide mordersi il labbro e corrucciarsi, e non capì cosa stesse succedendo ad entrambi. Non capiva perché fosse tutto così imbarazzante, solo per alcune parole, né perché fosse tutto così magnifico.

Né perché si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi ancora, e ad aspettare che finisse.

«Ho fatto un casino, lo sapevo. Era… tutto più figo nella mia mente, ma ormai— ci siamo.»

Una pausa, lunga; più delle altre. Rin deglutì.

«Haru.» lo _sentì_ sorridere e fu come se lo avesse visto arrossire ancora di più. E poi, lentamente, il calore dell'uomo tornò a sfiorarlo, questa volta non solo sulla fronte, ma anche sul naso, e sulle labbra grazie al respiro che le colpì.

La sua voce si ridusse ad un sussurro.

«Sei già speciale. Ti amo, Haruka.»

  
  


  
  


Lo aveva detto. Non aveva ancora preso in considerazione che Haruka potesse non ricambiare, che potesse non essere minimamente interessato a lui in _quel_ senso, ma non gli importava per il momento.

Finalmente era riuscito a dirglielo. Ok, si sentiva un totale idiota e l'idea di sotterrarsi sotto metri di sabbia era veramente molto allettante, ma lo aveva detto ed era felice, contento, entusiasta. Non era andata affatto come si era prefissato, dato aveva immaginato un discorso differente e decisamente più articolato in cui illustrava ad Haruka, con parole romantiche e pacate, quel che provava, ma non poteva lamentarsi. Era abbastanza sicuro che i suoi sentimenti erano stati comunicati.

Ora Haruka sapeva quanto fosse speciale. Che lo amava. Che era il suo _shining_.

Beh, tecnicamente non gli aveva detto proprio _tutto_ quel che pensava di lui – se avesse potuto vi avrebbe scritto un libro, avrebbe fatto un film e lo avrebbe impresso in cielo tra le stelle –, ma non se ne preoccupò.

Questo stato di beatitudine però, durò molto poco, ovvero finché non aprì gli occhi – quanto li aveva chiusi? – e ritrovò davanti a sé il volto di Haruka, contratto in una espressione che per lui fu indecifrabile. In un attimo venne assalito da dubbi e tutta la leggerezza percepita si dissolse, lasciandolo in balia di una tremenda oppressione e angoscia. Solo a quel punto, deglutendo, iniziò a chiedersi se il tritone ricambiasse quel che provava, e se in tutti quei giorni in cui si erano sfiorati e toccati avesse correttamente interpretato proprio quei gesti; in fin dei conti, _non_ trattandosi di un umano, non poteva avere la certezza, solo da quello, di essere amato. Era più probabile al contrario che si trattasse di semplice curiosità, pari a quella di un bambino e che, forse, la sua richiesta di essere 'speciale', altro non era stata che una scusa per guardare sotto il suo costume. Sì, questo era molto più verosimile, ma perché lo aveva capito solamente in quel momento, quando ormai si era già messo in ridicolo…?

“ _Perché sono un idiot—”_

Una mano, fresca e umida, si poggiò sulla sua guancia, scuotendolo al punto da farlo rabbrividire; gli erano mancate quelle carezze, e in quel momento fu persino più speciale e intima. Avrebbe voluto poggiarvi la propria mano sopra, per fargli capire che da quel momento in poi, se avesse voluto, lo avrebbe potuto toccare con più tranquillità, ma era troppo timoroso di sbagliare e di essersi esposto inutilmente per agire.

«Posso?»

Per fortuna, c'era Haruka lì con lui. Un Haruka differente, improvvisamente più luminoso e... piacevolmente roseo; l'espressione tesa che poco prima lo aveva terrorizzato era sparita in un attimo, lasciando il posto ai suoi lineamenti distesi e, ne era certo, felici.

«Cosa?» non avrebbe voluto sussurrargli a quel modo, con la voce tanto flebile e insicura, ma non poté fare altrimenti. Ora più che mai era teso e vicino al punto limite: se fosse stato rifiutato, si sarebbe spezzato.

(Rin non si era mai confessato a nessuno in tutta la sua vita; anche se si era spesso invaghito di qualcuno, la sua era stata per lo più ammirazione e, in ogni caso, erano stati sempre gli altri – ragazze per lo più – a confessargli il loro amore. Questa era invece la prima volta in cui era lui ad esporsi, a rischiare il rifiuto, e apparentemente non si era preparato a sufficienza. Sensibile come era, il rifiuto lo avrebbe depresso per almeno un mese, specialmente perché Haruka era il suo _shining_. Non riusciva a pensarla diversamente.)

«Se posso baciarti.»

“ _Ricambia, allora? O no, vuole solo— il mio corpo?!”_

Incapace di pensare normalmente, si ritrovò ad annuire, restando immobile. Intanto il suo cuore minacciava di scappar via dal suo petto e le sue guance, sicuramente rosse, di mandare a fuoco il palmo del tritone.

Era rimasto incantato.

«E toccare?»

Talmente incantato che anche alla richiesta di essere toccato annuì, sperando che con quella domanda Haruka stesse implicitamente ricambiando la sua dichiarazione. Subito dopo, però, quando la mano del tritone scese fin troppo repentinamente lontano dal suo volto e giù, sul collo, le spalle, il petto e infine l'inguine, cambiò immediatamente idea. Qualunque fosse l'intenzione del tritone, e anche se lo amava, non poteva permettergli di andare così in fretta; era _impossibile_ , e lo faceva sentire usato. Eppure, nonostante questi fossero i suoi pensieri, non riuscì a reagire bruscamente come sapeva di dover fare, né riuscì a trattenere il brivido che attraversò tutto il suo corpo, perché se gli era mancata la carezza sul volto, era scontato che anche quel genere di tocco, che raramente gli aveva permesso, era ben più intenso e gradito.

Ma doveva comunque agire, perché secondo i suoi standard da fan di film romantici, era ancora troppo presto. Dovevano andare per gradi.

Così, inspirando a fondo, portò entrambe le mani sopra quella del tritone, per frenarla.

«Q—quello… dopo. Anche se sei speciale, ecco, per quello ci vuole più… tempo.» provò a scusarsi, in parte anche tentando di nascondere sia la tensione sulle sue spalle, sia l'evidente rossore sul suo volto.

«Avevi detto che potevo.»

La mano riprese il suo viaggio, imperterrita e incurante delle dita che tentarono di frenarla, e arrivò a toccarlo ben sotto la cinta dei suoi pantaloni.

Rischiò di squittire.

«Ha— _HARU ASCOLTAMI_ UNA BUONA VOLTA.» brontolò ad alta voce, stringendogli la mano così da impedirgli con la forza di muoverla ulteriormente. Non avrebbe dovuto alterarsi, né alzare la voce, ma era così nel panico da non riuscire a controllare il suo imbarazzo e, quando ciò avveniva, tendeva ad agitarsi come un ragazzino di dieci anni che fa i capricci. «Puoi, _potrai_. Ma non ora.»

«Quando?»

«…In futuro.»

«Perché?»

«Che cavolo sono tutte queste domande?!»

Se non avesse avuto entrambe le mani occupate a tenerlo fermo – e a sentire quanto fosse fresco, liscio, perfetto – si sarebbe massaggiato la fronte per via dello stress. E ne avrebbe anche avuto il tempo, dato che Haruka non diede segno di muoversi, né di rispondergli a parole; invece abbassò lo sguardo e, quasi timidamente rispetto alla decisione mostrata fino in quel momento – una decisione di cui aveva avuto decisamente invidia – gli strinse la mano.

Si stavano tenendo per mano. Avvertì il rossore sul suo volto farsi più caldo, e con la stessa chiarezza percepì le membrane morbide tra le dita del tritone; quasi senza rendersene conto, con il cuore in gola ma una strana ed improvvisa calma in corpo, iniziò ad accarezzarle lentamente. Era decisamente un momento insolito per rendersi conto che anche Haruka era in grado di farsi toccare tranquillamente, e di essere con lui altrettanto dolce, ma fu proprio in quell'istante, e specialmente quando lo guardò dritto in quegli occhi blu, che se ne rese veramente conto. Capì una volta per tutte _quanto_ affetto Haruka potesse nascondere dietro i gesti e un'espressione impassibile.

E si innamorò ancora di più di lui, restando talmente coinvolto dal calore che si diffuse in tutto il suo corpo, che per un istante credette di essere stato lui, e non Haruka, a pronunciare le parole che seguirono:

«Sei speciale.»

…

“ _Oh mio Dio.”_

( _“Siamo fidanzati ora? Mi sta dicendo che mi ama? Ha capito che lo amo? Perché devo essermi innamorato di un pesce?!”_ )

In quel momento, avrebbe voluto stringerlo. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo nuovamente, e poi baciarlo, fargli capire ogni singola sfaccettatura e ogni più piccolo dettaglio del suo amore, e della gioia che provò. Avrebbe potuto dubitare di quella semplice frase che aveva appena udito, eppure ebbe la certezza che non ci fosse nulla di falso, nel tritone. Non nella sua voce, e specialmente non nella mano che si poggiò nuovamente sulla sua guancia.

No, non in quelle iridi che lo catturarono e gli impedirono di muoversi anche quando si avvicinavano così all'improvviso eppure con lentezza. Era tutto vero: l'attrazione, i sentimenti, il desiderio irrazionale di conoscersi a scapito delle incredibili differenze tra loro, sia fisiche che caratteriali.

«Haru…» farfugliò, la sua mente vuota di qualunque altro pensiero; c'erano solo le mani fresche del tritone e il suo respiro in contrasto caldo, bollente sulle sue labbra. E poi c'era il suo peso, piacevole, sopra il suo corpo; Haruka infatti non si era solamente avvicinato, ma lo aveva anche spinto ad indietreggiare, fino a sdraiarsi in parte sopra di lui. Tra le sue gambe.

Era già successo, ma in quel momento era tutto differente e nuovo, perché— c'era l'assurda certezza dei loro sentimenti condivisi.

Sì, era così. Ne era convinto.

«Lì, c'è quello per fare figli.»

…

Come Haruka riuscisse a rovinare dei momenti potenzialmente romantici, proprio quelli da film che tanto sognava, ancora non riusciva a spiegarselo. Ad ogni modo, il commento del tritone e la chiara allusione al suo povero Rin jr, rischiarono di farlo morire di infarto.

Haruka però sembrò non accorgersene o non interessarsene a sufficienza, e che proseguì impassibile e imperscrutabile – come riuscisse a mantenere quell'espressione anche in quel momento, mentre era così vicino a lui e mentre parlava di un pene, era un ennesimo mistero. Ma forse era anche questo uno dei tanti aspetti del tritone che veramente lo affascinavano. Forse.

«Li ho visti da lontano. Voglio vederlo da vicino.»

«Ti ho detto che si fa per grad—»

«Tu hai toccato il mio.»

Ci fu silenzio. Un _lungo_ silenzio.

E poi urlò:

«COSA?!»

Aveva sentito bene? Sì, aveva sentito benissimo: Haruka gli aveva appena detto che, in una data non specificata, lo aveva toccato presumibilmente in prossimità del suo pene. Ma era assurdo. Inconcepibile. Da _pazzi_. Che diamine, se ne sarebbe accorto se avesse toccato qualcosa del genere, giusto? Giustissimo.

«Voglio vederlo almeno.»

«N—non—!! nonèquestounmomento _aspetta_.» riprese fiato, lasciò andare la mano del tritone e si coprì il volto con la sua, massaggiandosi – e anche nascondendosi alla vista di Haruka, perché non era affatto certo né del suo colorito né della sua espressione. Non mentre tentava di rielaborare nella sua mente quel che gli aveva appena detto. «Mi stai dicendo che… insomma, che—»

«Lo hai toccato.»

“ _Ho toccato il pene di un pesce e non me ne sono accorto.”_

« _Quando_.»

Non ricevette una risposta. Invece, Haruka si allontanò da lui, facendo sparire la freschezza dalla sua pelle; si sdraiò, in parte, portando il busto all'indietro per sorreggersi solo grazie ad un gomito. L'altro braccio lo lasciò libero di muoversi, e Rin lo osservò rapito ed in silenzio mentre quella mano percorreva verso il basso, soffermandosi esattamente all'inizio delle squame.

«…Haru?» soffiò, perplesso ma anche non troppo sicuro di voler sapere cosa stesse facendo, anche perché era ancora troppo occupato a pensare a quel che teoricamente aveva toccato. Haruka comunque non fece caso al suo sussurro e, dopo essere arrossito leggermente ed essersi voltato, lasciò che le sue stesse dita proseguissero ulteriormente verso il basso, fino a fermarsi all'altezza delle prime squame più grandi, allineate all'ombelico. Lì concentrò le sue attenzioni, iniziando ad accarezzarsi davanti ai suoi occhi.

Fu poco dopo che capì cosa stava succedendo, e fu più precisamente quando tra quell'azzurro apparve timidamente un rosa, che _capì_. Si trattava del rosa di una fessura che Haruka, con un dito, aveva scostato: era come un taglio verticale, lucido e dall'aspetto morbido, e anche se Rin era per molti aspetti un ragazzo ingenuo, era pur sempre un adulto, per di più non così stupido come poteva apparire. Negli anni gli era capitato di vedere qualche documentario sugli animali, e sapeva anche che l'essere umano era una delle poche specie ad avere l'organo sessuale sempre esterno. Ebbene, poteva anche non avere idea di come classificare Haruka – mammifero? –, ma non aveva bisogno di nessun'altra informazione per capire che lì, all'interno, c'era quello che il tritone gli aveva detto di aver toccato.

Quello che per nessuna ragione al mondo aveva intenzione di vedere a quel modo, all'improvviso, e per giunta per merito di Haruka che— si stava masturbando, praticamente. Almeno, così interpretò i suoi gesti, e fu proprio per questo motivo che trovò la forza di scattare in avanti e allontanargli repentinamente la mano.

«Nononononono—» ripeté come una mantra, arrossendo – non solo per l'imbarazzo; era anche _geloso_ perché doveva essere _lui_ a toccarlo. «No. Non— gli umani non fanno così, ok? Ci vuole tempo per una cosa del genere… tempo e basta. Calma. Non puoi metterti le dita lì e… fare _cose_.» brontolò in fretta, tentando di spiegargli che in un futuro prossimo lo avrebbe visto, lo avrebbe toccato e avrebbe fatto tutto quel che lui desiderava, ma che non era giusto essere così precipitosi. Insomma, sarebbe stato come fidanzarsi con una ragazza e, l'attimo dopo, chiederle di ricevere un fellatio.

Avvampò a causa della sua stessa idea e, per distrarsi, schioccò la lingua, proseguendo:

«Piuttosto mi tolgo i boxer e ti faccio vedere il mio.»

…

“ _Cosa ho appena detto.”_

Ecco la conferma che lui, Rin Matsuoka, era un cretino.

Sollevò lentamente lo sguardo verso il volto del tritone, e allo stesso tempo si allontanò, nella speranza che la distanza fisica lo aiutasse anche a separarsi metaforicamente da quanto aveva appena detto. Ritirare le sue parole, se ne rendeva conto, avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione. Ma non era detto che il tritone lo avesse sentito, giusto?

Il luccichio che scorse nello sguardo di Haruka troncò ogni sua speranza.

«Ok.»

«No senti era uno sc—»

«Lo hai detto.»

«Sì ma—»

«Umano bugiardo.»

Perché non gli dava neanche il tempo di riprendere fiato?! E perché era certo di aver appena scorto un mezzo sorrisetto sul volto del tritone? La faccenda non gli piaceva affatto, e si sentiva in trappola, in una gabbia decisamente stretta.

«Non… sono bugiardo.» riuscì comunque a farfugliare.

«Sì.»

«No ti dico.»

Guardandosi, assottigliarono entrambi lo sguardo; anche se in quel momento stavano chiaramente bisticciando, e anche se era teso e nervoso, l'intera situazione rischiava di farlo sorridere. Anzi, di farlo veramente ridere. In fin dei conti, si era dichiarato, i suoi sentimenti erano sicuramente ricambiati e ora eccoli lì, a parlottare tra loro riguardo chi avrebbe toccato chi.

Neo-fidanzati.

«Sì.»

«No.»

«Sì.»

«No!»

All'ennesimo no, Haruka non rispose, limitandosi a guardarlo un altro po'; quando non parlava e lo osservava a quel modo – ovvero decisamente molto spesso – _sapeva_ che qualcosa di orribile stava per accadere, ma in quel momento ne era egualmente attirato e terrorizzato. E ne aveva ogni motivo: ecco che infatti, ancora una volta, Haruka dimostrò non solo di essere un gran cocciuto, ma di essere anche estremamente perseverante e incline a innervosirlo.

Tentò di toccarsi.

Non gli stava affatto bene.

“ _Mio.”_ soffiò con prepotenza una voce nella sua testa, sorprendendolo.

«Ok.» mugugnò velocemente, alzando le mani in segno di resa. «Ok, va bene. _Va bene_. Mi… mi spoglio io, tu sta fermo. Ma puoi solo guardare Haru. _Guardare_.»

Così fece, lo guardò: ma di traverso, facendolo sentire assieme deciso e terrorizzato dalla sua proposta. Ormai però non poteva certamente tirarsi indietro e Haruka annuì subito, facendo pressione, osservandolo con occhi più scuri del solito e agitando la coda sulla sabbia una, due volte. Gli dette la sensazione che stesse scodinzolando, il bastardo maniaco.

Non avendo scampo si alzò in piedi, in parte quasi costretto proprio da quello sguardo insistente che non si perse neanche un suo movimento, e tentando di risultare naturale e tranquillo – per quanto non si fosse mai mostrato così a bruciapelo a nessuno –, poggiò le mani un po' tremanti e sudate sui suoi pantaloni, in vita.

Slacciò la cinta, sbottonò, tirò giù la zip.

“ _Questa è la cosa più stupida ed imbarazzante che abbia mai suggerito di fare. Complimenti Rin Matsuoka, COMPLIMENTI.”_

  
  


  
  


Nonostante la sua idea iniziale fosse stata quella di toccare e non _solo_ di osservare, per il momento aveva deciso che poteva accontentarsi; in fin dei conti, notando il tremore di Rin e il suo volto contratto, era facile comprendere quanto la situazione lo stesse mettendo in difficoltà e anche se non voleva ritirare la sua richiesta, non aveva intenzione di farlo innervosire. Certo, gli era ancora terribilmente difficile immaginarsi per quale ragione si sentisse così alle strette, ma quello era un altro discorso a cui, per il momento, non era affatto interessato. Con tutto quello che stava accadendo tra loro, specialmente in quegli ultimi minuti, per una volta era decisamente rilassante tornare ad avere la mente libera e concentrata solo su un determinato fatto. Ad ogni modo, agitando leggermente la coda sulla sabbia, restò con lo sguardo fisso sulle mani del poliziotto, deciso a non perdersi neanche il minimo movimento e, allo stesso tempo, memorizzando le mosse necessarie per liberare le sue gambe di quei pantaloni. Sperava fosse un processo non troppo lungo, né complicato; in seguito così sarebbe riuscito a toglierglieli lui, se Rin avesse avuto qualche problema. Ed era abbastanza certo che ne avrebbe avuti, dato che in ogni attimo le sue mani esitavano.

Ma avrebbe aspettato. Era decisamente impaziente, eppure quell'attesa, per quanto irritante, era anche inspiegabilmente piacevole. Forse era per via della loro vicinanza, o dei tocchi che si erano scambiati, o della parole usate: era tutto strano, in quel momento; era tutto caldo nonostante non si stessero sfiorando. Sollevò lo sguardo verso il volto dell'uomo, sorridendo lievemente quando questi grugnì e distolse lo sguardo – era divertente analizzare le sue espressioni, e se non fosse stato molto più attratto dal suo organo riproduttore, probabilmente non si sarebbe fatto alcun problema nel fissarlo anche con una discreta intensità. Ma era quel che si nascondeva tra le sue gambe che era al centro dei suoi pensieri: non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché di tanta curiosità, ma era fin dall'inizio che aveva desiderato vederlo e toccarlo lì. Rispetto a prima però, ora avvertiva anche qualcosa di nuovo, anche se il fulcro del suo desiderio non era mutato: conoscere Rin, vederlo da ogni angolatura, toccarlo ovunque.

Rin era speciale. E lui lo era per l'uomo.

Un piacevole calore si diffuse sulle sua guance a quel pensiero, ma andò fortunatamente via subito dopo, quando si accorse che Rin stava esitando un po' troppo per tirarsi giù i pantaloni. Così, spazientito, lo avvicinò senza alcun preavviso e con un movimento svelto afferrò la stoffa sulle cosce, tirandola giù e lasciando così le gambe esposte, ma l'intimità coperta da un altro strato di stoffa. Sottile, bianco e con uno strano disegno sopra, ma pur sempre altra stoffa.

Si imbronciò, ignorando del tutto le imprecazioni dell'uomo. Perché dovevano nascondersi così assiduamente, gli umani?

«Ti ho detto di non _toccare_ , Haru.» brontolò Rin, facendo un passo indietro. Ovviamente questo non bastò ad allontanarlo, perché un attimo dopo avanzò verso di lui senza battere ciglio; questo causò altri brontolii da parte di Rin, che però non arretrò ulteriormente. Forse aveva compreso che non aveva alcuna intenzione di desistere e che non gli avrebbe lasciato via di fuga, almeno finché non si sarebbe liberato anche dell'altra stoffa. Si chiamavano boxer, gli disse qualcosa.

«So— togliermeli anche da solo i pantaloni. E ora… non—…» lo sentì sospirare, e incuriosito dal tono basso della sua voce sollevò lo sguardo per guardarlo in volto. Era terribilmente rosso, molto più di quanto non si sarebbe aspettato, ma quel che lo colpì veramente fu il battito del suo stesso cuore, che accelerò senza motivo, e il pensiero che si formulò nella sua testa:

“ _E' bello_.”

Scosse il capo. Doveva restare concentrato su quello che stava avvenendo più in basso, non sul volto dell'uomo, non su come i suoi capelli ricadevano in avanti e coprivano in parte il suo rossore meraviglioso, diffusosi anche sulle sue orecchie; se le avesse toccate, quanto sarebbero state calde?

…Si stava distraendo. Scosse nuovamente la testa.

«Devi togliere anche questi.»

«Hai fretta?!»

«Sì.»

Rin restò a bocca aperta, ma si ricompose in fretta nonostante il perenne rossore in volto.

«…Sei—» si morse il labbro e sospirò. «Ok. Allora… vado.»

Annuì, e con sguardo serio e concentrato tornò ad osservare la stoffa bianca avanti a sé, esattamente all'altezza del suo viso; gli sembrò un po' più tesa rispetto a poco prima, ma non ebbe molto tempo per analizzarla ulteriormente: Rin infatti afferrò l'elastico dei boxer e iniziò a tirarli giù lentamente, estremamente piano. Impaziente, ma determinato a non far scappare l'umano toccandolo, si limitò ad avvicinarsi un altro po', come per meglio osservare quanto aveva a lungo desiderato di poter vedere; intravide una peluria un po' più fitta, di un rosso scuro, e—

E Rin si fermò a metà operazione.

«Allontanati.» gli brontolò, facendo un impercettibile passo all'indietro, fortunatamente ostacolato dai pantaloni che aveva ai piedi. Gli sembrò spaventato.

«Non lo tocco.»

«Sì ma allontanati uguale e basta, o mi rivesto.»

Odiava essere ricattato, eppure per questa volta preferì non protestare e fare come gli aveva detto. Non dubitava che Rin avrebbe seriamente tentato di rivestirsi, così come non dubitava della sua capacità di riuscire a fermarlo nell'eventualità avesse tentato di fuggire; quel di cui era però certo, era che il tutto sarebbe stato _faticoso_. In più, avrebbero litigato, e non ne aveva voglia. Non voleva sprecare tempo – anche se aveva tutto il giorno a sua disposizione, assieme a quelli a seguire.

(Le giornate di Haruka erano vuote, senza Rin. Lo erano sempre state, ma non lo ricordava.)

Per fortuna, Rin fu incredibilmente svelto nel rimuovere l'intimo con un ultimo e secco movimento. E poi era lì, quello che voleva vedere da molto, quella parte dell'umano che ancora non era riuscito a scorgere. Lì, a pochi centimetri dal suo volto. Trattenne il fiato e assottigliò lo sguardo; le pupille si dilatarono per l'attenzione e la curiosità, permettendogli di cogliere ogni dettaglio con più precisione, e senza rendersene conto fu sempre più vicino all'organo riproduttore dell'uomo, familiare anche se differente dal proprio. Era rosa, come il resto della pelle del poliziotto, ma notò che si trattava di una tonalità leggermente più scura – se si escludeva la zona immediatamente sopra, molto più chiara del suo volto. In generale, sembrava vi passasse molto sangue, e che fosse molto caldo. Quel che comunque differiva maggiormente dal suo, era quel che si nascondeva dietro la protuberanza principale, ovvero una specie di sacca ancora più scura. Inclinò il capo per osservarla meglio, e si avvicinò ancora di più, scatenando però la reazione di Rin, il quale sussultò e indietreggiò, coprendosi con entrambe le mani.

«T—ti ho detto di stare lontano!» si lamentò con una voce decisamente più acuta del solito, che gli diede la sensazione che fosse sull'orlo delle lacrime.

«Non lo sto toccando.» protestò immediatamente, confuso dal suo atteggiamento, e non comprendendo le sue ragioni lo riavvicinò, gli afferrò i polsi e tentò di allontanarli dal suo corpo; toccarlo, anche se mandò comunque un brivido lungo la sua spina dorsale, non lo distrasse particolarmente, in quel frangente.

«CI RESPIRI SOPRA.»

Bloccandosi, sollevò lo sguardo verso Rin, guardandolo interrogativo. «Sì?»

«Haru è sensibile maledizione! Ho acconsentito a fartelo vedere ma questo non significa che puoi sta—…»

«Non respiro.»

«…—rgli così vicino e— EH?»

«Non respiro.»

Rin inspirò a fondo ma non fece ulteriori proteste; così, interpretando il silenzio come un invito a continuare, fece un po' di forza e allontanò le mani del poliziotto dal suo corpo, scoprendo la parte che tentava di celare. Ora che il membro era nuovamente esposto, e che lui stava trattenendo il respiro così da non far alterare l'uomo, vi si riavvicinò, tenendo saldamente le mani di Rin sia per avere un appoggio, sia per impedirgli di coprirsi ancora. Era un peccato però non poter respirare, perché oltre a costringerlo a distanziarsi di tanto in tanto, non gli permetteva di sentire l'odore del corpo di Rin, quell'odore rassicurante e squisito; era una fragranza unica, che gli era mancata in quei giorni e che veramente, in quel momento avrebbe voluto odorare più che volentieri.

…

Forse, se avesse fatto piano, Rin non si sarebbe accorto di nulla; in fin dei conti guardava altrove, mordendosi il labbro.

Provò a inspirare, piano, senza però allontanarsi da quel membro, il quale proprio in quel momento divenne visibilmente più rigido rispetto a prima, esattamente sotto il suo sguardo. Un comportamento curioso, di cui non conosceva esattamente il significato e che pure lo fece leggermente arrossire; immaginò che si trattasse di qualcosa di non troppo negativo, dato che l'espressione di Rin non era cambiata particolarmente, e di conseguenza non si preoccupò di altro se non di smetterla di arrossire.

Fu a quel punto che si dimenticò che, se voleva respirare, avrebbe dovuto continuare a farlo molto attentamente, senza stuzzicare quella che secondo quanto Rin gli aveva fatto comprendere, doveva essere una zona particolarmente sensibile. Proprio come la sua.

Non era mai stato così interessato al suo stesso corpo e anzi, prima dell'arrivo di Rin, non ricordava neanche di essersi mai reso conto del suo organo riproduttore. Era decisamente assurdo, e avrebbe voluto approfondire la questione – sì, anche mentre quasi sfiorava il corpo di Rin con il suo naso – ma un lieve mal di testa lo distrasse e—

Un rumore improvviso ruppe il silenzio che si era creato tra loro. Si spaventò, scattò all'indietro e si preparò a difendersi da un qualunque attacco: allargò le membrane dietro le orecchie, sollevò la coda e soffiò come un gatto contro i pantaloni di Rin, da cui proveniva il rumore. Quando però il suono, che era stato squillante e forte, continuò ancora facendo un gran baccano, si accorse che assomigliava alla musica che l'uomo gli aveva fatto sentire la settimana precedente: era però disturbato, e lo infastidiva – senza contare che il semplice fatto di averlo fatto allontanare dall'uomo era un motivo più che sufficiente per innervosirlo. Rin invece, nonostante fosse anche lui scattato, gli sembrò ben più preoccupato che spaventato.

«Oh cavoli, oh cavoli cavoli cavoli mi _ammazza_ —»

  
  


  
  


Per colpa di quel disgraziato e della sua atroce mania di vederlo completamente nudo, si era dimenticato di dover avvertire Sousuke, il quale – non aveva alcun dubbio si trattasse di lui – lo stava chiamando proprio allo scoccare delle due ore, come pattuito, puntuale come un orologio svizzero. Era certo che fosse terribilmente preoccupato per lui e in quel caso non si innervosì, anche se generalmente l'atteggiamento da madre premurosa lo infastidiva terribilmente – si trattava si un vizio che Sousuke possedeva ben prima di conoscere Makoto, ma che da lui era stato certamente accentuato. Ad ogni modo con quella chiamata lo stava _salvando_ , salvando da quel respiro caldo e da quello sguardo fin troppo concentrato sulle sue parti basse che, dannazione, lo avevano persino eccitato. Guardarlo lì, in basso come se fosse inginocchiato avanti a sé, gli aveva ricordato quei pochi film porno visti nel corso di tutta la sua vita, proprio quelli che non era mai riuscito a vedere completamente perché, a suo avviso, non avevano _“_ _alcun senso_ _”_. Ebbene, in quel momento aveva sperato di dimenticarsene, e allo stesso tempo non era riuscito a far a meno di ricordare come proseguissero.

Ma appunto, Sousuke lo stava chiamando e si sarebbe risparmiato spiacevoli… _reazioni_ corporee, almeno voleva sperare. Così, pregando silenziosamente che si trattasse dell'amico, e che non stesse già venendo lì con l'intera Sydney al seguito per salvarlo dal mostro cattivo – Haruka –, si coprì l'intimità, si chinò e frugò nella tasca dei pantaloni, prendendo il cellulare senza neanche controllare il numero.

Respirò a fondo, cercando di rendere la voce il più naturale e tranquilla possibile, così da non allarmarlo in alcun modo, e cercò nello stesso tempo di ideare in fretta un piano che gli permettesse di uscire vincitore dalla serie di insulti che, certamente, Sousuke gli avrebbe diretto contro. Non si trattava di vere e proprie parolacce: l'amico era meno diretto, ma non per questo meno pungente.

La sortita _“sei peggio di Ken delle Barbie”_ la aveva ancora legata al dito.

Rispose al telefono. Il piano molto intelligente era: parlare a raffica per spiegargli la situazione nel giro di qualche secondo.

«Scusa Sou stav—»

«Rin stai zitto.»

«SOU.» il piano era fallito all'istante, e in più aveva già perso la pazienza. Si imbronciò subito, battendo un piede sulla sabbia. «TI DICO CHE—»

«Non mi hai chiamato.» riprese l'altro, come se non fosse stato minimamente interrotto. Lo faceva infuriare, odiava quando non lo stava a sentire – senza contare che in un attimo, quel suo lato iperprotettivo passò dall'essere gradito a diventare qualcosa di mortalmente irritante: non era un bambino ormai, e anche se si stava vedendo con un tritone, non significava necessariamente che stava rischiando la vita. Pensava di essere riuscito a farglielo capire, che diamine. «Dove sei? Stai bene? Perché non hai chiamato? Sto venendo lì con Makoto.»

«CON MAKOTO?!» quasi strillò, immaginandosi fin troppo bene come si sarebbe conclusa _orribilmente_ la situazione. Esasperato, si portò una mano al volto, massaggiandosi la fronte e poi portandosi indietro i capelli. Doveva calmarsi, respirare a fondo e isolarsi da tutto ciò che era potenzialmente la causa del suo stress – quindi sì, dimenticò la presenza di Haruka davanti al suo membro. «Che cavolo c'entra Makoto ora? Cosa— un momento, gli hai detto tutto?!»

«Non i dettagli, ma non è questo il punto. Dimmi dove sei.»

Sempre peggio. Sempre peggio per i suoi poveri nervi.

«Sou per favore…» alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Ti dico che sto bene, non è successo nulla di strano, mi sono solamente dimenticato di chiamare.»

«E per questo sto venendo lì. Dimmi il punto preciso della spiaggia.»

«Sousuke, no. Ti ripeto che—» si pietrificò, avvertendo un tocco freddo sul suo interno coscia e un ennesimo respiro caldo sul suo membro. Terrorizzato, abbassò di scatto lo sguardo, e quel che vide invece di farlo arrossire, lo fece impallidire: dire che Haruka fosse vicino a Rin jr era un eufemismo; era a forse qualche millimetro dal toccarlo. Con le labbra, e con una mano. Ai suoi piedi, con un braccio alzato e il volto terribilmente vicino al suo membro, Haruka lo stava osservando intensamente, come prima.

«Haru, ti ho detto di NON— _Ahn_!»

Volle scomparire.

«Rin? Rin cos'era quel verso?»

Si coprì la bocca e avvampò, non riuscendo però ad allontanarsi dal tritone – non perché non avrebbe voluto, ma perché quell'imbecille gli aveva letteralmente afferrato il pene e ora glielo stava muovendo come se si trattasse di un joystick. Un joystick mortalmente sensibile che non era particolarmente abituato neanche alla sua mano destra.

«HA—HARU!» tuonò, non nel più totale imbarazzato, ma anche incredibilmente infuriato: gli aveva detto di non toccarlo, era stata quella la condizione per cui si era spogliato. «Non… _lascialo immediatamente._ » proseguì, usando la mano libera per tentare di liberarsi della presa del tritone o, quantomeno, di allontanare il suo volto. Il suo respiro non lo aiutava a calmarsi, specialmente non quando le sue dita fresche iniziarono ad accarezzare la sua lunghezza.

«Volevo vederlo meglio.»

«Prendo la macchina della polizia.» riuscì a sentire Sousuke, glaciale dall'altra parte del telefono. Gli sembrò di udire anche la voce di qualcun altro, forse Makoto, ma non ne era sicuro e in tutta onestà preferiva restare all'oscuro. Però non poteva certo permettersi che l'amico lo raggiungesse lì, questo no. Mai.

«No Sousuk— _nh_!»

Haruka poggiò un dito esattamente sulla sua punta, premendo delicatamente.

«Chiamo i colleghi.»

Sousuke era serissimo.

A quel punto, capì di avere due scelte: o lasciare andare il telefono e condannarsi ad almeno due anni di rimproveri da parte del suo migliore amico _ma_ riuscire a frenare il tritone e le sue dita mortalmente _abili_ , oppure lasciarsi esaminare fin nei minimi dettagli e tentare di tranquillizzare Sousuke per evitare la possibile mobilitazione di tutte le forze di Sydney.

Il suo istinto, assieme alla certezza di non essere assolutamente in grado di dominare la sua voce se Haruka avesse continuato a toccarlo, lo costrinsero a lasciare andare il telefono – che cadde fortunatamente sui pantaloni e non nella sabbia – per tentare di scansare il tritone. La fortuna non gli arrise, e in un primo momento fallì.

Ma non poteva permettergli di fare come voleva lui e non poteva permettere al suo povero encefalo di essere dominato da strani istinti. Non in quel momento, non così presto, non per colpa di quelle labbra rosee e morbide che lo avevano quasi sfiorato, non per colpa di quegli occhi blu, lucenti ma terribilmente scuri. No, quelle erano… _cose_ che si facevano più avanti, dopo un'altra serie di tappe che avrebbero dovuto affrontare assieme. Come abbracciarsi, baciarsi, toccarsi attraverso i vestiti lentamente, passare molto tempo assieme e poi almeno vedersi entrambi nudi e—

E tutto questo non aveva alcun senso, specialmente non con un tritone, ma aveva bisogno di qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi per evitare di avere una crisi. Per questo genere di effusioni, aveva bisogno di tempo. Haruka era speciale, non era una persona – o tritone – qualunque. Voleva che fosse tutto giusto e perfetto.

Non voleva eccitars— _distrarsi_.

«Haru, dannazione..! Non sono una dannatissima cavia da laboratorio la smett—»

«Cos'è questo?» gli chiese, implacabile, e nello stesso istante tirò leggermente il prepuzio. Fu un miracolo se non gemette, ma comunque tremò e dovette mordersi il labbro per evitare versi discutibili.

« _HARU_!»

A quel punto, Sousuke urlò chiaramente qualcosa al telefono, talmente tanto forte che lo sentirono entrambi nonostante il viva-voce non fosse attivato. Rin sbiancò e tentò immediatamente di raggiungerlo per dirgli che non era successo nulla – mentre ovviamente tentava di allontanare Haruka e— successe l'imprevedibile, almeno dal suo punto di vista: il tritone lo lasciò andare ed afferrò al posto suo il cellulare, rigirandoselo tra le mani. Sousuke continuò ad urlare – immaginava a questo punto per lo più insulti – e Haruka guardò l'oggetto con chiaro sospetto e diffidenza.

E poi lo portò al suo orecchio, un po' goffamente, ma come se sapesse usarlo alla perfezione.

«Sei rumoroso.» disse con tono piatto, e a quel punto non seppe se mettersi a ridere o piangere per l'assurdità di tutta la situazione. Il buon senso però gli imperò di _coprirsi_ con almeno i boxer, per evitare di rischiare oltre, e solo _dopo_ di pensare al da farsi, ovvero a come impedire di essere nuovamente molestato e come frenare l'ira di Sousuke.

«Lo ho solo toccato.» il moro continuò, imbronciandosi.

Il sospiro di sollievo per essersi rivestito durò molto poco a causa di quanto Haruka aveva appena detto a Sousuke.

A _Sousuke_.

Pregò con tutto se stesso che l'amico non capisse per nessun motivo di cosa stesse parlando e, riavvicinandosi al tritone, si chinò per tentare di riprendersi il telefono; Haruka però si scansò, impedendoglielo.

«Haru, dammelo ora.» mugugnò, cercando di suonare il più tranquillo possibile.

«Gli stavo tirando l'organo riproduttore.»

…

No.

Non voleva crederci. Lo aveva detto, seriamente. Gli aveva specificato—

Scattò in avanti e gli rubò il telefono bruscamente.

«Ok, ok BASTA.» esclamò paonazzo, rivolto ad entrambi: ad Haruka che era un maniaco, e a Sousuke-sono-un-orso-iperprotettivo. «Smettetela di— _parlare_ , tutti e due.»

«Rin, cosa stava facendo con il tu—»

«SOUSUKE.»

  
  


  
  


L'umano con cui ora Rin stava parlando, tramite quello strano strumento che aveva già visto la volta in cui il poliziotto si era fermato a dormire, non gli piaceva affatto. Li aveva disturbati e aveva fatto allontanare e voltare Rin, privandolo della vista e del contatto con quella sua strana parte del corpo, proprio quando aveva iniziato ad esaminarlo per bene. Aveva agito con lo scopo di scoprire sempre di più dell'umano, ed era per questo che lo aveva toccato; era stato spinto dal desiderio di sentirlo, e non si era curato di aver infranto quanto gli aveva assicurato – ovvero di non respirarvi sopra e di non toccarlo. Comunque, non se ne era pentito, e non lo fu neanche quando Rin si allontanò a grandi passi, urlando e mugugnando contro l'altro umano. Più che altro, era stizzito e sempre più impaziente: si sentiva  _ strano _ e non poteva più ignorare le sensazioni che provava.

Neanche fissare la schiena dell'uomo lo aiuto; tutt'altro, quando ben presto lo sguardo sul su quello che sapeva chiamarsi  _ sedere _ , tutto peggiorò, e si perse per qualche momento nei suoi pensieri; gli sarebbe piaciuto molto toccarlo lì, aveva l'aria di essere particolarmente morbido e caldo e, anche se lui ne era sprovvisto, non gli sembrava così insolito come, al loro secondo incontro, gli erano sembrati i piedi dell'umano.

Questa fu l'impressione ebbe, la quale però non ebbe modo di approfondire, perché Rin tornò verso di lui, mugugnando e digrignando i denti.

«Non ho un amico, ho una fottutissima _balia_.»

Non aveva idea di cosa fosse una balia, ma non glielo chiese. Preferì invece avvicinarsi in fretta ai pantaloni che erano rimasti lì a terra, e a schiacciarli con la sua coda non appena Rin tentò di riafferrarli.

«Non abbiamo finito.» mormorò, assottigliando lo sguardo. Dato che erano stati interrotti, aveva tutta l'intenzione di riprendere quantomeno a guardarlo, se proprio non gli avesse permesso di toccarlo oppure odorarlo.

«Sì invece,» brontolò l'altro, tirando via con un colpo secco i pantaloni, iniziando subito ad indossarli senza preoccuparsi minimamente delle sue obiezioni. «perché se non sono entro trenta minuti da quello lì, ci ritroveremo metà Sydney su questa spiaggia.»

La notizia lo fece sentire stranamente… _offeso_. E anche un po' tradito: non solo Rin stava andando via senza alcun preavviso solo perché qualcuno lo aveva chiamato, ma a quel qualcuno – Sousuke, il nome lo ricordò subito con antipatia – aveva anche detto il luogo in cui si incontravano, che inconsciamente aveva iniziato a ritenere prezioso, privato. Una casa, da condividere.

«E oltre a Sydney, dovrò anche sorbirmi i piagnistei di Makoto. Non che non apprezzi la sua preoccupazione per me, ma già Sousuke è ansioso di suo, se poi ci si mette anche lui è la fine.»

Non lo ascoltò; guardò in basso, verso le sue mani poggiate sulla sua sabbia, e mosse la coda con uno scatto, sbattendola sulla sabbia. Non controllava generalmente quei movimenti, che gli venivano spontanei quando qualcosa lo innervosiva, ma in quel momento si era reso conto di aver imposto lui forza e direzione.

«Haru?»

Non alzò lo sguardo e si concentrò sulle sue dita, sulle unghie più lunghe di un normale essere umano, più lunghe di quelle di Rin che in quel momento si poggiarono sulla sua spalla, facendolo lievemente sussultare. Fu strano, perché il calore dell'uomo era sempre lo stesso, ma gli apparve più piacevole. Più intenso.

Ora che erano entrambi speciali l'uno per l'altro, erano forse migliorate le sue capacità di scaturire quel meraviglioso tepore? Sollevò timidamente lo sguardo, restando però impassibile, e scrutò con attenzione quegli occhi rossi – preoccupati e vicini, dato che Rin si era seduto avanti a lui.

«Haru, senti, non è che _voglia_ andare, ma—»

«…Sousuke è speciale?»

«Cosa?»

«E' speciale?»

Rin tacque, serrando le labbra, e l'espressione che si disegnò sul suo volto non riuscì a decifrarla, ma comunque non gli piacque affatto. Era nuova, e le novità erano sempre sconosciute, e di conseguenza pericolose. Ma proprio quando iniziava a preoccuparsi maggiormente, e stava per andarsene – senza veramente comprenderne il motivo – sentì la risata di Rin, delicata e fresca, in contrasto con le mani bollenti che senza esitazione si mossero e si poggiarono su entrambe le sue guance. Avrebbe voluto indietreggiare, per comunicargli che era irritato e anche arrabbiato, eppure non riuscì a muovere un singolo muscolo.

«Sì, lo è, ma in modo molto diverso da come lo intendi.» gli mormorò, ancora ridacchiando mentre con dolcezza e naturalezza strofinava il naso contro il suo. Fu strano ma piacevole allo stesso tempo, e il nervosismo sembrò sparire. L'odore di Rin era buono e sempre rassicurante. «Haru, sei forse geloso?»

Ed ecco che il nervosismo tornò, sotto forma di agitazione; conosceva quel termine ed era _sicuro_ che quel che stava provando non poteva essere _minimamente_ classificato a quel modo. Eppure, lì, un lieve rossore tinse le sue gote e sembrò confermare il contrario.

«No.»

«Mmmh…» mormorò l'umano, e senza smettere di sorridergli annullò la distanza tra di loro, baciandogli velocemente le labbra. «Secondo me sì.»

Il rossore, lo capì dal calore sulle sue guance, aumentò.

«No.» ripeté ostinato, ma un dubbio si fece strada in lui e non fu più troppo convinto di quel che stava dicendo; se ripensava a quel Sousuke si irrigidiva, mentre al contrario la vicinanza di Rin lo avrebbe rilassato, se non fosse stato occupato a controllare il proprio rossore. Si sarebbe dovuto allontanare, così da facilitare il tutto, ma… non voleva.

«Non credere che voglia andar via, resterei qui anche tutta la notte, ma _devo_ andare e— Haru, _cavoli_.» gli baciò nuovamente le labbra, non di sfuggita come poco prima, ma muovendole leggermente, cercando di iniziare quello che lui, una settimana prima, aveva fatto intuitivamente – quello che in quel momento avrebbe volentieri ricambiato, se Rin non si fosse alzato in piedi all'improvviso, senza motivazione apparente. Confuso sia dal suo atteggiamento che da quello che stava succedendo nella sua testa e al suo cuore, lo fissò senza fiatare, controllando ogni suo movimento.

Rin gli aveva detto che Sousuke era speciale, ma differentemente da come lo intendeva. Come faceva però l'umano a sapere cosa avesse pensato? E come era lo _speciale_ di quel Sousuke?

«Allora… vado.»

Perché non gli aveva risposto spiegandosi meglio? Perché era così importante che andasse via? Non si vedevano da troppi giorni, e anche se il sole aveva iniziato a tramontare ben prima, era ancora presto; Rin sarebbe potuto restare un altro po', assieme a lui. Avrebbe voluto dirglielo.

«Mh.»

Abbassò lo sguardo, e fu così che non si accorse dell'esitazione di Rin nel voltarsi, né della sua espressione quando schioccò la lingua e si chinò davanti a lui, baciandolo con più trasporto, passione e irruenza. Divorando le sue labbra, intrufolandosi tra di esse per assaggiarlo e comunicargli quanto _veramente_ non volesse andarsene. Fu assalito dal suo profumo, dal suo calore e ne restò come intontito, incapace di rispondergli.

E quando si risvegliò fu già troppo tardi; Rin, con un delicato rossore sulle sue guance, si era allontanato e gli stava sorridendo, mormorando un curioso _“al diavolo l'andare per ordine”_.

Si toccò la bocca, sentendo il calore ancora lì, ad invadergli la pelle e da lì tutto il corpo.

Era tutto differente, rispetto a prima. _Speciale_.

«Vengo… più tardi, se riesco.» mormorò Rin, già a qualche passo di distanza da lui.«O al massimo domani, va bene? Così possiamo parlare un po' e… rimediare ai giorni in cui non sono venuto. Scusami, al riguardo.»

Haruka non parlò. Aveva stranamente molto da dirgli, ma il cuore fin troppo in subbuglio perché parlasse. Il poliziotto sembrò non prendersela comunque, e anche se sembrava un po' triste, continuò a sorridergli – proprio quello che gli era mancato.

«Beh, allora vado. A— presto, Haru!»

Proprio quello che gli sarebbe mancato non appena si fosse ritrovato nuovamente solo.

Era assurdo però; non poteva sentirsi così perso solo per colpa di un umano, non era normale. Non _doveva_.

Restò a guardarlo finché non scomparve tra gli alberi; si era voltato di tanto in tanto, salutandolo con il braccio, ma non gli aveva risposto.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuto ;A; è un po' il delirio in realtà e i pensieri di tutti e due sono incasinati e contrastanti, spero sia abbastanza chiaro che sono in crisi perché Rin non sa che fare, mentre Haruka non capisce veramente cosa prova. Comunque, boh veramente mi fa pena e chiedo scusa xDD  
> Alla prossima! Spero di essere più puntuale BD


	9. Capitolo 8 - Ricambiare un regalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo SCUSA per averci messo così tanto ad uppare ;A; ma c'è stato di mezzo il mio compleanno, la vita sociale, E IL MOOK RINHARU CHE MI HA RISUCCHIATO L'ESISTENZA. In più devo muovere il culo per cucire il cosplay del romics (...) quindi mi scuso in anticipo per il probabile ritardo che potrebbe ricevere anche il prossimo capitolo *soffre*  
> Comunque, spero vi piaccia questo qui~  
>  ~~A me fa cagare.~~
> 
> PS: riguardo le stagioni, se non vi torna un discorso del capitolo, considerate che sono in Australia, e che quindi rispetto a dove siamo noi, è tutto invertito!

 

 

  
**Capitolo 8**  
**Ricambiare un regalo**

  
 

      Dal giorno in cui si era confessato, molte cose erano rimaste invariate, ma altre erano cambiate: avevano iniziato a vedersi più regolarmente e, oltre che nuotare, avevano iniziato a parlare più a lungo con moderata tranquillità; il più delle volte era lui a riempire il silenzio che tendeva a crearsi tra loro – rilassato, non più teso come le prime volte – raccontando al tritone le storie più disparate, ovvero da fiabe a romanzi, da trame di film che aveva visto recentemente a fatti della sua vita quotidiana. Haruka, nella maggior parte dei casi, restava in silenzio finché non voleva porgli qualche domanda, ma Rin aveva imparato ad interpretare i suoi gesti e il suo sguardo, e anche se a volte continuava a non ricevere alcuna risposta, non dubitava più della sua attenzione. Certo, si divertiva a stuzzicarlo e a lamentarsi proprio per spingerlo a parlare, ma non insisteva mai troppo, perché aveva imparato che rischiava di irritare il tritone, dotato di un caratterino niente male. Ad ogni modo, ogni tanto la tecnica dell'infastidirlo funzionava, e allora Haruka iniziava a raccontargli quei piccoli dettagli della sua vita quotidiana; non molto in realtà, ma gli era sufficiente sapere che amava nuotare e incidere qualche conchiglia, per essere felice. _Conoscere_ di più ovviamente non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto, ma la prima e unica volta in cui gli aveva chiesto perché sapesse leggere e se avesse qualcun altro vicino a sé, Haruka era sembrato confuso, persino spaurito per un attimo, e dopo aver affermato frettolosamente di non averne idea, era rimasto in silenzio. Da quel momento, non gli aveva più chiesto nulla riguardo la sua famiglia, o in generale riguardo la sua gente: quando avrebbe voluto parlare, lui sarebbe stato pronto ad ascoltarlo.

Oltre a parlare, però, avevano altri modi con cui intrattenersi: il contatto fisico. Onestamente, avrebbe preferito affrontare la relazione molto, molto più lentamente, prima di tutto perché appartenevano a due razze differenti – e in merito a ciò doveva ancora far pienamente pace con il cervello – e in secondo luogo perché, da romantico quale era, aveva idee molto 'rigide' riguardo lo svolgersi di una relazione: ci si dichiarava a vicenda dopo almeno mesi di frequentazione, ci si baciava, si iniziava ad uscire assieme e solo dopo almeno sei mesi si poteva pensare ad un rapporto sessuale. Inutile dire che la loro storia aveva preso fin dall'inizio una piega del tutto sbagliata: si erano baciati _prima,_ si era dichiarato _dopo_ , e Haruka non aveva perso tempo nel vedere e toccare Rin jr.

La sola idea riusciva a farlo arrossire ancora, nonostante fossero passate due settimane da allora e nonostante avessero fatto ulteriori esperienze al riguardo. No, fortunatamente era riuscito a tenerlo lontano dal cavallo dei suoi pantaloni la maggior parte delle volte – come lui allo stesso tempo era riuscito a resistere alla tentazione di sfiorargli la coda, all'altezza della fessura che Haruka solo una volta gli aveva mostrato – ma non per questo si erano astenuti completamente dal baciarsi, dal toccarsi e dall'esplorarsi a vicenda – con fretta, specialmente all'inizio, ma paradossalmente sempre con più calma e tranquillità in quegli ultimi tempi. Quattro giorni prima in particolare, l'ultimo giorno che avevano passato assieme prima delle giornate piene di lavoro in cui era ancora immerso – anche se fortunatamente le avrebbe concluse esattamente tra qualche ora –, Haruka era stato più gentile e delicato del solito. Aveva richiesto le sue carezze in silenzio ma senza la 'freddezza' apparente che caratterizzava i suoi gesti, e si era lasciato toccare, a lungo. Aveva agitato la coda e di tanto in tanto era scattato, come fuggendo dai suoi palmi, ma si era invece spinto più contro di lui, maggiormente vicino.

E questo lo aveva sconvolto, perché subito dopo il tritone, con un volto adorabilmente rosato, gli aveva confessato con che si sentiva caldo e bollente quando veniva toccato. Che si sentiva strano. Ebbene, ciò, oltre ad averlo quasi fatto morire d'infarto per overdose di dolcezza, oltre ad _eccitarlo_ , lo aveva anche incuriosito: non aveva mai avvertito una particolare differenza di temperatura tra i loro corpi; quello di Haruka era più fresco, sì, ma non troppo, e comunque non era quello che lo caratterizzava maggiormente. Haruka era— piacevole. Morbido. Liscio. Perfetto da essere baciato, da essere anche lecc—

Si stava distraendo durante l'orario di lavoro; di nuovo. Ultimamente però non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non ad Haruka, e la colpa non era neanche interamente sua; sembrava piuttosto che il mondo intero fosse contro di lui. Per esempio, la sera di una settimana precedente, sul tardi mentre faceva zapping tentando di prendere sonno, era finito a vedere un documentario sui delfini e il loro accoppiamento. Il giorno seguente, invece, cliccando per sbaglio su uno degli stupidi pop-up che di tanto in tanto sfuggivano al suo Add-Block in rete, era stato rimandato in un sito porno.

E la tecnologia non era la sua unica nemica. Sousuke, ovviamente, si era sentito in dovere di aiutare l'opera già iniziata da internet, la televisione e la sua libidine. Dopo un primo periodo, durato una settimana, di tensione e rifiuto dell'inizio della sua storia con un tritone – _“E' pericoloso, Rin. Ti ha fatto dimenticare di chiamarmi una volta, cosa potrebbe succedere da un momento all'altro? Non mi fiderei così ciecamente, devi tenere gli occhi aperti e non lasciarti trascinare. Dovresti permettermi di venire e dirmi dove sta questa spiaggia dove vi incontrate.”_ –, Sousuke aveva ceduto e accettato la situazione con un raro sorriso sulle labbra. Per quale motivo? Perché nulla e nessuno poteva resistere a Makoto Tachibana. Quando lui, il rispettabile pompiere amato da tutta la città – anzi, da tutta la nazione – usava il suo attacco _sorriso e occhi dolci_ , era la fine. E Sousuke si scioglieva come un dolce gelato alla vaniglia al sole. Insomma, erano bastate due parole di Makoto per far cessare all'istante ogni protesta; lo aveva incitato persino, anche se a modo suo: gli aveva comprato un pacco di preservativi. _“Vedi di trovare il suo buco prima che lui trovi il tuo”_ , gli aveva detto.

Se ci ripensava rischiava di arrossire nuovamente.

«Rin, smettila di andare su siti porno e lavora.» lo ammonì proprio Sousuke, seduto alla sua scrivania dalla parte opposta della stanza, comunque abbastanza vicino dato le dimensioni ridotte dello studio. Quel giorno toccavano ad entrambi lavori d'ufficio, ma per una volta non gli pesavano; più che altro, il problema era la sua totale incapacità nel concentrarsi su quel che avrebbe dovuto fare. Un problema che ormai andava avanti da settimane, appunto.

«N—non sono sui siti porno, sto lavorando.»

Corrucciato e irritato, osservò Sousuke sollevare lo sguardo verso di lui, alzando subito dopo un sopracciglio. Era abbastanza chiaro che non gli stesse credendo – e non poteva neanche dargli tutti i torti, considerando che anche mentre erano di pattuglia non aveva fatto altro che avere la testa tra le nuvole – ma non sopportava quando il suo intento di prenderlo in giro era così palese. E poi, era tutta colpa di Haruka, non come voleva insinuare l'amico _“dei tuoi ormoni che non sono mai stati così svegli”_.

«Non sei molto furbo.»

«Ma stai zitto.» brontolò, continuando imperterrito a fissare la scheda del browser su cui era ormai concentrato da almeno un ora: immagini e descrizioni degli organi riproduttori dei mammiferi acquatici; la prima volta era stato traumatico leggere certe… informazioni, ma ormai ci aveva quasi fatto l'abitudine. Ad ogni modo, guardava quel genere di immagini ovviamente solo perché si era convinto che Haruka fosse un mammifero; non aveva _strani interessi_ , e sperava silenziosamente di non dimenticarsi mai di cancellare la cronologia per dare motivo ad altri di pensare il contrario.

«Ancora non hai imparato che devi toglierti gli occhiali quando non vuoi far vedere agli altri cosa stai guardando.» proseguì Sousuke come se nulla fosse, riprendendo persino a lavorare. Rin, invece, si pietrificò e si tolse di scatto gli occhiali da lettura che stava indossando, ma ormai era troppo tardi.

Quel bastardo.

«Basta vedere quanto sei rosso in volto e gli strani riflessi sulle lenti per fare due più due.»

« _Brutto_ —»

«Sei sicuro che sia un mammifero?»

…La sua frase venne troncata, e si rese condo che a volte dimenticava _quanto bene_ Sousuke potesse leggere nella sua testa. Non sempre, per fortuna, ma fin troppo spesso per i suoi gusti.

«No.» mugugnò, chiudendo in fretta ogni scheda aperta per poi abbandonarsi allo schienale della sedia, grattandosi il capo e scompigliandosi i capelli. Non era la prima volta che con Sousuke si trova a discutere in merito all'anatomia di Haruka, quindi la situazione non lo imbarazzava né impacciava particolarmente, ormai. «Però… insomma, la parte superiore del corpo sembra quasi completamente umana, e respira anche fuori dall'acqua. La coda sì, sembra più da pesce, dato che ha le squame, ma—»

«Magari depone le uova.»

La sua mente necessitò di qualche secondo per processare quell'immagine, dopo di che tentò direttamente l'autodistruzione. Una risata da parte dell'amico, o più uno sbuffo d'aria, attirò però la sua attenzione e frenò i tentativi di detonazione interna: era raro che Sousuke ridesse, incredibilmente raro, e questo poteva significare solo due cose: o irritazione, o effettiva felicità. La seconda era ben più eccezionale della prima, e stranamente si trattava proprio di quella. Una risata allegra.

«Non fare quella faccia. Chi è il romantico qui dentro?»

Non capì dove volesse andare a parare, né se fosse irritato oppure no. Ad ogni modo, la domanda era ovviamente retorica e preferì di conseguenza non rispondere, aspettando che Sousuke proseguisse o che quantomeno tornasse a sollevare lo sguardo verso di lui, dato che era tornato ad ignorarlo per concentrarsi sugli innumerevoli fogli sulla sua scrivania – in moderato disordine; contrariamente da quanto ci si possa aspettare osservando Sousuke, il poliziotto non era poi così ordinato. Aveva però una sua logica, in cui riusciva a trovare sempre tutto, mentre lui, appena non trovava un foglio dove doveva essere, andava nel pallone: era un tipo preciso e meticoloso, riguardo l'ordine. Tutto doveva essere simmetrico e pulito.

Comunque, aspettare servì, e poco dopo Sousuke proseguì:

«Troverai un modo, Rin.»

…

“ _Bastardo.”_

Sorrise, e annuì. «Certo.»

Quel modo tutto particolare di dargli un consiglio, di spronarlo e rassicurarlo con poche parole apparentemente anche scontrose o fredde, era proprio da lui; era proprio da Sousuke. Era molto differente rispetto al passato, ovvero quando Sousuke – in questo genere di situazioni almeno – tendeva a ricoprire il ruolo di una madre fin troppo protettiva invece che quello di un amico intenzionato ad aiutarlo a trovare un partner. Negli ultimi giorni era stato più tranquillo e aperto al dialogo, immaginava grazie allo zampino di Makoto. Di certo però non poteva rimproverargli un'eccessiva rigidità: negli anni passati assieme, Sousuke aveva avuto modo di osservare da vicino quanto… beh, quanto fosse idiota: a voce non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma Rin era consapevole di essersi invaghito, negli anni, delle persone meno _raggiungibili_. Atleti, attori, modelli, professori: tutte persone puntualmente più grandi di lui, che lo ispiravano. Il suo in effetti non era mai stato amore, bensì ammirazione. Ma appunto, essendo un _cretino_ non se ne era mai pienamente reso conto, ed era toccato a Sousuke fargli aprire gli occhi, il più delle volte con delle litigate – e questo perché tra loro era impossibile discutere di qualcosa di serio senza che si alzassero i toni e, sfortunatamente, anche le mani. Niente di esagerato, ovviamente, ma erano entrambi individui particolarmente irascibili, e qualche colpo con il tempo era sfuggito ad entrambi.

Solo in seguito, tutto era cambiato grazie a Makoto. Era lui che quando stavano per litigare calmava le acque, era lui che faceva la ramanzina da perfetto angelo custodequando per un motivo o per un altro si colpivano. Ed era sempre lui _l'armadio_ che avrebbe dovuto affrontare se per sbaglio avesse fatto troppo male all'amico; il pompiere poteva anche essere dolce e premuroso, ma non era di certo innocuo. Né _piccolo_.

Ma così si stava distraendo.

“ _Troverò un modo.”_  
  
 

* * *

 

E quale fu il modo che trovò, quel pomeriggio? Non lo trovò, e in più si presentò all'appuntamento che aveva prefissato con Haruka con almeno una mezz'ora di ritardo, e questo perché navigare in internet equivaleva ad essere risucchiati in un buco nero, un buco nero da cui se ne usciva traumatizzati, sconvolti eppure anche affascinati: durante le sue strane ricerche si era imbattuto in alcune storie, scritte amatorialmente, in cui venivano descritti rapporti sessuali tra esseri fantastici e non. Storie in cui c'era del _sesso_ tra uomini e sirene. Ebbene, era stato sconvolto perché, nonostante gli ormoni in tumulto e l'età non più infantile, Rin era pur sempre un animo moderatamente innocente – anche se dopo le ore passate a vedere peni di delfino forse l'appellativo non era poi più così adatto –, e leggere la parola 'organo sessuale' così tante volte al giorno non era mai stata una sua aspettativa per il futuro. Affascinato invece, perché la maggior parte erano storie tanto erotiche quanto _romantiche_ _._

Insomma, non aveva alcuna intenzione di ammetterlo, ma aveva trovato con molta probabilità qualcosa che sarebbe stato capace di tenerlo attaccato al computer fino alle ore piccole, come se il pensiero di Haruka non fosse sufficiente a tenerlo sveglio ogni notte.

Come se la sola idea di poter nuovamente dormire assieme a lui, quel giorno, non lo stesse privando del sonno esattamente dal momento in cui si erano messi d'accordo al riguardo. Difatti, era da quattro giorni che stava sperando con tutto se stesso nel bel tempo, ed era stato fortunato; così, quella mattina, era andato a lavoro portando con sé la tenda, un sacco a pelo, la sua borsa con un cambio e, dato che dalla prima ed unica volta che avevano dormito assieme non aveva portato più nulla per Haruka, aveva scelto tra gli oggetti del suo appartamento qualcos'altro di interessante da potergli mostrare, con in più una sorpresa che non era ancora sicuro di volergli consegnare.

…E infine, dulcis in fundo, c'era il pacco di profilattici che Sousuke gli aveva _regalato_. Non aveva idea del perché l'amico lo avesse fatto – o meglio, tentava disperatamente di non pensarci – ma mentre in quel momento usciva dal piccolo boschetto per saltare giù sulla spiaggia, era lui a sentirsi un un totale maniaco, e incolpare Sousuke non lo aiutava affatto a non arrossire. Era _lui_ che aveva accettato i preservativi, era _lui_ il pazzo che sperava di non doverne mai fare uso e che allo stesso tempo era impaziente di mostrarli ad Haruka per spiegargliene la funzione, l'utilizzo.

Per poi effettivamente indossane uno e—

E scosse il capo, dandosi qualche schiaffo mentale; non era rassicurante avere simili pensieri ancor prima di vedere il tritone. Cosa diavolo avrebbe potuto fare vedendolo, di questo passo? Abbracciarlo, baciarlo e sostanzialmente saltargli addosso? Era altamente probabile, e il rischio di risultare un disperato per del contatto fisico era fin troppo alto.

Ma per una volta non rischiò nulla, perché Haruka non era lì.

«Dov'è s'è cacciato?» borbottò guardandosi intorno; era strano che fosse in ritardo – dopo una settimana era riuscito a far capire ad Haruka cosa fossero gli orari e, anche se il tritone non aveva alcuna nozione di ore, minuti e secondi, era riuscito ad abbinare con successo la posizione del sole con le ore umane –, e la sua assenza lo impensierì leggermente. Tentò però di non farsi troppi ed inutili problemi come suo solito, e così, dopo essersi guardato un altro po' attorno grattandosi il capo, poggiò a terra le due borse che aveva con sé.

Tutto sommato, anche se lo avrebbe voluto subito al suo fianco, l'assenza del tritone significava anche l'assenza di una possibile ramanzina per il suo ritardo, e— non poteva poi essere così male, giusto?

Chi voleva prendere in giro: era ansioso. Ansioso di sentire la coda fresca e inspiegabilmente morbida sotto le sue dita e contro di lui; ansioso di poter assaggiare nuovamente quelle labbra non troppo sottili e succose, il cui sapore era impresso ormai nella sua mente. Era assurdo, ma nonostante fosse passato così poco tempo – poco più di un mese da quando lo aveva incontrato per la prima volta –, si era affezionato, innamorato e— e per quanto fosse un romantico incline a credere nella magia dell'amore, non avrebbe mai creduto che proprio l'amore potesse essere veramente descritto con _“farfalle nello stomaco”_ e _“testa tra le nuvole”_.

Eppure era così.

Sospirò, e riposatosi dopo il viaggio fatto tutto di corsa, iniziò a fare qualcosa di più costruttivo di fissare il vuoto, ed iniziò dunque a sistemare la tenda e a stendere qualche asciugamano sulla sabbia. Non impiegò però molto tempo, e dato che non c'era ancora alcuna traccia del tritone, si sedette proprio su uno degli asciugamani stesi, iniziando intanto a tirar fuori quello che aveva nella sua borsa. Tutto, tranne ovviamente i preservativi e la _sopresa_. Quella gliela avrebbe potuta dare la sera, in tenda.

Forse.

Grugnì, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, imbarazzato, e diede un'occhiata più attenta agli oggetti disposti, controllando che non si fosse dimenticato nulla: c'erano un libro sull'anatomia umana – un argomento a cui Haruka era sembrato particolarmente interessato –, un quaderno vuoto per disegnare, delle matite e delle penne, qualche altro oggetto curioso e infine un suo peluche di quando era piccolo. Era decisamente imbarazzante, ma allo stesso tempo non si pentiva di essersi portato dietro il suo Little Jaw, uno squaletto sorridente. Un po' rosso in volto, lo sfiorò con le dita, come se lo stesse accarezzando; resistette però all'istinto di prenderlo per stringerselo al petto e, invece, tornò a guardarsi attorno in cerca di Haruka.

Ancora nulla.

Tentando di ignorare l'orribile consapevolezza di non avere alcun mezzo per poter contattare Haruka, provò a distrarsi tirando fuori il proprio portafoglio per osservare la piccola scaglia blu, quella che fin dal suo primo incontro con il tritone aveva conservato lì, sotto la plastica trasparente della sua carta d'identità. Quando la paura di essere impotente nell'eventualità che fosse successo qualcosa rischiava di avvolgerlo, si ritrovava a guardarla, ad accarezzarla, e immediatamente si tranquillizzava; gli ritornava alla mente il volto rilassato del tritone, la freschezza della sua pelle ed ogni altro minuzioso dettaglio. Sapeva a memoria persino il numero delle scaglie nascoste sotto la pelle del suo volto, o di quelle piccole e morbide che si trovavano sparse sui suoi fianchi, in prossimità dell'inizio della coda. Ultimamente aveva iniziato a sfiorarlo lì più spesso, con più insistenza, senza neanche rendersene conto: le reazioni di Haruka erano magnetiche, e il leggero tremore del suo corpo catturava la sua totale attenzione.

Un po' come in quel momento la scaglia conquistò il suo sguardo attento, mentre la tirava fuori da sotto la plastica per osservarla meglio e metterla in controluce, così da poter scorgere il luccichio che generava ogni volta che i raggi del sole la colpivano.

Ogni volta, normalmente. Eppure in quel momento non accadde: non vide i raggi riflettersi e creare splendidi giochi di luce. Vide solo una scaglia spenta, opaca, come uno specchio non più in grado di riflettere.

Confuso e corrucciato, avvicinò la squama al suo volto per osservarla con più attenzione: fino ad allora era stata sempre luminosa, luccicante e liscia, ma gli bastò un'occhiata più scrupolosa per accorgersi della superficie irregolare e ruvida, spiacevole al tatto. La risposta logica e razionale che si diede fu che, trattandosi di materiale organico, con il tempo, finisse per decomporsi, ma per quanto ciò fosse ovvio e naturale, divenne inquieto.

Quella squama doveva brillare, e _desiderava_ che continuasse ad essere lucente e liscia. Non doveva rapprendersi per infine sparire; quella scaglia era l'unico ricordo che poteva avere con sé di Haruka, l'unica prova concreta della sua esistenza – non si fidava di fargli una foto con il cellulare, se per caso qualcuno la avesse vista sarebbe stato problematico e sospetto – e…

Non poteva perderla.

Si morse il labbro, cercando di non farsi rabbuiare da simili pensieri, e per distrarsi scelse di mettere via la squama, abbassandola. Fu proprio in quel momento, mentre guardava avanti a sé, che scorse Haruka dall'altra parte della spiaggia, immobile a fissarlo.

  
 

  
 

Vide _gli_ occhi rossi, lucenti e insoliti.

Ma sentì _la_ voce familiare, definibile come calda, la quale pronunciava con sicurezza suoni strani ma altrettanto conosciuti.

«Haru! Finalmente sei arrivato, pensavo ti fossi scordato, che cavoli… Più di mezz'ora di ritardo! E poi sono io quello che fa sempre tardi, _scusa_ se lavoro eh.»

Sì, conosceva quei suoni e quei versi; erano _parole_ umane. Ma non doveva inseguirle; o forse sì?

No. No, non doveva pensarci, altrimenti si sarebbe distratto dalla caccia e avrebbe digiunato un altro giorno. E aveva fame. Cacciare. Cacciare era importante, fondamentale. Nutrirsi e riempire le narici dell'odore del…

«Beh, non chiedi neanche scusa?»

L'odore di quell'uomo divenne più intenso mentre si avvicinava e in lui si agitarono forze contrastanti, che lottarono per la supremazia. Un istinto gli diceva di arretrare, altri due di avanzare – anche se con intenti differenti.

Quali intenti?

«Haru?»

Odore, voce, espressione contratta: era tutto familiare. Persino quell'ultimo suono, pronunciato con tono basso e forse insicuro, era— conosciuto. Era un _nome_ , ricordò.

«…Ehi, tutto bene?»

Sì, era un nome umano che conosceva bene, un nome che lo scombussolò, che lo ferì e che simultaneamentecostrinse il suo corpo a rilassarsi, addormentando i muscoli pronti ad agire. Lo assopì, ed era strano e sbagliato. Spaventato, guardò il suo stesso corpo, e avvertì con terrore il proprio cuore battere diversamente dal solito, con forza e velocità. Sembrava pronto a scappare via, e a liberarlo da un peso. Ci furono anche un calore e una luce che all'improvviso _tornarono_ a farsi strada in lui, percorrendo ogni vena e invadendo il suo corpo.

Sollevò lo sguardo di scatto, rendendosi conto di aver trascurato la presenza che lo stava avvicinando, proprio quando al contrario si sarebbe dovuto tener pronto a reagire e—

E invece si ritrovò ad accettare senza problemi la vicinanza tra di loro, ad accettare la mano bollente che si poggiò sulla sua spalla, anche se lo fece sussultare. Provò un'innaturale tristezza nel vedere quel volto così corrucciato e preoccupato, e si sentì persino in colpa.

Assurdo. Doppiamente assurdo se considerava che il calore che con più prepotenza si diffuse nel suo corpo non lo allarmò minimamente e anzi, lo rilassò e lo fece sentire al sicuro, protetto.

Un umano che lo proteggeva. Un umano che con delicatezza gli accarezzava la fronte con la mano libera, solleticandogli la pelle sotto i capelli bagnati.

«…Haru?»

Ancora quegli occhi bellissimi, intensi e lucenti, ancora quella voce. Ancora quel nome.

Il suo nome. Il nome che— gli era stato dato con dolcezza, premura, con quel calore che avvertiva in quelle mani grandi e delicate.

 _Haruka_. Era il suo nome.

 

Qualcosa scattò. Qualcosa si cancellò; ma _lui_ restava lì davanti.

«…Rin.»

Era lì, vicino, che lo toccava e lo accarezzava, che lo abbracciava con il suo profumo e con la sua sola presenza. Che gli sorrise non solo con le labbra, ma con tutto il volto, e lo fece sentire ancora più caldo. «Finalmente…!»

Un calore giusto e per nulla estraneo.

«Rin.» ripeté, ancora un po' confuso e disorientato. In quel nome però concretizzò l'amore per quel calore, e anche per la loro vicinanza, che rese ancora più viva e presente strofinando la guancia contro il palmo dell'uomo, quasi fosse un gatto in cerca di coccole. Ma non era sufficiente, e così vi poggiò anche le sue mani sopra, così da tenere quel palmo lì dove era, bollente contro la sua guancia, e allo stesso tempo poter impedire a Rin si allontanarsi. Erano gesti a cui normalmente non si sarebbe mai abbandonato, che avrebbe nascosto, ma era disorientato e spaventato da— dal non ricordare. Cosa? Non lo sapeva, non capiva, _non ricordava_.

Chiuse gli occhi, sentendosi debole ed esposto; non avrebbe voluto mostrarsi così a Rin, ma in quel momento ne aveva bisogno. Necessitava quel calore, quella carezza che gli stava imponendo di donargli. Ma oltre che sentirla volle vederla, per questo aprì gli occhi e si concentrò sul volto avanti a sé, ancora più vicino di prima e con le gote arrossate probabilmente per l'imbarazzo.

Era splendido e non lo infastidiva. Non c'era più il senso di pericolo e minaccia che era certo di aver avvertito poco prima, così come mancava anche—

Si corrucciò e richiuse gli occhi, mordendosi il labbro ad un'improvvisa fitta di dolore alla testa, intensa ma breve. Agitò anche la coda, battendola sulla sabbia un paio di volte prima di avvicinarsela istintivamente al petto, come per proteggersi da qualcosa. Come per non far disperdere il calore, quel calore che continuò a reclamare spingendosi ulteriormente contro quella mano, grande, accogliente.

«Che… stai facendo?» Rin mormorò, un po' incerto. Avrebbe voluto rispondergli almeno per una volta, ma non aveva alcuna risposta pronta da dargli, non aveva alcuna spiegazione per i suoi gesti e per quel momento di fragilità immotivata che stava vivendo. Non aveva nessun… ricordo del perché si fosse sentito solo e vuoto, eppure allo stesso tempo oppresso e schiacciato da qualcun altro, da un estraneo.

Restò in silenzio, cerando di tornare in sé, di allontanare _tutto_ , tranne che Rin.

«Ehi…» il poliziotto mormorò nuovamente, ma questa volta il suo sussurro fu tanto vicino che riuscì a sentirlo respirare sulla sua pelle. Lo sentì persino deglutire, prima di proseguire. «Così mi preoccupi, stai bene? Hai… non lo so, voi tritoni avete la feb— _mhn_!»

Lo baciò.

Interruppe la frase e lo baciò. Non capì perché lo stesse facendo, ma non continuò a chiederselo. Si mosse semplicemente guidato dall'istinto che gli gridava di tenersi Rin ancora più stretto a sé, e lo assaggiò. Erano passati solo quattro giorni dal loro ultimo incontro e dunque dall'ultimo bacio tra loro, eppure quel giorno e il contatto di allora gli sembrarono immensamente lontani e sfocati, come se fossero passati mesi, se non addirittura anni. E non gli piaceva; voleva che il poliziotto fosse vicino, fosse nitido e presente in ogni suo ricordo. Era incredibile quanto fosse cambiato il suo atteggiamento nei confronti di quell'umano, lui stesso continuava a stupirsene, ma in poco più di due mesi era arrivato a questo: a cercarlo, a richiedere il suo tocco e ad abbandonarsi a simili momenti di debolezza.

L'esatto opposto di quanto era in passato.

_ Falsaĵo _

«H—Har…! — _mhp_ ?!»

Non lo lasciò parlare. Non ancora. Aveva bisogno di quelle labbra.

Portò entrambe le mani dietro al suo collo, affondandole nei capelli rossi che aveva imparato ad apprezzare, ad accarezzare, a tirare. A Rin sembrava piacergli particolarmente, oltretutto, quindi non si era mai trattenuto dal farlo, e ovviamente non lo fece neanche ora. Ma non si preoccupò neanche di controllare il desiderio, il bisogno e la necessità di tutto il suo corpo; non si trattenne dallo spingersi contro di lui, quasi facendogli perdere l'equilibrio, né si vietò di muovere la coda verso le sue gambe, bagnandogli i pantaloni. Rin era speciale, il _suo_ “speciale”, e lo cambiava con il suo calore, plasmando la tranquillità e la sensazione di pace e pienezza che ormai, in sua assenza, non riusciva più a provare.

Quella sensazione che ora stava cercando di rubargli, mordendogli dolcemente le labbra per poi suggerle e farle schiudere, ricercando la sua lingua. Non voleva fermarsi, eppure fu proprio costretto a farlo per colpa delle proteste di Rin, che per quanto avesse risposto al suo bacio, ben presto spinse contro le sue spalle fino a far separare le loro labbra. Per punirlo, irritato, gli morse il labbro inferiore con più insistenza, succhiandolo e tirandolo. Il colorito che raggiunse il volto di Rin in quel momento fu una rara tonalità di rosso acceso del tutto simile a quella dei suoi capelli. Fu tentato di sorridere – sì, persino in quel momento di confusione, ed era incredibile quanto Rin potesse influenzarlo con così poco – ma si trattenne. Impresse invece quell'immagine di vergogna e imbarazzo nella sua mente, chiuse gli occhi, e tornò in sé.

Rispetto a prima.

…Rispetto a— _come_? Come era prima? Non ricordava, e sforzarsi gli causava improvvisi mal di testa.

Ma infondo non era un problema: non si sentiva più spaesato, né confuso.

«Che cavolo ti prende?!» brontolò Rin, senza fiato.

«Nulla.»

«Nulla?!» ripeté l'altro, alzando le braccia al cielo per poi indicarsi il volto, in particolare le labbra un po' gonfie. «E questo lo chiami ' _nulla_ '? Mi hai praticamente assalito!»

«Non ti è dispiaciuto.»

Rin non rispose, limitandosi a schioccare la lingua e a corrucciarsi ulteriormente. Che si fosse sbagliato, che gli fosse _dispiaciuto_? Con questo dubbio e il volto imbronciato di Rin avanti a sé, Haruka si ritirò con il corpo e la coda, lasciando che le sue mani scendessero dai capelli rossi sulle spalle ampie, dove si poggiarono e si strinsero leggermente. Apparentemente, era ancora un po' confuso, se bastavano i capricci di Rin per rabbuiarlo e insinuare in lui simili dubbi.

( _Normalmente_ avrebbe ignorato il tutto, sarebbe stato forte, imperturbabile.)

«…Ti è dispiaciuto?» domandò a bassa voce, e per quanto avesse tentato di suonare impassibile, fu chiaro che fosse ferito dall'idea. Aveva dedotto, dalle volte e anche occasionalmente dalla forza in cui in quei giorni si erano baciati, che all'umano piacesse il suo sapore. Che trovasse piacevole il suo contatto. Essere speciali significava anche questo, glielo aveva spiegato e mostrato innumerevoli volte in quelle settimane. Rin infatti non si era accontentato di avergli detto che era speciale, ma lo aveva chiamato anche 'my Shining'; erano parole strane, differenti dalle altre, e Rin gliele aveva spiegate, ribadendogli il concetto più e più volte - anche tra un bacio e una carezza. ' _Ti amo_ ', gli sussurrava sempre, e immancabilmente lo faceva rabbrividire.

Perché glielo diceva?

Perché continuava a sentirsi così scosso?

Abbassò lo sguardo, tentando di allontanarsi un altro po'.

«No, _nononono_ —» si affrettò a mugugnare l'umano, impedendogli la fuga per riavvicinarlo a sé, abbracciandolo. Ecco, tra tutto quello che aveva sperimentato con il poliziotto, tra tutto ciò a cui si era abituato e da cui aveva sviluppato una sorta di dipendenza, gli abbracci continuavano a metterlo stranamente in difficoltà. Non riusciva a comprenderne la ragione, ma ogni volta che Rin cingeva le braccia attorno a lui, provava un misto di gioia e terrore. «No che non mi è dispiaciuto, Haru.» soffiò vicino al suo orecchio, catturando la sua totale attenzione. «Mi è… mi è piaciuto, eccome— solo che, ecco, potevi iniziare così no? Con un abbraccio.»

Si corrucciò, con comprendendo il filo logico che Rin sembrava seguire, e il suo cipiglio aumentò ancora di più quando il poliziotto iniziò a ridacchiare esattamente sopra la sua spalla, stringendolo maggiormente. L'uomo sembrava non preoccuparsi di bagnarsi contro di lui, ma quel che lo incuriosì fu la risata, quel che lo innervosì fu la sua incapacità di comprendere quell'individuo: prima si corrucciava e lo respingeva, e subito dopo lo stringeva, lo abbracciava e rideva.

E la sua risata era luminosa e calda, più forte e dolce di quelle mani che erano poggiate sulla sua pelle, più cristallina degli occhi rossi che avrebbe voluto vedere in quel momento. Si concentrò sul quel suono, cercando di imprimerlo nella memoria per ricordarselo quando sarebbe stato solo, ma a disturbare la sua concentrazione ci fu il battito di un cuore. Di due cuori: i loro, veloci, che correvano assieme uno contro l'altro.

«Così si inizia.» Rin parlò all'improvviso, sovrastando con la sua voce il suono di quei battiti. «Con questo, e poi…» lo distanziò, e cercò il suo sguardo. Non ebbe problemi ad incrociare quegli occhi rossi, né a ritrovarseli così vicino – ormai non era più niente di insolito, e gli _piaceva_ –, ma fu problematico al contrario spiegarsi perché, improvvisamente, avesse desiderato prolungare il loro abbraccio. «Poi si fa… questo.»

Si avvicinò, di più, e in un attimo le loro labbra si incontrarono in un bacio completamente differente da quello di poco prima: fu come una dolce carezza, un breve e timido assaggio che lo scottò.

Anche questo non avrebbe voluto che finisse, ma Rin si era nuovamente distanziato, scostandogli una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte con dolcezza.

«Così. In ordine.»

Storse il naso. Gli piaceva quell'ordine, doveva ammetterlo, ma proprio per questo aveva terribilmente bisogno di cambiare discorso: sentiva le guance farsi calde autonomamente, senza l'ausilio del calore di Rin, e non poteva permetterselo. In più, sentendosi come frastornato, aveva bisogno della loro quotidianità, che spesso iniziava con una lunga nuotata in mare – Rin insisteva ancora con le gare, nonostante fosse chiaro che non avesse alcuna speranza di vincere.

«Nuotiamo.» esordì dunque, tentando fin da subito di abbassargli i pantaloni per farlo nuotare, ma anche per piacere personale dato che, dal giorno in cui aveva visto cosa nascondeva tra le gambe, non aveva avuto molte altre occasioni di toccarlo o anche solo guardarlo. Infatti, Rin il più delle volte continuava ad impedirgli di spogliarlo e era ancora restio riguardo il contatto: continuava a ripetergli che era un posto privato che non poteva toccare in ogni occasione, specialmente senza preavviso. C'era però un modo per far cessare ogni protesta, ovvero ricordargli che se lo avesse voluto, gli avrebbe permesso di fare lo stesso con la sua coda. Ed ecco che allora restava in silenzio e si lasciava spogliare, toccare ed osservare – una volta lo aveva anche leccato per sentirne il sapore, ma quando lo aveva morso leggermente Rin gli aveva impedito di sfiorarlo per tutto il giorno seguente.

Perso nei ricordi, quasi non si accorse di quando Rin, bloccandogli le mani, lo frenò:

«Aspetta—»

«E' già tardi.» ribatté subito, assottigliando lo sguardo e riprendendo a togliergli la cinta. Faceva sempre così d'altronde, aveva imparato a non allarmarsi troppo.

Rin brontolò e gli bloccò definitivamente le mani, afferrandolo per i polsi. «Dammi retta per una buona volta.» mugugnò, quasi risentito, mentre si allontanava e si sedeva più comodamente a gambe incrociate, vicino ma spiacevolmente lontano dalla sua coda rispetto a prima.

Che diavolo stava facendo?

«Non posso nuotare con questo tempo…»

Avrebbe preferito non saperlo. Si corrucciò maggiormente, rifiutandosi di capire a cosa si stesse riferendo.

«Il cielo è sereno e il mare è calmo.» mormorò, guardando per un attimo in alto verso il cielo, tornando subito dopo con lo sguardo sul volto dell'umano, ancora imbronciato. Sembrava più triste che arrabbiato però.

«Sì, lo vedo anche da me, ma fa freddo Haru, rischio di ammalarmi. Non so come funziona per voi pesci…»

« _Tritoni_.»

«…ma per gli umani l'acqua, quando è sotto una certa temperatura, non è affatto piacevole.».

«Non la hai neanche sentita ancora.» gli fece notare, ma avvertì l'insicurezza nella sua stessa voce, come se sapesse che non era necessario che la sentisse o meno per avere la certezza che un bagno sarebbe stato infattibile; in effetti già le volte precedenti Rin era rimasto meno tempo in acqua, e spesso era diventato piuttosto pallido, le sue labbra di un colore non roseo. Comunque, l'idea che non avrebbero potuto nuotare assieme lo infastidiva e rattristava. Nonostante fosse un umano, Rin era fluido in acqua, era veloce, e anche se non lo aveva mai battuto in nessuna gara, la sua presenza non lo infastidiva, non lo innervosiva in alcun modo. Inoltre, se non avessero nuotato, come avrebbero trascorso il resto della giornata? Era migliorato nell'ascolto, ma non nel parlare – e il poliziotto si faceva toccare sempre troppo poco.

Era difficile parlare a Rin di sé, sia perché non aveva mai avuto qualcuno con cui parlare, sia perché non aveva nulla di cui parlargli. Cosa esisteva, oltre all'umano?

Si portò una mano alla tempia, poggiandovi le dita.

«Haru è quasi aprile ormai, e da quando ho memoria vengo a nuotare in mare. Lo so quanto non è più il caso. Vuoi forse che mi prenda una bella polmonite e non venga più per almeno un mese?»

Anche se Rin aveva accennato un sorriso e aveva avvicinato la mano al suo volto, per scompigliargli delicatamente i capelli e scaldargli la pelle, Haruka non ricambiò il sorriso. Non potevano nuotare.

«Quando torna calda l'acqua?»

«Beh, verso novembre è accettabile.»

«Quando è novembre?»

«Mh… tra otto mesi più o meno. Ti ricordi quanto è?»

Sì, lo ricordava e per questo la notizia non gli piacque affatto. Otto mesi erano tanti; otto mesi senza la possibilità di poter nuotare assieme a Rin erano _troppi_. Certamente la sua presenza era sufficiente anche se restavano sulla terra ferma, su quella spiaggia, ma portare Rin in acqua era un po' come farlo avvicinare al suo mondo, era come avvicinarlo a sé in un modo differente dal solito, il quale gli permetteva, oltre che essere completamente a suo agio perché nel suo ambiente, di aprirsi un po' di più. Ed era oltretutto l'unico modo che aveva per far ridere Rin: doveva infatti essere in acqua per poterne balzare fuori, in una delle tante acrobazie con cui in quei giorni aveva intrattenuto l'uomo, proprio per poterlo sentire ridere. Sì, perché dal giorno in cui, felice, si era librato in quel salto, non aveva più smesso; contro la sua stessa volontà quasi, la sua coda e il suo corpo lo avevano spinto fuori dall'acqua, all'aria aperta, in salti sempre più alti e particolari. Capriole persino.

E aveva così scoperto di poter far ridere Rin.

Ora avrebbe dovuto aspettare otto mesi.

«Non essere così triste, non ho mica detto che non verrò più qui, e posso sempre comprarmi una di quelle tute dei surfisti…»

Tristezza. Quando non poteva nuotare con Rin era triste. Quando Rin era lontano per molto tempo, era triste.

«Non lo sono.»

«Con quella faccia è inutile dire cretinate.» mormorò l'altro, ritirando la mano per portarsela alla nuca. Inclinò poi lievemente il capo, ma continuò a guardarlo dritto negli occhi nonostante le ciocche di capelli che ricaddero in avanti. Non gli piaceva quando Rin lo guardava a quel modo, perché anche se dava l'idea di essere in difficoltà – e forse lo era effettivamente – colui che alla fine si sarebbe trovato ad arrossire o a distogliere lo sguardo non sarebbe stato il poliziotto, bensì lui. Quando lo guardava con quegli occhi, insomma, significava che stava per metterlo in difficoltà.

Per questo scelse di rimanere in silenzio, nella speranza che così facendo la sua agitazione non trapelasse – agitazione per quell'occhiata, per il calore che riuscì a scatenare nel suo petto.

Non fu però molto certo che avesse funzionato.

«Sei senza speranze.» mormorò Rin, alzandosi in piedi.

No, non aveva funzionato.

Dove stava andando, che stava facendo? Sollevò subito lo sguardo verso di lui con l'intenzione di fermarlo.

«Rin…!» lo chiamò ben prima che riuscisse a impedirsi di parlare. Si sentiva _stupido_. E spaventato senza motivo.

Rin però non sembrò preoccupato dal suo atteggiamento, ma da qualcos'altro; si fermò in piedi ad un passo di distanza da lui, guardandolo ancora atraverso la sua frangia rossa. «…Volevo dartelo dopo in realtà, perché mi sembrava più giusto e anche romantico, ma—» fece una pausa, durante la quale restarono entrambi immobili, a fissarsi.

Era confuso. Non riusciva a capirlo. Rin non riusciva a capire _Haruka_. Non riusciva a vedere la sua agitazione, la sua confusione, il suo nervosismo. Ma era da quattro giorni che non si vedevano, immaginava fosse per quello.

«Aspetta qui.»

Così gli disse, allontanandosi verso la tenda e la sua borsa.

«R—» si morse il labbro e ritirò immediatamente la mano che aveva sollevato per afferrarlo, stringendola a pugno nella sabbia. La faccenda dell'acqua fredda e dell'impossibilità di nuotare assieme al poliziotto per così tanto tempo lo aveva turbato più di quanto volesse accettare, e— non gli stava affatto bene. Agitò la coda, nervoso, incurante degli schizzi d'acqua mista a sabbia che creò attorno a sé. Allo stesso tempo con lo sguardo, anche mentre si svolgeva una dura lotta interiore, seguì ogni movimento del poliziotto: lo vide chinarsi verso la sua borsa, vicina ad altri oggetti che erano stati messi sull'asciugamano – non ne riconosceva nessuno –, e poi prendere qualcosa da lì, qualcosa di piccolo che strinse nel pugno. Solo quando tornò a camminare verso di lui, distolse lo sguardo, agitando la coda con più velocità.

Non doveva allontanarsi. Voleva dirglielo.

«Mi tieni anche il broncio ora?» gli borbottò Rin mentre si sedeva davanti a lui, vicino. La sua voce, anche se sussurrata e flebile, era serena, e il suo calore quasi percepibile nell'aria. Tranquillizzante. Smise di agitare la coda, e guidato dall'istinto avvicinò la pinna caudale alle sue cosce – era un peccato che fossero ancora coperte dai pantaloni, dato che la sua pelle era sempre liscia, morbida e bollente. Ma non si lamentò, e si fece sentire con più insistenza.

Era assurdo, ma con quei gesti voleva comunicargli, senza risultare uno stupido, che voleva… essere accarezzato.

«…Mh, bene, lo prendo per un no.» mugugnò l'umano, grattandosi subito dopo il capo, tossendo per schiarirsi la voce. Era chiaramente in difficoltà, e Haruka se ne sarebbe reso conto, se non fosse stato più concentrato a _fissarlo_ , a bere la sua presenza come un assetato. «Comunque… ecco, tieni.» sporse il braccio verso di lui, aspettandosi chiaramente una qualche reazione da parte sua, ma dato che non accadde nulla Rin brontolò e, afferrandogli la mano, poggiò qualcosa sopra il suo palmo; si ritirò immediatamente dopo, poggiando entrambe le mani sul suo stesso grembo.

Quel gesto cancellò stranamente ogni paura, e Haruka tornò ad essere tranquillo, molto più sereno di prima. Così, si concentrò interamente sul piccolo involucro che l'umano gli aveva dato: era un piccolo sacchetto in stoffa rossa, chiuso con un nastro di colore blu in un fiocco. Lo incuriosì a sufficienza, e agitò la coda un paio di volte, sollevando lo sguardo verso il volto di Rin, quasi per chiedergli il permesso di aprirlo.

«Cos'è?» domandò, sporgendosi in avanti; ora che Rin era lì, vicino, voleva accertarsi che non camminasse via, lontano.

«E' un— regalo. Non… non è nulla di speciale, davvero, ma l'altro giorno mi è capitato di vederlo in una vetrina e… insomma, mi ha fatto pensare a te. Nulla di troppo strano, no?» la risata che seguì le sue parole sembrò finta e forzata, ma non si allarmò, riconoscendo in quell'atteggiamento il solito imbarazzo di sempre. Tornò quindi a prestare piena attenzione all'involucro; non sapeva con precisione cosa fossero i regali, ma in qualche modo aveva la consapevolezza che fossero speciali, unici, e per questo motivo la sua coda non solo continuò ad agitarsi, ma si avvicinò sempre più al grembo dell'uomo, al suo calore.

Fu così che le dita bollenti di Rin sfiorarono le sue squame, iniziando ad accarezzarle con dolcezza.

Ormai non si ritirava più, neanche quando l'uomo lo toccava senza preavviso.

«Aprilo.»

Tremò, irrazionalmente, e non si lasciò incitare una seconda volta.

In un attimo il regalo era stato scartato: era… _metallo_. Almeno, era qualcosa che riconosceva come tale. Si trattava di tanti piccoli anelli legati tra loro in una specie di filo circolare. Aveva visto qualcosa di simile, ma non ricordava dove.

Però gli piaceva. Luccicava, e aveva due pendagli a forma di pesce attaccati in un punto del cerchio. Quando sollevò l'oggetto, e lo avvicinò al volto per annusarlo ed esplorarlo, sfiorò uno di quei pesci con il naso, scuotendolo e facendolo luccicare maggiormente grazie alla nuova angolazione che acquisì. Gli scaldava il cuore, quello strano oggetto, ed era assurdamente felice tutto d'un tratto. Non poté trattenere un sorriso infatti, né un leggero rossore.

Però non aveva idea di cosa poterci fare; sapeva che voleva tenerlo con sé, perché anche se metallico non sembrava affatto freddo, e perché era qualcosa di _Rin_ , ma dove avrebbe potuto tenerlo? Dopo qualche secondo di silenzioso riflettere, se lo mise in testa. Abbastanza fiero.

«Mi piace.» mormorò, e la sua coda questa volta si strusciò volontariamente contro la coscia dell'umano, richiamando ulteriore calore, lo stesso che avvertiva nel petto. Non appena sollevò però lo sguardo verso il ragazzo, un _calore_ più intenso sembrò travolgerlo: Rin stava sorridendo, ridendo, e allo stesso tempo la mano sulla sua coda si era mossa per un attimo verso la pinna, dove era particolarmente sensibile.

«Cretino, non si mette lì… va qui.» dopo avergli preso l'oggetto dalla testa, e avergli sollevato un braccio, Rin spezzò quel cerchio e lo ricreò attorno al suo polso, accarezzandolo delicatamente. Oltre a rabbrividire lievemente per via di quella carezza inaspettata, continuò a fissare sorpreso se non _sconvolto_ sia il regalo che il viso dell'umano, che ancora sorrideva.

Che magia aveva appena compiuto?

«E' un bracciale, quindi va qui, al braccio.» gli spiegò l'altro tranquillamente, continuando ad accarezzare i piccoli anelli e, allo stesso tempo, anche il suo polso. Era piacevole, decisamente; forse anche troppo – e infatti il battito del suo cuore aumentò, e la sensazione delle dita dell'uomo lì, proprio sopra le vene del suo polso, divenne fin troppo intensa. Rischiava di bruciarlo. «Non… avevo idea di cosa poterti fare, considerando dove vivi, ma questo qui è in acciaio e dovrebbe resistere per molto tempo nell'acqua. Se… se dovesse rovinarsi comunque posso comprartene un altro.»

Ci fu un momento di silenzio in cui le mani del poliziotto continuarono a sfiorarlo; un silenzio in cui si permise di riflettere, e tentò di non tremare, né di arrossire a causa di quelle premure.

«…Rin.» mormorò infine, sporgendosi verso di lui, vicinissimo, sperando che quegli occhi potessero distrarlo dal pollice dell'uomo, che aveva iniziato a premere con gentilezza sulle sue vene, tirando occasionalmente il bracciale. «Cosa fanno gli umani dopo che ricevono un regalo?»

«In… che senso cosa fanno?»

La mano del poliziotto si fermò, e si allontanò dal suo polso, facendolo corrucciare per l'assenza del contatto.

«Come si comportano? Sento che— facciano qualcosa.»

Sì, aveva avuto quel presentimento, come se avesse già ricevuto un regalo, un tempo. Non riusciva a spiegarsi l'origine di una simile sensazione, ma non riusciva comunque a togliersela dalla mente e… e voleva sapere.

Era tutto strano. Ma ora era uno strano piacevole, non spaventoso; il bracciale, il calore, Rin.

«Beh…» iniziò finalmente l'umano, provando ad aumentare le distanze tra i loro volti. Haruka non glielo permise, e ogni centimetro che Rin tentava creare tra loro, lui lo annullava completamente, fermandosi solo quando i loro nasi si toccarono, solo quando l'odore dell'uomo invase completamente l'aria che respirava.

«Tanto per cominciare devi per forza starmi così vicino?!»

«Sì.»

Un brontolio.

«Stupido io che chiedo. Comunque… direi che si ringrazia e…»

«Grazie.»

«…si ricambia anche di sol—» Rin si bloccò a metà frase, arrossendo incredibilmente.

Ma lui non ci fece caso, perché si concentrò su tutt'altro: _ricambiare_.

  
 

  
 

Quel grazie riuscì a mandarlo in crisi persino più della vicinanza eccessiva del tritone, della sua pelle fresca e della coda ormai insinuatasi tra le sue gambe, pericolosamente vicina alla sua virilità. Quel _grazie_ , anche se mormorato con espressione impassibile e tono piatto, fu come un fulmine a ciel sereno, come la freccia di Cupido che centrò in pieno il suo cuore, e come l'improvviso dispiegarsi di mille farfalle nel suo stomaco.

Insomma, oltre ad arrossire e a pietrificarsi, il suo cervello si spense per qualche secondo, lasciandolo inerme e in balia completa del tritone. Se avesse voluto baciarlo, morderlo e leccarlo glielo avrebbe permesso. Se avesse deciso di togliergli i pantaloni e continuare il suo studio di anatomia sul suo pene – anche se si chiedeva _cosa_ dovesse ancora scoprire, considerando le volte in cui gli aveva praticamente fatto la radiografia – non avrebbe opposto resistenza. Se magicamente gli avesse chiesto di fare sesso, gli avrebbe detto di sì.

Ma per fortuna nulla di tutto ciò accadde e, al contrario, Haruka si distanziò improvvisamente da lui, sedendosi con la schiena ritta e l'espressione concentrata.

«…H—Haru?» gracchiò, sporgendosi lievemente in avanti per guardarlo più da vicino; il moro però non solo non lo stava minimamente guardando, fatto di per sé strano, ma sembrava anche del tutto assente, come se non lo avesse neppure sentito. Scelse di restare in silenzio ancora, per aspettare che fosse l'altro a dare un primo segno di vita. Non si pentì della sua decisione, anche se in un primo momento non capì cosa stesse succedendo: non capì perché Haruka avesse inspirato a fondo, né perché avesse guardato in alto, verso il cielo e—

Avesse iniziato a cantare.

Restò basito, in silenzio, senza neanche più respirare. Haruka stava cantando.

“ _Sono io questo, per sempre: uno dei dispersi.”_

Era— strano. Insolito, disumano. La voce giungeva a lui come qualcosa di estraneo, come se non stesse cantando in inglese, come se le parole che riusciva a capire singolarmente non avessero un significato, o quanto meno, come se quel significato non corrispondesse a quello letterale – anch'esso estraniante, quasi.

“ _Quello senza un nome, senza un cuore che sia la mia bussola…”_

Non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, non voleva neanche riprendere a respirare, così da non interferire con il suono della voce del tritone, la quale con innaturale armonia si mescolava al suono delle onde leggere che colpivano la riva, al fruscio della delicata brezza tra i rami degli alberi, vicini, che danzando si comportavano come un accompagnamento musicale.

Anche se estranea, la sua voce era allo stesso tempo—

No, non aveva idea di come potersi esprimere, di come poterla descrivere con precisione; era bassa, molto più di quanto Rin si sarebbe immaginato, suadente e affascinante, calda ma… _distante_.

“ _Oh, come vorrei della dolce pioggia; tutto quel che desidero è poter ancora sognare…”_

E proprio perché distante, sembrava triste. Sofferente. Non riusciva a spiegarselo perché ne era confuso ed assuefatto, ma capì che qualcosa non andava, e la conferma la ebbe nel momento in cui riuscì finalmente a vedere e concentrarsi sul volto di Haruka, sulla sua espressione: concentrata, sicura di sé. Eppure sofferente.

“ _Il mio cuore, amando, si è perso nel buio. Per della speranza, darei tutto me stesso.”_

Le singole parole erano _tristi_ , il significato complessivo, quello che non riusciva ad afferrare veramente, era anch'esso _triste_. Perché? Se in un primo momento era anche arrossito nel sentire la voce del tritone così diversa e comunque meravigliosa, ora… non poté far a meno di avvicinarlo, di disturbare quella melodia con un mormorio e lo strusciare dei suoi vestiti.

«Haru?» lo chiamò, allungando una mano verso di lui, per scuoterlo.

“ _Attraversa l'oscuro cammino, dormi con gli angeli.”_

Ma si fermò subito, a pochi centimetri dalla sua spalla. Haruka, senza essersi minimamente spostato, aveva improvvisamente abbassato lo sguardo verso di lui, e accennando un sorriso lo guardò. Dritto negli occhi.

Ebbe i brividi, ma nonostante il disagio gli sorrise anche lui, arrossendo.

Forse si stava facendo troppi problemi, forse non c'era nulla di strano nell'inquietudine che per un attimo si era fatta strada in lui.

Era solo una canzone.

“ _Toccami, con il tuo amore.”_

Una canzone che non ricordava di aver sul lettore mp3.

“ _E rivelami il mio vero nome.”_

 

 

  
  
**つづく**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuto <3  
> La canzone che ho fatto cantare ad Haruka è Nemo dei Nightwish, la traduzione del testo non è esattamente letterale, ho preferito renderla un po' più scorrevole. Ho preferito scegliere una canzone esistente e inglese per svariati motivi, ma prevalentemente perché: 1) il mondo in cui si trovano è il nostro. 2) sono in Australia, parlano inglese e quindi Haruka è un incapace con le altre lingue così come lo è nell'inglese nell'anime xD  
> Btw, commentate se vi è piaciuto! E grazie d'aver letto fin qui ~  
> Oh, E PARLIAMO DEL MOOK VI SUPPLICO DEVO ANCORA RIPRENDERMI IO.


	10. Capitolo 9 - E' una promessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCUSATEMI CI HO MESSO UNA CIFRA LO SO MA NON E' COLPA MIA.  
> E' colpa del Romics e dei cosplay da cucire e della mia pesaculaggine.  
> Anyway, enjoy! <3 E' lime il capitolo, e anche abbastanza tranquillo e delirio, almeno fino a poco prima della fine perché sono una merda 8)

 

 

 

** Capitolo 9   
E' una promessa **

  
  


      Era ormai sera. Avevano mangiato, chiacchierato, e la loro giornata era proseguita normalmente, tra parole scambiate e carezze, baci e tocchi un po' più intensi. Ma in quel momento, mentre Rin sistemava la tenda per quella notte, Haruka lo aspettava in silenzio agitando lievemente la coda nell'acqua bassa. Si era seduto lì in mare da un po', così da essere ben idratato per quando l'umano lo avrebbe portato finalmente nella tenda. Proprio come avevano deciso in precedenza, avrebbero nuovamente passato la notte assieme, sulla terra ferma; era sempre una novità per entrambi, ma considerando quanto la loro relazione si fosse evoluta rispetto al loro primo incontro, non era affatto preoccupato. Al contrario era decisamente entusiasta all'idea di stare assieme all'umano più a lungo del solito, ed era curioso di sapere come avrebbero trascorso il loro tempo una volta all'interno della tenda. Si sarebbero toccati con più insistenza? Rin lo avrebbe accarezzato con dolcezza, ma anche con uno sguardo più scuro e passionale che raramente riusciva a scorgere? Si sarebbe chiesto queste e tante altre simili domande, ma al momento come avrebbero trascorso la notte non era quel che occupava i suoi pensieri.

Difatti stava _ancora_ pensando a quel che aveva cantato per ringraziare Rin del bracciale, quel metallo brillante che in quel momento, con un'insolita dolcezza, stava accarezzando. Non sapeva spiegarsi _cosa_ fosse successo con precisione, ma non avendo nulla a portata di mano da poter regalare a Rin, aveva deciso di cantare. Ma ancora, non era questo il vero problema: quel che lo aveva turbato lievemente, anche se per fortuna era riuscito a nascondere le sue sensazioni all'umano, erano state le parole e il ritmo della canzone che aveva intonato. Era in lingua umana, e non ricordava di averla mai sentita; non ricordava neanche le parole, e persino ora mentre tentava di trovare una spiegazione, di riflettere, di _ricordare_ , non riusciva a riportare nulla di rilevante alla mente; le parole di quella canzone erano sfuggevoli, dimenticate. Tranne una: sognare.

Quel termine, a differenza di tutte le altre parole della canzone, era l'unico che ricordava con certezza di aver sentito in precedenza ma di cui non conosceva il significato. Era proprio questo a tormentarlo e ad agitarlo; la coda che veniva scossa in acqua era un chiaro segno della sua irrequietezza, e gli schizzi d'acqua che sollevava erano fonte di ulteriore nervosismo, ma anche di inquietudine, ansia persino. Non riusciva a spiegarsi perché si sentisse così e non voleva permettere a simili stupidi problemi – tutti nati da una singola parola – di distrarlo dalla realtà.

Eppure non riusciva a combatterli del tutto.

«Ho quasi fatto…! Mi manca da fissare questi qui e poi…»

Si voltò lentamente verso Rin, osservandolo mentre continuava ad armeggiare con teli e oggetti metallici a forma di tubo. La realtà di Haruka ormai consisteva in quello, nel guardare l'umano, nel toccarlo e nel nutrirsi del suo calore. Non riusciva a ricordare più come fosse la sua quotidianità in passato, né come occupasse le sue giornate regolarmente. C'era solo il poliziotto nella sua memoria, lui e il suo sorriso che di giorno in giorno era diventato più vivido e presente. L'idea che per molto tempo non avrebbero potuto nuotare assieme continuava a rattristarlo, ma poteva rasserenarsi con la vista di quei denti bianchi e di quegli occhi rossi.

«Ora questo e— oh por—!!» uno dei tubi cadde in testa a Rin, producendo un suono particolarmente forte; dato che però il ragazzo non ebbe altre reazioni se non imprecare sonoramente e massaggiarsi il capo, Haruka sorrise nella sua direzione, senza allarmarsi troppo.

“ _Qualche botta in più non lo renderà più stupido.”_ rifletté, decidendo di avvicinarlo giusto per sicurezza. Ormai era diventato piuttosto abile nel trascinarsi sulla sabbia, e anche se continuava a non amare la sensazione della stessa attaccata alle sue squame, era decisamente meno goffo rispetto al passato e infatti, con pochi problemi, raggiunse velocemente Rin, il quale stava ancora borbottando imprecazioni. Anche quelle aveva imparato, ma non gli piaceva particolarmente dirle: ogni volta che si era lasciato sfuggire una di quelle parole, Rin si era corrucciato in modo spiacevole.

«Hai la testa dura.»

L'umano si voltò verso di lui e sorrise nonostante il cipiglio irritato, continuando a montare la tenda. «Lo so, lo so, non sei l'unico a dirmelo.»

L'idea che qualcun altro glielo dicesse non gli piaceva affatto: negli ultimi tempi era diventato molto più curioso nei confronti della vita sulla terra ferma, e dato che spesso era Rin quello a parlare tra i due, aveva imparato molto della sua vita al di fuori dei loro incontri. Sapeva dei suoi amici, dei suoi hobby e del suo lavoro, e— era un po' _geloso_ , un termine conosciuto, ma non familiare. Avrebbe voluto vedere anche quella parte del mondo, e in modo del tutto contraddittorio avrebbe voluto sia che Rin gli proponesse di incontrare quei suoi _amici_ , sia che Rin smettesse di parlargliene. Lui infatti non aveva amici, e prima che l'umano gli avesse spiegato cosa fossero, non aveva idea della loro esistenza; tutt'ora, non riusciva bene a comprendere cosa volesse dire 'qualcuno con cui puoi confidarti sempre'.

Insomma, quando il poliziotto gli nominò implicitamente quella parte della sua vita a lui sconosciuta, si imbronciò, e si voltò dall'altra parte battendo la coda sulla sabbia. Erano sciocchi quei repentini cambi d'umore, ma non poteva combatterli, apparentemente. Tentò però di calmarsi e, per non innervosirsi ulteriormente e distrarsi, scelse di curiosare nel borsone al suo fianco: quel pomeriggio Rin aveva portato per lui altri oggetti umani – tra cui quello che aveva chiamato un libro; diceva di averglielo già mostrato, ma non lo ricordava –, e voleva vedere cos'altro vi fosse per lui. Era sempre stato molto curioso, e ad incentivare la sua curiosità contribuiva l'odore degli oggetti dell'umano; un profumo buono, familiare e caldo, proprio come quello di Rin.

«Ok, ora se _non_ mi cade in testa nient'altro, ho veramente _quasi fatto_.» sentì l'altro borbottare, ma non vi fece troppo caso. Infilò piuttosto il capo dentro la borsa, frugandovi. Trovò gli asciugamani, qualche busta con del cibo rimasto dal pasto avuto poco prima, gli oggetti che gli aveva portato e che aveva già visto e infine… una piccola scatola in carta. Cartone, se ricordava correttamente. Incuriosito, dato che non gliela aveva mostrata in precedenza, la afferrò e la tirò fuori per osservarla più da vicino e alla luce della piccola lampada che Rin aveva acceso.

Stranamente, riusciva a leggere abbastanza bene quel che vi era scritto sulla superficie.

«Ci…liegia.» mormorò, corrucciandosi e assottigliando lo sguardo per vedere meglio la scritta incredibilmente piccola.

«Umh? Che hai detto Haru?»

Sollevò lo sguardo verso Rin, eventualmente per mostrargli la scatola, ma dato che l'uomo era ancora voltato e intento a controllare che la tenda fosse montata correttamente, preferì proseguire a leggere, anche se a fatica. «Pro… profil…lattici.»

«…P-profilattici?»

«Sì.» agitò la scatola, avvicinandosela all'orecchio; dentro c'era chiaramente qualcosa, forse proprio dei ciliegia-profilattici, qualunque cosa fossero.

«Haru ma cos—» Rin si voltò verso di lui, sbuffando e arrossendo. «cosa— STAI FACENDO _DAMMELISUBITO_!»

Prima che l'umano si fiondasse contro di lui, paonazzo e improvvisamente nervoso o arrabbiato, Haruka allontanò la scatola dalla sua portata, guardando quella e il volto di Rin con sospetto. Quando il poliziotto reagiva a quel modo esagerato, spesso aveva occasione di scoprire nuove sfaccettature e nuovi atteggiamenti, nonché interessanti tonalità di rossore su quelle guance perennemente rosee. Ecco perché gli rispose, secco:

«No.»

Questo scatenò ulteriore agitazione nel poliziotto, che si passò una mano tra i capelli e si massaggiò un attimo la fronte, tornando a guardarlo ancora più rosso in volto e ancora più imbronciato.

«…Haru senti per piacere, è mia, è una cosa _personale_ e—»

«Cosa sono i ciliegia-pro…profilattici?» lo interruppe senza battere ciglio, ancora più incuriosito dalla sua espressione e dal cipiglio imbarazzato. Sì, se inizialmente non era certo se la sua espressione fosse dovuta alla rabbia o alla vergogna, in quel momento fu certo che fosse solamente imbarazzato; proprio per questo tutto era molto più interessante.

«Non—» Rin sospirò e si portò nuovamente i capelli all'indietro con una mano – un gesto di chiaro nervosismo, che pure riusciva sempre a scaldarlo al punto che dovette leccarsi le labbra, momentaneamente distratto dalla scatola che stringeva. Subito dopo Rin si grattò la nuca, altro gesto che ormai aveva imparato ad interpretare, e perciò attese che proseguisse a parlare, senza fare troppe pressioni. Si limitò infatti a fissarlo, a muovere di tanto in tanto la coda e ad agitare la scatola che teneva in mano. «Sono… ecco—»

…

No, non aveva voglia di aspettare; a volte Rin era troppo lento.

«La apro.»

  
  


  
  


«Per l'amor del cielo Haruka _NO_.» implorò, avvicinando il tritone il più in fretta possibile; aveva rinunciato subito a togliergli di mano la scatola, ma non gli avrebbe permesso di aprirla lì davanti ai suoi occhi. No, era già abbastanza imbarazzante l'idea che avrebbe dovuto spiegargli cosa fossero. «N-non… no, lasciala chiusa. Ora ti… spiego, non è niente di… strano insomma.

«No.»

«HARU.»

Il tritone lo squadrò, tenendo la scatola vicino al petto senza però tentare di aprirla. Subito dopo scosse la coda, e annuì con il capo.

«Mh.»

Rin tirò un sospiro di sollievo momentaneo, ma le imprecazioni interiori non cessarono. Tanto per cominciare, Sousuke sarebbe morto: era tutta colpa sua; _era tutta colpa sua_ se si ritrovava in quella situazione, seduto davanti ad un tritone che stringeva una scatola di preservativi e che gli domandava di cosa si trattasse. Per quale motivo aveva dato retta all'amico e aveva scelto di portarli? Beh perché era un pazzo che nonostante il suo romanticismo era pur sempre un concentrato di ormoni maschili che si attivavano in presenza della persona che amava – anche se tecnicamente non si trattava di una persona ma di un _tritone_ di cui non aveva neanche mai visto l'organo sessuale, ammesso che ne avesse uno.

…

Ma quelli erano i pensieri più inadatti in quel momento, specialmente per colpa dello sguardo insistente di Haruka che, neanche per un attimo, si era distolto dal suo volto sicuramente arrossato. Quel maledetto senza vergogna.

«E' un… un—» provò a parlare, ma era tutto incredibilmente difficile con quegli occhi blu puntati su di sé e con quelle mani fresche e lisce che stava stringendo nelle sue.

…Un momento, gli stava stringendo le mani?

Abbassò lo sguardo, confuso, e solo in quel momento si accorse di avergli impedito di aprire la scatola fermandogli fisicamente le mani con le proprie. Ma perché con Haruka doveva essere tutto così— istintivo, immediato e _irrazionale_? Arrossì ancora di più, domandandosi inutilmente perché gli toccasse fare educazione sessuale al proprio fidanzato.

“ _Perché ha una coda da pesce”_ , gli suggerì il cervello, facendogli schioccare la lingua irritato.

«Un… preservativo, o profilattico insomma, è un… cappuccio in… lattice che—»

«Qui dentro c'è un cappuccio?»

«No. No Haru, no, fammi… finire per piacere.» brontolò, stringendo le mani attorno a quelle del tritone, evitando però ancora il suo sguardo. Stava seriamente parlando di preservativi?

Sì, stava seriamente parlando di preservativi, e doveva concludere il discorso. In fin dei conti, non c'era nulla di cui vergognarsi: il sesso era _naturale_ , e le protezioni necessarie. Era importante che Haruka sapesse della loro esistenza – e per il momento evitò di domandarsi se il tritone sapesse anche cosa fosse il sesso; insomma, considerando tutte le volte in cui si erano baciati e anche strusciati, ormai credeva che il compagno avesse una vaga idea di cosa fosse un rapporto sessuale completo, ma non ne aveva la certezza, né possedeva il coraggio o la freddezza necessari per chiedergli _“Haru, sai come si fa sesso?”_

«E' un cappuccio per il… pene. Ecco.»

Sollevò a quel punto il capo, sperando di non essere eccessivamente rosso e che la sua spiegazione, per quanto vaga e incompleta, fosse stata comunque sufficiente. Non era affatto certo di avere il coraggio di scendere più nei dettagli, e la consapevolezza di come non vi fosse nulla di cui vergognarsi non lo aiutava affatto ad essere meno in imbarazzo. Per lui portare i preservativi aveva un significato importante: significava che era molto, molto serio riguardo Haruka.

E voleva dire che era anche un pazzo; sì, perché chi poteva desiderare talmente tanto di unirsi ad un tritone? Solo lui. Un romantico senza speranze, accanito lettore di romanzi rosa e manga shoujo, nonché appassionato di film romantici durante i quali, puntualmente, finiva col piangere.

«I peni umani sentono freddo?»

Ed ecco che arrivò la domanda secca del tritone a farlo tornare alla cruda realtà, incurante del suo cuore da donzella.

«…Eh?» farfugliò impreparato, adocchiando il tritone. Haruka sembrò esitare per un momento guardando la sua coda e poi tra le sue gambe, ma infine proseguì con voce decisa:

«Devi coprirlo con un cappuccio per non fargli sentire freddo?»

Qualcosa, fortunatamente, gli impedì di avvampare o di scappare per la vergogna, e quel qualcosa fu il volto adorabilmente preoccupato del tritone. Non poteva esserne certo, ma aveva la netta sensazione che Haruka temesse per le condizioni fisiche del suo _pene_. Era esilarante, imbarazzante e assurdo, tanto che qualunque possibile reazione venne messa da parte nel momento in cui si mise a ridacchiare come l'idiota che era.

L'idiota che Haruka riusciva a renderlo: spensierato come un bambino.

«Non fare quella faccia.» lo rimproverò con dolcezza, sollevando una mano verso il suo volto, sfiorandogli una guancia. Era fresco come sempre, e come sempre Haruka si mosse verso il suo palmo, ricercando più contatto e calore come un gatto bisognoso di attenzioni; negli ultimi giorni avevano fatto molti progressi, alcuni dei quali Rin ancora stentava a credere di essere riuscito ad affrontare – per esempio era riuscito a mostrarsi nuovamente nudo davanti ad Haruka, e gli aveva anche permesso di toccarlo –, ma c'era ancora molta strada da fare, secondo lui. Difatti, nella sua scaletta immaginaria, prima dei preservativi e di tutto quello che la loro presenza comportava, dovevano almeno provare a raggiungere un orgasmo con… con le mani, insomma. O con la bocca. E questo non era successo.

E ciò, in parte, non era avvenuto perché oltre ad essere un pazzo era anche un _cretino_ che impediva ad Haruka di andare troppo oltre. Il tritone infatti, nonostante mancasse completamente di buon senso e di apparenti conoscenze sessuali, aveva subito imparato come toccare, dove toccare, come baciare e _mordere_ e—

E così pensando finì con l'avvampare. Ma non solo: fu anche costretto a mordersi il labbro quando si rese conto che il tritone stava trattenendo la sua mano, sfiorandola con le labbra per iniziare subito dopo a baciarla, leccarla.

“ _Dannazione non ancora”_ , imprecò tra sé e sé, pregando che il tritone mantenesse la promessa che, giorni addietro, era riuscito a strappargli: 'non si fanno porcate mentre ti sto parlando.'

«Rin?» il mormorio di Haruka colpì direttamente la sua pelle. «Sente freddo?»

Sospirò, deglutendo. Doveva rispondergli, altrimenti non gli avrebbe dato pace; inoltre, lo sguardo blu di Haruka era talmente irresistibile che, in quei momenti, era impossibile negargli una risposta.

«No. Cioè sì, può sentire freddo, diciamo, ma non serve a quello il profilattico. Serve—…» fece una breve pausa, in qui tentò di riorganizzare le idee. Stava _seriamente_ facendo educazione sessuale al suo ragazzo tritone, fantastico. «Q-quando un uomo si eccita, il… pene sale e…»

«Diventa duro e caldo.»

«…e po— _HARUKA_ _._ »

«Cosa.»

«Non— ' _cosa_ ' un corno! Sto—» sospirò per l'ennesima volta, tentando di rilassarsi, tentando di far defluire il sangue dal suo volto e di evitare un arresto cardiaco. Odiava quando il tritone riusciva ad essere così schietto riguardo simili argomenti – prima o poi lo avrebbe ucciso definitivamente – e odiava la naturalezza con cui iniziò quasi a suggere il suo indice. «Sto spiegando io, ok? Tu non devi interrompere e smettila con… la bocca.»

«Ma è vero che divent—»

«Fai. Silenzio.»

Osservò il tritone imbronciarsi, e serrare le labbra; non lasciò andare la sua mano però, e continuò a tenersela vicina; infine, per evidente ripicca, gli morse un dito.

“ _Disgraziato”_ constatò nella sua mente, mordendosi il labbro e ringhiandogli contro; riuscì così a non farsi distrarre più di tanto da quel gesto, e tentò di proseguire come meglio poteva con la sua lezione sull'utilizzo dei preservativi e su parte dell'anatomia umana.

«Stavo dicendo: quando un uomo si eccita, oltre a— quello che hai detto te, prima di tutto serve una… protezione per— malattie e altre cose, e poi succede anche qualcos'altro… dopo. E a causa di quel che succede dopo si usa— il cappuccio.»

Ce l'aveva fatta.

«Dopo?»

O forse no. Perché Haruka doveva essere così dannatamente curioso? E perché lui ne era innamorato, così _disperatamente_ _innamorato_?

Sospirò, allontanando con decisione la mano dal volto del tritone per massaggiarsi la fronte; gli stava venendo il mal di testa con tutti quei discorsi, quelle domande e quelle spiegazioni da film porno di serie Z – non che Rin avesse mai visto alcun porno, se si escludevano quelli che Sousuke, quando erano molto più giovani, gli aveva mostrato. Ecco, oltre che per i preservativi, Sousuke si meritava qualche altro insulto anche per quei vecchi video: nottate passate insonni a chiedersi perché i bambini nascessero da una strana urina bianca.

«Dopo, sì. Alla fine, insomma.»

«Alla fine.»

A quel punto capì che se non si fosse deciso a parlare chiaramente, non sarebbe riuscito a scamparla.

«…Esce… un liquido bianco. S-si chiama sperma e… serve per far nascere i bambini.»

«Oh.» fu l'unica risposta di Haruka, della quale si sorprese. Era finita ora, giusto? Sembrava proprio di sì. Si coprì il volto con entrambe le mani, sospirando sollevato. La lezione di educazione sessuale era finita, ora poteva riprendersi la scatola di profilattici e far finta che non fosse accaduto nulla. Sarebbero andati assieme nella tenda, avrebbero chiacchierato come più o meno avevano fatto per tutta la giornata, e sarebbero andati a dormire. Niente di più; forse… beh sì, qualche bacio, qualche tocco, ma niente più discorsi sui profilattici o sui peni, ne aveva abbastanza per almeno un mese.

«Ora, dammi la sc—»

«Quindi anche qui va il cappuccio?»

Non avrebbe dovuto sollevare lo sguardo verso Haruka, non avrebbe dovuto guardare verso quello che stava indicando il tritone: era… una protuberanza rosa, lucida e liscia, che usciva dal centro della sua coda; sembrava umida, e la punta, un po' affusolata, si mosse leggermente.

“ _Oh Dio.”_

Aveva visto abbastanza video in internet sui mammiferi acquatici per sapere di cosa si trattasse.

“ _Oh mio Dio.”_

Era—

«Rin?»

Strillò.

  
  


  
  


 

Si dimenticò completamente della scatola.  Non capì perché, ma improvvisamente Rin indietreggiò, quasi cadendo del tutto all'indietro. Aveva il volto completamente rosso, gli occhi sbarrati e continuava ad aprire e chiudere la bocca senza però emettere suoni sensati. Temette di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma avendo paura di peggiorare la situazione avvicinandolo, restò fermo dove si trovava, osservandolo comunque con attenzione. Voleva parlargli e chiamarlo, ma si rese conto che era meglio aspettare che si calmasse – anche se era tanto incuriosito dalla sua reazione (e in parte anche dalla conversazione avuta fino a quel momento) da essersi completamente dimenticato l'inquietudine provata per la parola sognare.

Il problema però fu che, anche dopo aver atteso almeno un minuto, nulla cambiò: Rin rimase ancora distante e anche se si era seduto un po' meglio, continuò ad essere completamente rosso e ad avere gli occhi ben aperti e fissi su di lui; non sul suo volto, però, ma all'inizio della sua coda, al centro.

“ _Oh.”_

Seguì il suo sguardo, osservando per un po' il suo stesso organo riproduttore, il quale mosse leggermente come per accertarsi che andasse tutto bene; non era affatto abituato a vederlo lì, fuori, quindi incuriosiva un po' anche lui. Quando però lo mosse, Rin squittì, e allora comprese: forse il poliziotto, facilmente impressionabile come era, non ne aveva mai visto uno e come conseguenza ne era spaventato. Fu a quel punto che, oltre alla comprensione per il rossore sul volto dell'umano, scattò in lui qualcos'altro: vergogna e un po' di imbarazzo. Rin non aveva mai visto un pene delle sua specie e, ora che ci pensava, neanche lui ricordava di averlo mai mostrato a qualcun altro. Insomma, improvvisamente la situazione divenne strana, tesa, e con un leggero rossore sulle guance nascose la sua intimità, facendola rientrare come se fosse qualcosa di privato e speciale. Solo quando le squame furono perfettamente richiuse e, osservandole, non si riusciva a distinguere la piccola fessura, risollevò lo sguardo verso l'uomo. Rin era teso, forse persino più di prima, ma quantomeno ora lo guardava negli occhi.

Ciò lo agitò ulteriormente, ma fu abile a nascondere tutto e a restare impassibile. Le strane sensazioni che provava in presenza dell'umano non facevano altro che aumentare e, anche se inizialmente sarebbe scappato anche solo per questo, ora voleva conoscerle – ma domarle allo stesso tempo.

«Rin.» disse solamente, sporgendosi un po' in avanti per scorgere meglio quelle guance ormai rosse quanto gli occhi dell'uomo.

«A—allora sei veramente… un—» restò in silenzio, chiedendosi come avesse intenzione di proseguire. Lo osservò gesticolare, indicandogli la coda. «U-un uomo. Insomma quello lì era…»

«Un tritone.»

«Sì ok ma quello—»

«Questo?» si indicò la fessura, sfiorandola leggermente per renderla più evidente. Fu un gesto insolitamente imbarazzante in quel momento.

«Sì quello per l'amor del cielo non— _non tirarlo fuori_. L'ascialo lì.» si affrettò a borbottargli, avvicinandolo ulteriormente per prendergli la mano e allontanarla da lì, dal suo stesso calore. Difatti, quella parte della sua coda era sempre stata un po' più tiepida del resto del suo corpo, ma quando era assieme a Rin diventava ancora più calda, bollente quasi quanto le mani dell'uomo. Non si era fatto molte domande al riguardo, non avendo mai sentito la necessità si indagare, ma ora se ne pentiva. Improvvisamente infatti tutto era differente, e anche se qualcosa in lui gli disse che quella parte del suo corpo era privata ed intima – ecco il perché dell'imbarazzo – l'idea che Rin lo scaldasse ancora di più non lo spaventava: voleva al contrario sapere di più. «C-comunque. Ora… entriamo nella tenda, ok? Vai— in acqua insomma, ora arrivo con un asciugamano bagnato.»

Voleva che lo toccasse di più.

Ma Rin non sembrava della medesima opinione, come al solito, e la mano che si era stretta al suo polso, calda e gentile,  lo lasciò andare per afferrare la scatola e nasconderla nella borsa.  Si imbronciò di conseguenza, e con un cipiglio nervoso batté la coda sulla sabbia prima di allontanarsi in fretta in acqua, in cui restò per qualche minuto – il tempo necessario perché potesse chiedersi per quale motivo volesse con tanta insistenza che Rin lo toccasse lì, sulla sua coda, e quello sufficiente perché il poliziotto sospirasse un'infinità di volte e, probabilmente, tentasse di mettere a tacere la sua vergogna per tornare a comportarsi normalmente. 

Anche se, così come lui non riuscì a trovare una spiegazione per i suoi desideri, così Rin non sembrò affatto calmatosi, dato che quando arrivò da lui con l'asciugamano umido il suo volto era ancora particolarmente rosso.

«Sei pronto?»

Annuì, uscendo fuori dall'acqua; avevano già dormito assieme solo un'altra volta, eppure sembrò tutto così naturale, abituale; si lasciò prendere in braccio e avvolgere senza alcun problema, e non si preoccupò quando Rin si chinò per adagiarlo dentro la tenda. Anzi, approfittò della posizione e della situazione per poggiare il capo contro la sua spalla e, delicatamente, sfiorargli i capelli; gli piacevano quella vicinanza e quelle attenzioni. Adorava l'odore unico dell'umano.

«Sei… proprio senza speranze.» gli borbottò Rin, e anche se persino le sue orecchie arrossirono, Haruka sentì il sorriso nella sua voce. Erano nella tenda, il poliziotto lo aveva appena portato lì e si era per l'appunto chinato a terra per lasciarlo andare, ma— non voleva permettergli di allontanarsi. Averlo parzialmente sopra di sé, e così vicino, ormai non lo spaventava più. Forse era un po' a disagio, perché era pur sempre consapevole di essere del tutto vulnerabile in quelle condizioni, ma non provava nessuna paura, nessun timore. «Potresti anche… odorarmi con più discrezione.»

L'affermazione di Rin lo incuriosì, ma non gli chiese il perché di quella richiesta.

«Sei tutto bagnato.» commentò piuttosto, distanziandosi dalla sua spalla solo per osservarlo in volto e leccargli il mento, istintivamente. Non era nulla di particolarmente insolito – come non lo erano neanche le delicate carezze con cui iniziò a massaggiargli la nuca – eppure Rin avvampò proprio davanti ai suoi occhi, lasciandolo andare tanto all'improvviso da fargli rischiare di battere la testa a terra.

Come distruggere l'atmosfera. Ma era sempre così: tra di loro si creava _qualcosa_ , e subito dopo Rin la mandava in frantumi con le sue parole o le sue azioni. O con entrambe.

«C— certo che sono bagnato.» gli brontolò, indietreggiando in fretta senza scusarsi. Chiuse la tenda invece, e subito dopo iniziò a frugare nella sua borsa. «Non potevo mica portarti senza prenderti in braccio e… è normale che mi si siano bagnati i vestiti.» tirò fuori dalla sacca un cambio di indumenti, all'apparenza più pesanti di quelli che stava indossando in quel momento. Si sarebbe cambiato dunque, e l'idea non gli dispiaceva affatto – anche se era un po' irritato per essere stato lasciato senza preavviso. «Ho portato un cambio apposta.»

Si leccò le labbra involontariamente. La pelle di Rin continuava ad incuriosirlo, e ogni occasione che aveva di vederlo esposto, oltre che sulle mani e sulle braccia, era preziosa; lo fissò dunque, senza battere ciglio, e ben presto le sue pupille si fecero più larghe così da catturare ogni minimo dettaglio nella leggera penombra; la luce della lampada non era particolarmente forte, e illuminava bene solo quel che vi era particolarmente vicino.

E i giochi di ombre e di luce sul volto di Rin erano bellissimi; sicuramente sarebbero stati ancora più affascinanti sui suoi muscoli. L'uomo però sembrò quasi leggere nei suoi pensieri, e si bloccò proprio mentre si stava per togliere i pantaloni.

«Che cavolo…» mugugnò, guardandolo di traverso. «Cosa hai da fissare?»

«Te.»

Del rossore colorò le sue guance, e mugugni e borbottii sfuggirono alle sue labbra.

«…Maniaco.»

Non si sentì di dissentire, né protestò: Rin, d'altronde, non si nascose in alcun modo e continuò a spogliarsi; se perché si denudasse senza problemi gli bastava chiamarlo 'maniaco', Haruka non si sarebbe lamentato – anche perché il significato del termine non gli era completamente chiaro. Ma, oltre che a queste considerazioni, gran parte della sua mente era occupata in ben altro: osservare. Cogliere ogni singolo movimento in quel corpo estraneo e familiare, seguire con lo sguardo ogni muscolo, ogni contrazione e distensione. Catturare le luci e le ombre su ogni curva, rientranza. La sua pelle era tesa, tonica, liscia nonostante la presenza di una leggera peluria e per lo più immacolata; era giusto un po' rosso sulle spalle, per via del sole, e anche sul naso, ma il resto del corpo tendeva ad essere chiaro, delicato. Nonostante le numerose volte in cui aveva avuto modo di esplorare quella superficie, di toccarla ed assaggiarla anche in posti che, giudicando le reazioni di Rin, erano molto particolari – per esempio, un giorno aveva provato a mordere uno dei due punti rosei sul suo petto, ottenendo come risultato quasi un pugno –, non era mai a sufficienza. Anche ora voleva toccarla, sentirne il calore, ma più di tutto la voleva su di sé, sul suo corpo e—

«Senti, Haru…» la voce del poliziotto interruppe i suoi pensieri e lo costrinse a soffermarsi sul suo volto invece che sul profilo dei suoi addominali, ora esposti. Rin si era tolto la maglia e stava proprio in quel momento per indossarne un'altra, ma si era bloccato a metà opera, con le mani ferme all'altezza del petto mentre stringevano il tessuto. Una vista niente male, capace di scaldarlo come un bacio. «Quello di prima era… era  _ quello _ , insomma, no?»

Non capì, e si sedette più comodamente, tenendo l'asciugamano stretto attorno alla sua coda. «Quello?»

«Sì, ecco…» osservò Rin arrossire, e si imbronciò leggermente quando finì di indossare la maglia. Al contrario però, non si lamentò affatto quando lo avvicinò con un'espressione insolitamente seria e decisa. «Quello che mi hai fatto vedere prima, è il tuo… pene, giusto?»

…Una domanda curiosa, per l'umano.

«Sì.»

«…Mh. Ok.»

Ed una risposta altrettanto strana, dopo la quale Rin si riallontanò, iniziando fin da subito a mettersi nel suo sacco a pelo, steso al suo fianco. 

Non gli stava affatto bene.

Cosa era quella strana atmosfera, e perché Rin gli aveva posto quella strana domanda senza agire in alcun modo? Non riusciva a spiegarselo, e un insidioso senso di inquietudine appesantì le sue spalle, rendendolo teso. Ad esso, si aggiunse anche della tristezza, ed irritazione: Rin si stava preparando fin da subito a dormire, come se non avesse intenzione non solo di parlare, ma neanche di toccarlo e di baciarlo come invece, ultimamente, avevano iniziato a fare molto più spesso. Come, d'altronde, avevano occupato parte di quel pomeriggio.

«Dormi subito?» gli sfuggì, senza che potesse controllarsi; non gli piaceva mostrare le proprie intenzioni ed ebbe il timore di averlo appena fatto. La sua voce era stata flebile, più del solito, ed essendosi voltato subito dopo, doveva aver trasmesso solo insicurezza.

Il silenzio che seguì la sua domanda però, fu peggio della certezza di essersi esposto. Era tornato il nervosismo di qualche momento prima, di quando aveva esposto alla vista dell'uomo la propria intimità, ed era tornato anche il freddo, quello provato dopo aver cantato. Quello percepito per colpa di quella parola, _sognare_.

(Haruka non poteva sapere cosa stesse accadendo, dentro di lui; e non per inesperienza in amore. Vi era dell'altro.)

«Haru.»

Il tono di Rin lo allarmò, e subito tornò a voltarsi verso l'umano, del tutto fuori dal proprio sacco a pelo. Lo stava fissando senza remore, ancora rosso in volto come poco prima, ma persino più deciso, determinato. Raramente aveva visto una simile espressione sul volto del poliziotto.

Gli piacque, e senza rendersene conto soffiò il nome dell'uomo, rimanendo immobile.

«Rin.»

L'essere umano rise per un momento e i suoi lineamenti si addolcirono, distendendosi. «Non ripetere il mio nome ogni volta che ti chiamo.»

«Perché?»

«Perché— mi _distrai_ , ecco perché.» sbuffò, portandosi una mano tra i capelli. Restò per qualche altro attimo in silenzio, continuando a fissarlo. Infine, poggiando entrambe le mani a terra, si sporse in avanti per farsi persino più vicino.

E a quel punto deglutì: «Posso vederlo?»

  
  


  
  


Si era deciso. Forse era stato un po' troppo repentino – o forse no, considerando che si frequentavano da mesi e che, ufficialmente, erano in una relazione da più di due settimane – ma qualunque fosse l'effettiva situazione, dopo il panico iniziale era riuscito a riprendersi e aveva scelto di vederlo ancora. Era importante ed era giusto che glielo avesse chiesto, anche se così senza alcun tipo di romanticismo: erano in una relazione, era naturale che si vedessero e che abbassassero anche le più piccole barriere tra loro, senza contare che Haruka era stato il primo a mostrarsi senza avvisarlo ed era stato anche il primo a toccarlo, a baciarlo e leccarlo, persino _lì_ dove non avrebbe voluto, così presto – non era rilevante ricordare che ogni volta che era successo lo aveva sempre spinto via, poco prima del limite. In sostanza, secondo quello che la sua mente gli stava suggerendo per combattere l'imbarazzo crescente, era giusto che _lui_ ora esponesse una simile richiesta, anche perché aveva espresso solo il desiderio di _vedere_ , non di toccare – anche se non poteva negare di volerlo. Gli era sembrato così… umido, poco prima; bagnato, liscio e persino caldo. E quel rosa era insolito, così come la forma, eppure—

Adorabile come l'espressione che il tritone gli mostrò in quel momento, mentre dopo qualche attimo di esitazione aprì l'asciugamano che lo avvolgeva, in silenzio.

Ma aveva seriamente appena pensato che il pene di un pesce fosse _adorabile_? Gli avrebbe fatto comodo una visita dallo psicologo, e non solo perché credeva all'esistenza delle sirene.

«…E' qui.»

La voce flebile del tritone lo riportò del tutto alla realtà, scacciando dalla sua immaginazione ipotetiche visite dagli strizzacervelli. Seguì lo sguardo dell'altro, e osservò l'attaccatura della sua coda, esattamente dove il dito di Haruka era poggiato. Era dove le squame erano lievemente più rade, più lucenti, piccole e morbide. Era dove lo aveva toccato al loro secondo incontro; dove – lo ricordava chiaramente – lo aveva sentito più caldo, più umano.

Insomma, si rese conto, dopo le più recenti scoperte, di averlo inconsapevolmente molestato fin dall'inizio.

“ _Good job Matsuoka, fantastico.”_

«E…» deglutì a vuoto, sentendo improvvisamente la gola secca. Era assetato. «…come— esce, insomma?»

«Non lo so.»

«Come non lo sai?»

«Non lo so.» ripeté l'altro lasciandolo basito, ma solo per un attimo. Quello dopo, il suo sguardo e la sua totale attenzione furono attirate dal dito di Haruka, la cui punta sparì tra le squame per mostrare una piccola fessura rosa. «Però… quando ti sto vicino qui diventa caldo, e allora esce.»

La salivazione fu il primo problema che Rin Matsuoka dovette affrontare; divenne completamente assente, e deglutire fu una tortura. A peggiorare la situazione contribuì il cuore, il quale sembrò deciso a pompare metà del sangue al suo volto e l'altra alle sue parti basse, lasciando come ovvia conseguenza l'encefalo privo di qualsiasi fonte di ossigeno, indispensabile durante una situazione simile. Non sapeva se essere più sconvolto dal gesto _fisico_ di Haruka, o dalle sue parole. La vista di quel rosa, la vista di quel dito che in parte sembrava venir mangiato da quel luogo che si immaginava caldo e accogliente, era eccitante, vivida, e stava scuotendo tutto il suo corpo, facendolo tremare. Le parole, invece, erano state allo stesso tempo così innocenti e così dolci da aver scaldato il suo petto e da avergli fatto avvertire le farfalle allo stomaco. Tante, tante farfalle.

Farfalle che, assieme all'ossigeno assente e all'incapacità di deglutire, lo avevano appena convinto che _guardare_ non sarebbe stato più sufficiente.

Senza fiatare, deglutendo un'ennesima volta a vuoto, si sporse in avanti ancora di più, avvicinandosi al corpo di Haruka non solo il suo volto, ma anche la sua mano. Era dimentico di tutto, se non del corpo avanti a sé; non vedeva e non sentiva nulla oltre a quelle squame, a quella pelle e al respiro lento e regolare del tritone, caldo e così vicino al punto che l'aria solleticava quasi la sua guancia. Eppure, nonostante l'ovvia distrazione di quelle labbra rosee e lievemente schiuse, era un differente rosa quello che stava catturando gran parte della sua attenzione. Era un rosa nuovo e insolito che scelse di non toccare subito, occupandosi prima delle squame lì attorno, al centro della coda ma non troppo vicine alla fessura che ora riusciva ad intravedere. Lentamente mosse le dita verso il taglio, seguendone il contorno con le dita, e osservando con timore e reverenza ogni singola reazione del tritone: con il tempo trascorso assieme si era accorto di quanto la coda potesse essere sensibile e si era di conseguenza trattenuto il più possibile dal toccarla per non metterlo in difficoltà, ma— ora non riusciva a trattenersi, perché il leggero rossore sulle gote del tritone era meraviglioso, e perché… gli piaceva da _impazzire_. Era fresca e morbida come tutta la pelle di Haruka, ma c'era in più la sensazione delle squame lisce, e il tremore impercettibile del tritone. Lo faceva sentire speciale, importante, più caldo del solito. Solamente lui lo aveva toccato lì, su quella coda e con intenzioni differenti da una semplice carezza, non era forse così? E quel volto, quel leggero rossore e quelle pupille larghe e magnificamente nere, solo lui aveva avuto occasione di godersi quello spettacolo, giusto? Non avrebbe mai immaginato di essere capace di simili pensieri, eppure mentre le sue dita avanzavano lentamente, fino a raggiungere la mano di Haruka in prossimità dell'apertura, non riusciva a pensare ad altro. Non riusciva a sentire altro se non la morbidezza sempre maggiore delle squame e la propria gelosia nei confronti di quel corpo.

Persino della mano di Haruka, troppo vicino alla fessura.

«Rin…»

Non rispose quando si sentì chiamare, né sollevò lo sguardo. Tutto quel che fece fu chinarsi ancora di più, e scansare con un gesto delicato ma comunque deciso le dita di Haruka, così da sfiorare finalmente quel rosa umido e accogliente.

Caldo.

Non se lo aspettava, in tutta onestà. Ma tutto di Haruka era una novità, una piacevole scoperta, e forse, dato che cinque minuti prima non avrebbe mai pensato che quella sera lo avrebbe potuto toccare a quel modo, non si sarebbe dovuto stupire più di tanto. Piuttosto, avrebbe fatto meglio ad andare avanti, a scoprire sempre di più. Haruka non sembrava volerlo fermare – la mano che aveva scansato non si era ripresentata, e il tritone non aveva dato alcun segno di volersi allontanare con il corpo – e… il suo pene non era ancora in vista. Era assurdo, ma voleva vederlo e _toccarlo_ : Haruka gli aveva detto che quando era vicino a lui diventava caldo, e che come conseguenza _usciva_ ; forse dunque, doveva toccarlo di più e farsi più vicino, nonostante lo stesse accarezzando lì, su quella pelle rosea e morbida, umida.

Sembrava accoglierlo.

Un altro tremore nel corpo dell'altro attirò questa volta la sua attenzione, costringendolo a fermare quel singolo dito che, quasi inconsciamente, aveva iniziato a percorrere il contorno di quella fessura verso il basso, tra le squame più grandi. Il sospiro che seguì, infine, contribuì a farlo tornare gradualmente alla realtà. Lentamente, e anche un po' spaventato, sollevò lo sguardo verso il tritone; il suo corpo si era mosso da solo, come se lui fosse stato uno spettatore, e temette di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.

«Ti… sto facendo… male?» riuscì a farfugliare, pentendosi subito dopo di aver parlato. La sua voce era roca, insicura e stranamente bassa. Non si riconobbe.

«…No.» mormorò Haruka, leccandosi le labbra, che luccicarono in quella penombra. «Ma non è lì.»

«O…oh. Scusa.»

Guidato ora dall'agitazione, mosse in forse un po' troppo in fretta la mano verso il centro di quell'apertura, poggiandovi timidamente il palmo sopra, come se stesse tentando di sentire il battito di un cuore – e forse, non ci andò troppo lontano: avvertì il corpo di Haruka _pulsare_ sotto di sé; lo sentì scaldarsi, lo sentì muoversi e agitarsi con piccoli ed impercettibili movimenti, come se si stesse trattenendo dal parlare, o ancora meglio dal mostrarsi a lui, dall'esporsi. Non capì perché, ma l'immagine di Haruka che tentava di nascondersi a lui fu adorabile e allo stesso tempo leggermente irritante: il suo lato egoistico venne nuovamente a galla, e scacciò ogni insicurezza, lasciando sì posto al suo romanticismo, ma anche ad una passione e ad un desiderio nuovo: la brama di avere Haruka esposto, per lui. La voglia di guardarlo, toccarlo, assaggiarlo. Sempre di più.

Troppo sangue defluì improvvisamente giù, tra le sue gambe, e la sua mente si offuscò quando senza preavviso spostò il palmo da quel calore, ma solo per schiuderlo, con due dita. E altro sangue continuò a scendere, facendo pulsare il suo corpo assieme a quella carne morbida e calda che stava toccando, assieme a quell'apertura accogliente che allargò con un movimento repentino e fluido delle sue dita.

«… _Nh_.»

A quel punto, con quel gemito soffiato di Haruka e con quello che si presentò davanti ai suoi occhi, il suo cervello fece veramente corto circuito.

Si sarebbe dovuto allarmare nuovamente per via della forma estranea che era emersa, per colpa della consistenza e del calore dell'intimità di Haruka. Si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare del verso che il tritone aveva emesso e, molto probabilmente, avrebbe dovuto mettere in discussione quello che stava facendo. Invece, si avvicinò persino con il volto a quel calore, osservandolo e toccandolo, e l'unico pensiero che riuscì ad avere prima di carezzare l'intera lunghezza con un dito, non fu sulla natura fisica di Haruka, ma sulla sua bellezza. Su quanto fosse unico, brillante e perfetto.

Era il suo _shining_ , e si stava facendo toccare in una piccola tenda, sulla spiaggia. Si stava facendo toccare in silenzio, esponendosi, abbandonandosi a lui e permettendogli senza obiezione di farsi via via più vicino, più presente.

Haruka, il tritone schivo e più incline a toccare, piuttosto che a lasciarsi sfiorare – specialmente se sulla coda – si stava facendo accarezzare, da lui soltanto, proprio sulla coda.

Questo pensiero riuscì a scaldarlo per l'ennesima volta e come in trance osservò la sua mano muoversi, accarezzare e persino pizzicare quella pelle morbida e liscia, su cui le dita scivolarono piacevolmente. Lo afferrò anche, avvertendolo tremare, e con una certa sorpresa mista ad imbarazzo sgranò gli occhi quando la punta, molto più affusolata rispetto a quella di un pene umano, si mosse contro le sue dita e infine vi si strofinò. A quel punto sollevò lo sguardo verso il tritone, verso il suo volto contratto e differente, e non arrossì più di tanto solo perché quella vista mise a dura prova il suo autocontrollo. Haruka aveva le gote rosee e gli occhi impossibilmente scuri; le labbra più rosse a causa dei piccoli morsi che continuava a darsi per trattenere i sospiri, e i capelli, asciutti, ricadevano sulla sua fronte e in parte su quegli zaffiri in un tale modo che—

« _Haruka_.»

Parlò, ma quasi non si rese conto della sua stessa voce. Il suo sguardo venne nuovamente catturato da dove ora entrambe le sue mani erano poggiate, esplorando e accarezzando quella parte tanto privata del tritone e le zone ad essa adiacenti; prese nota infatti di come le squame, lì attorno, fossero diventate più calde e morbide, e di come si fossero distanziate da quell'intimità, rendendo ancora più evidente lo stacco tra l'azzurro e il rosa.

Ma subito dopo, il suo sguardo cadde leggermente più in basso, immediatamente sotto il membro di Haruka, alla fine di quella fessura. Lì, a continuarla, ve ne era un'altra – appena visibile, apparentemente più piccola e quasi nascosta dalle scaglie. Incuriosito, e senza riflettere perché puramente guidato dall'istinto, lasciò scorrere una mano verso il basso, attorno a quella sottile linea. Così, mentre con l'altra mano continuava a sfiorare l'intimità di Haruka, eccitandosi ad ogni piccolo tremore e sospiro, con l'altra continuò ad accarezzare quella nuova apertura, finché non la vide schiudersi sotto il suo sguardo, anch'essa rosea e lucida all'interno. Morbida, accogliente, profonda e—

Inserì una falange al suo interno, quasi inconsapevolmente.

«Ri _nh_ —!»

…

…

“ _Vedi di trovare il suo buco prima che lui trovi il tuo”_ , queste parole – ovvero quelle del suo migliore amico – riecheggiarono nella sua mente più e più volte, assordanti come il rintocco di una campana. E si paralizzò.

L'istante dopo scattò all'indietro, abbandonando repentinamente quel calore avvolgente – il quale probabilmente avrebbe accompagnato i suoi sogni per almeno una settimana.

Mesi.

«N—non—» balbettò, tentando di scusarsi, anche se non aveva idea riguardo _cosa_. In quel momento non ricordava neanche quale fosse il suo nome.

Però quel calore lo ricordava benissimo.

  
  


  
  


Si coprì immediatamente con l'asciugamano, sentendosi stranamente a disagio e agitato. Quello che era appena successo, il calore che si era diffuso in tutto il suo corpo a partire dal punto in cui le mani di Rin lo avevano toccato era stato completamente nuovo e molto, _molto_ più intenso del solito. Era stato sopraffatto, e aveva avvolto tutto il suo corpo, non solo la sua coda; persino il suo volto si era scaldato, le orecchie addirittura, e mordersi il labbro non era stato sufficiente a trattenere degli insoliti sospiri. Era stato, insomma, completamente differente rispetto alle sue esperienze passate con l'umano, e anche se si era affrettato a ritirare la sua intimità, all'interno, continuava a sentirla pulsare, così come l'intera zona lì attorno. La pelle più sensibile e rosea, generalmente nascosta, tremava ancora, ma anche le squame e… l'altra fessura, quella più in basso.

Quella che non era neanche consapevole di possedere.

Quando Rin lo aveva toccato lì era stato persino più strano, _differente_. Lo aveva confuso, e nonostante Rin lo avesse sfiorato e violato per un attimo solamente con un dito, era stato come scottato da un calore più intenso e bruciante. Nuovo.

Chiuse un attimo gli occhi, voltando il capo per nascondersi alla vista dell'umano, e allo stesso tempo tentò di allontanare quel tepore dalla sua mente, di regolarizzare il suo respiro e di calmarsi. Nel frattempo, anche se non vi stava prestando troppa attenzione, Rin continuò a scusarsi riguardo qualcosa, ma né la sua voce né il suo gesticolare continuo furono sufficienti ad attirare la sua attenzione: aveva molto su cui riflettere, e i suoi stessi pensieri mutavano velocemente. Se infatti in un primo momento era stato quasi sollevato dell'improvvisa lontananza, immediatamente dopo provò il sentimento opposto. Irritazione; lo voleva nuovamente al suo fianco, nuovamente con le mani sopra il suo corpo e _lì_ , lì dove non era mai stato toccato.

Era assurdo, eppure si imbronciò ben presto, tornando a guardarlo di traverso.

«Perché hai smesso?» soffiò, e più che una domanda la sua fu chiaramente sia intimidazione che un invito a proseguire.

Forse.

In realtà, neanche lui era troppo certo dei suoi desideri, in quel momento, perché se anche l'idea di essere ancora toccato era sufficiente a far fremere e pulsare la sua coda, allo stesso tempo lo rendeva leggermente inquieto – e a dimostrazione di ciò, la sua mano si strinse con più insistenza all'asciugamano, tenendolo saldo attorno al suo corpo, come se volesse nascondersi.

Era Rin a renderlo così? Così indeciso, diviso tra desideri opposti.

«Non avrei dovuto, hai ragione, mi… avevi solamente detto di guardare e in—» Rin si morse la lingua, sgranò gli occhi e, restando con le braccia sollevate, avvampò persino di più. «N—non ho capito.»

«Stupido.»

«EHI.»

Batté la coda a terra, allarmando così l'umano. Però, a differenza delle prime volte in cui aveva usato questa tecnica per spaventarlo, ciò non fu più sufficiente a zittirlo completamente.

«Perché dovrei essere sempre io lo stupido?» brontolò, incrociando le braccia. «Sei… stato tu ad accettare la mia proposta e— e non… se non volevi che smettessi potevi anche non fare quella faccia.»

«Quale faccia?» chiese subito, portandosi una mano al volto per tastarsi. Aveva qualcosa sul viso? Si toccò, un po' preoccupato, ma si fermò non appena Rin iniziò a ridacchiare, guardandolo. «Che… c'è?»

«Sei tutto rosso.»

Avvertì chiaramente le sue guance scaldarsi, e non gli piacque affatto. Agitò nuovamente la coda, un paio di volte, e si imbronciò ulteriormente. Con Rin era sempre così: il suo umore variava in fretta ed era perennemente confuso.

Ecco perché agiva sempre sulla difensiva:

«Non mi hai risposto.»

A quel punto, fu Rin che si agitò nuovamente, mugugnando qualcosa e passandosi una mano tra i capelli, lasciando poi le dita alla base del suo collo, dove iniziò a grattarsi; Haruka capì che stava riflettendo, o che stava per dire qualcosa che con molta probabilità avrebbe accentuato il rossore di entrambi – ma quasi sicuramente più quello del poliziotto.

«Poi… poicomeavreipotutofermarmi…»

E infatti, dopo quel bisbiglio che gli risultò incomprensibile, divenne paonazzo. Peccato che non avesse compreso quel che aveva detto.

«Parla più forte.»

Rin sospirò, scosse il capo e tornò a sorridere, anche se nella sua espressione notò per un attimo qualcosa di differente che lo destabilizzò. Non riuscì a comprendere di _cosa_ si fosse trattato, perché così come era apparso sparì, ma ebbe la sensazione che fosse stata colpa dei suoi occhi, delle sue pupille improvvisamente più grandi e ipnotizzanti. Erano stati gli stessi occhi che, poco prima, lo avevano guardato e divorato. Gli occhi che avevano accarezzato la sua pelle quasi come le sue mani bollenti lo avevano venerato.

Rabbrividì. Eppure sentiva caldo.

«Te lo spiego… poi. Ora andiamo a dormire che è tardi, ok?»

«Non è tardi.»

«E' _tardi_ ho detto.»

«No.»

«Sì.»

«No.»

« _Haru_.»

Lo fissò. «Rin.»

Apparentemente pronunciare il nome del poliziotto, in alcune occasioni, produceva effetti interessanti; Rin infatti si zittì, brontolò qualcosa e gesticolò profusamente. Era curioso il suo atteggiamento, e osservandolo non smetteva mai di imparare; oltre ad individuare quando era in difficoltà o quando stava per dire qualcosa di insolito, aveva anche imparato a comprendere quando Rin stava per sorridere, o quando invece si sarebbe corrucciato. Ormai, riusciva persino ad indovinare quanto fosse irritato in base a quanto le sue sopracciglia di inclinassero.

«Stai zitto e dormi.»

«Ri—»

«Dormiamo, Haru.» la sua voce fu dolce, ma quel che veramente riuscì a farlo tacere fu la mano che sfiorò dal nulla il suo volto, scostandogli una sciocca di capelli da davanti gli occhi. Era caldo, come sempre – come si era abituato a percepirlo – ma il gesto fu talmente dolce da coglierlo alla sprovvista. Senza contare la vicinanza del suo volto, di quegli occhi; tutto gli ricordò i tocchi di poco prima, persino il respiro caldo sulle sue labbra, che le inumidì. «Ti ricordi cosa ti ho detto? Bisogna… fare per gradi, tutto.»

E lo baciò. Fu inspiegabilmente dolce e delicato anche in quel contatto, ma oltre alla tenerezza di cui tutt'ora non riusciva a saziarsi, percepì anche un desiderio più forte, trattenuto. Fu quel sentore a farlo tendere come una corda di violino, ma fu sempre quella sensazione a fargli lasciare andare l'asciugamano per portare le braccia attorno al collo di Rin, così che potesse accarezzare i suoi capelli rossi, così che potesse spingerlo lentamente verso di sé e rendere quel bacio più prolungato ed intenso. Rin non sembrò lamentarsene in un primo momento, affatto, perché ben presto la mano poggiata sulla sua guancia iniziò ad accarezzarlo, finché il pollice non sfiorò le sue labbra, facendole schiudere.

Ma proprio il momento passò in fretta, e non appena avvertì la lingua dell'uomo farsi strada tra le sue labbra, Rin si allontanò.

«Dormiamo. Ora— ora come ora non…» fece un pausa, scappando e sistemandosi nel sacco a pelo senza che Haruka avesse alcun modo di impedirglielo; il broncio che mise su, apparentemente, non funzionò. «G-guarderò qualcosa in… internet e….»

Non capì, perché tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era la repentina _assenza di Rin_. «In… internet?»

«Sì, beh…» farfugliò l'umano, distendendosi dopo aver spento la piccola lampada al lato del suo sacco a pelo. Non del tutto rassegnato a non ottenere altro calore, Haruka imitò i movimenti dell'uomo, ma nello sdraiarsi si avvicinò visibilmente al poliziotto. Se anche Rin non avesse voluto toccarlo, lui avrebbe potuto comunque prendere l'iniziativa, senza contare che quando calava la sera e il calore del sole era assente, il corpo di Rin sembrava emanare calore con più forza, come se fosse un sole lui stesso. Un sole tutto suo, da cui voleva farsi avvolgere e illuminare.

…Il suo romanticismo lo aveva contagiato.

«…Cercherò… _cose_ su come poter fare.»

«Fare?»

«…Haru, toglimi una curiosità; perché sei sveglio solo per quello che ti pare a te?!»

E questo cosa voleva dire? Si imbronciò notevolmente, consapevole di non poter essere visto – si era accorto di come la vista dell'umano calasse al buio, e non perdeva occasione di sfruttare il vantaggio.

«Sono sveglio sempre.»

«Quando ti pare.»

«Eviti le mie domande.»

Lo sentì sospirare e vide il suo labbro venir mangiucchiato dai suoi denti. Era teso, e le sopracciglia corrucciate indicavano che stava riflettendo su qualcosa di serio. Si avvicinò un altro po', fino a quasi toccare il sacco a pelo – era… triste averlo così vicino e non poter sentire effettivamente il suo calore su di sé. C'era l'odore, l'odore inconfondibile di Rin, ma non il suo calore. Quella stoffa li separava, e il rischio di disidratarsi se non fosse rimasto avvolto dall'asciugamano costituiva un'ulteriore barriera.

«Sai cosa è— il _sesso_ , Haru?»

«Accoppiarsi.»

Rin sembrò soffocare qualche istante. «S—sì, sì… quello diciamo. Ecco io… _maperchéame_ … vorrei farlo. Con te.»

«Non so se posso fare dei cuccioli.»

«HARU MALEDIZIONE.»

Non capendo cosa avesse potuto fare o dire di sbagliato per scatenare un tale aumento di volume nella voce di Rin, restò in silenzio ad osservarlo. Gradualmente, il suo volto tornò a non essere più incredibilmente rosso.

«I… cuccioli non sono importanti. Non— _cercherò_. Te lo prometto, lo faremo. Presto. Tu fidati e basta, ok?»

«Non… sono convinto.» borbottò, muovendosi in una posizione un po' più comoda; nel farlo, sfiorò con la mano il bracciale che aveva al polso, il regalo che Rin quel giorno gli aveva dato. Immediatamente, senza che potesse trattenerlo in alcun modo, un leggero sorriso si disegnò sulle sue labbra e, con tenerezza e persino reverenza, accarezzò il metallo, osservandolo nel buio della notte.

«Beh, convinciti, così la prossima volta— non mi fermerò. E' una promessa.»

Sentì decisione nella sua voce e, sollevando lo sguardo dal bracciale, la trovò anche in quegli occhi rossi, che fissarono esattamente nei suoi. 

“ _Una promessa.”_

Rabbrividì e arrossì, temendo a quel punto che l'umano riuscisse a vederlo nonostante il buio, ma immediatamente dopo quegli occhi guardarono altrove, con una differente intensità, lasciandolo nel dubbio. Lasciandolo… come assetato.

«…Ok.»

Dopo il suo mormorio, fin troppo simile ad una resa, Rin ridacchiò e si nascose un altro po' nel sacco a pelo.

«Sogni d'oro, Haru.»

…

…I— sogni. _Sognare_.

_ Sonĝi. Esperi. _

Qualcosa scattò nella sua mente, allarmandolo e spaventandolo; fu la stessa sensazione di disorientamento e confusione provata subito dopo aver cantato per Rin quella canzone umana dal testo familiare e allo stesso tempo estraneo. Era la stessa sensazione di smarrimento che si poteva provare in un labirinto, dove non si trova la via d'uscita, o la medesima paura e angoscia che si poteva avvertire nell'imboccare un vicolo cieco.

Ma cosa erano i labirinti, cosa i vicoli ciechi?

Si strinse in se stesso, serrando gli occhi nel momento in cui un dolore acuto attraversò la sua testa. Si sentì solo, abbandonato, freddo in balia delle onde, come se improvvisamente il calore e il profumo di Rin gli fossero stati strappati via, come se non potessero appartenergli.

Si sentì estraneo. Estraneo nei confronti dell'uomo, della tenda, di quella spiaggia.

Cos'erano i sogni?

«…Rin.» mormorò, restando immobile.

«Mh?»

«Cosa sono i sogni?»

 

 

  
** つづく **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCUSATEMI ANCORA ci ho messo una cifra a scrivere sto capitolo, ma è tutta colpa del Romics (...). Ho dovuto cucire e poi ho avuto amici a casa proprio per la fiera, è stato infattibile tentare di sistemarlo xD Ma comunque, dal prossimo inizia l'angst, alla fine e-- devo muovere il culo a scrivere, perché sono un po' indietro *SIGHS*  
> E nulla, spero che questa botta di lime un po' tutta particolare sia stata di vostro gradimento 8) vi assicuro che prima o poi gli faccio concludere qualcosa.  
> Rin riuscirà ad andare a casa base, promesso. <3  
> Alla prossima! (credo che riuscirò ad essere puntuale, per il prossimo weekend dovrei farcela xDD)


	11. Capitolo 10 - Ricordi gelidi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CE L'HO FATTA. Scusate. Fa cagare ma ce l'ho fatta (?)  
> Ci ho provato a uppare prima, giuro, ma sto preparando quattro esami (sopprimetemi) e beh, la mia forza mentale non è tale da permettermi di riuscire a scrivere dopo aver studiato tutto il giorno In più sto nerdando un po' a Touken Ranbu quindi.........................  
> Scusate.  
> Ma come ho scritto anche alla fine del capitolo, sono determinata a concludere la fic 8D  
> Con ciò, vi lascio al capitolo!

 

 

 

 

** Capitolo 10  
** ** Ricordi gelidi **

  


      La domanda di Haruka in un primo momento non destò in Rin alcun sospetto e infatti non riaprì neanche gli occhi, sorridendo, non cogliendo nulla di insolito nella voce del tritone. Era d'altronde stanco e parzialmente già addormentato, nonché incredibilmente _felice_ dei progressi evidenti tra lui e Haruka: per quanto ai suoi occhi un po' troppo repentini e _beh_ , molto fisici, ovviamente non gli dispiacevano le carezze, né i baci o i sospiri. Tutt'altro.

«Haru ho detto di dormire…» borbottò comunque senza dar troppo peso alla domanda; pensava si trattasse di un altro trucchetto del tritone per tenerlo sveglio, non di una richiesta genuina e sentita.

Ma si sbagliava, e lo capì non appena Haruka ripeté la domanda con voce ancora più bassa, ma lievemente tremante. Fu a quel punto che improvvisamente si svegliò, privato in un attimo anche del minimo briciolo di stanchezza. La nota triste e malinconica di quella voce non era passata inosservata, e quando aprendo gli occhi non riuscì a scorgere il volto del tritone – se non il suo contorno confuso, illuminato da qualche bagliore causato probabilmente dalle sue stesse scaglie – ebbe la sensazione che stesse sparendo, ed immaginò su quei lineamenti nascosti un'espressione che non gli piacque affatto: contrita, sofferente, vuota.

Si sentì per un attimo in preda alla paura, presente in lui da tempo ma ben celata, di poterlo perdere.

“ _Perché?”_

«Non sai… cosa sono i sogni?» ripeté in un soffio, colpito, schiacciato e oppresso da un masso apparso dal nulla. Un attimo prima era pronto per dormire, con il sorriso sulle labbra, mentre in quel momento si riscoprì teso e nervoso, non comprendendone a pieno il motivo. Non capendo _perché_ si fosse convinto che il problema di Haruka, la sua domanda, riguardasse non il significato del termine 'sogno', quando il concetto stesso. Ed ecco che la conferma, la quale eliminò ogni suo dubbio, gli giunse quando, una volta che si fu sporto in avanti per tentare di vederlo, Haruka gli rispose con un assenso mesto, ripetendogli subito dopo la domanda a bassa voce:

«Cos'è sognare?»

«…Haru.» mormorò a quel punto, trattenendosi dal cercarlo alla cieca con una mano per accarezzarlo, non perché si fosse ripromesso di aspettare, di attendere un altro po' per il loro rapporto fisico, ma per l'assurda paura di potergli fare male. Di poterlo ferire anche con una sola carezza.

Impossibile. Eppure il cambiamento di atmosfera era stato talmente repentino che dubitò, e per un attimo credette di star sognando.

Che fosse tutto un incubo.

«Non hai mai sognato.» il mormorio, completamente distaccato da quel che avrebbe veramente voluto dire, abbandonò le sue labbra senza che se ne rendesse pienamente conto. Scoprire che Haruka non potesse sognare, che non sapesse cosa fossero i sogni, fu doloso, e la notizia impiegò del tempo prima di essere completamente assimilata. Per lui era praticamente impossibile immaginarsi una notte senza sogni; spesso ovviamente non li ricordava, ma sapeva di averne fatti, e i piccoli sprazzi che riaffioravano di tanto in tanto durante le giornate gli confermavano di essere stato accompagnato nella notte dai suoi sogni. Specialmente negli ultimi tempi, inoltre, i sogni erano aumentati, e non ne aveva fatto uno che non contenesse Haruka. Haruka che sorrideva, Haruka che rideva, Haruka che lo toccava e lo rinfrescava, scaldandolo allo stesso tempo. Aveva inoltre pensato che, magari, anche il tritone potesse avere sogni simili e tanto imbarazzanti – e l'idea non lo infastidiva; al contrario, lo lusingava.

«Cosa… significa?»

La voce di Haruka continuò a spaventarlo per via della sua nota dolente e chiaramente triste, interrompendo i suoi pensieri e costringendolo ad interrogarsi sul perché fosse tutto così opprimente – inoltre, dal momento che Haruka non sapeva cosa fossero i sogni, perché doveva apparire così confuso all'idea di non poterli fare?

“Basta.”

Scosse il capo, concentrandosi: non sarebbe rimasto a guardare senza far nulla per colpa della sua perplessità. Si issò sulle braccia, sollevando il busto così che potesse raggiungere la lampada che aveva tutta l’intenzione di accendere. Se doveva spiegare ad Haruka cosa fossero i sogni, voleva vederlo. Non si trattava di qualcosa di semplice da illustrare e quella voce sembrava—

«No.»

«Haru…?» soffiò, attendendo una risposta che non giunse dal tritone. «Accendo la luce soltanto.»

«No.» ripeté quello e, anche se in quasi totale oscurità, lo vide muoversi, rannicchiarsi come per nascondersi. Il senso di oppressione, attorno a loro, divenne sempre più forte, eppure più quello aumentava, più di pari passo la necessità di vedere Haruka cresceva. E se non gli era permesso accendere la luce, aveva un'altra sola possibilità.

«Ok, va bene.» mormorò piano, senza però tornare a sdraiarsi; Haruka avrebbe dovuto sapere, ormai, che erano una coppia mal assortita di testardi: un ‘no’ non sarebbestato minimamente sufficiente a frenare il suo proposito di accertarsi che tutto andasse bene, che quel volto fosse rilassato e sereno. «Però… vieni qui.»

Con il corpo si spostò considerevolmente più vicino all’altro, finché il sacco a pelo in cui si trovava non toccò la coda del Tritone – era impermeabile all’esterno e quindi non si bagno, ma se anche non lo fosse stato, non se me sarebbe fatto un problema.

«Rin…?»

«Ssh.»

Si ripeté ancora una volta di essersi ripromesso di aspettare; di fare ricerche in internet e di andare per ordine, per gradi. Ma, si disse, non gliene importava nulla dei piani e dell'ordine se per mantenerli non avrebbe potuto aiutare Haruka. Vederlo, toccarlo e fare come diceva il suo istinto, ovvero di avvicinare le mani al viso di Haruka per _vederlo_ , era quel che doveva fare.

Doveva accarezzarlo e scaldarlo, figurarselo avanti a sé con l'aiuto del tatto.

«Ti ho chiesto—»

Con entrambe le mani sfiorò le guance del tritone e ridacchiò, rompendo leggermente la tensione, quando Haruka si zittì all'istante. Fu come vederlo arrossire.

«Ora te lo spiego.» sussurrò, muovendo con gentilezza i pollici sugli zigomi freschi del compagno. «Prima… dovevo vederti.»

“ _Ho avuto la sensazione di perderti.”_

  


  


Cosa stava farneticando quello stupido umano? Confuso e disorientato dall'improvviso calore che travolse la sua pelle, scottandola, provò ad allontanarsi e scappare. Era difficile accettare di essersi mostrato così impossibilmente vulnerabile, ma quello fu troppo: non voleva che Rin conoscesse questo lato di lui, un lato che stava scoprendo lui stesso in quel preciso momento e di cui non sapeva nulla. Non riconosceva l'insicurezza, la paura, il terrore e l'oppressione, eppure li sentiva familiari e orribilmente vicini. Era spiacevole, era brutto e— _non_ voleva che Rin lo toccasse, che gli accarezzasse il volto con tanta naturalezza e tranquillità; non mentre lui si sentiva a quel modo, completamente perso. Avrebbe solamente dovuto rispondere alla sua domanda, spiegandogli in cosa consistessero i sogni, non—

Serrò gli occhi per un attimo, deglutendo ed ispirando a fondo in un tentativo di placare il battito del suo cuore, frenetico.

«Non—» iniziò a parlare, ma si interruppe per l'ennesima volta mordendosi il labbro; la sua voce non era affatto stabile e il suo nervosismo divenne chiaro dal modo in cui mosse la coda contro il sacco a pelo, evidente anche dal leggero tremore che lo scosse non appena, quasi inconsapevolmente, sollevò le proprie mani sui polsi di Rin, fermandole però prima che potessero toccarlo. «Non è necessario. Lasciami.»

Con gli occhi fissi avanti a sé, vedendo con chiarezza anche nel buio, osservò Rin con attenzione – quanta gliene restava almeno, considerato l'effetto pericoloso delle dita dell'umano sulle sue guance –, cercando di scorgere qualche pensiero in quei lineamenti che, se nascondevano qualcosa, lo facevano con grande abilità sotto un sorriso dolce.

«Serve invece.»

«No.»

«Sì ti dico.» ribatté subito l'uomo, muovendo un paio di dita verso l'alto, vicino alla sua tempia destra; rabbrividì, e le mani che erano rimaste sospese vicino ai polsi del poliziotto lo afferrarono, tentando di frenarlo. Rin però esitò un solo istante, e subito dopo proseguì: le dita gli accarezzarono la tempia e l'arcata sopraccigliare, sfiorandogli infine la palpebra – dato che, sotto quel tocco, si ritrovò costretto a chiudere nuovamente gli occhi.

Era caldo. Era inutile che se lo ripetesse perché ormai sapeva quanto bollente fosse la sua pelle, però— _era caldo_.

«Rin…»

«Sognare è anche un po' questo, Haru.» iniziò l'uomo, muovendo anche l'altra mano verso l'altro occhio, così che fosse costretto a tenerli entrambi chiusi. Non avrebbe voluto in realtà, avrebbe dovuto resistergli e protestare ulteriormente – perché essere completamente all'oscuro, immerso nel buio, in quel momento lo rendeva inquieto – eppure lo assecondò. Si fidò di lui e si abbandonò a quel tepore, cercando di allontanare ogni paura immotivata.

“ _Sognare è essere al buio?”_

«Sognare è— come dire, immaginare, provare sulla propria pelle qualcosa di unico che non sempre si verificherà nella realtà.» iniziò a sussurrare l'uomo, continuando ad alleviare la sua irrequietezza e la sua insicurezza con ogni carezza, ma anche con il respiro regolare e tiepido che si fece sempre più vicino, finché non gli solleticò il volto. Rin, anche se non poteva vederlo, era lì davanti a lui; a pochi centimetri. A questa consapevolezza le sue guance si fecero più calde e, allo stesso tempo, l'odore dell'uomo e la presenza dei capelli che solleticavano la sua fronte bastarono a distrarlo, a renderlo inerme e a non fargli pensare al perché del suo innaturale imbarazzo.

Ascoltò invece le sue parole, aspettando che la voce del poliziotto infrangesse quel silenzio orribile.

«E' quando ti lasci completamente guidare dal tuo istinto e vedi solo quello che vuoi te, o anche quando… vuoi qualcosa talmente tanto da vederla persino ad occhi chiusi. La senti anche se è distante e… avviene tutto senza che tu ne sia consapevole. Realizzi i tuoi desideri, più o meno.»

Le mani si mossero lontane dalla sua fronte e dai suoi occhi, accarezzandogli il contorno del naso e infine le labbra, il mento, senza mai smettere di sfiorarlo. A confonderlo però non furono quelle dita, bensì quelle frasi; eppure, anche se non riusciva a comprenderne il significato, per quanto insolite quelle parole gli sembrarono corrette, come se ogni sillaba fosse stata il frammento di un puzzle appena risolto davanti a lui.

Erano delle parole _perfette_ , così come lo erano quelle mani bollenti e delicate su di lui.

«…Rin.»

«Mh?»

Aprì gli occhi, e fu un grave errore. Non era pronto a vederlo tanto vicino, non in quel momento in cui si sentiva, anche se un po' più tranquillo, ancora moderatamente scosso. Certo, innumerevoli volte ormai lo aveva potuto osservare da così vicino – d'altronde si erano toccati e baciati a lungo _–,_ ma in quel momento tutto apparve differente e fin troppo intenso. Forse era perché si sentiva ancora un po' spaventato e disorientato nonostante le premure dell'uomo, o forse il ricordo di quando le mani di Rin erano state sulla sua coda, su quella carne rosea e liscia, era ancora troppo recente. Comunque. qualunque fosse la motivazione, quello sguardo gli sembrò brillante, troppo brillante e _scuro_ nello stesso momento.

«Cosa sogni tu?»

Il mormorio lasciò le sue labbra senza che ne fosse pienamente consapevole, eppure non se ne pentì; era effettivamente curioso di saperlo. Se i sogni erano “vedere quel che si desiderava davanti a sé”, come se fosse qualcosa di reale, lui allora voleva sapere quel che Rin desiderava. Voleva capire quali fossero le aspirazioni dell'umano, cosa lo facesse sentire a suo agio e lo facesse sorridere. Si rese conto che mai prima di allora aveva provato simili interessi nei confronti di _qualcuno_ – ma d'altronde come avrebbe potuto, considerando che non conosceva nessuno oltre a Rin.

…

…C'era qualcun altro?

«Beh… ecco—» iniziò a borbottare il poliziotto, irrigidendosi improvvisamente; questo fu sufficiente ad attirare completamente la sua attenzione. Nel buio, scorse le sue gote rosee e l'espressione lievemente corrucciata; era evidente che si sentisse in imbarazzo, come se improvvisamente molto consapevole della loro vicinanza, ma— perché non stava distogliendo lo sguardo, se era in difficoltà? Gli venne il dubbio che potesse vederlo, nonostante Rin avesse dato segno di non riuscire a scorgerlo in quell'oscurità, e per questo tornò a sentirsi un po' vulnerabile.

«Sogno… molte _cose_ , diciamo.»

«Cose?»

Lo sentì mugugnare e lo vide arrossire ancora di più, ma proprio quando stava per farglielo notare – nella speranza che imbarazzando l'altro, lui si fosse sentito più a suo agio e con la situazione sotto controllo –, le mani di Rin ripresero a muoversi sul suo volto, facendolo fremere e accelerando il battito del suo cuore, da prima tutto fuorché calmo. Era incredibile l'effetto che l'uomo riusciva ad avere su di lui semplicemente standogli così vicino. Quel che agitò ulteriormente il suo corpo, però, non fu causato solo dalle sensazioni fisiche, ma anche da un desiderio, un desiderio che si stava facendo più forte di giorno in giorno.

Un desiderio che avrebbe solo parzialmente appagato sporgendosi in avanti per baciarlo, per assaggiarlo ancora e farsi scaldare sempre di più.

«Sogno… molto spesso una stessa scena, ultimamente.»

«Mh.» si spinse contro la sua mano, lasciando che fosse quel desiderio a guidarlo parzialmente, scoprendo di riuscire a rilassarsi e tranquillizzarsi molto facilmente, così facendo; l'inquietudine e la paura lo abbandonarono velocemente e presto dimenticò tutto, tutto tranne che Rin. Tranne le sue dita, il suo volto, il suo respiro e profumo.

Erano talmente vicino che quando il poliziotto parlava le labbra sfioravano quasi contro le sue.

«E— e questa scena…» la mano di Rin si mosse tra i suoi capelli ormai asciutti, accarezzandogli la cute; la sensazione era curiosa, considerando che non era ancora molto abituato ad avere i capelli asciutti, ma decisamente piacevole e gradita, al punto che con una mano accompagnò quella dell'uomo, indicandogli silenziosamente dove toccarlo. Dietro l'orecchio era… molto _sensibile_. «… E' molto simile ad ora, Haru. Siamo noi due, da soli, e…»

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, accompagnato solo dalla musica delicata del mare e dal ritmo dei loro respiri.

Finché Rin non lo baciò, e Haruka non seppe se doversi lamentare perché quello segnava chiaramente la fine della sua spiegazione, o se dovesse lasciarsi andare del tutto a quel calore e quel _sapore_ che lo catturò e stregò, come sempre. Non importava quante volte si fossero già baciati, se con meno o più delicatezza di quanto non stessero facendo in quel momento, era sempre un'esperienza piacevole e insolita, lenta e assieme troppo veloce. Il suono delle loro bocche che si univano lo incuriosiva, la consistenza della lingua di Rin era strana e il modo in cui si muoveva contro la sua, guidandolo e stimolandolo, non mancava mai di svegliare ogni angolo del suo corpo. Ma non era tutto riducibile al contatto tra le loro labbra: si concentrò difatti anche sul tocco delle sue mani, sui suoi lineamenti – non chiuse gli occhi durante il bacio e raramente lo faceva, in realtà, dato che gli piaceva guardare Rin, vederlo arrossire e vederlo così rilassato e concentrato allo stesso tempo.

Un Rin bellissimo.

Proprio come stava facendo il poliziotto, mosse una mano verso il suo volto, sfiorandogli una guancia prima di affondare le dita tra i suoi capelli, così da tirarli e accarezzarli come adorava fare. Questo produsse un verso gutturale da parte di Rin, e una maggior insistenza in quel bacio, dapprima lento e poi sempre più… bagnato.

Sensuale. Caldo.

_Eccitante_.

Si mosse verso il suo corpo, anche se avvolto dal sacco a pelo, e vi si strusciò contro con necessita. Sentiva calda anche la coda, al centro, proprio dove prima Rin lo aveva toccato, ed era come se le mani dell'uomo fossero nuovamente lì, sulle sue scaglie, vicino alle due fessure e—

« _Haruka_.»

Rin interruppe il bacio e lo abbracciò, premendo il volto contro l'incavo della sua spalla e costringendolo, con una mano dietro al capo, a fare lo stesso. Non gli piacque quell'interruzione improvvisa e provò a distanziarsi per continuare a baciarlo, ma dato che non ne ebbe modo, pensò di potergli mordere e leccare la spalla – perché in fin dei conti avevano iniziato ad esplorarsi non solo sulle labbra, giusto? – quando però Rin riprese a parlare, frenandolo:

«Ti ho già detto che— voglio farlo.»

«…Farlo?»

Venne stretto con più insistenza e l'uomo si mosse parzialmente sopra di lui, spaventandolo leggermente ma non a sufficienza per fargli opporre resistenza.

«Sesso.»

«I cucciol—»

«Dannazione, Haru!» brontolò l'uomo, permettendogli di allontanarsi da lui solo per riappropriarsi delle sue labbra, mordendole e tirandole e succhiandole al punto da lasciargli sfuggire un altro strano verso, uno di quelli che ultimamente in presenza di Rin cominciavano ad essere piuttosto comuni. «Lascia perdere i cuccioli, ho capito e non—… non è questo il punto.»

Corrucciato e anche un po' arrabbiato perché non amava essere 'maneggiato' a quel modo, si limitò a fissarlo, aspettando che proseguisse e gli spiegasse quale fosse questo fatidico ' _punto_ ' di cui parlava.

«Dimmi una cosa…» mormorò l'uomo, stringendolo nuovamente a sé, anche se con meno insistenza di prima. «La tua specie, lo fa solo per… riprodursi, oppure anche per stare bene e per provare piacer—»

«Non lo so.»

«…»

Venne allontanato ancora e Rin scrutò nei suoi occhi, come se stesse cercando qualcosa; qualcosa che però, apparentemente, non trovò. Sospirò infatti, e con un'espressione strana e un po' preoccupata gli accarezzò il volto, scostandogli la frangia dagli occhi; li chiuse, rilassato nonostante non riuscisse a comprendere perché la faccenda preoccupasse tanto il poliziotto. Era vero, non sapeva nulla della sua specie: non sapeva con precisione nulla sui cuccioli, non ricordava di averne mai visti né come fosse stato lui da giovane, ma sapeva di non poterne avere.

Però sapeva cosa fosse il sesso. Perch—

«Nh…»

Pensare… gli faceva venire forti fitte alla testa.

«S-scusa, ti peso troppo?» mormorò Rin, scattando subito sulle braccia forse per paura di essere stato la causa del suo lamento. Il distacco da quel calore e da quel corpo fu però troppo repentino, e anche se era in quel momento libero di muoversi per allontanarsi, sollevò invece le braccia, afferrando Rin per le spalle così da poterlo tirare nuovamente a sé, in quella posizione che solo qualche momento prima lo aveva leggermente spaventato e che, dal nulla, era diventata necessaria.

Era incredibile quanto Rin riuscisse a cambiarlo e sovrastare i suoi istinti. Incredibile e pauroso.

«Però mi piace.»

«Mh?»

Si sistemò contro la sua spalla e chiuse gli occhi; avvertì il battito di Rin accelerare, e un sorriso apparve sulle sue labbra. Anche in questo l'umano lo stava cambiando: aveva imparato a sorridere più spesso, nonché ad essere più aperto ed estroverso – spesso infatti doveva _esprimere_ a parole quel che voleva perché Rin lo capisse. Era una seccatura ed era irritante, ma aveva iniziato a farlo più spesso per il bene di entrambi.

(Anche questo sarebbe stato insolito, qualche settimana prima. Se pensava al giorno in cui aveva incontrato Rin, a quando non si curava minimamente dei desideri di un umano— gli veniva il mal di testa.)

«Mi piacciono i sogni.»

Avvertì Rin ridacchiare e ricambiare la stretta. «Mh.»

«E quando mi tocchi, ti ho già detto che mi piace. Il pene, esce.»

« _Haru_ —!!» esclamò l'uomo, issandosi sulle braccia per guardarlo dritto negli occhi (Quindi poteva vederlo?), sul volto un cipiglio che non riuscì pienamente a decifrare, ma che era certo nascondesse una discreta dose di imbarazzo.

«Che c'è?»

«Dio, Haru…» brontolò, mugugnando qualche insulto. «Sei— _assurdo_.»

Perplesso, sollevò un sopracciglio nella sua direzione, dandogli un leggero colpetto involontario con la coda; era una sorta di esortazione a spiegarsi. Rin non sembrò coglierla però, e dopo aver ridacchiato dal nulla, tornò a stringerlo all'improvviso, accarezzandogli il capo. Bastarono le sue risa a farlo sciogliere completamente contro quel corpo, a permettergli di concentrarsi esclusivamente su quel tepore e sulla pace che portava con sé. Una pace che il sussurro che seguì di Rin non ruppe, bensì rese più dolce:

«Però mi piace anche questo lato di te.»

Le labbra, che gli avevano sfiorato la tempia nel pronunciare quelle parole, si poggiarono sulla sua pelle per un ultimo bacio delicato; poco dopo, si distanziarono, e con esse tutto il corpo di Rin lo liberò del peso, sistemandosi più lontano ma comunque vicino, restando sdraiato al suo fianco. Il sacco a pelo era ancora premuto contro la sua coda e un braccio di Rin lo avvolgeva per le spalle, tenendolo contro di sé e scaldandolo piacevolmente.

«Ora dormiamo sul serio, ok?»

Anche se non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto continuare a baciarlo, annuì. Insistere con Rin a volte non portava a nulla di positivo, e ora che era più tranquillo, la stanchezza iniziò a farsi sentire anche in lui. Chiuse dunque gli occhi senza lamentarsi, lasciandosi stringere dal calore di quell'abbraccio. Non gli piaceva troppo il contatto fisico se non indirizzato _all'esplorazione_ dell'altro, però nessuno avrebbe avuto da obbiettare se, per quella notte, avesse scelto di farsi stringere e di stringere a sua volta.

«Sogni d'oro, Haru.»

Già parzialmente addormentato, Haruka considerò che se i sogni erano, come Rin gli aveva detto, dei desideri che diventavano realtà, beh… forse allora stava già sognando, in parte.

  


* * *

 

  
Svegliarsi e trovare al suo fianco il volto di Haruka, addormentato e rilassato e _così vicino_ , non era un'esperienza a cui era preparato. Affatto. Restò infatti incantato ad osservarlo, quasi come se non lo avesse mai visto, come se ormai non avesse imparato ogni minimo dettaglio di quel suo volto – sapeva persino come e dove si potevano scorgere delle piccole squame, nascoste da un sottile strato di pelle. Gli piaceva accarezzarle, ma non era certo che per il tritone fosse lo stesso dato che ogni volta che lo sfiorava con maggiore insistenza sullo zigomo destro, dove ve ne erano un paio, si irrigidiva e arrossiva. Ciononostante, decise di non accarezzarle in quel momento, anche se ne aveva occasione. In fin dei conti, la sera precedente, era già sufficientemente caduto in tentazione e— si ricordò dei suoi propositi, delle ricerche che doveva fare. Certo, era proprio per colpa di quella tentazione che aveva portato con sé i preservativi, ma non cedette. Haruka era immensamente importante per lui e, proprio per questo motivo, voleva che fosse tutto perfetto: non c'era nulla di normale nella loro relazione, eppure per quanto possibile voleva che almeno _il sesso_ andasseper il verso giusto, voleva avere la certezza che non vi sarebbero stati imprevisti di alcun tipo.

“ _E comunque bisogna andare per gradi”_ si ripeté, per darsi la forza necessaria a non saltare addosso ad Haruka in quel preciso momento, e per non pensare a quante volte, in generale, si fosse trattenuto dall'andare oltre. Dal raggiungere casa base, per usare una delle metafore del baseball tanto care a Sousuke. Ma diamine, non era affatto facile resistere a tutti gli inviti espliciti Haruka; non aveva ancora capito in realtà se il tritone si dimostrasse lascivo di proposito o se la sua fosse una pericolosissima innocenza, ma ogni volta che si avvicinava, lo toccava e gli chiedeva di farsi toccare, i suoi occhi blu divenivano troppo scuri. Le sue labbra troppo piccole e rosse, come un bocciolo, e quel corpo— da bello diventava sensuale, perfetto. Probabilmente si sarebbe dovuto chiedere se fosse normale provare interesse sessuale per quel corpo – un corpo che non era decisamente umano, se lo era ripetuto molte volte all'inizio, in un tentativo di non credere a quello che non solo il suo petto ma anche le sue parti basse gli comunicavano intensamente – ma ormai vi aveva rinunciato: si trattava di Haruka, del suo _shining_ , era giusto che lo amasse anche nel corpo e non doveva chiedersi nulla. Il resto, d'altronde, sarebbe venuto naturalmente.

Forse troppo naturalmente.

A dimostrazione di quanto fosse difficile resistere ai suoi istinti e a quel volto meraviglioso, Rin si accorse di essere uscito dal sacco a pelo con fin troppa naturalezza, e di essersi avvicinato molto più del dovuto al volto del tritone; ma non solo: le sue mani si erano mosse naturalmente verso quel viso, accarezzandone la pelle e scostando i capelli dagli occhi, sporgendosi infine in avanti ancora di più, fino a baciargli dolcemente il naso, liscio e perfetto come il resto del viso.

Ecco, solo in quel momento sembrò riacquistare il controllo del suo corpo, ma era decisamente troppo tardi: Haruka schiuse gli occhi, lentamente – possibile? Sarebbe stato più logico che scattasse, o che si spaventasse – e incrociò subito il suo sguardo. Poi sorrise, e fu tutto così dolce e perfetto che stentò a credere che potesse essere reale, che Haruka fosse veramente lì, così sereno e tranquillo, così dolce.

«Rin.»

Eppure, la voce rauca e meravigliosa con cui lo chiamò fu troppo giusta perché non fosse vera. In più le sue mani, che iniziarono ad accarezzare quel volto pallido, percepirono ogni minimo dettaglio: la pelle liscia, i capelli morbidi, le ciglia lunghe, le piccole squame che, nonostante i suoi propositi iniziali a non esagerare, lo spinsero ad insistere sul suo zigomo e a crogiolarsi della reazione di Haruka che—

  


Un momento.

Se lo ritrovò su di sé. Era contro le sue labbra, che aveva costretto a schiudersi, e lo stava baciando con una intensità tale da lasciarlo senza fiato, da mandargli il cuore in subbuglio e il cervello in cortocircuito nonostante quello fosse tutto fuorché il loro primo bacio. Haruka era irruente, Haruka era istintivo e magicamente fresco e bollente allo stesso tempo; Haruka pesava sul suo corpo, schiacciandolo piacevolmente, Haruka— lo costrinse ad aprire gli occhi e a mettere a fuoco la _realtà_ : ovvero, non era stato lui a svegliarsi per primo e a non resistere ai suoi ormoni, bensì il tritone. Era stato lui, lui ad assalirlo e a baciarlo, a chiamarlo e a molestarlo nel sonno. E non per la prima volta.

“ _Maledetto—!!”_ imprecò nella sua mente, arrossendo per la frustrazione e per l'imbarazzo. Frustrazione, perché pensava di aver visto il volto di Haruka addormentato, quando non era stato così, e imbarazzo perché per l'ennesima volta era _lui_ a ritrovarsi sotto il corpo del tritone, e non il contrario. Insomma, in realtà non gli dava affatto fastidio, tutt'altro, ma per una volta gli sarebbe piaciuto anche a lui essere sopra, poterlo torreggiare e molestare con la sua dolcezza e le sue cure, le quali – e questo lo aveva scoperto quasi subito, in realtà – erano in grado, in poco tempo, di irritare e assieme far rilassare il tritone. E quando Haruka si irritava, mettendo su quel broncio adorabile, diveniva ancora più bello. Quindi sì, voleva cambiare posizione, e possibilmente riuscire anche a riprendere a respirare. Non era facile farlo da appena svegli, con la lingua di un tritone nella bocca.

«Rinh…»

“ _Dannazione.”_

Lo spinse via per le spalle, corrucciato e apparentemente infuriato – solo all'apparenza appunto, perché era impossibile non essere felici a seguito di simili dimostrazioni di attrazione e desiderio, ma anche di dolcezza. Allo stesso tempo però era altrettanto impossibile non essere discretamente eccitati; era un uomo giovane, in fin dei conti. Molto giovane e con tanti ormoni pronti ad esplodere in circolo.

E anche se, difatti, il suo encefalo era ancora parzialmente nel mondo dei sogni, il suo corpo era di altro avviso, specialmente Rin jr.

« _Brutto—!_ »

«Avevo sete.» si giustificò il tritone all'istante, senza dargli modo di proseguire con gli insulti; Haruka però, a differenza della prima volta in cui aveva usato quella scusa e quelle identiche parole, sorrise lievemente, segno evidente non di dolcezza, bensì di derisione e sfida: quel bastardo lo stava prendendo in giro, molestandolo non per sete ma per il puro gusto di farlo (ne sarebbe dovuto essere lusingato?). Ciò non fece altro che imbarazzarlo ulteriormente, ma allo stesso tempo risvegliò in lui anche qualcos'altro: grinta, voglia di fargli vedere con chi aveva a che fare. Desiderio di dargli un ulteriore assaggio della portata della sua brama, della sua lussuria, quella che persino lui stentava a credere di possedere.

«Ora… te la faccio vedere io la sete.» soffiò accogliendo la sfida del partner, forse con un po' troppa ferocia; non diede il tempo ad Haruka di indietreggiare, o di mostrarsi anche solo un minimo spaventato dalla sua affermazione. Lo afferrò per le spalle invece, saldamente, e nonostante fosse ancora in gran parte dentro il sacco a pelo, riuscì a ribaltare le loro posizioni. Spinse dunque il tritone a terra e subito dopo fu su di lui, ridacchiando un attimo prima di baciarlo, completamente sveglio e in sé; gli accarezzò la fronte, i capelli, la nuca e persino le orecchie e subito dopo le membrane dietro di essere. Le sentì un po' ruvide, non lisce come al solito, e comprese che Haruka aveva bisogno di bere ed idratarsi, ma non con troppa urgenza – e poi, così facendo non lo stava forse dissetando? Un brivido piacevole, eccitante, percorse tutta la sua schiena, e quando si distanziò dalla bocca del tritone, solo per potergli baciare il lato delle labbra e poi tirargliene delicatamente uno, quel brivido si ripresentò, più forte e intenso: Haruka era splendido, e nonostante il volto arrossato e gli occhi impossibilmente scuri, non solo non mostrava alcun segno di turbamento, ma lo invitò a proseguire, poggiandogli entrambe le mani dietro la nuca, tra i suoi capelli. Rin si era accorto di questo interesse del tritone per la sua chioma, ma sperava allo stesso tempo che Haruka non si fosse reso conto di quanto effettivamente gli piacesse essere accarezzato lì. Perché sì, gli piaceva da impazzire, e fu proprio a causa di quelle carezze che rischiò di abbandonarsi un po' troppo ai suoi desideri.

Se ne accorse quando un altro piccolo verso, adorabile, sfuggì al controllo di Haruka a seguito di un piccolo morso; non era facile riuscire a scatenare in lui qualche reazione, neanche il più piccolo dei sospiri, ma evidentemente essersi improvvisamente ritrovato sovrastato aveva sortito qualche piacevole effetto.

Gli ricordò anche ben altro, però, ovvero quanto si era ripetuto prima di addormentarsi: aspettare e fare le ricerche. La sua debolezza nel resistere alla _tentazione_.

“ _Peggio di un tira e molla.”_ considerò, serrando per un attimo gli occhi, cercando di calmarsi.

«Per… oggi te la cavi così.» brontolò non troppo convinto, allontanandosi e mettendosi a sedere, aiutando così Haruka a fare lo stesso; il tritone sembrava perfettamente tranquillo, senza più nessuna traccia di rossore sul volto. L'espressione felice era però scomparsa, lasciando spazio ad un cipiglio dall'aria irritata. «Ma niente più agguati, d'ora in poi.»

«Perché no?

«Perché— ora devi idratarti per bene, ecco perché.»

«Continui a dire bugie.»

Ok, il tritone non era irritato, ma _dispiaciuto_ , al punto che si sentì quasi in colpa per essersi allontanato e per essere tanto pudico sotto determinati – pochi ma fondamentali – punti di vista. Ma appunto, si sentì _quasi_ in colpa, non a sufficienza, e se possibile per una volta il suo essere mortalmente cocciuto lo aiutò a resistere ai suoi istinti e alla seduzione di Haruka.

E che razza di seduzione. Aveva letto, durante le sue ricerche, che in molte leggende le sirene erano tiranniche seduttrici, abili nell'incanto quanto crudeli con le loro prede, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che quelle storie, in un certo senso, potessero essere _così_ _vere_. Haruka era troppo magnetico.

«Non sono bugie.» sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli prima di avvicinare il tritone, trattenendo il sorriso che rischiò di affiorare sul suo volto. Non riusciva a non essere felice, con Haruka al suo fianco, neanche quando bisticciavano, neanche quando rifletteva sugli innumerevoli problemi della loro relazione.

(La distanza. L'incomunicabilità nel caso di maltempo. L'impossibilità di frequentarsi altrove, se non su quella piccola spiaggia.)

«E ora andiamo alla riva.»

Così, senza ulteriore preavviso se non una lieve esitazione nei suoi movimenti, lo afferrò, sollevandolo da terra per poi stringerlo al petto. Ormai la sensazione era quasi familiare, ma le mani di Haruka, quelle che subito si andarono ad intrecciare dietro il suo collo, continuavano ad agitarlo e a renderlo irrequieto, bollente e leggero. A differenza della prima volta in cui si erano abbracciati però, conosceva alla perfezione il significato di quelle sensazioni, ed era forse per questo motivo che la sua agitazione non faceva altro che crescere.

«Sei… comodo così?» mormorò praticamente sui suoi capelli, tentando di non arrossire troppo mentre gattonava goffamente fuori dalla tenda, tenendo Haruka contro di sé molto più del dovuto – ma non era solo colpa sua: anche il tritone era da incolpare. Era lui in fin dei conti quello che si era aggrappato a lui con tanta insistenza, ed era lui che aveva affondato il volto contro la sua spalla, su cui ora respirava, facendogli venire i brividi.

«Mh.»

«…Bene allora.»

Una volta in piedi, e dopo aver sistemato Haruka meglio tra le sue braccia – e no, non lo aveva fatto di proposito, non aveva volontariamente toccato la coda del tritone dove teoricamente si sarebbero trovati i suoi glutei se avesse avuto delle gambe, _assolutamente no_ –, camminò con passo abbastanza svelto verso la riva; si fermò un attimo solo quando i suoi piedi incontrarono il mare gelido, ma si costrinse ad avanzare almeno fino a quando l'acqua non raggiunse il suo ginocchio. Solo allora si chinò in avanti, e con delicatezza lasciò Haruka in acqua, dove scivolò con un'eleganza e una naturalezza strabiliante; restò incantato dai suoi movimenti, e lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre il tritone nuotò attorno a lui un paio di volte, lentamente.

Mancava qualcosa:: le sue squame non riflettevano la luce con la solita intensità. Si preoccupò subito, credendo che potesse trattarsi della pelle disidratata del tritone, ma gli bastò una veloce occhiata verso l'altro, verso il cielo, per comprendere che Haruka non aveva alcun problema, e che la colpa era solo delle nuvole che oscuravano il sole.

“ _E' autunno inoltrato.”_

«Rin…?»

La voce del tritone, con quel tono solo lievemente alterato dalla preoccupazione, giunse quasi subito; doveva essersi accorto immediatamente di non essere più osservato, o probabilmente aveva notato qualcosa di insolito sul suo volto. Non capì come fosse possibile, ma la mano che sfiorò la sua gamba e quel volto da cucciolo riuscirono a farlo sorridere.

«Sta tranquillo, non è nulla.» mormorò, chinandosi leggermente verso di lui.

«Sei freddo.»

«…Oh, beh—» portò una mano dietro al collo, grattandosi distrattamente. In effetti, la mano del tritone, poggiata in quel momento sulla sua caviglia, gli apparve non più fresca, ma con una temperatura del tutto simile alla sua. «L'acqua è gelida, Haru è normale; ormai è praticamente inverno e non c'è neanche il sole sta mattina…»

  


  


Capì subito di cosa stava parlando, e per questo non gli piacque affatto.

Ricordò quanto Rin gli aveva detto riguardo il non poter più nuotare a lungo assieme a lui, e constatò che l'acqua era effettivamente più fredda rispetto anche solo a qualche giorno prima, ma fu lo sguardo dell'uomo verso il cielo, verso le nuvole, a preoccuparlo. Si ricordò il discorso sulla pioggia, sul mare mosso e sul vento, e si mise ancora più ritto con la schiena, il più possibile fuori dall'acqua e vicino al volto di Rin; erano quelli i momenti in cui, si rese conto, aveva lentamente iniziato a pensare all'acqua come ad una sua prigione, ad una tomba, e alle gambe come qualcosa di _utile_. Se le avesse avute ogni tanto, infatti, avrebbe potuto camminare assieme a Rin, e vedere con i suoi occhi quel mondo di cui tanto gli parlava e che ormai non lo spaventava più. Avrebbe potuto essere tranquillo, e non pensare con un'assurda angoscia ai giorni in cui sarebbe stato distante dall'umano. Angoscia, perché quando Rin non c'era, tutto diventava buio e freddo, ma anche paura, perché non appena si allontanava il calore spariva dal suo corpo, che improvvisamente diventava _gelido_. Non più alla sua normale temperatura: sembrava congelarsi, e con la sua pelle, anche la sua—

No, solo la pelle e le squame si congelavano.

«Tu resta qui, io intanto vado a cambiarmi prima di prendermi una polmonite e di ridurre a due ghiaccioli i miei piedi, ok? Devo anche darmi una mossa o arriverò a lavoro in ritardo…»

Rin voleva andare già via. Prima che potesse fermarsi, aveva già stretto una mano attorno alla coscia, mentre l'altra si era aggrappata saldamente alla stoffa dei pantaloni, tirandola. Non gli piaceva mai quando Rin tornava a casa, neanche dopo aver passato la notte assieme; dormire al suo fianco, e osservarlo per ore nel buio, non solo non appagava più a pieno la sua curiosità, ma neanche la sua dipendenza da quel calore. Allo stesso tempo, però, si rese conto di essere insolitamente bisognoso, e di essersi nuovamente mostrato incredibilmente _vulnerabile_.

«Haru—»

«Non devi lavorare sempre.»

«Certo che sì, invece.» ridacchiò Rin, abbassandosi ulteriormente verso di lui, fino ad accarezzargli il capo; arrossì a quel gesto – entrambi arrossirono – ma nessuno dei due si allontanò in alcun modo. La mano del poliziotto era dolce e calda, proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno, proprio quel che desiderava e che voleva al suo fianco. Proprio quello che, lo sapeva, a breve sarebbe sparito. «Il mio lavoro è importante, te lo ho detto no? Aiuto la gente e f—»

«Ogni tanto puoi aiutare anche i tritoni.»

«Cos—»

Non gli diede tempo di finire la frase, né permise a se stesso di identificare l'espressione apparsa sul volto dell'uomo: quel che aveva appena detto era stato veramente assurdo. Assurdo e mortalmente imbarazzante, non da lui. Per questo scelse di riimmergersi e di schizzare il volto del poliziotto con un bel po' d'acqua, così da irritarlo e possibilmente farlo allontanare, sperando che dimenticasse quel che era sfuggito alle sue labbra. Non una richiesta, peggio: una _preghiera_.

Ridicola. Impensabile per lui: si era affezionato all'umano, era speciale e si sentiva unico quando trascorreva del tempo assieme a lui, ma era proprio perché lo considerava così importante che non voleva mostrarsi tanto insicuro e instabile. Non voleva che capisse quanto era diventato spaventosamente dipendente dal suo sorriso, dal suo calore.

Quanto iniziasse ad essere confuso e disorientato, come se si stesse ammalando.

Con questi pensieri e molti altri nella sua mente, nuotò un altro po', permettendo alla sua pelle di tornare liscia e idratata, e alle sue squame di tornare morbide e lucenti; allo stesso tempo tentò anche di rilassarsi e di non pensare troppo alla mancanza di Rin, alla sensazione orribile di perdere qualcosa di prezioso, ogni volta che si separavano. Qualcosa di fondamentale e indispensabile, che non tornava mai, neanche quando rivedeva l'uomo. Qualcosa che non riusciva a comprendere minimamente, ma di cui percepiva la l'assenza.

Era strano, ed era meglio non pensarci. Continuò dunque a rimanere in acqua, ma forse anche troppo: quando si riavvicinò alla riva e uscì dall'acqua, trascinandosi un po' sulla sabbia, Rin aveva finito di smontare la tenda e stava sistemando tutto nei due borsoni, indossando già i suoi abiti da lavoro. Quella che aveva imparato chiamarsi divisa, quella che in un primo momento non gli era piaciuta affatto, e che invece aveva imparato ad apprezzare al punto da considerarla stranamente bella, quando sul corpo dell'uomo; indubbiamente credeva che fosse ancora più bello se completamente esposto – adorava la sua pelle anche alla vista, oltre che al tatto – ma anche così risultava affascinante.

«Ma perché questo coso di merda non— ENTRA.» sentì l'umano imprecare contro qualche oggetto mentre lui, incurante della sabbia fastidiosa, lo avvicinava lentamente, senza fiatare; chiedergli _“stai andando via?”_ era inutile e doloroso: conosceva la risposta, e non voleva sentirla. Ecco perché restò lì alle sue spalle, immobile, ad osservarlo nella speranza che il tempo potesse rallentare.

Purtroppo però, era implacabile: Rin, una volta sistemato tutto, si voltò e immediatamente lo scorse.

E quelle parole, Haruka fu comunque costretto ad udirle:

«Ah, ti sei deciso ad uscire, stavo giusto per andare.»

Agitò la coda sulla sabbia, evitando il suo sguardo; il tono del poliziotto non sembrava arrabbiato, ma non era neanche allegro o solare come sempre. Che fosse perché non volesse andare via, o per via di come lo aveva schizzato in volto poco prima, non poteva saperlo.

«Haru?»

Sollevò lo sguardo, e non riuscì a nascondere la tristezza dal suo volto. Non poteva vedersi, ma era sicuro che per una volta i suoi sentimenti fossero chiari sul suo volto, e l'espressione di Rin, che mutò davanti al suo sguardo, glielo confermò. L'uomo si chinò subito dopo, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui e sollevando le braccia verso il suo volto, avvicinandovi le mani; esitò, e all'ultimo ne lasciò ricadere una al suo fianco, mentre l'altra si mosse svelta sul suo capo, scompigliandogli i capelli per qualche istante.

«Stai tranquillo, non me la sono presa— Non sono così permaloso.» ridacchiò con un mezzo broncio, una perfetta dimostrazione che sì, era permaloso e _sì_ , si era irritato. Apprezzò però che stesse tentando di nasconderlo, forse per non impensierirlo. «Comunque senti… questa sera non credo di poter passare, però domani dovrei esserci al solito orario, va bene?»

Annuì, toccandosi allo stesso tempo il capo, dove la mano di Rin era stata fino ad un momento prima; i suoi capelli ora erano nuovamente bagnati e freddi, ma dove il palmo dell'uomo si era poggiato sentiva il solito tepore piacevole – anche se quel gesto era stato irritante; insomma, si era aspettato una carezza sulla guancia, non si ritrovarsi i capelli spettinati.

«Sperando che il tempo regga…» aggiunse Rin con un soffio, tornando ad osservare il cielo sopra di loro; anche lui lo seguì con lo sguardo, e restò ad osservare le nuvole: scure, fitte e decisamente più minacciose di prima, cariche di pioggia. E pioggia voleva dire non poter vedere Rin. Il freddo si ripresentò per assalirlo e si accigliò, tornando a guardare verso il basso, nella direzione della sua coda che si mosse mesta e quasi sconfitta sulla sabbia.

L'attimo dopo, però, la osservò in un attimo fermarsi a mezz'aria: con irruenza le mani di Rin gli afferrarono in volto e le sue labbra morbide ma aggressive furono sulle sue con una dolcezza mista ad una impetuosità a cui non era abituato; ci fu però un desiderio e un affetto che volle ricambiare senza riserve, eppure— restò spiazzato, e non seppe far altro se non inclinare il capo e accettare quel contatto, schiudendo le labbra completamente per lasciargli via libera.

Per farsi assaggiare e per crogiolarsi un'ultima volta – ultima? – in quel calore.

Durò poco. Troppo poco perché Rin si allontanò.

Grugnì quasi, esasperato dal continuo fuggire dell'uomo, ma il suo tentativo di sporsi in avanti e di tornare a baciarlo e tenerlo più vicino a sé fu interrotto dalla risata del poliziotto, e dalla mano che si poggiò sulla sua bocca.

«Domani.» gli disse solamente, prima di alzarsi in piedi e sistemarsi in spalla le due borse. «Ora fammi andare— altrimenti non mi schiodo più da qui e faccio tardi, e Sou mi ammazza.» un altro sorriso, sempre dolce e meraviglioso.

Ma distante.

“ _Rin…”_

L'uomo fece un passo indietro. Poi due passi. Tre.

Era tutto troppo repentino.

“ _Rin.”_

«A domani, Haru!»

«A… domani.» sussurrò, e dopo un altro sorriso, la luce scomparve. Rin si voltò e si avviò con passo svelto verso gli alberi che proteggevano la piccola ansa; restò a guardarlo, sperando silenziosamente che tornasse indietro, ma ciò che ottenne fu vederlo voltarsi un'ultima volta, mentre era tra gli alberi. Scorse un altro piccolo sorriso, lo vide agitare la mano nella sua direzione e poi— scomparire, dietro i cespugli. Scomparire e non lasciare più alcuna traccia se non la sabbia umida, nella zona in cui era stata la tenda, se non delle impronte che presto sarebbero state spazzate via dal vento che, poco dopo, iniziò ad alzarsi. Un vento sempre più forte e freddo, che preannunciava l'arrivo di una tempesta. Un vento che sferzò contro la sua pelle, rendendola ancora più gelida e priva di vita.

Abbattuto e con sguardo vitreo, triste – _esageratamente_ triste e schiacciato da un peso sconosciuto, attonito dalla solitudine –, si guardò le mani parzialmente nascoste dalla sabbia su cui erano poggiate, al punto che gli sembrarono per un attimo sparire. Erano pallide, completamente differenti da quelle rosee e calde di Rin, al confronto enormi e dolci, cariche di calore e passione. Ne sollevò una, quella con il bracciale che gli era stato regalato, e si guardò il palmo; senza riflettere la avvicinò al proprio volto fino a sfiorarsi la guancia, imitando i gesti dell'uomo. Oltre ai movimenti però non c'era niente in quel tocco di quello che Rin riusciva a regalargli: nessun calore, nessun sentimento.

Solo gelo.

Un gelo che si impossessò con irruenza del suo corpo, avvolgendolo completamente anche grazie all'aiuto del vento, il quale soffiò attorno a lui, scombussolandolo – non era abituato alle sferzate dell'aria, vivendo sott'acqua, eppure tutto risultò familiare, familiare e _angosciante_ in un modo che non sarebbe dovuto essere possibile. Perché conosceva la sensazione della sabbia che graffiava la sua pelle e feriva i suoi occhi? Perché riconosceva il fischio del vento, il fruscio incessante delle foglie e il rumore delle onde che crescevano?

Era assordante.

Un mal di testa. Una fitta forte e dolorosa che lo fece accucciare e gemere. Improvvisa come era giunta però, scomparve, e allora risollevò lo sguardo, guardandosi attorno.

C'erano tracce d'uomo sulla sabbia.

Ma cosa ci faceva sulla spiaggia, fuori dall'acqua? Quello era il terreno degli uomini, appunto.

_La predoj_.

  


Iniziò a piovere.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCUSATE, scusate ancora ;A;  
> Però davvero, scrivere dopo aver studiato 7 ore è per me MORTALE e non ci riesco tanto volentieri purtroppo, maaa-- niente, alla prossima! Spero continui a piacervi ora che si entra un po' nell'angst =w=  
> Ma tanto finisce tutto bene <3 e spiego tutto <3


End file.
